


Один из тысячи

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Укол зонтиком [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 76,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чего еще искала душа моя — и я не нашел?<br/>Мужчину одного из тысячи я нашел...<br/>Екклесиаст</p><p>Авторы: Sectumsempra., Shan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дела семейные

Майклу хотелось рассказать Шерлоку лично, как всё прошло в походе. С бабушкой он успел поболтать по телефону, как вернулся домой, но дядя — это особо. После школы он побежал на Бейкер—стрит, влетел с порога на второй этаж и сразу кинулся Шерлоку на шею.  
— Шерлок! Привет! А Джона нет? Ну, вот. А, ладно, потом и ему расскажу. Что вчера было!  
— А, скаут вернулся. Нашли флаги? Стой, не сбивай меня с ног, пожалуйста. — Шерлок похлопал племянника по спине и осторожно высвободился. — И Джон велел тебя накормить, только я забыл, чем.  
— Мы нашли, а наши — фигушки! — засмеялся Майкл, отлип от Шерлока и пошёл изучать содержимое холодильника. — Чем же меня кормить? Плесени нет, глаз нет, голов тоже. Наверное, это то, что в форме для микроволновки.  
— Плесень я теперь хорошо прячу. Рассказывай про флаг, и можешь мне тоже налить чай, — милостиво разрешил дядя.  
Майкл достал посудину, заглянул туда, убедился, что это запеканка, сунул её в микроволновку и поставил чайник.  
— В общем, мы втроём были в команде: я, Лайон и Джек — тот самый, который хвастался. Он в моей команде был, представляешь? А Джордж не поехал, но он не виноват — ему родители сказали, что нечего делать и что скауты — это глупости. Вот бывает же! А почему сразу про флаг, а не про дерево? Я на дерево залез, между прочим.  
— Я и не сомневался, что ты залезешь, между прочим, — передразнил Шерлок. — Давай по порядку — что сначала было, дерево? Уроки Джона пригодились? Вообще сильно отличалось от того, что мы делали?  
По рассказам Майки судить, так сборы прошли почти так же, только вот палатки команды ставили сами да и соревновались ребята из одной школы. Микроволновка щёлкнула, Майкл взял прихватку и вытащил форму.  
— А ты со мной будешь? Чайник закипел. — Он завозился с посудой.  
— Буду — накрывай. — Но чтобы уж совсем не выглядеть эксплуататором детского труда, Шерлок взялся заваривать чай.  
— Сначала мы ставили палатки, потом лазили на дерево, потом был перерыв на еду и время договориться со своими насчёт паролей и флагов. У нас было интереснее, потому что всё делалось незаметно, и никто ни за кем не следил. А там нам раздали участки — небольшие — и по очереди команды туда выпускали. Всё равно видно, кто в какую сторону бегал. Скучно.  
— Тогда предлагаю уговорить твоих, и после олимпиады повторить семейный выезд. Можем еще попробовать составить команды заранее, по трое. Например, три Холмса против остальных четверых. Тёщу, так и быть, уступим зятьям.  
— Но так ведь будет нечестно — наша команда получится сильнее. И чего это ты маму называешь тёщей?  
— Так им-то она тёща. И их будет на одного человека больше. Еще неизвестно, кто там будет сильнее. Ты недооцениваешь Джона как минимум.  
Спор перешёл в долгое препирательство, так бы и проспорили до возвращения Джона, если бы Майки не заметил странный намёк, что другая команда может оказаться больше на одного человека.  
— Откуда они четвёртого возьмут? ― не понял он. ― Сестру Джона пригласят?  
— Ну, может, бабушка кого-нибудь захочет пригласить? Ты не заметил, трубка, которую она привезла с собой, была не новая. И табакерка тоже. Что из этого следует, есть мысли?  
Майкл, который уже взял заварной чайник, чуть не уронил его.  
— У неё кто-то есть, что ли? Да ладно? Ну, вот…  
— А чего ты дёргаешься, я не понял? Я делаю выводы из того, что вижу. И тебе никто не мешает делать выводы. И, между прочим, она ещё довольно молодая женщина, что такого-то?  
— Я не дёргаюсь, — пробурчал Майкл. — Ничего такого…  
Он представил себе почему-то по постороннему деду в каждой бабушкиной комнате — кроме спальни: на это у него пока фантазии в силу возраста не хватало. Куда ни ткнись — везде сидит какой-то тип и курит трубку.  
— Ещё как дергаешься, и я, правда, не понимаю, с чего, — пожал плечами Шерлок и принялся за еду. — Разве плохо, если у неё есть друзья? Другое дело, что я, например, с ним не знаком, а интересно же. Я как раз хотел попросить тебя, когда ты с ним познакомишься, рассказать мне, понравился он тебе или нет.  
«Ну, точно — приду, а там этот тип сидит», — подумал Майкл, ковыряя запеканку.  
— А самому первому познакомиться слабо?  
— А это от меня не зависит. Мне не предлагали, а тебе наверняка первому покажут. Бабушка же захочет узнать сначала твоё мнение. Когда меня познакомят, я тебе тоже своё мнение скажу. Что-то не так? ― спросил Шерлок, глядя на насупленного племянника.  
— Да ты к ней и не ходишь, и не звонишь, между прочим. Вот она и не предлагала — стесняется, наверное.  
— А звонить я и тебе не звоню, то-то ты сильно стесняешься. И я вообще звонить не люблю. Майк, я же не о том. Включи логику. Раз она показала нам эту трубку, значит, дала понять, что какой-то приятель у неё есть. Она же понимала, что мы заметим. И ты должен тоже замечать такие вещи. Я тебе предлагаю, так сказать, объединить усилия. Тоже своего рода командная игра. И играть начала бабушка сама, потому что не прямо сказала, а вот так намекнула. Так что она не обидится, не волнуйся.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что он вот прямо сразу куда-то поедет с нами? Ты же его не знаешь, — сказал Майкл, с подозрением посмотрев на дядю. — Или знаешь?  
— Не знаю, никогда не видел. Но зачем-то она эту трубку же привезла и показала? А если у нее есть друг, то почему не позвать его с нами в следующий раз? И ты мог бы Патрицию позвать.  
— Точно? — и тут Майкл хитро усмехнулся. — А мы её в свою команду возьмём?  
— Ну... как она сама захочет, наверное. Если она побоится с тобой соревноваться, то, я думаю, Майкрофт не будет против. Мне было бы интереснее быть в разных командах... но это тебе решать, я так думаю.  
Замолчав, они оба жевали запеканку — Шерлоку обычно было всё равно, что есть, а Майкл от волнения плохо разбирал вкус.  
— Хотел ещё спросить чисто теоретически, — вновь заговорил Шерлок. — Вне связи с этим неизвестным приятелем твоей бабушки. Вот если тебе что-то рассказали бы, не важно — кто: я, или отец, или Грегори. И сказали бы «только не рассказывай это бабуле, иначе она будет волноваться». Ты смог бы не рассказывать? Я чисто теоретически, просто интересно.  
— Мне бы тогда сказали: «это только между нами», а не «не говори никому». Иначе бы мне захотелось сразу кому-то ещё рассказать. Чисто теоретически я бы смог не рассказать, но это… жестоко, — рассмеялся Майки.  
— А если жестоко было бы рассказывать? Ну, чисто для примера, ты видел, допустим, как любимую кошку бабушкиной соседки сбила машина. Ты бы пошёл рассказать ей, если бы знал, что она не найдёт, так сказать, останки?  
— Ну, вообще-то по идее рассказать надо. Хотя с кошкой… не знаю, как лучше. Лучше, если бы соседка думала, что кошка потерялась, или уж смирилась, что её нет — может, новую бы завела. Многие заводят опять животных, когда те умирают.  
— Может, завела бы, а может, нет. Но я что хочу узнать, вот например существует ситуация не совсем однозначная этически. Скажем, ты не знаешь, как правильно поступить, рассказать или скрыть. Так? Ты сам только решаешь, или если отец скажет тебе в такой ситуации: «Не говорит соседке, что видел, что её кошка умерла, потому что я считаю, что так будет лучше для соседки». Ты не скажешь? Или всё равно скажешь?  
— Если бы папа мне сказал, что лучше не говорить о кошке, то я бы не сказал. А если бы я решал сам, то посмотрел бы сначала, что делает соседка.  
— Просто не сказал бы, или узнавал бы у отца, почему так правильнее? Я хочу понять, прав я в некоторых своих предположениях или нет.  
— Шерлок, ты про что? Я кому-нибудь что-то не то сказал? — Майкл забеспокоился. — Папа обычно всегда говорит, почему что-то не надо делать. Он никогда не запрещает просто — «вот я сказал!»  
— Да нет же, ты что, вообще не понимаешь слова "теоретически"?  
— Понимаю.  
— Хорошо. А допустим, если бы я сказал — теоретически! — Майки, не говорить что-то папе, потому что я считаю, что ему от знания чего-то стало бы хуже? Ты бы промолчал? Или умирал бы от желания всем рассказать и со всеми посоветоваться? Я не собираюсь пока что просить тебя что-то от него скрывать. Я даже думаю, что это никогда в жизни не понадобится. Я только определяю, так сказать, степени доверия. И что это было, кстати, что мы только что съели?  
— Мы съели запеканку. ― Майкл убрал тарелки. ― Я бы сначала попросил бы тебя объяснить, почему не надо говорить папе. Папа не любит, когда от него что-то скрывают — ты же знаешь. И от него вообще что-то трудно скрыть.  
— Папа не любит, это точно. Я кстати, никогда от него ничего не скрывал. Просто это как бы самый яркий пример.  
— А вообще он в этом не прав, как ты думаешь? Или прав?  
— Что не любит, когда от него что-то скрывают? А кто же любит? Но иногда люди скрывают что-то, в том числе и от родителей, и от братьев. И иногда это нормально, а иногда нет. От многого зависит. Я много что скрывал в детстве от матери и вообще ничего от брата. И он ни разу меня не выдал, кстати. Так что это вопрос такой... конкретный.  
— А что ты от мамы скрывал? — Майкл шарил по шкафам в поисках печенья.  
— Я? Да много что. Я откровенничал только с Майкрофтом. Кое-что мама всё равно узнавала сама, не от нас... И, кстати, я не призываю тебя мне подражать, ты же понимаешь?  
— Ну, если я буду сомневаться, говорить или нет, я сначала у Грега спрошу. Чай наливать можно? — деловито осведомился Майкл. — А почему ты с мамой не откровенничал? Она тебя ругала?  
— Нет, не ругала. Просто я всегда хотел, чтобы она считала меня взрослым, равным себе, наверное. Спрашивать, советоваться я мог с братом, его превосходство я признавал с самого начала. Наливай, уже заварилось.  
— А разве взрослые друг с другом не откровенничают? — Майкл налил чаю. — Тебе с молоком?  
— Чудак. Я же не был идиотом. Я понимал, что на самом деле не взрослый. Я хотел только, чтобы мама так считала. С молоком, конечно. Это Майкрофт только пьет без молока.  
— А я тоже пью без молока. — Добавив в чашку дяди молока, Майкл уселся за стол.  
— И ты пьёшь без молока, потому что подражаешь отцу, это не то же самое. Первый месяц ты пил с молоком, как все нормальные англичане. А потом вдруг перестроился.  
— А мне понравилось без него. Грег вот иногда пьёт всякие фруктовые, с добавками, а я не люблю. Да ладно, Шерлок, а то мне бабушка не рассказывала, сколько у нас разной крови в семье.  
— Англичанином надо себя ощущать, — наставительно промолвил Шерлок. — Кровь — дело пятое. Фруктовые, а ещё из пакетиков. Я знаю. Бррр.  
— Ты себя ощущаешь англичанином? — не поверил Майкл.  
— А кем я себя должен ощущать — турком?  
— Ну, вообще-то у нас нетипичная семья — в смысле, вот бабушка со мной постоянно общается, а я — то к ней, то к вам в гости хожу, и учусь почти рядом с домом. И вообще мы эмоциональнее.  
― Учишься ты рядом с домом ещё и потому, что твой отец и твоя бабушка наверняка помнят, какой скандал я устроил, когда выяснилось, что Майкрофта отправляют в какую-то школу-интернат. Я не ел четыре дня и даже воды не пил целые сутки, так что мама сдалась, и его оставили дома. Видимо, в чём-то и я не типичный.  
— Ты, правда, не ел четыре дня? — спросил Майкл шёпотом. — А ревел? — спросил он с надеждой, потому что иногда за ним это водилось.  
— Правда, не ел. Не есть было проще, чем не реветь. Я вообще лет до десяти, наверное, мог заплакать по всяким поводам, но только если никто не видел, кроме Майкрофта, конечно. А в тот раз я просто заявил матери, что лягу и умру. Она сначала рассердилась, а потом ей пришлось смириться. Только я был гораздо младше, чем ты сейчас. Ты же не примешь это как руководство к действию? А то наша дружная семья меня четвертует.  
— Шерлок, ну я же не идиот! — Майкл вытаращился на дядю. — Хотя, если бы чего-то такое случилось, я бы тоже, наверное, объявил голодовку, или ревел бы. Ну, например, если бы мне запретили дружить с Пат. Я бы не ревел, конечно, я бы устроил забастовку. Шерлок, а у нас в следующем учебном году на биологии будут лягушек резать, и, наверное, папе на меня нажалуются, потому что я их резать не буду.  
— Твой папа их тоже не резал. Так что пусть жалуются.  
— Правда? Круто! А ты резал? — уточнил Майкл, жуя печенюшку.  
— Я — да. Мне было любопытно. А интересы Майкрофта лежали в несколько другой области. Он сказал, что не видит лично для себя никакого смысла резать лягушек, поскольку в жизни ему это умение точно не пригодится, а радости в этом действии он не находит. И спокойно выслушивал все возражения, а потом сказал: «Извините, но я своё решение уже озвучил».  
Судя по выражению лица Майкла, он решил взять эту фразу на вооружение.  
— Шерлок, а когда ты в первый раз влюбился? — неожиданно спросил он, но вообще-то переход от лягушек к любви был логичным.  
— Никогда. Я ни разу не влюблялся. Если, конечно, я правильно понял твой вопрос.  
— Как никогда? Ты Джона разве не любишь?  
— Люблю. Но ты путаешь. Любить и быть влюбленным — это не одно и то же. Это вообще совсем разные чувства.  
— Нет, я не путаю. Я знаю, что это разные чувства. Ладно, спрошу тогда по-другому: когда ты первый раз полюбил? А вообще, я думаю, что можно кого-то любить и при этом быть в него ещё и влюблённым — одно другому не мешает.  
Майкл убрал посуду со стола, засучил рукава и, заткнув раковину, напустил туда воды.  
— Ещё как мешает. Когда ты влюблён, ты видишь объект влюблённости идеальным. Оправдываешь любой его поступок, согласен с любым словом, даже если споришь вслух — в душе всегда признаёшь для себя, что он прав. А чаще и спорить не станешь, — рассуждал Шерлок, пока племянник намывал посуду. — У того, в кого ты влюблён, ты не видишь недостатков, а часто они тебе кажутся достоинствами. А когда ты любишь — ты видишь недостатки и знаешь, какие они... но тебе это не важно.  
— Значит, я люблю Пат, потому что у неё куча недостатков, — довольно заулыбался Майкл.  
— Тем лучше. Влюблённость — не самое обязательное чувство. А какие у нее недостатки, кстати?  
— Но оно всё равно — приятное.  
— Приятное...  
— Нет, тут что-то не так, Шерлок. Вот я знаю, какие у Пат недостатки, а всё равно… — Майкл поставил чашку в сушилку. — Когда она улыбается, сразу так становится… ну, не знаю... как-то щекотно. Ну, я не знаю, как сказать. И вот недостатки — смотря какие. Если у человека большие недостатки — он врун, например, или злой, я такого и любить не буду. И не влюблюсь — я же не этот, как его, мазохист. Вот. А Пат — ну, она любит чупа-чупсы. А я не люблю, когда у людей изо рта эта палочка торчит. Она вечно теряет ручки, резинки — и те, которые я ей даю, тоже.  
— Я в твоем возрасте, наверное, тоже был влюблён, если уж честно. В своего брата. Но любить гораздо лучше. А почему ты не говоришь Пат про палочку? Может, она не станет её во рту держать, раз тебе не нравится?  
— Ей нравятся чупа-чупсы. А мне — чипсы, а она их не очень любит. Но она же мне не говорит, чтобы я не хрустел при ней.  
— Ты не понял. Тебя раздражает эта палочка у неё во рту? Или тебе все равно, пусть торчит себе?  
— Мне не нравится. Не так, чтобы прямо совсем. Просто ей не идёт. Все девчонки так делают. А она же — не все, — попытался объяснить Майкл, ставя последнюю вымытую тарелку в сушилку.  
— Ну, так и скажи ей об этом. Не грубо, конечно, но скажи вот именно то, что мне сказал. Если вы друзья — она поймет правильно.  
— Я ей говорил… А она засмеялась и сказала, что я просто хочу целоваться.  
— И не вынула при этом конфету? Хм. А ты хочешь целоваться?  
— Когда смеялась, вынула. А ты папе не скажешь? Я Пат один раз целовал — в щёку только.  
— Не скажу, я что, ненормальный? Если захочешь — сам ему скажешь. Я первый раз попробовал поцеловать девочку уже лет в шестнадцать. И то — она мне не так чтобы нравилась, но было любопытно.  
— И тебе, конечно, не понравилось?  
— Не очень. Но ещё больше мне не понравилось, что мне это не понравилось. Но твой отец сказал тогда, что это не страшно, и, видимо, я из тех людей, кому нравится целоваться только по любви. В результате он, как всегда, оказался прав.  
Майкл хихикнул, вспомнив, как Шерлок и Джон мишени делали.  
— Что смешного? Все люди разные, бывает и так.  
— Я не про это. Меня просто бабуля в лесу посылала, звать вас кашу есть.  
— Хм... ну вот, а я что говорил? Значит, я прав.  
— Ты прав, потому что я видел, как ты с Джоном целовался?  
— Потому что после той девчонки я до Джона ни с кем не целовался. Ну... всерьёз.  
Майкл решил, что лучше не уточнять, целовался ли Шерлок с мальчиками.  
— А ты с Джоном на свидания ходишь?  
— На свидания? Ну... мы ходим ужинать иногда... нет, наверное, нет. Мне и так хорошо.  
— А ему? Ему тоже так хорошо?  
— Никогда не спрашивал. Наверное, он бы сказал, если бы хотел пойти на свидание?  
— Ну, не знаю. Если вы никуда не ходите.  
Они перекочевали в гостиную. Майкл разулся и устроился в кресле по-турецки, а Шерлок плюхнулся на диван.  
— Мы на дела ходим вдвоем постоянно. Да мы вообще почти всё время вдвоем. И если мне, например, что-то нужно или хочется, я так и говорю. Думаешь, он чего-то хотел бы, но молчит? — Шерлок с любопытством посмотрел на племянника — что тот ответит?  
— А если Джон скажет, например, «пойдём в кино»? Ты пойдёшь?  
— Ну... наверное, если не занят всерьез. А если мне будет очень лень, то я скажу, что мне очень лень.  
— А ты говоришь — на свидание пригласить. Кино же — это свидание.  
— Хм... для меня кино — это фильм посмотреть на большом экране. Я не задумывался, что это свидание. Н-да... а отец с Лестрейдом ходят в кино?  
— Нет, кино они смотрят дома, только не то, что по телевизору показывают. Они диски смотрят. Грег показывает фильмы, которые ему нравятся, а папа — которые ему. Но курить кальян они ходили в ту пятницу.  
— Твой отец всегда был в душе романтиком. Нет, это здорово, раз обоим нравится. Я не задумывался, надо ли это Джону. Пожалуй, ты прав, я его спрошу.  
— Ба говорит, что работа-дом-работа — это плохо. И надо иногда выбираться в свет.  
— Про нас говорит или вообще?  
— Вообще. Я её спрашивал про свидания — зачем женатым на них ходить.  
— Это спорно, на мой вкус.  
— А этот бабушкин друг чем занимается? ― вернулся к тому, с чего начали, Майкл. ― Он совсем старый, наверное?  
— Уверен, что по почти новой трубке я могу определить его возраст? Я, конечно, наводил справки немного, но знаю только, что он музыкант. Почему ты считаешь, что он должен быть старым? — удивился Шерлок.  
— А какой же он? Молодой? — фыркнул Майкл.  
— Да я не знаю, какой он, я же говорю — я его никогда не видел. Но если бабушка с ним дружит, значит, он ей нравится, я думаю. Это же не от возраста зависит. И что вообще в твоем понимании — старый?  
— Например, старше семидесяти. Это же уже старый? Теоретически? А бабушка только дружит?  
— Понятия не имею, по трубке этого не понять, — усмехнулся Шерлок, — а спрашивать я у неё не стал. Вряд ли ему больше семидесяти, но вообще — не знаю. Мне самому интересно, что он из себя представляет, но неловко наводить справки совсем уж за спиной как сыщику. Всё-таки она моя мама.  
— Ладно, побуду разведчиком, — согласился Майкл, чтобы не обсуждать одно и то же по второму разу.

 

Дома Майкл не стал расспрашивать насчёт бабушкиного друга — Грег явно был не в курсе, а у отца опять наступила чёрная полоса. Майкл уже не радовался наступающим каникулам — приближалась Олимпиада, и у отца работы становилось всё больше, и обещанные места на открытии уже не казались такими вожделенными — даже в компании с Пат.  
В школе начались тесты — совсем несложные, Майкл и не готовился специально — того, что он объяснял подружке, вполне хватало, чтобы самому повторить. Да ещё сеансы у доктора Леона. Док Майклу нравился — он вообще не понимал, где там сеансы-то? Они просто разговаривали на самые разные темы. Может, док что-то и выуживал из этих разговоров, но зато было интересно. Майкл даже пожаловался ему, что у отца не всё в порядке и возмущался, что, кажется, кругом одни дураки сидят, раз тому приходится так надрываться. То информацию сольют, то документы в автобусе забудут. Про последний случай сразу раструбили, кто только может. Даже русские у себя писали.  
— Папа так раньше никогда не нервничал. — Майкл в душе недоумевал, чем олимпиада страшнее экономического кризиса. — Надо же что-то делать. Шерлок говорит, что работа — это круто, но так разве круто?  
— Твой отец трудоголик, без работы ему было бы куда хуже. И он нервничает не потому, что устает, — он устает, потому что нервничает, — ответил Леон.  
— А он точно не слишком нервничает? Ему часто звонят домой по работе, и он очень спокойно раньше всех строил. А сейчас иногда рявкает.  
— Возможно, что он нервничает сейчас больше, чем обычно. Но я уверен, что это пройдёт к середине августа самое позднее. Возможно, что и раньше.  
— Ладно. — Обычно после разговоров с доком Майклу многие вещи становились понятнее, и он всё-таки уточнил. — А трудоголиком быть плохо или нормально?  
— Это отличительная черта личности, в случае твоего отца — очень незаурядной личности, — зарокотал док. — Он получает удовольствие от своей работы, конечно же, это хорошо для него, ведь ему в любом случае пришлось бы работать очень много. Твой отец — незаменимый человек, и кроме него никто не может справиться со многими вопросами, которые он решает и координирует. Если бы ему это было в тягость, он был бы несчастным человеком. Но он любит работать, в этом ему повезло.  
— Значит, есть трудоголики, которые свою работу не любят, но всё равно работают, потому что они… вроде как алкоголики? — подытожил Майкл, переварив информацию.  
— Нет. Есть люди, вынужденные работать много, но не трудоголики при этом. Они бы с удовольствием сидели дома и смотрели футбол, но им приходится работать — без всякой радости для себя. А твой отец работает много — и получает от этого удовольствие.  
— Это плохо, если я хочу, чтобы папа работал чуть меньше? Ну, хотя бы на работе не задерживался, — уточнил Майкл, посылая мирозданию в лице дока «пожалуйста».  
— Как раз нормально. Я думаю, что и этот вопрос немного решится в твою пользу — где-то в августе.  
Оставалось ждать до августа, а пока на повестке дня стояла разведывательная операция.

 

По поводу знакомого бабушки Майкл не знал, что думать. Его, главным образом, интересовал вопрос: ба собирается замуж или нет? А если собирается, то где они будут жить — на старом месте, или у этого неизвестного «трубочника», как про себя он окрестил её друга. Он иногда у ба ночевал — ему нравилось: можно поболтать, посекретничать, да и практическая польза от таких ночёвок была — Майкл считал, что один день без него отцам полезно побыть только вдвоём. «Трубочника» он представлял себе почему-то в тапочках и шаркающим.  
Когда Майкл в следующий раз попал к бабушке, с порога сразу запахло ванилью и мучным.  
— Привет, дорогой. Как тест? — сразу спросила ба.  
— Привет. Нам только завтра скажут результаты, но вроде бы всё нормально. Ты что-то испекла?  
В гостиной стол оказался уже почти накрыт. Так-так…  
— Пирожные. У нас сегодня гость — я тебя хочу познакомить со своим старым другом. Его зовут Патрик Свил.  
— Старый? В смысле — старый друг? Давно? — уточнил Майкл.  
— Я с ним знакома уже пять лет. Правда, мы какое-то время, пока я жила в Брайтоне, не виделись. Но когда я переехала в Лондон, мы опять встретились.  
— А он кто?  
— Он музыкант, виолончелист, преподаватель в консерватории. Он хороший человек, Майки.  
— Ну, наверное, хороший, раз ты с ним дружишь. А он женат?  
— Нет, он недавно овдовел. — Дебора выглядела немного смущённой, и Майклу это не нравилось — бабушка, а смущается, как девочка. — Когда он был женат, я с ним перестала видеться именно по этой причине.  
— А теперь ты выйдешь за него замуж?  
— Не знаю. Ты имеешь в виду официально?  
— В каком смысле официально?  
— Официально, это как у твоего отца и Грега. Неофициально — это как у Шерлока и Джона.  
— Какая разница. Нет, я имею в виду — вообще? Ты будешь с ним жить вместе?  
— Да, думаю — да. — В домофон позвонили. — Я открою.  
Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем гость поднялся на этаж, потом ба открыла дверь и послышался звук поцелуя. Майкл слегка поморщился. И ещё ему послышалось «дорогая» и «Дебби». Вообще кошмар. «Трубочник» возник на пороге гостиной. Он, конечно, был старше ба. Но совершенно не шаркал и даже не сутулился, и оказался высоким, подтянутым, с зачёсанными назад седыми волосами и вообще вполне похожим на музыканта. Или на какого-нибудь профессора. Майкл попытался критически подойти к вопросу, а как «трубочник» смотрится рядом с бабулей, и должен был констатировать, что вполне хорошо.  
— Знакомьтесь. Патрик, это Майкл Холмс, мой любимый внук. Майкл — это мистер Свил.  
— Можно просто Патрик. — «Трубочник» протянул руку, и Майкл её пожал. Хм, дед не стал деликатничать — тряхнул по-мужски, с душой.  
— Здравствуйте. Это была ваша трубка?  
— Моя, — Патрик похлопал себя по карману. — Правда, новая пока что.  
— Не совсем новая. Её до нас уже курили немного.  
— Это не считается. Она ещё не была, как следует, обкурена.  
— Ну, всё равно было видно, что она чья-то, а не из магазина. Хотите чаю, сэр? — по—светски осведомился Майкл, когда гость уселся на диван. — У нас есть пирожные.  
— С удовольствием. Поможем Деборе? — Патрик сделал движение, чтобы подняться.  
— Сидите уже. Оба, — шутливо приказала ба. — Общайтесь. Я сама накрою.  
— Я же могу помочь, — почти возмутился Майкл, что для «трубочника» он должен делать исключение из правил. — Бабуля, я поставлю пока чашки. Синие?  
— Ладно, дорогой. Синие.  
Они оба опять оказались на ногах, и пока Майки занимался чашками, Патрик успел коварно перехватить блюдо с пирожными.  
— Ммм, какой запах. Ты любишь ваниль, Майкл? — спросил он.  
— Я люблю ванильный крем, когда его кладут сверху на яблочные пирожные. И вообще запах ванили мне нравится.  
— Ещё корица с яблоками хороша. Я вообще люблю сладкое. Оно хорошо успокаивает нервы.  
— А вы нервный? — уточнил Майкл.  
Патрик рассмеялся.  
— Мне приходилось нервничать — просто в силу обстоятельств. А так я спокоен, как удав.  
— После еды? Удав, который после еды?  
— Они обычно вообще спокойные. «Бандерлоги, хорошо ли вам видно?» Но вообще я не страшный, студенты вот меня совершенно не боялись. Даже обидно.  
Мистер Свил вообще много улыбался, но не всегда глазами. Глаза были уставшие и грустные, хотя имелись морщины в уголках, как у весёлых людей. «Наверное, из-за жены всё ещё переживает», — подумал Майкл.  
— Надо было не принимать у них экзамены с первого раза, они и боялись бы, — поделился он опытом работы своей физички.  
— У меня же всё-таки совсем бездарностей среди учеников не было. Если уж человек поступил в консерваторию, то это уже уровень. Попадались лентяи — талантливые лентяи. Это ещё хуже, чем бездарности. Но редко.  
— Тогда почему обидно, что не боялись? Вы хотите, чтобы вас все боялись, сэр?  
Дебора уже вернулась с чайником, но в разговор не вмешивалась.  
— Патрик, а не сэр. Вообще-то я пошутил насчёт «боялись». Я был добрым удавом и никого не ел, даже глупых бандерлогов.  
— А на чём вы играли?  
— И сейчас играю. На виолончели. Мне, конечно, далеко до Дюпре, к примеру, или Казальса, но я неплох. Сейчас не то, конечно, что в молодости…  
Повинуясь хозяйке, оба заняли место за столом.  
— Патрик, не скромничай, — упрекнула Дебора, наливая тому чаю.  
— Я совершенно объективен. Возраст всё-таки.  
— Мой дядя хорошо играет на скрипке, — заметил Майкл, из вежливости откусывая от пирожного, которое есть совершенно расхотелось. А «трубочник» на аппетит не жаловался.  
— Я слышал об этом, — кивнул он. — А ты любишь музыку?  
— Не всегда. Иногда люблю. Если не очень громкую. А вы собираетесь жениться на ба?  
При последнем вопросе Дебора возмущённо посмотрела на внука.  
— Если твоя бабушка захочет, — невозмутимо ответил Патрик.  
— А вы её не спрашивали, что ли?  
— Майкл…  
— Дебби, это вполне резонный вопрос. Спрашивал. Деб сказала, что она подумает.  
— Понятно.  
— Майкл, когда у тебя заканчиваются занятия? Совсем? — спросила Дебора, решительно уводя разговор в сторону.  
— Двадцать восьмого последний тест.  
Ба что-то прикинула в уме — видимо, касающееся сеансов у доктора.  
— Хочешь на три недели в Париж вместе с нами? — спросила она.  
— Не знаю, я подумаю, — вяло отозвался Майкл, думая, как бы сбежать под благовидным предлогом.  
Париж ему обещала когда-то мама. Долго обещала, но всё никак не получалось, да и не верилось уже, что сбудется. Но Майкл фанатично изучал город — по картам, читал всё, что мог найти, и французским-то начал заниматься поэтому. Про проглоченного залпом Дюма он старался не вспоминать и про то, как, сидя у себя в комнате, потихоньку разыгрывал сцены с участием всех четырёх мушкетёров, заменяя их шахматными фигурами.  
— Эйфелева башня, — начала соблазнять Дебора, — Лувр, Нотр-Дам. А сколько можно фотографий сделать.  
Бабушке было простительно — Майкл ей не рассказывал о планах мамы на Париж.  
— Ты любишь фотографировать? — спросил Патрик.  
— Фотографировать да, люблю. Нас в школе учат... и выставки проходят. Спасибо, я посоветуюсь с папой.  
— Папа как раз будет не против, — сказала ба. — У него перед Олимпиадой очень много работы, и у Грега тоже, — сказала Дебора. — Не торчать же в Лондоне?  
— И у Шерлока? Ба, я спрошу у них, потом тебе скажу.  
— Спроси, конечно, — улыбнулась Дебора и незаметно переглянулась с мистером Свилом.  
— А вы умеете фотографировать, сэр? — спросил Майкл у «трубочника». Должен же он хоть на что-то сгодиться?  
— Только как любитель. На гастролях раньше фотографировал города — сколько получалось по времени, конечно.  
— Интересно. Раньше, это когда всё снимали на пленку? Или на цифровые камеры?  
— На плёнку — чёрно-белую. Цветная плёнка мне не нравилась, когда она только появилась, — оттенки блёклые, неестественные. Сейчас, конечно, с цифрой много чего можно сделать.  
— А мне тоже нравится черно-белая фотография, — одобрил Майкл. — Там все от света зависит, и можно сделать очень красиво. А цвет даже когда яркий... ну это просто картинка, а не искусство.  
— Когда хочешь просто снять что-то на память, цвет важен, я думаю. Вот, например, Нотр-Дам — как можно снять витражи в чёрно-белом варианте? Сам интерьер можно — получится, как говорит молодёжь, готично, — усмехнулся Патрик.  
— Думаете, там можно снимать внутри? Нужен штатив, наверное, там же темно наверняка.  
— Там можно фотографировать без вспышки. Вообще во всех церквях, которые являются памятниками архитектуры, разрешают делать фотографии. Я бы не сказал, что там темно. В готических соборах днём очень светло — большие окна, разноцветные зайчики.  
— В Нотр-Дам всё-таки сумрачно. Вот в Бове, в Шартре, В Кутансе очень светлые интерьеры, — поправила Дебора.  
— Тогда нужна светочувствительная камера, — прикинул Майкл. — Выдержка большая будет. Камера в руках будет дёргаться, и всё смажется. Нужен штатив. А ещё можно фотографировать на Монмартре. Там же прямо на улице, да? Где сидят художники?  
— Конечно. И с башни тоже. Кроме Монмартра в Париже достаточно красивых видов. И в Лувре внутри можно фотографировать.  
— Да, наверное. Я читал, что самое лучшее место в Париже — на крыше башни МонПарнас. Потому что это единственное место, откуда не видно эту башню.  
— А чем тебе не нравится башня? — немного рассеянно переспросил Патрик.  
— Мне-то ничем, я её не видел. Но парижане так говорят. Ба, а ты была в Париже?  
— Многим парижанам нравится башня. Это всё-таки великое сооружение. 1889 год, всего-навсего, а как она до сих пор современно смотрится.  
— Да, была когда-то давно, — отозвалась Дебора. — А потом года два тому назад ездила отдохнуть.  
— МонПарнас? — удивился Майкл. — Она новая, что вы, сэр. Ей лет сорок всего. Не помню точнее, но она точно новая. Это небоскреб. А вы, значит, первый раз в Париж, да? Тогда, наверное, вам лучше поехать вдвоем с бабушкой, — ухватился он за соломинку. — Она вам всё покажет. За два раза она его, наверное, весь облазила. В первый раз ты с кем ездила? А Шерлок был в Париже?  
— Я думал ты про Эйфелеву башню, — ответил Патрик. — В Париже я бывал много раз — с гастролями оркестра. Так что это скорее я его облазил.  
— Первый раз с твоим дедом, в медовый месяц, — ответила Дебора. — Второй раз одна. Шерлок в Париже был, кажется, но по делам.  
— Ага, в медовый месяц, я так и подумал, — с преувеличенным оживлением подхватил Майкл. — Надо будет спросить Шерлока, нравится ли ему Париж. А еще я читал, что перед дворцом Мазарини есть мост, на перила которого прикрепляют замочки все влюбленные. А ключ кидают в Сену. Так что не забудьте взять с собой замочек, сэр.  
Патрик усмехнулся.  
— Обязательно.  
Что-то мистер Свил выглядел слегка рассеянным. Вообще, дед оказался любопытным. Шерлок бы точно сейчас определил, что он из себя представляет.  
— Ба, ну я, наверное, пойду? Я ещё обещал Шерлоку сегодня зайти. Хочешь передать ему пирожное?  
— Конечно. Сейчас положу в коробку, — ответила Дебора, думая, что наверняка все пирожные достанутся Джону.

Оставив ба ворковать с «трубочником», Майкл в растрёпанных чувствах решил добираться до дяди через парк, чтобы успокоиться, как подобает мужчине. В Париж, конечно, хотелось. Но не с ба и её ухажёром. Не потому, что Майки был обижен на сам факт его появления в жизни Деборы, а потому что… Он сам не мог толком сформулировать — почему. Он бы поехал с Шерлоком, раз уж отец не может. При Шерлоке он точно не впадёт в сентиментальность: суровая мужская компания — это то, что ему нужно.  
Добравшись до квартиры на Бейкер-стрит, Майкл обнаружил, что Шерлок хандрит. Он ворчливо пожаловался на головную боль, но таблетку пить решительно отказывался.  
Пирожные пришлись кстати — по утверждению Шерлока, сладкое в таких случаях неплохо помогало.  
— Ты уже ел пирожные или постеснялся мистера Свила? — спросил он.  
— Почти не ел — так, понадкусывал одно. Не хотелось.  
— Что так? Тогда выпей чаю со мной. Джону мы оставим — не волнуйся. А ревность, Майкл, это непродуктивное чувство, хотя трудно поддающееся контролю.  
— Ну, так если... ну если он мне не понравился, то что? — буркнул Майкл. — Но пирожные не он принес, это бабушкины, так что ты ешь!  
— И чем конкретно? Ты же ходил на разведку, помнишь?  
— Ну да. Он глухой по-моему. Я сказал ему про башню Манпарнас, а он решил, что про Эйфелеву. Наверное, он плохо слышит. Он сказал, что хочет жениться на бабуле, но она пока не дала согласия.  
— Правильно, потому что один молодой человек ещё не благословил, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Ну, а мистер Свил, видимо, очень… заинтересован в маме.  
― И ещё они хотят поехать в июле в Париж. И меня зовут.  
Странно, но с головной болью Шерлок, без всяких выкрутасов, сам спокойно заваривал чай и накрывал на стол.  
— А ты был в Париже? ― спросил Майкл.  
— Был, вёл там небольшое расследование. Значит, в Париж зовут?  
— Бабушка позвала, а он молчал, но, наверное, она его заранее спросила. Потому что он не удивился. Хотя я бы на его месте не звал в Париж никого, кроме невесты. Зачем я ему в Париже?  
— А что такого, а что он хочет, чтобы ты с ними поехал? — спросил Шерлок, указывая Майклу на стул у накрытого угла обеденного стола и садясь напротив. — Слушай, они уже не в том возрасте, когда из поездки в Париж можно делать нечто символическое. И потом… Им было бы интересно что-то рассказывать и показывать тебе, я думаю. У тебя свежие впечатления.  
— Если не в том возрасте, зачем тогда вообще жениться? Бабушка сказала, что в первый раз была в Париже в медовый месяц. Я считаю — это нечестно. Я вот даже не знаю, папе говорить или нет.  
— Что здесь нечестного? — пожал плечами Шерлок, невозмутимо расправляясь с первым пирожным.  
— Он же недавно умер. Ну, с которым был медовый месяц. И бегом опять в тот же самый Париж?  
— Майкл, отец бросил семью, когда мне было два года. С какой стати маме что-то чувствовать по поводу его смерти?  
— Он же ваш отец всё равно. И папа был старше. Рассказать ему про Париж? Или не надо?  
— И что ты ему скажешь? В смысле, в каких выражениях?  
— Я не знаю, я у тебя спрашиваю! — начал нервничать Майкл.  
— Ты спрашивает совета по факту, а я уточняю — что именно ты собираешься сказать. В самом факте я ничего страшного не вижу, и уверен, что Майкрофт тоже.  
— Ну, про Париж, что они туда собираются. Он ведь, наверное, знает, что ба была там в медовый месяц с вашим папой.  
— Скажи, тебе не приходило в голову, что, прежде всего, бабушка хочет тебе устроить каникулы?  
— Мне? А зачем тогда этот мистер?  
— Мистер теперь станет членом семьи. И в некотором роде твоим дедом.  
— И твоим отцом что ли?  
— Отчимом — получается так.  
— И что, тебе это нравится что ли?  
— А почему меня это должно напрягать? — искренне не понял Шерлок. — Твой отец когда-то, наверняка, проверил его по всем каналам. Так что в порядочности этого человека сомневаться нет причины. Возможно, нам будет, о чём поговорить, — он всё-таки музыкант. Не понравится — будем вежливо улыбаться друг другу на Рождество и Пасху. Я вполне справлюсь — Джон меня выдрессировал, — усмехнулся он. — Но не исключено, что мы станем приятелями. Я ведь в хороших отношениях с Лестрейдом, например. Хотя у меня было бы намного больше причин ревновать, если бы я захотел.  
— Ну, ты сравнил! — рассмеялся Майкл.  
— Вполне правомерное сравнение. Мы должны учитывать интересы твоей бабушки в первую очередь. Это её личная жизнь.  
— Так я и не против её личной жизни. Я же не говорю, что ей замуж выходить не надо. А мы что, должны его любить?  
— Скажи, Майкл. Лестрейд — хороший человек? — спросил Шерлок, подсовывая Майклу пирожное. Чёртовы пирожные — опять приходилось давиться из вежливости.  
— Конечно. Странный вопрос. Ты его сам сто лет знаешь, разве нет?  
— Я его знал сто лет в профессиональном качестве и никогда не думал о нём, как о супруге Майкрофта. Конечно, то, что им стал он, сыграло определённую роль. Просто не пришлось узнавать человека. Если уж на то пошло, то это мне была прямая польза, что это оказался Лестрейд — он ко мне уже привык, — улыбнулся Шерлок, — и его уже трудно было бы чем-то шокировать. Но представь себе, что я бы взбрыкнул.  
— Папа бы тогда выбрал тебя.  
— Конечно. Был бы он счастлив?  
— Наверное, не очень. Но ты же не взбрыкнул.  
— Но я бы мог, если бы не задумался. Один раз я уже не подумал ни о чём, кроме своего эгоизма. И ты прекрасно знаешь, к чему это привело.  
— Так пускай женятся, я ничего такого не говорю же. Но если, например, это был не Грегори, ну с папой, а другой человек, и он бы тебе не нравился, ты бы не сказал ничего, что ли?  
— Он бы мог мне не нравиться по двум причинам: потому что с ним было бы что-то не так, но этот вариант исключается, как ты понимаешь, — Майкрофт просто не стал бы тратить своё время на такого человека. Или просто из принципа, из ревности. Из какой-то иррациональной неприязни — из серии, чего он в нём нашёл? Майкл, я уже сказал однажды «Что ты в ней нашёл?»  
— Я знаю. А не получается, что теперь ты просто побоишься сказать, если тебе не понравится этот... Патрик?  
— Майкл, как говорится, мне с ним детей не крестить. Я тебе уже сказал — если он устраивает мою мать, то слава богу. И у тебя бабушку, кстати, никто не отнимает. Но ты же не будешь года через два бегать к ней через день из школы, правда?  
— А ты с папой каждый день общаешься.  
— Но я же вижусь с ним каждый день. Мы чаще созваниваемся.  
— А почему я с бабушкой не могу созваниваться?  
— Майкл, и она будет в гордом одиночестве ждать, когда ей позвонит любимый внук, или у неё будет своя жизнь?  
— Да я не против личной жизни, что ты, в самом деле! — возмутился Майкл, а ещё больше расстроился, что дядя его совершенно не понимает. — Получается, я обязан его полюбить и считать дедушкой? Как это сделать насильно?  
— Не полюбить насильно, но… Это, кажется, называется — проявить добрую волю. Думаю, что в этом смысле, Джон тебе лучше объяснит.  
— Бабушка хотела, чтобы я с ним познакомился, потому что я беру пример с тебя, да? И она боится, что я не так поступлю? Поэтому?  
— Бабушка представила тебя, как члена семьи. И вообще гордись — ты был первым. — Шерлок пересчитал взглядом пирожные на тарелке и взял ещё одно.  
— И я должен ехать с ними в Париж, чтобы ей было приятно...  
— Майкл, а ты что — не хочешь поехать в Париж?  
— Хочу. Я давно хочу посмотреть Париж, я о нём много читал. Мама когда-то обещала, что мы поедем... Но теперь я лучше бы поехал с тобой.  
— Угу, потому что ты обиделся на бабушку, которая нашла себе дедушку, — подытожил Шерлок.  
— Нет, потому что тебя я люблю, а этот дедушка мне никто. Я с мамой хотел...  
— Но бабушку ты любишь, надеюсь?  
— Бабушку — да.  
— Ну, воспринимай его просто как знакомого, хорошего гида. Я не могу поехать — по той же причина, что и твои отцы. Не исключено, что я могу им понадобиться здесь.  
— Я им сказал, что посоветуюсь с папой, потом скажу, поеду я или нет. Что мне папе сказать? Ты давно папу не видел? По телефону разговариваешь всю неделю? Он, знаешь, все время уставший такой и... нервничает. Приходит с работы такой... один раз чашку разбил. Об стенку.  
Лицо Шерлока стало непроницаемым. Уже мечтающий сбежать и от дяди Майки решил, что головная боль делает Шерлока не только неспособным на любое сопереживание, но и вообще понижает его ай кью.  
— Майкл, ты ведь представляешь масштабы события? Это такая ответственность. У кого угодно нервы не выдержат.  
— Шерлок, я, что ли, про это? Ну, ты вообще! Я просто же не хочу, чтобы он ещё из-за меня нервничал. Или ещё из-за всяких медовых месяцев. Потому и спрашиваю, что сказать. А не хочешь отвечать — не надо, я Грега спрошу.  
— Майкл, я заметил, что ты имеешь привычку задавать один и тот же вопрос по два-три раза. Я тебе ответил — скажи, что считаешь нужным. Что ты считаешь нужным.  
— Если бы я знал, что считаю нужным говорить, я бы не спрашивал. Твоя голова прошла?  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
— Очень своевременный вопрос. Пожалуй, я выпью что-нибудь. Если отец кидается чашками, то я бы сделал то, что он попросит в этой ситуации.  
— Так он не просит ничего. Сказать ему, что позвали в Париж и спросить, ехать ли мне? Ладно, я поговорю с ним сегодня вечером.  
— И учти, что Майкрофт с Патриком знаком. Он о нём высказывался … ну, скажем так, очень лояльно.  
— Ты мне не говорил, что он знаком. — Опять тайны — Майки насупился. — И он ничего не говорил. Меня ты только предупредил, а он не сказал ничего. Я почему и подумал... не мог же он забыть, может, ему просто не хочется... А почему он знаком, а ты нет?  
— Потому что тогда я лежал в клинике, — сухо отозвался Шерлок.  
— А... Ладно, я сделаю, как папа скажет. А ты будешь приходить к ним в гости, если я уеду в Париж? К папе с Грегом?  
— Конечно, — серьёзно пообещал Шерлок.  
— Хорошо. А то они... папа будет скучать. Тогда я пошел? — воспользовался Майки моментом. — Ты съешь пирожные, Джон не обидится.  
— Нет, Джону я оставлю. Я столько просто не съем, — прибавил Шерлок, скорчив огорчённую мину.

***  
Грег открыл ключом дверь и включил свет в обширной прихожей.  
— Я на кухне! — донёсся голос Майки. — Извини, я не могу отойти от плиты.  
Переобувшись, Грег поспешил туда, повинуясь зову пустого желудка.  
— Привет! Как дела?  
Вытяжка не пускала запахи дальше кухни, но тут пахло изумительно.  
— Привет. Нормально. Папы ещё нет. Будешь курицу? — спросил Майкл, закрывая крышку и выключая газ.  
— Ты настоящий друг, не дашь умереть с голоду. — Грег чмокнул мальчика в щёку. — Буду, конечно. Сейчас, я быстро — переоденусь.  
— Давай быстрее, пока горячее.  
Стол уже был накрыт, когда Грег вернулся. Усевшись на своё место, он потрясённо уставился на сына.  
— Я читал, что французы варят петуха в вине, — тоном лектора начал Майки, выкладывая кушанье ему на тарелку. — Хотел сделать, но мне вина не продали. Так что это в апельсиновом соке.  
— Ты уж французскую кухню сам не осваивай, — Грег почесал затылок, разглядывая кусочки куриной грудки. Он знал, что в теории такое блюдо есть… — Ты со мной?  
— Почему сам не осваивай? Мне интересно. Я в интернете рецепты нашел. Чего ты так смотришь? Вкусное, я пробовал, пока готовил.  
— Я как-то ел мясо с «Гиннесом» и апельсиновым соком. Специфично, но вполне съедобно. А что это тебя на французскую кухню потянуло? — спросил Грег, прожёвывая первый кусок и расплываясь в улыбке. — Вкусно. Люблю кисло-сладкие соусы.  
— Ешь на здоровье. Это все тебе — я уже перекусил, да и пирожными сегодня аппетит перебил. Папе там тоже есть, но он, наверное, не захочет такое. Но я на всякий случай оставил, может хоть, попробует. Да я все французское вообще люблю, когда мне пять лет ещё было, мне мама подарила книжку про Париж. Потом уже Дюма стал читать и все такое. Так интересно было. Потом забыл, а сегодня вот вспомнил.  
— Да у тебя к тому же гены. Твои прадед и прабабка были как раз из Парижа. Но, наверное, Дебора тебе рассказывала? — спросил Грег, еле успев прожевать и проглотить.  
— Нет, папа рассказывал. А бабушка меня сегодня позвала в Париж. Ты знал, что она позовет? Она с женихом собирается ехать. И зовет меня с ними. В июле.  
Лестрейд, конечно, знал, что позовёт — теперь бы ещё придумать подходящую версию — зачем?  
Он посмотрел на Майкла, который стоял у окна совершенно в отцовской позе — опираясь одной рукой о подоконник и скрестив ноги.  
— Вообще-то я жаловался ей, что мы опять входим в авральный режим, а у тебя каникулы — и придётся торчать в Лондоне. Сначала думали — может, за город? Куда-нибудь в глухую провинцию. А потом Дебора предложила Париж. Представляешь — Джоконда, — он мечтательно улыбнулся.  
— Джоконду представляю, кто же её не представляет. Неприятное лицо такое, — поморщился Майки.  
— Да ты что? Почему неприятное? Нет, мне она всегда казалась такой… мягкой, но очень далёкой — недоступной.  
— Джоконда — мягкой? Да она злая. Ей в ванной самое место, — фыркнул мальчик, включая чайник. Грег чуть не подавился. Хорошо, что Майкрофт не слышит.— А ты с Патриком знаком?  
Отвлечь не получилось.  
— Нет, я не знаком с Патриком, хотя слышал о нём, — признался Грег.  
— А что папа говорит про Париж?  
— В каком смысле про Париж? По поводу твоей возможной поездки? Ну, он, в принципе, был бы спокоен за тебя и не дёргался. Но решать тебе, конечно.  
— Но он знает, что вы про это с бабушкой договорились?  
— Он знает, что она предложила, да. Он бы с удовольствием свозил тебя сам — со мной вместе, разумеется, но сейчас никак. Будем надеяться, что в конце августа, после Олимпиады, он освободится, и тогда я тоже возьму отпуск, и мы сможем куда-нибудь поехать вместе.  
— Хорошо. Если вы считаете, что так лучше, то я поеду. А почему вы меня сами не спросили?  
Грег, грешным делом, радовался, что мальчик уедет с бабушкой из Лондона. Если уже сейчас чашки летали в стены, то что будет, когда начнутся сеансы?  
— А вдруг бабушка не смогла бы, — резонно заметил он. — Сначала надо было спросить у неё, сможет ли она поехать с тобой. — Грег внимательно посмотрел на Майкла. — Ты с Патриком познакомился?  
— Да, вроде…  
— А чего так мрачно? Не понравился?  
— Да не знаю. Я с ним говорил минут пятнадцать, потом ушёл. Я у Шерлока с Джоном был. Правда, Джона не было.  
— Ясно…  
— Да нет, не в нём дело, просто странно. Я понимаю, что вам с папой сейчас не до меня. Но если бы Шерлок мне вчера не сказал, я бы вообще не знал, что есть этот Патрик. А вы знали и не сказали. Я там от неожиданности наговорил бы... мало ли чего. И про Париж могли мне сказать сами, раз знали. А то я даже не понимал, как реагировать.  
Грег подумал: это стратегическое выбалтывание секретов раньше времени — оно считается тем самым, про что предупреждал Леон, или это пока что не смертельно?  
— Извини, дружище, так получилось, — честно признался он.  
А что он ещё мог сказать?  
— Я тебе расскажу один секрет, ладно? — попросил Майкл. — Ты только сначала ответь: папа хочет, чтобы я поехал? Ему так надо?  
— Папа, может, и не хочет, но папе надо, чтобы ты поехал. И отдохнул, а не водружал себя на жертвенный алтарь.  
— На алтарь? — у Майки от удивления расширились глаза. — Ну... ладно. В общем, раз надо, то я поеду. Позвони бабушке, пожалуйста. О том, что я поеду. Потом скажу кое-что.  
— А сам бабушке позвонить не хочешь?  
«Дядя номер два», — подумал Грег, беря телефон.  
— Нет, лучше ты.  
— Ты можешь мне сказать, почему?  
— Скажу, когда ты позвонишь.  
— Когда Майкрофт летал в Торонто, ты знаешь, что накануне он повздорил с Шерлоком, — проворчал Грег. — И Шерлок, по любой причине, вместо того, чтобы позвонить сам, попросил Джона. Майкрофту было не очень приятно. — Он нашёл номер Деборы и вопросительно посмотрел на Майкла. — Мне звонить?  
— Что ж вам так всем нравится сравнивать... хорошо, я позвоню сам.  
— Звони, — Грег передал телефон, — и будь мужиком. А то мне тут придётся играть в игры «Не обижайтесь на мальчика, вы же знаете, какими бывают дети». Тебе это надо?  
Майкл не ответил на это замечание, а дождался, пока Дебора заговорит.  
— Ба, привет. Я тут подумал: наверное, я поеду с вами в Париж. Да, хорошо. Спокойной ночи. — Он отдал телефон Грегу. — Всё. Я позвонил.  
— И как просто.  
— Да, все просто. Ты доел? Давай, я посуду заберу.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Грег, не спрашивая, о чём хотел сказать Майкл. Ведь звонил-то он сам. — Знаешь, я очень рад за Дебору.  
— Что она замуж выходит? Да, конечно, — кивнул Майкл, забирая тарелку.  
— Замуж, не замуж — это всего лишь юридические частности. Что у неё появился друг. Такие женщины не должны быть в одиночестве.  
— Я тоже рад.  
— Ну, допустим, не совсем рад.  
— За бабушку я рад. Друг — это круто. И не понимаю, почему вы всё ждете, что я буду ревновать, как Шерлок когда-то. Сначала он, потом вы с отцом.  
Грег замялся и почесал переносицу.  
— Майкл, ты держишься замкнуто, отвечаешь односложно. Я же вижу, что что-то не так. И потом ревновать — это нормально. Плохо, это когда своё эго человек ставит выше интересов другого, которого он вроде как любит. А ревнуют все. Это в нашей природе.  
— Да не ревную я! — воскликнул Майки. — Что вы все уперлись в эту ревность? Мне Шерлок вчера рассказал о его существовании, этого Патрика. Сегодня я на него посмотрел. Патрик как Патрик. Мне он не очень понравился, но я его мало видел, в общем-то. Не ревную я и не собирался. Расслабьтесь.  
— Хорошо, не волнуйся…  
— Папа идёт. Не говори ему.  
— О чём?  
— Да про ревность вашу дурацкую.  
— И не собирался, — Грег немного обиженно пожал плечами и пошёл в прихожую.  
Со стороны могло показаться, что всё в порядке. Майкрофт держал себя в руках, а мальчик, чуть отец вошёл в кухню, сразу захлопотал у стола, предлагая на выбор — полезную еду или вкусную.  
— Ты очень голодный?  
— Очень, — признался Майкрофт. — Апельсинами пахнет.  
— Это как раз от курицы — я в сети рецепт нашёл. Но если не понравится, то будешь своё отварное мясо со шпинатом. Но Грегу вот понравилось.  
— При всей своей, как некоторые считают, — Майкрофт выразительно посмотрел на супруга, — зацикленности на диете, я не променяю апельсины на шпинат.  
Он ушёл мыть руки, а у Грега засосало под ложечкой. Майкрофт крепился, как мог. Но и Майкл старательно изображал, что всё хорошо. И ещё не покидало чувство, что он упустил что-то важное в разговоре с сыном.  
Майкрофт, меж тем, вернулся, был усажен за стол. Блюдо представили с подобающими преамбулами. Первый кусочек оценили по достоинству. Майки сел за стол и начал «светскую беседу».  
— Пап, а ты в Сингапуре ел суп из червяков? — спросил он, изображая детскую непосредственность.  
— Нет, червяков я не ел, — невозмутимо ответил Майкрофт. — Я даже на фуго в Японии не соблазнился. А вот змей ел. Довольно вкусное мясо.  
— Змей? Ядовитых?! А ты не боялся?  
Грег, занимаясь кофеваркой, внимательно прислушивался к разговору. Ужасно хотелось курить, и до боли было жалко обоих.  
— Так не живьём же. Это когда из них делают в Китае настойку… — Майкрофт замялся, потому что настойка-то была — не при ребёнке — для чего, — тогда голову сохраняют. А готовят «тушку».  
— А яд только в голове? Пап, а вот если на дипломатическом приеме какая-то национальная кухня только, и надо съесть жареного таракана или этих... червяков? Ты бы съел? Если на приеме?  
— Обычно на приёмах такие вещи не подают. Улитки, ласточкины гнёзда — это не в счёт. Не червяки — личинки жуков, наверное?  
— Хорошо, что я уже поел, — буркнул Грег.  
— Ой! Ну, всё равно, ты уже давно поел. Наверное, личинки. Я картинку видел на кулинарном сайте. Такие... белый толстый червяк и чёрная голова. Грег, не слушай, — Майки невинно улыбнулся.  
— Это личинки, — Майкрофт спокойно ел. — Получилось вкусно, кстати. Не личинки — курица, — усмехнулся он.  
— Ага, а вот из Парижа я привезу вино и тогда сделаю вам петуха в вине, это будет, наверное, ещё вкуснее. Я сегодня хотел сделать, но в магазине сказали, что мне рано покупать спиртное.  
— Да уж, спиртное покупать тебе рано. Но насчёт вина посоветуйся с бабушкой.  
Два совершенно разных мальчика — тот, что сейчас говорит с отцом, пытаясь выглядеть ребёнком, и тот, что всего полчаса назад вполне по-мужски выяснял отношения. Грег выругался про себя.  
— Конечно, бабушка купит, и мы привезем. Пап, я не собираюсь его пить, ты не думай, я для курицы только. Я пробовал вино, оно совершенно невкусное. Кислое.  
Майкрофт рассмеялся.  
— Я когда попробовал отцовский виски в первый раз, то тоже удивлялся, как он может пить эту гадость, — поддакнул Грег.  
— Ну, может, когда я вырасту, мне и понравится. Но что-то сомневаюсь. А мясо от вина становится мягкое. Шерлок говорил, если его кипятить, то оно уже не опьянит все равно. Тем более оно в петуха впитается.  
— Потому что алкоголь выпаривается. Остаётся аромат. — Майкрофт доел и довольно улыбнулся. — Если ты захочешь учиться в университете в Лондоне и подумаешь о подработке, приятель Шерлока Анджело тебя с руками оторвёт.  
— Здорово, что тебе тоже понравилось, — Майки наконец-то улыбнулся без натяжки. — Но я не пойду к Анджело, это по знакомству, я так не хочу. Я буду подрабатывать, конечно, но в каком-то другом месте, где никто не знает, чей я сын и племянник. Пап, а меня бабушка познакомила с Патриком.  
— У своих не всегда плохо. Когда я начинал карьеру, то все прекрасно знали, кто мой дед. И мне было совсем не просто — от меня ждали очень многого. — Грег тем временем поставил перед Майрокфтом чашку с кофе. — Ну, и как Патрик?  
— Кофе будешь, Майки?  
— Нет, Грег, я же потом не засну. Пап, я и не хочу, чтобы от меня что-то ждали, потому что у меня такие родственники. Я сам хочу быть Холмсом. А Патрик как Патрик. Забавный. С перепуга башни перепутал.  
— Скорее он всё ещё слегка рассеян, и, наверное, волновался. Но говорить о таком человеке «перепугался» — это немного некомильфо, сын. — Майкрофт повернулся к заинтересовавшемуся Грегу. — Кстати, очень красивый мужчина, даже в этом возрасте. И вообще человек старых принципов.  
— Ну, не знаю, — хмыкнул Майки. — По-моему, Грег красивее гораздо.  
Лестрейд расхохотался, а Майкрофт чуть не поперхнулся кофе.  
— Я имел в виду, что он соответствует твоей бабушке. Как пара, — пояснил он.  
— А комильфо мне будет говорить, что бабушка красивая? Всё-таки я на неё похож. Ну, в общем, ничего так Патрик. Сказал, что хотел, чтобы его ученики боялись, потом сказал, что пошутил. Посмотрим в Париже, понравится он мне или нет, а так с одного раза непонятно. И Грег всё равно красивее, и в пожилом возрасте будет красивее.  
— Вполне камильфо. Это же бабушка…  
— Вот, я ещё молодой, — Грег подмигнул Майкрофту.  
— Угу, — усмехнулся тот. — Сигарету дашь? После кофе.  
— Одну только, — ответил Лестрейд, чувствуя, как Майки буравит взглядом его затылок.  
— И вообще любят не за красоту. Да? — не унимался мальчик.  
— Это уж точно. Иначе бы у меня не было никаких шансов. При таком-то Грегори, — добавил Майкрофт, подержав Лестрейда за руку.  
— Красота не главное, — улыбнулся тот. — Обаяние — вот страшная сила.  
— Почему шансов не было бы? — не понял Майки. — У тебя тоже глаза красивые, и ещё руки. Тебе надо бороду отрастить, и будет вообще очень здорово. А Шерлок сказал, что мы после Олимпиады можем поехать все вместе в лес, даже взять Патрика и Патрицию. Ха, имена как похожи, да? Звучит. Пап, можем? Шерлок сам сказал, я не спрашивал, честно.  
— Не надо бороду, — вполголоса попросил Грег. — А то весь подбородок закроет.  
— Не буду, — пообещал Майкрофт, — не хватало только, чтобы подчинённые за глаза стали называть меня Барбароссой. — Он отнёс чашку в мойку и налил себе воды из графина. — Забавное совпадение имён, правда. И в лес мы поедем. Почему бы нет? Опять на то же место?  
— Давайте на то же! Я знаю, где спрячем флаг, но не скажу. Потому что мы разделимся на команды по-другому. Чур, я флаг прячу.  
Майкрофт и Грег переглянулись.  
— А жребий тянуть не будем? — уточнил отец.  
— Не будем. Мы с Шерлоком решили, что так интереснее соревноваться.  
— Хм, — промычал Майкрофт.  
— Да брось, — улыбнулся Грег. — Мы надерём вам задницы.  
— Сперва флаг наш найдите! — подхватил Майки.  
— А мы вас в другом по очкам обойдём.  
— Мальчики, брэк, — сказал Майкрофт.  
— Да мы не ссоримся. Мы просто будем соревноваться. Пап, что привезти вам на память из Парижа? У меня накоплено сорок фунтов. Как раз на сувениры.  
— Надо подумать.  
— Ага. Думайте. Я тогда пошёл ложиться, — Майки подошёл к ним. — Завтра у меня последний день в школе.  
— Завидую, — сказал Майкрофт, наклоняясь и подставляя щёку.  
Поцеловав отца, Майки потянулся к Грегу, и тот с облегчением повторил вечерний ритуал.

***  
Уже в постели Майкл открыл ноут и стал проверять, есть ли Джон в сети. Он уже хотел написать ему в скайп, когда в дверь постучали и в спальню заглянул Грег.  
— Не спишь?  
— Нет. — Майки отставил ноут в сторону.  
— Ты извини меня, — Грег присел на кровать. — Я сегодня что-то не то сморозил насчёт мужика.  
— Ой, да ладно! — улыбнулся Майки. — Ты чего? А мы когда поедем — сразу как занятия в школе закончатся?  
— Не сразу, — немного устало улыбнулся Грег. — Надо ещё билеты купить, места в гостинице забронировать.  
— Слушай, а можно тогда позвать всех сначала в гости? То есть Шерлока с Джоном, бабушку и этого Патрика? Когда папа скажет, что дома будет. Но я сам приготовлю ужин, хорошо? Ты мне только помоги с покупкой продуктов.  
— Отличная идея, — одобрил Грег. — Поварёнком возьмёшь?  
— Нет... я хочу сам. Не обижайся. Ты можешь смотреть.  
— Повара в ресторанах—то одни не готовят. Ну, там порезать что-то, почистить. Всё-таки на семь человек…  
— Я же пока не в ресторане, — усмехнулся Майкл. — Но если хочешь, то будешь немного помогать. Но только совсем немного. Ты тогда с папой договорись, когда это сделать, ладно?  
— Ладно, я скажу ему. Спокойной ночи?  
— Спокойной ночи.  
Ему хотелось обнять Грега, даже пожалеть, но он побоялся, что разнюнится.  
Оставшись один, он опять взялся за ноут — Джон никуда не делся.  
«Привет, — робко постучался Майкл в скайп. — Ты чего не спишь? Почти полночь».  
«Привет. А сам чего не спишь?»  
Джон сопровождал свои сообщения неизменными смайликами, а Майки для краткости ставил скобочки.  
«Завтра уже не учиться, только результаты теста и всё. Каникулы. Тебе пирожные достались? Хоть одно?»  
«Даже целых два. Там сколько всего было, кстати?»  
«Шесть, кажется, бабушка складывала. Но у Шерлока голова болела, он сказал, что сладкое помогает. Прошла у него голова?»  
«Прошла. Я пришёл домой — он дрых без задних ног».  
Майкл захихикал.  
«Ясно. Вы к нам придете на ужин? На днях?»  
«Оу! Придём, конечно. Просто ужин или по случаю?»  
«Ну, там у бабушки новый муж намечается. Я хочу, чтобы все познакомились, а то пока только я его видел. А я с ними в Париж уеду скоро. Хотел до отъезда».  
Смайлик Джона покатывался со смеху.  
«И как дедуля?»  
«Да вот сам посмотришь. Джон, можно спросить?»  
«Давай».  
«Почему все ждут, что я буду ревновать бабушку к этому Патрику? Шерлок два дня меня убеждал, что я не должен. Потом Грег».  
Возникла пауза. Майкл засомневался, а стоило ли вообще спрашивать.  
«Не обращай внимания. Это, скорее всего, просто семейная мозоль. Обожглись на молоке и дуют теперь на воду».  
«Это нормально, что я не ревную? Я люблю бабушку. Но ревновать же не обязательно? Шерлоку просто кажется».  
«Да вполне нормально. Хорошо даже».  
Майкл довольно заулыбался.  
«Шерлок обещал, что будет навещать папу тут. Пока меня не будет. Ты тоже... посматривай, да? Я не знаю, Шерлок сказал тебе или нет. Но папа, когда думает, что я не вижу, такой... дёрганый. И Грег тоже. Он, наверное, из-за папы переживает».  
«Хорошо, обязательно присмотрю. Не волнуйся».  
«Ты уже спать идёшь?»  
«Нет ещё. Шерлок там химичит на ночь глядя, а мне завтра во вторую смену».  
«Джон, а если тебе сказать секрет, ты никому не скажешь? Не опасный, просто личный?»  
«Не скажу».  
Майки собрался с духом и стал быстро печатать, перемежая текст унылыми смайлами.  
«Я, наверное, знаю, почему они считают, что я ревную. Потому что я не хотел ехать в Париж с бабушкой и Патриком. Просто понимаешь, бабушка сказала: «Хочешь поехать с нами в Париж?» Это получилось неожиданно — вроде бы уже всё решили. Ещё знаешь... я никогда не говорил никому, даже этим... психотерапевтам. Никто не знает. Но я давно хотел в Париж, уже много лет. Мама всё время обещала, что мы поедем, — каждое лето. И что-то срывалось. То денег не было, то ещё что. Я очень хотел. Читал всё про Париж, смотрел. Я по нему, наверное, могу с закрытыми глазами пройти. Но так и не съездили. Я Шерлоку сказал, что хотел бы лучше поехать с ним... но он только о ревности думает».  
«Шерлоку о таких вещах надо всегда говорить открытым текстом».  
«Просто я не знал, как объяснить. А он и не слушал. Они никто не слушает сразу, а потом мне уже не сказать. А папе я сейчас боюсь говорить что-то, что его расстроит».  
«Шерлоку надо обозначать свои чувства. «Я расстроен, потому-то, потому-то». «Мне это не понравилось потому-то». Иногда он понимает сам, иногда нет».  
«Наверное, надо. Но я бы начал рассказывать и разревелся. Я не хотел».  
«Ты не хрупкую психику Шерлока, надеюсь, пожалел?»  
«Ну, свою тоже. А вообще никому не нравится, когда кто-то плачет».  
«Нравится — не нравится, а человеку это иногда необходимо. Давить в себе эмоции вредно для здоровья. Не пойми, как призыв к действию».  
«Не знаю. Нормальные мужчины не плачут же».  
«Я часто плакал после Афганистана по ночам. Шерлок при мне как-то тоже пытался себя подавить. Грег при мне плакал как-то раз».  
Майкл не сразу ответил. Ему показалось, что в соседней спальне открылась и закрылась дверь. Он чуть опустил экран ноута, чтобы в случае тревоги, сразу захлопнуть его и сунуть под одеяло.  
«Эй, ты где?»  
«Тут. Показалось просто. Ну, я вообще не умею сдерживаться. Пора уже учиться. Всё равно не говори никому, ладно? Ты обещал».  
«Не скажу. Я же обещал. А вообще в этом случае помогает с кем-нибудь пообниматься».  
«Им не до меня. Предлагаешь с Шерлоком обниматься? Да ладно, как-нибудь переживу я этот Париж».  
«Шерлоку не повредит. LOL».  
«Еще не хватало. Шерлоку не повредит, только он от удивления с кресла упадет. Сам с ним обнимайся. LOL».  
«Это намёк? Он тогда что-нибудь подпалит. Что подружке из Парижа привезёшь?»  
«Ещё не знаю. Я знаю только, что Шерлоку. Я видел на одном сайте такой магнит на холодильник с головой Медузы Горгоны. В Лувре продается. Вашему холодильнику пойдёт».  
Судя по неразборчивым значкам, Джон от смеха на что-то не то нажал.  
«Ох… Привези Пат зонтик с видом Парижа».  
«Надо будет посмотреть, ага, спасибо. Зонтик это хорошо. Джон, если что-нибудь тут случится без меня, ты мне напишешь, ладно? Остальным я в этом не доверяю, я для них совсем ребёнок».  
«Напишу. Договорились. Ты поменяй деньги заранее на евро».  
«Я попрошу Грега узнать, где их меняют. Чтобы у бабушки не одалживать. У меня свои скоплены давно».  
«Вот и правильно. Шерлок там, кажется, закруглился — уже не воняет. Спокойной ночи».  
«Спокойной! Привет ему от меня и тоже спокойной ночи. Скажи ему про ужин. Пусть готовится».  
Отключившись, Майки закрыл ноут, положил его на тумбочку и сонно потянулся. На Джона он мог спокойно оставить отца с Грегом, если уж тот с Шерлоком справляется.


	2. Врачебные тайны

**2 июня, понедельник**

 

Занятия в школе у Майкла закончились. Пока семья готовилась к его поездке в Париж, он посещал последние консультации у Леона. Обычно мальчика забирал с сеансов Грегори, и Майкрофт почувствовал, что он уже пренебрегает отцовскими обязанностями, да и у доктора могли возникнуть вопросы к нему.  
После того, как Майки, довольный, вылетел из кабинета, Майкрофт попросил сына немного подождать и пошёл сдаваться. Леон поприветствовал его довольно сухо.  
― Наконец-то я вас вижу, Майкрофт, ― заявил он, чуть только посетитель уселся в кресло. ― Две недели вы меня усиленно избегаете.  
― Я вас уверяю: это не намеренно. Я слишком загружен на работе, да и Грегори мне передавал всё, что вы говорили о Майкле лично ему.  
― У меня есть вопросы к вам, мистер Холмс.  
― Как официально… ― пробормотал Майкрофт.  
Леон уселся в своё любимое кресло и сложил пальцы домиком.  
― Скажите, если у вас на работе случается, скажем, конфликт интересов между двумя вашими… доверенными лицами, как вы поступаете?  
― Стараюсь поступать справедливо.  
― Майкрофт?  
― Ну… исходя из обстоятельств, Леон. Но я действительно стараюсь быть справедливым — насколько это реально в моём положении. К чему вы клоните?  
― Как врач вашего сына я должен был бы сейчас отругать вас… но конфликт интересов…  
― Всё плохо? — встревожился Майкрофт. ― Но Грегори…  
― Не напрягайтесь. Всё, в общем, не так плохо, и я уже готов был похвалить вас обоих, но последние дни… что с вами происходит, Майкрофт?  
— Поверьте, Леон, просто много работы. Я очень устаю, и почти не успеваю пообщаться с сыном. Что с ним не так?  
— Скажите, дорогой мой, — док сменил гнев на милость, — почему вы решили отправить его в Париж и сообщили ему об этом, не дождавшись конца сеансов и не поговорив предварительно со мной?  
Майкрофт почувствовал неприятную волну страха — она ощущалась физически, накатывала внезапно, как всегда в последнее время, когда он думал, что опять сделал что-то не то.  
— Последние дни я старался поменьше общаться с сыном, — признался он. — Дело даже не в усталости, а в том, что я стал слишком раздражительным. Для меня это означает — практически неадекватным. Но Грегори говорил, что вы с ним обсуждали возможность отправить мальчика отдыхать на время моих сеансов.  
— Что ж, это и моя вина, — сказал Леон. — Надо было начинать с вас. Мальчик подождал бы.  
— Конечно, нет! — возмутился Майкрофт. — Я никогда не допустил бы этого. И поверьте, не всё так мрачно. На работе моё состояние не сказывается. Мозг пока функционирует нормально. Вот нервы расшатались сильно, да.  
— Мозг… — хмыкнул доктор. — Скажите, друг мой, почему именно Париж?  
— Это как раз просто, — Майкрофт почувствовал облегчение. — У Майкла столько книг про Париж, и в Интернете он смотрит всякие виртуальные экскурсии, у него даже на рабочем столе компьютера Эйфелева башня. Он давно бредит этим городом и, конечно же, хотел побывать там.  
— Насколько давно?  
— Давно, думаю, не первый год… — тут Майкрофт замолчал, в груди что-то опять неприятно дёрнуло, и он посмотрел на Леона почти умоляюще.  
— Вот именно, — кивнул тот. — Вы поняли.  
— Господи. Где была моя голова?  
— Вот поэтому я и говорю, что начинать надо было с вас.  
— Что теперь делать? Я не смогу сейчас уехать с ними, никак. Это совершенно невозможно… Отменить поездку? Поменять город?  
— Ничего не нужно делать. Майкрофт, — покачал головой док. — Я уже поговорил с мальчиком, и он спокойно поедет в Париж. Но вам надо понимать — вы не допустили бы такого промаха, будучи полностью адекватны. Это может сказаться и на работе. Что с вами происходит? Рассказывайте уже.  
Доктор обычно никогда не торопил его с ответами, но за дверью ждал сын, и Майкрофт собрался с духом.  
— Я плохо сплю. Практически совсем не сплю, — признался он. — Меня замучили сны — я просыпаюсь от них, и потом не могу заснуть снова. Кажется, я даже стал бояться их заранее. Грегори не всегда просыпается, и я стараюсь его не беспокоить — ему с утра тоже на службу, а вытирать мне сопли — занятие не из приятных.  
— В каком смысле, «вытирать сопли»? — переспросил Леон. — И что за сны?  
— В буквальном… Скорее, один и тот же сон. Не могу понять, что меня в нём так пугает — объективно, в нём нет ничего страшного. Он просто непонятный.  
Доктор сделал приглашающий жест, и Майкрофт продолжил.  
— Я вижу себя в какой-то комнате. Вижу как бы изнутри и со стороны. Я сижу на стуле и грею руки о кружку, то есть пытаюсь согреть. Я вижу свои руки, как они обхватывают эту кружку. Я знаю, что они у меня мёрзнут, почти физически это ощущаю — само по себе это не может испугать, но почему-то появляется страх, даже отчаяние. Кружка пустая, совершенно чистая изнутри — об неё руки согреть не получится. Но во сне, Леон, я знаю, что всё кончилось, что больше вообще ничего не будет. — Это «ничего не будет» заставило Майкрофта замолчать и перетерпеть новую волну страха. — Конец всему — и ничего нельзя поделать. Я не могу понять, почему этот сон доводит меня до такого состояния, что я просыпаюсь и плачу. Я за всю мою жизнь не плакал столько, сколько за эти последние недели… Это совершенно ненормально, я понимаю. Я ведь не впервые так много работаю, но раньше таких реакций и близко не было.  
— Как давно это началось? Этот сон?  
— Я думаю — недели две. Хотя иногда мне кажется, что я его вижу вечность, — не выдержав, Майкрофт провёл ладонями по лицу. — Простите… я совсем разучился сдерживаться. Понимаете, это стало постоянным. Каждый раз, когда я закрываю глаза, я вижу этот сон.  
— Ничего, друг мой, — мягко сказал Леон. — Не было ни одной ночи без этого сна?  
— Нет… Хотя два дня тому назад случился один казус. Майкл решил устроить у нас дома званый ужин, сам все приготовил, даже не разрешил Грегори ничем помочь, кроме мытья посуды. Были гости — моя мать с другом и Шерлок с Джоном. Они сели за стол без меня, я приехал около десяти вечера. Честно говоря… я освободился в тот день раньше, но не мог заставить себя поехать домой. Такой приятный повод, казалось бы, но я просто боялся испортить всем настроение. В конце концов, я всё-таки приехал домой и сел со всеми за стол. Они о чём-то разговаривали, я никак не мог сосредоточиться на разговоре, больше всего мне хотелось встать и выйти, может быть, даже хлопнуть дверью. Я понимал, что этого делать нельзя, и что Майкл ни в чем не виноват, а я сам разрешил ему устроить семейный ужин, но чувствовал напряжение. Ещё у меня ужасно разболелась голова. Я даже стал пытаться придумать повод, чтобы уйти, когда вдруг Шерлоку пришло сообщение на телефон. Он прочитал его и сказал что-то вроде: «Майкрофт, мне срочно нужен совет, можно тебя на пару слов? Простите». И мы ушли ко мне в кабинет — это на другом конце квартиры. Я помню, что был даже благодарен тому, кто прислал смс, хотя чувствовал, что вряд ли смогу дать какой-то совет брату, настолько сильно болела голова. В кабинете я сел в кресло, ожидая, что скажет Шерлок, а тот вдруг взял со стола книгу и сел напротив меня, как ни в чём не бывало принялся её перелистывать. Тогда я, наконец, спросил, о чём он хотел посоветоваться. Он посмотрел на меня, как… ну как мать на несмышлёного ребенка, и сказал, что ни о чём. «Ты же мечтал унести оттуда ноги? Просто посиди и отдохни». И он показал мне мобильник. Смс оказалось от Джона, со смайликом. Первым побуждением было встать и уйти обратно, я даже рот открыл, чтобы его отругать… и не смог. Голова просто разламывалась. И я мог думать только о том, что ни в коем случае нельзя разрыдаться перед братом. — Леон вопросительно приподнял брови, и Майкрофт пояснил. — Я не хотел его пугать, как тогда, в Торонто. Шерлок спросил, что со мной, и я ответил, что у меня болит голова. Тогда он пересел на подлокотник моего кресла и принялся массировать мне голову. Мне понемногу становилось легче, я расслабился, успокоился. Помню, что подумал, что ещё немного посижу так — и вернусь к гостям. И я сказал: «Спасибо, мой дорогой. Надо идти». А он спросил: «Куда? Третий час, Майкрофт!» Представляете? Я проспал часа четыре, а мне казалось — прошло минут десять, от силы четверть часа….  
— Брат так и сидел рядом с вами, когда вы проснулись? — улыбнулся доктор.  
— Да, я не решился спросить, неужели он так и гладил меня всё это время по голове? Конечно, к тому времени мама с Патриком уже давно ушли, Майкл спал, а Грегори с Джоном сидели на кухне, разговаривали и пили пиво, старясь держаться в пределах разумного, — Майкрофт не удержался от улыбки. — Вот… это был единственный раз за последние пару недель, когда эта проклятая кружка мне не снилась.  
— Что ж… — кивнул доктор, — всё правильно.  
— Правильно? — не понял Холмс.  
— Мальчик уезжает завтра днем?  
— Да, мы так планировали.  
— Вечером вы придете ко мне. И будете приезжать каждый вечер, включая выходные дни, ровно в восемь часов. Никакие государственные дела меня не волнуют, — отчеканил Леон. — Если вы опоздаете хотя бы раз, я вынужден буду поговорить напрямую… с вашими работодателями.  
— Но…  
— Идите, Майкрофт. Ваш сын ждёт вас в приемной. Завтра я жду вас в восемь. И не волнуйтесь за мальчика. С ним всё будет в порядке.  
Леон попрощался с Майкрофтом и отпустил его на все четыре стороны. Хлопоты, связанные с отъездом сына, отвлекли и от мыслей о сеансах, и от беспокойства о ночных мучениях. Собирать вещи начали ещё позавчера, а после того, как вернулись домой от доктора, ещё раз проверили содержимое чемодана Майки. Созвонившись с матерью, Майкрофт вызвал такси и отвёз мальчика к ней, чтобы завтра заехать за ними обоими и отвезти в аэропорт. Майкл такой план полностью одобрил — намного веселее было провести полдня с бабушкой, чем сидеть одному дома и считать минуты до отъезда.  
После заказанного на дом ужина Майкрофт провалялся весь вечер на диване под боком у Грегори, скорее слушая любимый им «Побег из Шоушенка», чем глядя на экран. Супруг с расспросами не лез, но, к большому облегчению Майкрофта, не обижался на его угрюмое состояние, судя по тому, как изредка ласково стискивал его плечо. Но, в общем-то, это служило своеобразной преамбулой, и в результате фильм они не досмотрели. Утомлённый и счастливо лишённый способности соображать, Майкрофт проспал часов до двух ночи и проснулся — правда, не от привычной медитации над кружкой, а от кое-чего пострашнее. Пробуждение получилось бурным, и напуганному Лестрейду пришлось хватать его за руки и прижимать к кровати.

**3 июля, вторник**

Придя в себя, Майкрофт успешно лгал, что не помнит содержание сна, сделал вид, что успокоился, а когда Грегори уснул, вылез из постели, надел халат и прокрался в кабинет, где просидел до шести утра за бумагами. Вернувшись в спальню, он попытался заснуть хотя бы на час, но ему удалось отключиться разве что минут на пятнадцать, и когда будильник запищал, Майкрофт готов был разнести его об стену.  
Побывав с утра на работе и решив неотложные дела, в одиннадцать он заехал на служебной машине за матерью и сыном.  
— Грег мне звонил, — сообщил Майкл, когда они тронулись. — Сказал, что ещё перед отлётом позвонит.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Майкрофт и достал телефон, на который пришло смс. От Шерлока — он сообщал, что приедет в аэропорт, проводить племянника.  
— Пап, а мы не опоздаем? Там же, наверное, много народу — вдруг нам не хватит мест?  
— Не волнуйся, не опоздаем, — ответил Майкрофт, а про себя подумал, не опоздал бы Патрик. Про Шерлока он пока молчал — пусть будет сюрприз.  
— Это тебе с работы уже смс пишут? Уже надо туда, да? — насупился Майкл.  
— Нет, что ты. А, ладно. Это Шерлок — он приедет в аэропорт тебя проводить.  
— Вау! Здорово! А мне он не написал! Ладно, я сделаю вид, что не знал, чтобы он не расстроился! Ба, ты слышала? Шерлок приедет нас проводить!  
— Это замечательно! — обрадовалась Дебора. Как всякая женщина, она упорно перебирала в уме содержимое чемоданов — не забыли ли чего.  
— Пап, а потом ты опять на работу? Ты во сколько дома будешь? Я тебе из Парижа позвоню.  
— Потом опять на работу, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Но ты звони мне, как прилетите. А поговорим уже вечером в скайпе, часов в одиннадцать. — Он посмотрел на Дебору. Та кивнула.  
— Ты в одиннадцать только придёшь? Это ты теперь ещё позже станешь приходить домой, пока меня нет? Пап, так нельзя, даже если тебе ужасно нравится на работе. И дома Грегу будет одному скучно. Приходи домой пораньше, ладно?  
— Приходить я буду пораньше, но пока переоденусь, пока поужинаем… И потом вы же будете гулять — одиннадцать, чтобы уж наверняка.  
— Гулять? — Майки не поверил своим ушам. — Вот здорово! Ба, мы будем гулять допоздна? Я хочу посмотреть, как подсвечивают Эйфелеву башню в девять вечера! По ней бегают огоньки, должно быть, очень красиво.  
— Погуляем, конечно. У тебя каникулы — имеешь полное право, — подтвердила Дебора.  
— Пап, но ты обещаешь приходить домой не очень уж поздно? А ещё напоминай Грегу, пожалуйста, что ему надо утром принимать витамины. Ну, те, которые ему выписали для глаз. Он всё время забывает, я напоминаю. Ты не забудь, хорошо?  
— Буду стараться, — пообещал Майкрофт и поцеловал Майки в лоб. — Что бы я без тебя делал?  
— Я думаю, тебе было бы немножко спокойнее без меня. Зато не так весело, правда? Пап, это уже аэропорт? Ба, ты поняла — не надо говорить Шерлоку, что мы знаем о его сюрпризе? Ты сможешь сделать вид, что страшно удивлена?  
— Мне можно будет вручить Оскара за роль второго плана, — рассмеялась Дебора.  
Майкрофт же только ещё раз чмокнул сына в макушку, но подумал, что надо взять себя в руки, а то словно не на каникулы провожает ребёнка, а в эвакуацию.  
Приехав в Хитроу и подойдя к стойке регистрации, они обнаружили в очереди Патрика, а рядом с ним — Шерлока. Мало того, что эти двое оказались вместе, так они ещё о чём-то оживлённо беседовали — Шерлок даже жестикулировал одной рукой, потому что в другой он держал коробку конфет.  
— Пап, смотри, вон они! Шерлок с конфетами стоит!  
«Сам додумался или Джон подсказал?» — сразу же мелькнула мысль. Привычка.  
— Привет. Мам, это тебе, — Шерлок протянул коробку. — Раз уж розы в самолёт нельзя. Майки, привет.  
— Господи, Шерлок! Это же мои любимые! — Дебора обхватила сына за шею и растроганно поцеловала.  
— Привет! — увидев эту картину, Майки засиял. — Классно, что ты приехал!  
Майкрофт пожал Патрику руку.  
— Ну, я тут утром подумал, что с тех пор, как мы с тобой познакомились, мы ещё никогда не расставались на целых три недели, — улыбнулся Шерлок, потрепав племянника по волосам. — И должен же я проследить, чтобы на обратном пути правительственная машина не застряла в пробке? Всё взяли, ничего не забыли?  
Майки, спохватившись, поздоровался с «трубочником».  
— Я ничего не забыл — у меня папа лично проверял, — хихикнул он. — По списку.  
— О, тогда странно, что у тебя всего один чемодан. Давай его сюда. Кстати, пора сдавать багаж. Ах, нет, не странно. Тяжёлый.  
Майкрофт хмыкнул — чемодан Майкла был ничуть не тяжелее чемодана Деборы. Насчёт Патрика он сказать ничего не мог, но тот был опытным путешественником и вообще сохранял олимпийское спокойствие. Майкрофт даже позавидовал. Не нервы, а канаты.  
— Папа, смотри! — завопил вдруг мальчик. — Это же док! Смотри, вон, видишь?!  
— Боже, правда…  
Даже в толпе дока было трудно не заметить. Он помахал им рукой и прибавил шагу, ловко огибая пассажиров.  
— Доктор Эртон! Вы тоже улетаете?! — удивился Майки.  
— Добрый день всем. Мадам, — док галантно поклонился. — Нет, Майкл, я не улетаю, пришёл кое-что отдать. Мы вчера говорили о противобликовом фильтре. Вот, держите, молодой человек. Разберётесь, как пользоваться? — И тут Леон запнулся и удивлённо посмотрел на Патрика, который почему-то вдруг начал смеяться. — Боже мой!  
— Да, мир тесен! — мистер Свил горячо пожал доктору руку.  
— А вы знакомы? — удивился Майкл.  
— Мы вместе учились в Итоне, — пояснил доктор.  
— Ничего себе!  
— Ты знал? — шёпотом спросил Шерлок у брата.  
— Знал, в принципе, что они учились в Итоне в одно время, но что приятели — не знал.  
— А вы давно не виделись? — продолжал допытываться Майки.  
— На последней встрече выпускников, пять лет тому назад, — ответил Патрик.  
— Вот это да! — Майкл открыл рот от удивления. — Прямо не знаю, что тут и сказать!  
— Скажи спасибо за фильтр, — подсказал Шерлок, и все рассмеялись.  
— Ой! Простите, док! Я от неожиданности! Спасибо за фильтр! Я теперь обязательно сфотографирую все витрины в Лувре!  
После регистрации Патрик на минуту отозвал доктора в сторону, и они обменялись визитками. Когда закончилась суета прощания и щедро снабжённые в дорогу объятиями и поцелуями путешественники направились на таможенный досмотр, Майкрофт спросил Леона:  
— Вас подвезти?  
— Нет, мой дорогой, спасибо, я за рулём. А вас я жду в восемь вечера.  
Он попрощался с Холмсами, и те остались вдвоём.  
— Не хочешь выпить кофе? — предложил Майкрофт брату, глядя вслед уходящему доктору.  
— Можно, — кивнул Шерлок. — Тем более я сегодня и позавтракать не успел.  
— Правильно. Джон в первую смену — усадить за стол некому, — проворчал Майкрофт. — Пойдём в кафе.  
— Не ворчи, видишь, я же заметил, что хочу есть. Уже прогресс. А ты уверен, что тебе нужен кофе? Такое ощущение, что ты его всю ночь пил.  
— Ночью я как раз пытался заснуть. А кофе мне нужен сейчас.  
— Ты расстроен? Я зря сказал про три недели, да? Вообще, радоваться надо, парень увидит Париж. Это же здорово. Он же наверняка никогда в жизни нигде не был. Не грусти, три недели — это недолго.  
— Нет-нет. Конечно, пусть путешествует — что делать в городе? Я не расстроен. — Собственно, на это уже и сил-то не оставалось. — Снилась просто всякая… всякое.  
— Расскажи, что снилось. Чтобы не повторялось. Помнишь, ты в детстве мне говорил, что плохой сон надо рассказать.  
Майкрофт только кивнул, но заговорил, когда они уже сидели за столиком и сделали заказ.  
— Сначала мне снился наш старый приятель — Мориарти. Я его то ловил, то почему-то отпускал. Но я так и не понял, как это было связано с тобой. Сон получился слишком запутанным. А потом мне приснился ты, как будто ты стоишь на краю крыши Бартса и собираешься прыгнуть. Ты наклонился вперёд, и я проснулся.  
Описание пробуждения Майкрофт опустил по понятным причинам.  
— Я? — иронично усмехнулся Шерлок. — Прыгнуть с крыши? Бред. Ты меня с кем-то спутал.  
— Я тебя ни с кем не спутаю.  
— Майкрофт, ну ты что? Ты можешь представить меня прыгающим с крыши? Это нереально.  
— Если что-то снится, то во сне ты этому веришь, — горько усмехнулся Майкрофт.  
— Ну, тогда давай считать, что это был не нормальный я, а я из какой-то альтернативной вселенной. В этой ты никогда не допустил бы, чтобы я шагнул с крыши. Поставь кофе, разольёшь. Дай мне руку. Майкрофт, это просто сон. Ты его рассказал — он больше не повторится. И в жизни никогда ничего похожего не будет.  
«Он не сказал — «я бы никогда не прыгнул», — отметил про себя Майкрофт. — А я мог просто не успеть, я там мог просто не успеть — как тогда».  
— С Парижем получилось нехорошо, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, что Майки успокоился и уже рад поездке.  
— Он сказал тебе всё-таки, что не хочет? Он же не собирался… Ну, я думаю, он давно передумал. По-моему, ему даже нравится Патрик.  
— Дело не в Патрике, если уж Майкл задумал этот званый ужин. Ему мать обещала поездку в Париж когда-то. Я кретин.  
— Чёрт... похоже, я тоже кретин. Это он тебе сказал — про мать?  
— Нет — Леон.  
— И почему это такая проблема? — не понял Шерлок.  
— Представь себе, — спокойно и мягко попытался объяснить Майкрофт, — что я обещал тебе что-то подобное, а потом умер, и тебе предлагает осуществление обещанного кто-то другой, практически навязывает…  
— Мда, — протянул Шерлок и нахмурился. — С вашими примерами…  
— Извини.  
— Ничего. В общем-то, Майкл и не стал бы тебе говорить, конечно. А ведь мне он практически прямым текстом сказал. Да... плохой из меня старший брат получается.  
Майкрофт заметил оговорку и тихо порадовался в душе.  
— Нет, мой дорогой, — покачал он головой. — Тогда уж и я отец неважный. Просто, мне кажется, мы упорно игнорируем существование в прошлом Майкла его матери.  
— Наверное, нам кажется, что так он быстрее её забудет... то есть, я хотел сказать, забудет то, что пережил в связи с её смертью. А может быть, дело ещё в том, что нам... ну, Майкл в общем-то мальчик не проблемный. И я, например, больше думал о тебе, чем о нём, когда уговаривал его ехать в Париж. Я вообще думал о чём угодно, только не о нём. О тебе, о маме... чёрт. Ты как раз отличный отец, он тебя любит и не хотел расстраивать...  
— Да, нам неприятно о ней вспоминать, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Конечно, бывают прекрасные дети — сами по себе, вопреки обстоятельствам. Может быть, за год жизни с нами Майкл как-то заново раскрылся, но всё-таки он — плод её воспитания.  
— И тебе не должно быть неприятно её вспоминать. Она тебя любила. И мальчик вырос добрый, потому что похож и на отца, и на мать. Знаешь, он меня когда-то спрашивал, как я к ней относился... надо было поговорить, а я сменил тему. Всё-таки не так я на тебя похож, как мне бы хотелось.  
— Шерлок, мы в кафе, — старший Холмс крепко зажмурился. Он перехватил ладонь брата, крепко сжал её.  
Казалось, что Шерлок чуть слышно вздохнул. Он накрыл руку Майкрофта своей и держал так какое-то время.  
— Отпустило? — тихо спросил он. — Хочешь, поедем к нам? Тебе бы отдохнуть. Поехали? Я тебе чай заварю. Переживет твоя работа один день. Тебя док ждёт вечером, да? А уже час дня. Пусть обойдутся сегодня без тебя.  
— Ох, искушаешь, — ответил Майкрофт, посмотрев на брата. — В принципе, я мог бы поехать домой и поработать с документами там. Всё равно — что дома, что в кабинете на службе. Но ведь заняться-то ими нужно.  
— Тогда я с тобой. Будешь работать с документами, а я буду носить тебе чай вместо секретарши. Можно? Я не буду мешать, я буду сидеть тихо-тихо, — улыбнулся Шерлок, передразнивая себя самого в детстве, когда он торчал в комнате брата, а тот делал уроки.  
Майкрофт уже запутался в себе и своих реакциях. Только что он готов был расплакаться прилюдно, потому что брат в очередной раз озвучил желание походить на него, а от мягких интонаций Шерлока, от его откровенной заботы вдруг расслабился. И работу вдруг захотелось послать куда подальше хотя бы на пару часов.  
— Поехали к тебе, — он решительно тряхнул головой, подозвал официанта и полез за бумажником.  
Где-то на полдороге до Бейкер-стрит Майкрофт перестал что-либо осознавать. Когда машина остановилась, он немного пришёл в себя, понимая, что уснул, кажется, но просыпаться ни сил, ни желания не было. Он ещё как-то умудрился подняться на второй этаж — кажется, шёл сам, а не Шерлок тащил его на себе. Он ещё раз дёрнулся от испуга, когда уже сидел на кровати в комнате брата, а тот расстёгивал на нём жилет, и пробормотал что-то насчёт кейса. Перед глазами, словно из тумана, выступала на стене в рамке таблица Менделеева.

***  
— Тихо-тихо, твой кейс в гостиной.  
Брат промычал что-то, и Шерлок еле успел снять с него жилет, когда тот повалился вбок на кровать. Разув, Шерлок осторожно приподнял ему ноги, уложил как следует, потом расстегнул ремень на брюках и ловко вытащил его из шлёвок. На цыпочках он метнулся в гостиную и принёс плед. Укрыв Майкрофта, собрал одежду, отодвинул немного дверь шкафа, сунул туда руку и нащупал пустую вешалку. Убрав пиджак и жилет в шкаф, предварительно стащив у брата телефон, он ненадолго вышел из спальни — предупредить миссис Хадсон, чтобы та не пускала к нему никаких клиентов.  
Он отключил у обоих телефонов звук и оставил их в гостиной. Вернувшись в спальню, Шерлок внимательно смотрел на спящего брата, и ему решительно не нравилось то, что он видел. Майкрофт ещё больше подтянул ноги, скукожился под пледом, и ещё он как-то странно подвернул во сне кисти рук, как будто их свело судорогой. Он дышал беспокойно, и один раз даже тихо простонал на выдохе.  
И если в Торонто Шерлок просто волновался за брата, то теперь он готов был испугаться. Осторожно поправив ему руки, он лёг на вторую половину кровати и обнял Майкрофта. Наверное, он пролежал с ним рядом около часа, боясь пошевелиться, так что затекла шея, и только когда окончательно удостоверился, что брат спит спокойно и дышит ровно, он рискнул отодвинуться, потом едва ли не сползти на пол с кровати и не дыша выйти в гостиную, прикрыв до половины дверь.  
Он сел на диван, скрестив руки, и стал думать, поглядывая на оба сотовых. Мысли крутились вокруг следующих тезисов: брат серьёзно болен, доктор начинает сеансы; брат ведёт себя странно, когда они вдвоём; это уже второй случай такого внезапного сна. Следовал логический вывод, что проблемы Майкрофта как-то связаны с ним, но причин Шерлок не понимал. Их отношения стали не просто хорошими, а прекрасными, в семье у брата тоже вроде бы всё слава богу — с Майки вот проблемы вроде бы решились, а с Лестрейдом вообще не может быть никаких проблем — у того чуть ли не нимб вокруг головы мерцает временами. В чём причина? Что он опять сделал не так?  
Майкл позвонил, как и обещал, когда самолёт приземлился в Париже. Шерлок в полголоса рассказал ему, как у них дела, — исключительно факты, представив их в самом радужном свете, и ребёнок искренне обрадовался, что отец решил сбежать с работы и отдохнуть немного.  
За одиноким бдением на диване Шерлока застал вернувшийся с работы Джон. Уже предупреждённый при входе миссис Хадсон, он заговорил шёпотом.  
— Привет. Как он? Спит?  
Шерлок кивнул.  
— А с тобой что? — продолжал шептать Джон, садясь с Шерлоком на диван. Тот замотал головой.  
Джон жестом указал в сторону кухни, и Шерлок кивнул.  
Они прокрались туда, и Джон поставил чайник.  
— Рассказывай, что стряслось? — продолжал шептать он. — Майкрофт давно спит?  
— Два с половиной часа, — ответил Шерлок так же, шёпотом. — Ему в восемь к доктору Эртону на приём.  
— Угу, тогда я готовлю ужин. — Он достал из холодильника телячью вырезку. — А ты рассказывай.  
— Если ты ждёшь чего-то конкретного, то ничего такого не было. Мы проводили Майкла, доктор даже приезжал — передал мальчику фильтры для фотоаппарата. Потом Майкрофт предложил выпить с ним кофе, пожаловался на то, что плохо спал ночью.  
— Насколько плохо? Только этой ночью или вообще? — уточнил Джон, подумав, что вряд ли психотерапевт решил поиграть в доброго самаритянина, а просто решил проверить, всё ли в порядке у его пациентов.  
— Он сказал мне только о сегодняшней ночи. Но вид у него такой измученный, как будто он давно нормально не спал.  
— Что ему снилось?  
— Мориарти.  
— Да ладно?  
— Он так сказал. Вроде бы во сне Мориарти арестовывали, а потом опять отпускали зачем-то.  
— Вообще-то это немного соответствует тому, что было, — сказал Джон, продолжая возиться с мясом, стараясь не шуметь. — Ну, когда Мориарти оказался на свободе и произошло несчастье с Лестрейдом. Во всяком случае, такой сон можно хоть чем-то объяснить.  
— А чем ты объяснишь, что во сне Майкрофта я бросился с крыши? — скривил рот Шерлок.  
— Это уже к специалисту. Я не могу сказать, откуда у Майкрофта такие идеи — тебе суицидальные наклонности не свойственны. И насколько я понял, к специалисту он и собирается.  
— Ты, конечно, не психолог, а хирург, но всё-таки, что ты думаешь обо всём этом?  
— Ты сам с доктором Эртоном разговаривал насчёт Майкрофта? — задал Джон встречный вопрос.  
— Угу.  
— И что он тебе сказал?  
— Он сказал, что Майкрофт с трудом адаптируется к переменам, которые произошли в его жизни, и постоянно ждёт какой-то неприятности… хотя док сказал — катастрофы. Угу, ты сам понимаешь, кто у нас ходячая катастрофа…  
— Не заводись. — Освободившись немного, сполоснув и вытерев руки, Джон подошёл к Шерлоку и положил ладони ему на плечи. — Успокойся.  
— Я спокоен.  
— Угу. Тебя не устраивает объяснение доктора Эртона? Тебе кажется, что он что-то скрывает?  
— Нет… Я не думаю, что он что-то скрывал в разговоре со мной. Думаю, он пытался прочистить мне мозги. Меня пугает кое-что в поведении Майкрофта. Ты же помнишь ужин, который устроил Майкл? И как Майкрофт уснул в кабинете?  
— Конечно.  
— Мы сели с ним в машину, и он вырубился через пятнадцать минут.  
— В смысле?  
— Вдруг уронил мне голову на плечо — я даже испугался, подумал, что ему стало плохо, — а он спит.  
— Получается, вы сидели совсем рядом друг с другом? Как тогда в кабинете? — Джон словно машинально провёл пальцами по волосам Шерлока.  
— Но тогда я его по голове гладил. Да, вот так. Но в машине я его за руку не держал, только в кафе.  
Джон кивнул своим мыслям.  
— У тебя ведь есть телефон доктора Эртона? Дай мне его, пожалуйста.  
— Вбей себе в сотовый — я его помню.  
Джон так и сделал. Он заметил некоторую закономерность в приступах сонливости у Майкрофта, и решил, что лучше уточнить у специалиста, заодно прояснив ещё некоторые вопросы. В обоих случаях, как ему показалось, спусковым крючком служил тактильный контакт между братьями.  
— Ты только не волнуйся, — сказал он Шерлоку. — В данном случае, действительно, лучше доверять доктору…  
— Но сколько Майкрофт выдержит в таком состоянии?..  
— А это опять же — забота врача, чтобы не дать ему сорваться и не допустить, чтобы проблемы отразились на физическом самочувствии.  
Внизу резко задребезжал дверной звонок, и Шерлок дёрнулся, словно через него прошёл разряд тока.  
— Последи тут, — шепнул Джон и поспешил вниз.  
Слава богу, что миссис Хадсон впустила посетителя сразу, и тому не пришлось звонить дважды.  
— Миссис Хадсон, отключите пока эту чёртову штуку! — в сердцах прошипел Джон.  
— А как?  
— Да там, на коробке, рычажок такой.  
Низкорослый мужчина средних лет скромно стоял в стороне и ждал, пока на него обратят внимание. И когда Джон взглянул на него, он прочитал на его лице выражение, знакомое многим врачам со стажем — так смотрят безнадёжные пациенты, уже прошедшие стадию отчаяния. Придя к специалисту, они уже ни на что не надеются, а скорее делают это для очистки совести перед родственниками.

— У вас дело к Шерлоку Холмсу? — спросил Джон.  
— Доктор Уотсон, верно? — спросил мужчина. — Добрый день.  
— Добрый день…  
— Я хотел бы посоветоваться с мистером Холмсом, но, кажется, пришёл не вовремя.  
— Простите, но мистер Холмс плохо себя чувствует… — сказал Джон абсолютную правду и ничего, кроме правды. — Ничего страшного, но сегодня он принять вас не сможет. Вы можете прийти завтра с утра? Если у вас, конечно, не вопрос жизни и смерти, — прибавил Джон скорее из вежливости.  
Мужчина не запыхался, никаких внешних примет нервозности не наблюдалось, одежда была в порядке, ботинки начищены. Жаль только, что он не мог определить род его занятий на глаз.  
— Тогда завтра утром, спасибо, — сказал посетитель. — Передайте мистеру Холмсу, что заходил Джозеф Стэкер.  
— Ок, — улыбнулся Джон, открывая перед мужчиной дверь. — До завтра, мистер Стэкер.  
— Джон! — пронзительным шёпотом позвала миссис Хадсон.  
Уотсон заглянул в её маленькую прихожую.  
— Я тот рычажок опустила? — хозяйка уже слезла с табурета и показывала на коробку звонка, спрятанную в маленькой антресоли.  
— Тот, миссис Хадсон, спасибо.  
— Бедняжка Майкрофт! Шерлок его почти волок по лестнице. Разве можно так изнурять себя работой?  
Джон улыбнулся и мягко тронул миссис Хадсон за руку, прерывая поток красноречия.  
— Извините, у меня там мясо наверху… надо готовить ужин.  
— На троих? — уточнила миссис Хадсон.  
Уотсон кивнул.  
— Джон, милый, а давайте это мясо сюда — я вам ужин приготовлю. Что вы будете на собственной кухне бояться вздохнуть? — Это, кажется, наиболее всего удручало миссис Хадсон.  
Джон растрогано поцеловал хозяйку в щёку.  
— Я всегда говорил, что вы святая женщина.  
Когда он поднялся наверх, Шерлока ни на кухне, ни в гостиной не обнаружилось — значит, он ушёл в спальню, присмотреть за братом. Забрав нарезанное мясо, Уотсон отнёс его хозяйке, в душе радуясь возможности отдохнуть хоть раз от вечерней готовки.  
В квартире царила непривычная тишина, словно у них появился тяжело больной. Вздохнув, Джон заглянул в комнату к Шерлоку. Тот приподнял голову, выглянув из-за плеча брата, и Джон знаками показал ему, что вздремнёт на диване. Он, конечно, не заснул, а просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к звукам замершего дома. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда в соседней комнате чуть слышно зашуршало покрывало на кровати, потом Шерлок подкрался к нему и присел на диван.  
— Что ты такой удручённый? — спросил Джон, открыв глаза. — Всё будет хорошо.  
— Дело во мне. Доктор говорил, что всё началось четырнадцать лет назад. — Шерлок сидел прямо, словно палку проглотил.  
— Эй! Ты это брось, — Джон потянулся и взял его за руку. — Может, что-то там и началось четырнадцать лет тому назад, но думать надо о том, что у вас сейчас. А у вас прекрасные отношения. Проблемы Майкрофта — это его проблемы, это его личные реакции на что-то, и он собирается свои проблемы решать. Надо ему помочь, а не усугублять. То есть я хочу сказать, что при нём постарайся не нервничать. Знаешь, я бы тебе посоветовал не давать брату возможность раскисать — ты лучше… знаешь, подтрунивай над ним… слегка, по-доброму.  
Шерлок усмехнулся и выразительно посмотрел на Джона.  
— Ну, учись, — улыбнулся тот. — Слушай, а Майкл-то ведь должен был позвонить.  
— Так он и звонил, я просто звук отключал.  
— И мне тоже звонил. Кажется, он там доволен.  
Шерлок кивнул и положил голову Джону на грудь.  
— Тоже мне — две горошины из одного стручка. Ладно, ладно, проснётся — успокоим, дадим телефон, накормим и отправим к доктору в лучшем виде. — Он погладил Шерлока по голове, и тот завозился, устраиваясь удобнее.  
— Майкрофт сказал мне, почему Майки расстраивался из-за Парижа. Ему доктор объяснил.  
— И почему?  
— Из-за матери. А я пропустил мимо ушей. То есть я не понял, из-за чего он делает проблему.  
— Это, конечно, не то, что проблема, — скорее грустные воспоминания.  
— Можешь не объяснять, — пробурчал Шерлок. — Майкрофт уже успел — на примере…  
— В смысле? — не понял Джон.  
— Говорит, представь себе, что я тебе что-то обещал, а потом умер…  
— Мда. Оба вы хороши, я тебе скажу. Выброси из головы — это просто неудачный пример. А про мать я знаю — Майки мне вечером пожаловался по секрету, но раз уже все в курсе…  
— Ты ему, конечно, посочувствовал, что у него дядя — идиот?  
— Слушай, дядя и впрямь идиот, раз так думает.  
Шерлок хмыкнул.  
— И вообще лежи спокойно и лови кайф молча, — цыкнул на него Джон, прибавив к копошению в волосах ещё и поглаживания загривка.

***  
Майкрофт проснулся около пяти. Шерлок услышал, как тот откидывает плед, садится на кровати, и метнулся в спальню.  
— Который час? — старший Холмс ошалело посмотрел на брата. — Где мой телефон?! Майкл же должен был позвонить!  
— Он и звонил, не волнуйся. Я сказал, что ты спишь. И, кстати, больше тебе не звонил никто, — Шерлок иронично поджал губы. — Так что Британия не рухнула тут без тебя.  
Они принёс Майкрофту телефон. Тот проверил историю и, кажется, немного расстроился, что страна не заметила отсутствия героя. Потом позвонил сыну.  
— Привет, мой дорогой. Да, проснулся. Чем вы там занимаетесь? Гуляете? Отлично. Погода? О, совсем прекрасно…  
Майкрофт зачем-то закрыл глаза, но интонации его были такими мягкими, ласковыми, что Шерлок подумал, что он просто стесняется, и мог спокойно разглядывать брата. Рубашка помялась, брюки тоже, волосы встрёпаны.  
— У меня есть ещё кое-какие дела, но в одиннадцать я выйду в скайп, как договаривались. Да, мой дорогой, я не забуду — повешу на холодильник напоминание. Поцелуй за меня бабушку. Патрику привет. И я тебя целую, мой мальчик, конечно. До вечера.  
— А меня? — спросил Шерлок. — Что, мне поцелуй не полагается?  
— И тебе, конечно.  
— Ну? — Шерлок наклонился к брату, убрал чёлку и подставил лоб.  
— Хотя за что? Повёз меня поработать, а в результате я всё проспал? — укорил Майкрофт, прижимаясь губами прямо по центру к двум горизонтальным морщинкам.  
— Такой вот я коварный. И это ещё не всё. В душ — шагом марш. Я тебе выдам халат и пока приведу в порядок рубашку и брюки, а то поедешь к доку помятым. Хотя нет — рубашку возьмёшь мою. Что ты на меня так смотришь — и вообще поедешь после того, как поужинаешь с нами. Чего сидишь? Раздевайся и топай, давай.  
Майкрофт немного попрепирался, но всё-таки отправился в душ, услышав, что Джон решительно загремел на кухне тарелками. В голове было на редкость пусто — непонятно, правда, к добру это или к худу. Когда Майкрофт, наконец, выглянул из ванной, Шерлок как раз заканчивал реставрировать стрелку на его второй брючине. На кровати лежала белая рубашка — отглаженная, но когда Майкрофт взял её в руки, запах подсказал, что она совершенно новая.  
— Она под запонки, а я их не ношу, ты же знаешь, — пояснил Шерлок.  
Одевшись, Майкрофт почувствовал себя значительно лучше.  
— Хм, кого ты стесняешься вообще? — недоумевал брат.  
— Да чёрт его знает? Просто это… как бы сказать, ваша с Джоном территория.  
— Наша территория этажом выше, — невозмутимо ответил Шерлок, застёгивая Майкрофту запонки и критически его осматривая. — Практически как раз. Пол-Лондона не заметит, что рубашка не твоя, — особенно под пиджаком, а пол-Лондона промолчит.  
На Майкрофта окончательно напала немота. Он послушно поплёлся за Шерлоком в гостиную, надеясь, что Джон как-то обозначит необычность ситуации, но взгляд доктора был спокоен и дружелюбен, как будто Майкрофт у них регулярно отсыпался и участвовал в общей трапезе. Правда, стол в гостиной освободили, но это потому, что ужин предназначался на троих. Такая вроде бы обычность намекала на постоянство и семейственность, и у Майкрофта тревожно засосало под ложечкой.  
Миссис Хадсон торжественно вручила в дверях Джону большое блюдо с мясом в окружении гарнира. За столом Майкрофт послушно принялся за еду, считая секунды всеобщего молчания.  
— Кто заходил? — спросил, наконец, Шерлок.  
— Какой-то Джозеф Стэкер, — ответил Джон. — Он так сказал, будто ты его знаешь.  
— Где-то слышал имя, но не помню — где.  
— Это тренер покойного Ральфа Каррингтона, — пробормотал Майкрофт.  
— Точно, вспомнил, — кивнул Шерлок. — В новостях было.  
— Каррингтон? — переспросил Джон.  
— Наша олимпийская сборная по конному спорту, — пояснил Шерлок.  
— В его смерти есть что-то необычное? — спросил Джон.  
— Скорее неожиданное, — ответил Майкрофт. — Неприятное для сборной, но не смертельное. Каррингтон собирался после Олимпиады уходить из большого спорта, а молодые уже наступали на пятки.  
— И кого-то из наступающих поставили вместо него, значит? — уточнил Шерлок.  
— Совершенно верно.  
— Что-то Стэкера, видимо, беспокоит, — заметил Джон.  
— Никакого скандала со смертью Каррингтона не было? — спросил Шерлок у брата. — Мы, конечно, посмотрим информацию…  
Майкрофт отрицательно покачал головой. Шерлок не стал больше приставать с расспросами — не до того было. Брат выглядел спокойным, но только для того, кто его не знал. Отмалчивался, покладисто поглощал далеко не диетическую пищу, но вот взгляд — рассеянный, а брови чуть приподняты.  
Джон пожалел, что у него нет возможности поговорить сейчас с Майкрофтом наедине — Шерлок сам взвинчен и от брата не отлипнет, пока не посадит в такси. Когда они закончили ужин, Джон отлучился под благовидным предлогом — отдать миссис Хадсон вымытое блюдо. Телефон он из кармана так и не доставал — с того момента, как добавил номер доктора Эртона.  
Задержавшись в прихожей, он позвонил.  
— Добрый вечер, доктор Эртон. Джон Уотсон. Простите, если отвлекаю вас.  
— Здравствуйте, коллега. Как он себя чувствует? — Точно и по делу — отлично. Джон довольно кивнул.  
— Боюсь, что оба себя чувствуют не лучшим образом. Майкрофт поспал, поужинал, но, кажется, он завязал себя в морской узел.  
— Он будет у меня в восемь?  
— Обязательно.  
— Хорошо. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Вы хотите поговорить со мной?  
Голос и интонации доктора производили приятное впечатление — Джон подумал, что у пациентов они должны вызывать ощущения спокойствия и надёжности.  
— Да, если можно.  
— Приезжайте к девяти. Возможно, вам придется немного подождать. Миссис Гейт впустит вас, я попрошу её вас дождаться. Посидите в приемной, пока я не выйду к вам, хорошо? И не берите с собой вашего друга. Я поговорю с вами тет-а-тет.  
— Спасибо, доктор. Ровно в девять я буду у вас. До свидания.  
— Жду.  
Поднявшись наверх, Уотсон застал Майкрофта уже полностью одетым и пьющим чай.  
— Извините, что занял ваше кресло, Джон.  
— Нашли, за что извиняться. — Уотсон принял из рук Шерлока третью чашку — из белого сервиза тонкого фарфора, подарка Деборы.  
Он сел за стол и поставил перед собой ноут.  
— Посмотрю я этого Каррингтона? — спросил он у Шерлока.  
— Точно, давай.  
До отъезда Майкрофта оставалось уже не так много времени. Шерлок попытался поговорить с ним о следующей поездке в лес, о планах Майкла насчёт распределения по командам.  
— И не забудьте о реванше, Майкрофт, — встрял Джон.  
У Холмса-старшего даже получилось улыбнуться.  
— Непременно. — Он посмотрел на часы. — Мне пора.  
— Я вызову тебе такси, — Шерлок поспешил вниз, бодро топая по ступенькам.  
— Спасибо за ваше терпение, Джон, — сказал Майкрофт.  
— Скорее, вам за то же, — улыбнулся Уотсон. — Вы стоически выдержали наши неуклюжие попытки поухаживать за вами.  
Майкрофт усмехнулся и протянул Джону руку, которую тот тепло пожал.  
— Счастливо и до встречи, — сказал Уотсон.  
— Счастливо.  
Майкрофт забрал свой кейс и ушёл.  
— Слушай, а он не забыл свой сотовый? — спросил Джон, когда Шерлок вернулся.  
— Нет, не забыл.  
— Мне тоже скоро уходить.  
— Куда это? — Шерлок посмотрел через его плечо на экран ноута.  
— К доктору Эртону. К девяти.  
— Одному?  
— Разумеется, Шерлок. И, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что так надо.  
— Но почему к девяти? Док выделил Майкрофту всего час?  
— Вот я и выясню всё. А пока посмотри — как-то очень сухо пишут о чемпионе мира по конкуру, тебе не кажется?

***  
Когда Джон приехал к доктору без десяти девять, секретарша усадила его в кресло и попросила немного подождать. Джон, поблагодарив, взял со столика журнал — почему-то по ландшафтному дизайну и цветоводству. Секретарша попрощалась и ушла. Джон не успел посмотреть и пару снимков, как дверь в кабинет отворилась и в приёмную выглянул сам доктор.  
— Добрый вечер, — Джон положил журнал на место и встал.  
— Проходите, доктор Уотсон. Присаживайтесь. У нас есть пятьдесят минут.

Оказавшись в кабинете, Джон только улыбнулся и слегка качнул головой.  
— Красиво тут у вас. И так знакомо.  
— Я большой поклонник Стаута. Устроил всё по образу и подобию. Верно, пациенты часто говорят мне, что кабинет им кажется знакомым, даже если они никогда тут не бывали.  
Старшего Холмса в кабинете, разумеется, не оказалось. Наученный уже за время жизни с Шерлоком хоть какой-то наблюдательности, Джон заметил ширму, за которой вполне могла находиться вторая дверь.  
— Ниро Вульф знал толк в том, чтобы расположить к себе клиентов, — сказал он, садясь в красное кресло. — Как себя чувствует Майкрофт?  
— Думаю, вы вполне правильно охарактеризовали его самочувствие на данный момент. Он чувствует себя завязанным в узел. Сейчас он спит. Я, конечно, не Шерлок Холмс, но у меня есть свои методы, чтобы погрузить человека в сон.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — кивнул Джон. — Хотя методы Шерлока скорее сводятся к тому, чтобы не дать человеку заснуть. Во всяком случае, до последнего дня я так и думал. Но у Майкрофта странная реакция на брата, точнее, если я не ошибаюсь, на его прикосновения. Вы, вероятно, слышали, как Майкрофт проспал семейный ужин?  
— Да, слышал. Не могу сказать, что меня удивляет такая реакция. Она начала проявляться не так давно, я полагаю?  
— Совсем недавно. Но они и общаются-то нормально не больше года. Я не могу сказать, было ли что-то подобное в Торонто — там это легко списывалось на стресс.  
— Вы попали в точку. Простите, коллега, законы гостеприимства... кофе? Что-нибудь покрепче?  
Подумав, что не стоит утруждать доктора Эртона варкой кофе, Джон согласился на второе.  
— Есть ли причины опасаться за физическое самочувствие Майкрофта? — спросил он.  
— Ммм... для начала, давайте определимся. Вы общаетесь со мной как родственник моего пациента, или это разговор двух врачей? Потому что, вы ведь понимаете, что есть вещи, которые не должен знать ни сам Майкрофт, ни его брат.  
— Как врач я не имею возможности ориентироваться на что-либо, кроме внешнего впечатления. И уж, конечно, если Шерлок спросит, я скажу ему, что нет причин для беспокойства. Собственно, я ему это уже говорил.  
Доктор Эртон откинул Северное полушарие глобуса и достал из своеобразного бара бутылку коньяка.  
— Вы скажете ему, что в интересах пациента вы не станете разглашать профессиональную информацию, полученную от коллеги. Не думаю, что мистер Холмс-средний может помешать процессу по незнанию, — сказал он, протянув бокал Уотсону. — Даже уверен, что не сможет. А вот имея некоторые знания, он может случайно, из самых лучших побуждений, желая помочь брату, затормозить процесс или повернуть его в сторону. Так что я дам вам информацию, коллега, но я настаиваю заранее: вы должны дать мне слово, что она не станет достоянием вашего супруга, и вообще ничьим, пока ситуация не разрешится. Вас устраивает такая договоренность?  
— Разумеется, доктор. Шерлоку пока что кажется, что он забыл что-то важное — из случившегося четырнадцать лет тому назад. Надеюсь, что завтрашний клиент окажется интересным, и это его отвлечёт. — Приняв бокал, Джон усмехнулся. — А я уже думал, что сейчас материализуется Фриц с бутылками пива.  
— О, да, я пытался соответствовать, — улыбнулся Леон. — Пробовал пить пиво и сидеть на одном месте, но оказалось, что раз уж у меня нет своего Арчи Гудвина, то пиво не поможет. Чудесная всё-таки пара, вы не находите? Не главный герой и его спутник, а два равноценных персонажа, ещё подумаешь, кто там главный герой вообще... ваше здоровье, коллега.  
— Ваше здоровье, сэр. Арчи — незаменимый человек, — улыбнулся Джон. — Если бы тогда существовал Интернет, он явно стал бы блогером. И наводнял бы сеть фотографиями Лили Роуэн. Необычный вкус, — заметил он, попробовав коньяк.  
— Это армянский бренди. Именно такой любил сэр Уинстон, — заметил доктор с улыбкой, но тут же перешёл к делу. — Глобально всё началось именно тогда, четырнадцать лет назад. Спрашивайте, я понимаю, что у вас есть конкретные вопросы.  
Итак, светская часть закончилась.  
— Насколько я понял, и Шерлок это частично подтвердил, Майкрофт испытывает сильное беспокойство, опасаясь, что его отношения с братом могут опять ухудшиться? Мне показалось, он реагирует особенно остро, когда брат проявляет в отношении него заботу? Во время нашего семейного похода я ничего такого не заметил, во всяком случае.  
— Не совсем так, доктор Уотсон. Сейчас проблема Майкрофта как раз в том, что он не боится, что отношения ухудшатся. Он чувствует, что брат его любит и готов принимать ответственность за него на себя. И именно это делает Майкрофта сейчас очень уязвимым.  
— В чём же?  
— Представьте себе мальчика семи лет. Он растет в очень благополучной, счастливой семье. Его родители любят его, любят друг друга, а еще, возможно опасаясь детской ревности, они настраивают своего и так очень доброго и отзывчивого, но очень ответственного сына на то, что ему дарят брата. Что вот этот пищащий комок — его младший брат, за которого теперь он, Майкрофт, несет полную ответственность наравне с мамой и папой. «Ты его всему научишь, ты будешь для него примером, вы будете друзьями всю жизнь» — и всё такое. Это было первое живое существо, за которое Майкрофт принял на себя личную ответственность, в силу своего тогдашнего возраста — практически полную. Сначала эта ответственность была полной только для него самого. Но жизнь семьи повернулась так, что отца не стало, а мать была очень и очень сильно занята... и ответственность стала совершенно реальной. А в силу сложившихся обстоятельств ни у младшего, ни у старшего Холмса не было по-настоящему близких друзей. Жизнь старшего была практически полностью посвящена заботам о матери и младшем брате, ну а про младшего вы и сами все понимаете...  
Джону оставалось только кивать.  
— Да. И все понимают, что младший брат очень нуждался в старшем, — продолжил доктор, — но отчего-то не думают о том, насколько старший нуждался в младшем. И когда произошло то, что произошло, ему самому в како-то момент понадобилась поддержка брата. И вот тогда Шерлок ему отказал. Думаю, что он сам не помнит той ситуации. А сейчас её не помнит и Майкрофт. Хотите знать конкретно?  
— Конечно.  
Надо было бы смотреть на вещи с точки зрения врача, отстранённо, но не получалось. Джон отставил бокал в сторону и, нахмурившись, внимательно слушал доктора Эртона.  
— Шерлок почти не общался с Майкрофтом в больнице, хотя брат проводил там сначала по двадцать четыре часа в сутки, а потом всё время после работы и до утра. В какой-то момент Майкрофт и сказал брату, что ему очень плохо. Попросил — «помоги мне». И на вопрос «чем же я могу тебе помочь?» сказал — «обними меня». На это брат рассмеялся, повернулся спиной и ушёл. Понимаете, коллега, это был практически симбиоз и, потеряв симбиота, организм Майкрофта отказывался нормально функционировать. Ко мне обратились за помощью позже, чем это было нужно. К сожалению, да… Тогда я ещё не знал Майкрофта настолько хорошо, как сейчас. Мне была поставлена задача — во что бы то ни стало сохранить молодого человека работоспособным, сберечь для нации уникальный мозг. Мне пришлось заблокировать его самые травмирующие воспоминания, которые запустили процесс... скажем, процесс подготовки к суициду. Я честно предупредил Майкрофта, что буду делать с его памятью. Мне удалось к этому моменту убедить его, что он нужен своему брату, и что какими бы ни были их отношения — его смерть повлечёт в самом скором времени и смерть его брата. Я хорошо помню, как он сидел передо мной в этом кресле и грел руки о чашку с чаем. Чай закончился, а он всё пытался согреть руки... и сказал мне: «Док, я никогда больше не смогу повторить это ему, я никогда не смогу опять произнести это «обними меня». Моя жизнь стала похожа на вот эту старую пустую чашку. Совершенно пустую и холодную. Я не могу работать, не могу сосредоточиться ни на одной мысли, кроме той, что моя жизнь стала абсолютно пустой на всё оставшееся мне время. Вы убедили меня, что я должен жить. Но я с ужасом думаю, какой будет эта жизнь». И тогда я предложил ему... сделку. Я сказал ему, что заблокирую это воспоминание, мало того, я наложу табу на саму эту фразу. И что до тех самых пор, пока он не захочет произнести её настолько сильно, что переступит через мой запрет, он ничего не вспомнит. Когда же он попросит брата обнять его, и в случае, если брат сделает это, блок будет снят, и он вспомнит этот разговор, эту чашку, и поймёт, что в ней снова есть чай: горячий, крепкий и сладкий.  
Джон наконец-то смог нормально вздохнуть.  
— Майкрофт сегодня сказал Шерлоку такую фразу: «Представь себе, что я умер…» Он вам говорил о своём сне, сэр?  
— Объяснял ему что-то по поводу сына, я так полагаю? — уточнил Леон, слегка подавшись вперёд в кресле.  
Джон кивнул.  
— Да... я могу только посочувствовать Шерлоку в такой ситуации. К сожалению, Майкрофт сейчас не совсем адекватен, и это проявляется в том числе и в том, что он говорит фразы, которые не позволил бы себе произнести, будь он в норме. Почти то же самое произошло в отношениях с мальчиком — Майкрофт упускает детали... это очень прискорбно, но его нельзя винить, коллега. Его состояние сейчас... он сильно выбит из равновесия. Понимаете, когда их отношения начали слишком бурно улучшаться, у Майкрофта наступили сложные времена. Реальность для него стала расходиться с той установкой, которую я ему когда-то очень плотно внушил. И когда в Торонто Шерлок взял на себя не просто заботу о брате, но как бы функции старшего по отношению к нему, когда он нажал кнопку на этом аппарате и отключил, вместо брата, он запустил процесс... выздоровления. Но это долгий и трудный процесс. Слишком я тогда поставил глубокий блок. Сегодня он рассказал мне о своем сне. Но это разовый сон. Такого больше не приснится. А вот пресловутая чашка наверняка будет сниться ему, судя по всему, постоянно, пока всё не разрешится.  
Джон как-то осторожно сделал глоток из бокала и подумал, что в Афгане было легче.  
— Мозг этого человека совершенно уникален, и я не могу и не хочу вмешиваться те глубинные процессы, что там происходят. Я буду очень осторожно разговаривать с ним в эти вечера, а чаще — просто давать ему поспать. Должен же он спать хоть несколько часов в сутки. Он засыпает, когда брат рядом и, как вы верно заметили, обнимает его или хотя бы просто входит в близкий тактильный контакт, не потому что у него завязка на такие прикосновения, — Леон мягко улыбнулся, — всё гораздо проще: он очень хочет спать. Он ужасно устает. Его мозг борется сам с собой. Но находясь рядом с братом, он элементарно успокаивается. Брат рядом, и подсознательно Майкрофт чувствует, что может обратиться к нему в любой момент. Он не помнит с чем, но ощущение правильности происходящего у него есть — и он успокаивается, а успокоившись — просто тут же засыпает от усталости. Всего этого Шерлоку знать не надо, чтобы не попытался подтолкнуть брата к правильному поступку. Майкрофт должен справиться с этим сам. И он обязательно справится.  
— А что стоит знать Шерлоку? — уточнил Джон. — Ведь он станет меня расспрашивать. И если я правильно понимаю, Майкрофт должен оказаться в такой ситуации, когда он сможет повторить свою просьбу, а пока что Шерлок первым идёт на контакт с ним.  
— Я думал над этим. Даже думал, не сказать ли ему... но решил, что не могу быть в нем настолько уверенным. Его сильная привязанность к брату может заставить его постараться помочь, подтолкнуть... этого делать нельзя. Но если Шерлок вдруг перестанет идти на контакт первым — это приведёт только к еще большей панике у Майкрофта. Пусть всё идёт естественно. Пусть Шерлок ведёт себя так, как ведёт. В какой-то момент мы с вами уберём из Лондона инспектора, как уже убрали мальчика. Будьте готовы через какое-то время провести пару дней в одиночестве, «уступив» Шерлока брату, я думаю, что пары дней братьям хватит. Но это произойдёт ещё не сегодня. Ближайшие две-три недели вам всем придется перетерпеть.  
— Надеюсь, что две-три недели здоровье Майкрофта выдержит, — заметил Уотсон.  
— Доктор... Джон? — попросил Эртон разрешения, называть его по имени.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся тот.  
— Я рассказываю вам это потому, что я знаю вашу репутацию. И понимаю, что строй вы догадки и предположения — подошли бы к истине очень близко. Для всех будет лучше, если вы будете точно знать, что происходит, и в том числе как врач и как друг проследите за его здоровьем. Я, например, не исключаю, что ослабленный организм подхватит и инфекцию, и просто простуду какую... тут уж вам виднее.  
— Не дай бог. Меня сегодня так и подмывало пощупать у него пульс, но Шерлок бдел. Не дай бог даже простуды — Майкрофта же придётся к постели привязывать.  
— Да, не хотелось бы, конечно... ну тем более следите. Кстати, Джон, могу я дать вам совет? Не касающийся предмета разговора?  
— Разумеется, — ответил Уотсон, хотя немного удивился.  
— Подозреваю, что у вас уже некоторое время возникает мысль оставить клинику и посвятить себя только работе с Шерлоком. Сделайте это заранее, прежде чем ваш друг предложит вам брак. Иначе это может быть расценено коллегами в несколько юмористическом ключе, вы понимаете?  
Джон растерянно заморгал, глядя на Леона. Может, его ввели незаметно в транс, и ему всё это чудится?  
— Чёрт… Простите… Что предложит?  
— Брак, Джон. И нет, я вас не гипнотизирую.  
— Шерлок? — усмехнулся Уотсон. — Тогда точно наступит конец света… Вы меня… что, простите?… О, боже, мало мне Холмсов, доктор, и вы туда же?  
— Я не обсуждал этот вопрос с Шерлоком, нет. И не собираюсь. Но я разбираюсь в людях, вы ведь не сомневаетесь, коллега? — Леон едва ли не подмигнул. — Когда это произойдет, обещаете, что позвоните мне первому и скажете, что я как всегда оказался прав?  
— Обещаю, — рассмеялся Джон, недоверчиво качая головой.

***  
Он посчитал слова доктора Эртона шуткой, но она направила его мысли в другое русло и помогла справиться с нервозностью, поэтому домой Джон вернулся спокойным и готовым к допросу.  
— Ну что, что там? — Шерлок поднял глаза от экрана ноута. Значит, работал — и это радует.  
— Да всё в порядке, — ответил Джон. — Всё с Майкрофтом будет в порядке.  
— Ты видел Майкрофта? Он был там? Почему всего час — доктор объяснил? Что он вообще объясняет? Что значит — будет? Само не станет в порядке — что делать нужно? — вопросы выстреливали, как из автомата.  
— Не волнуйся так. Майкрофт спал в смежной комнате. Насколько я понимаю, это что—то вроде глубокого транса, который перешёл в обычный сон. Доктор работал с ним час, а потом оставил отдыхать и выкроил время для меня.  
— Не думал, что Майкрофт поддается гипнозу. Штучки... Ладно, допустим. Что тебе конкретно сказал доктор?  
— Транс — это не совсем гипноз. — Джон сел на диван. — Доктор сказал, что надо последить за физическим состоянием Майкрофта, потому что он очень много работает. Ничего ужасного, не думай — просто в стрессе мы более подвержены всяким респираторным заболеваниям. Ещё он говорил, что Майкрофт в твоём присутствии расслабляется, чувствует твою поддержку, поэтому и засыпает.  
— Интересное дело, а поддержку Лестрейда он не чувствует что ли? — взвился Шерлок. — Ерунда какая-то, не может быть дело в этом.  
— Шерлок, я же не в курсе подробностей твоего разговора с доктором, я всего лишь повторил то, что он сказал мне. Насколько я понял, дело в стрессе, даже в нескольких стрессах, которые Майкрофт пережил последовательно.  
«Посмотри в мои честные глаза», — словно говорил Джон, и Шерлок должен был констатировать, что глаза у того всегда честные, и он совершенно не может определить, говорил ли Джон правду, или что-то скрывает.  
— То ли Леон темнит, то ли, что вероятнее, ты темнишь, — буркнул он. — У Майкрофта вся жизнь состоит из стрессов, но чашками он не кидался, и уж точно не... у него сейчас всё хорошо, и я не понимаю, почему у него сдают нервы, а еще больше не понимаю, почему он так на меня реагирует.  
— Все мои знания по психологии ограничиваются курсом в университете. Но я помню, как нам приводили однажды пример, как психика человека приспосабливается к определённому виду стресса и не может справиться, когда обстоятельства меняются к лучшему. Это, конечно, очень радикальный пример — потому итог там был трагический. Но такое возможно и при меньшем давлении. Нам рассказывали, как люди, пережившие лагеря Третьего Рейха или репрессии в сталинской России, совершенно терялись в мирной жизни. С одной стороны, они не могли приспособиться к новым условиям, но с другой — при первом же намёке на возвращение старого, впадали в совершенное отчаяние. Опять же — это крайний случай. Я хочу сказать, что для Майкрофта перемены к лучшему в семейной жизни стали более сильным переживанием, чем постоянные проблемы в ней.  
— Вы с ним друг друга стоите. Один говорит — умру, другой про концлагеря... ты еще стокгольмский синдром вспомни. Я, наверное, мазохист, если люблю таких садистов. И что, он теперь до конца жизни будет видеть ночные кошмары? Что Леон говорит конкретно, что можно сделать? — Шерлок забарабанил пальцами по столу.  
— Слушай, если бы Майкрофт сейчас работал не так интенсивно, то и реагировал бы не так болезненно на перемены. А так ему хочется и сыну больше времени уделить, и тебе, и Грегу — а тут труба трубит, Британия рулит. Вот он и разрывается. Что тебе делать? Ничего особенного, Шерлок. Просто любить брата и помогать ему по мере возможности.  
— Да как помогать-то? Приходить укладывать его спать? Боюсь, что Лестрейду это не понравится. Не нравится мне всё это... что-то тут не так. Получается, что мы его бросаем — плыви сам, мы-то его как бы страхуем, но он об этом не знает, а ну как от страха утонуть судорогой сведет?  
— Ты всё время ищешь излишнюю конкретику, — усмехнулся Джон. — Думаю, что Грег его и сам прекрасно спать укладывает. Ну, вот нужна тебе конкретика… Взять сегодняшний день. Грег был на службе, а Майкрофт расстроен из-за сложностей с сыном. Ты составил ему компанию, привёз к нам, дал возможность отдохнуть. Это более чем помощь. Он же не остался один на один со своими мыслями. И не забывай о докторе — он тоже работает.  
— В транс вводит? Работа...  
— Шерлок, я не думаю, что ты настолько невежественен. Так что хочешь поворчать на доктора — выбери пример получше. Лучше уж трансовая методика, чем химию жрать, — в сердцах ругнулся Джон.  
— Лучше просто спать. Какого чёрта он не спит тогда с супругом под боком? Почему я могу, а Лестрейд нет? Док говорил мне... сказал, что мы все — одна семья, что я тоже... но не вместо. Джон, ты же врач. Ты веришь в интуицию? Моя интуиция говорит мне, что дело конкретно во мне. Но что я могу сделать и как изменить происходящее — я не понимаю.  
Шерлок вскочил, пробежался по гостиной и плюхнулся в кресло.  
— Я думал, что ты обычно руководствуешься логикой, — сказал Джон. — Кто тебе сказал, что Майкрофт не засыпает рядом с супругом? Но его мозг перевозбуждён, пойми. В нормальном состоянии, при нормальном режиме, без такого прессинга ответственности, он бы спокойно реагировал на многие вещи. У тебя никогда не бывало бессонницы?  
— Засыпает он. А потом ему снятся кошмары. И тут... я вышел из комнаты, а когда вошел... ему явно снилось что-то такое... и когда я лег рядом, он успокоился сразу. И спал потом несколько часов. А дома он не спит ни черта. Ты же видел его. Он будто неделю не спал. Да и Майкл говорил... Бывала у меня бессонница, но она вызывалась не тем. Там всё... иначе.  
— Что Майкл говорил? Он же не сидит с часами у отцов под дверью и не засекает, кто сколько спит?  
— Ты такой же наивный как они? Считаешь, что парень в тринадцать лет не слышит, что в квартире происходит по ночам? Джон, не хочешь говорить — не говори, только не делай из меня дурака.  
— Шерлок, из тебя никто не делает дурака, но параноишь ты знатно. Тебе говорят, что ничего катастрофического не происходит и всё под контролем, а ты так реагируешь, как будто от тебя скрывают чью-то смертельную болезнь. Нельзя же так, в самом деле! — Джон начал терять терпение.  
— А как можно?! Я смотреть на это не могу! У меня всего один брат, знаешь ли! И ты мне предлагаешь смотреть, как он загибается? Да я все понял, было плохо — стало хорошо... и что, теперь это вот так с ним на всю жизнь? При стрессе или перенапряжении будет вот такое выплёскиваться? Да у него вся жизнь — стресс, с его работой! И он всегда был совершенно невозмутим, а тут срывается из-за ерунды! А я должен ждать — чего? Что он опять сам со всем справится? Да или ты к чёрту с такими советами вместе со своим доктором Эртоном!  
— Ты вообще меня слушаешь? — невозмутимо спросил Джон. — Кажется, нет. Кто тебе сказал, что Майкрофт загибается? У него даже депрессии-то нет в классическом варианте! Ест нормально, сексом занимается — да, имеются нарушения сна. Тебе говорят — над этим работают. И без всяких таблеток, что немаловажно. Кто тебе сказал даже о месяце таких проблем, а? Ты чего себя накручиваешь почём зря?  
— Я, конечно, эмоционально тупой, — желчно сказал Шерлок, — но Майкрофта я просто чувствую, мне не надо, чтобы мне кто-то что-то говорил о его состоянии. Не знаю, как у тебя это с сестрой... может быть, ты просто не понимаешь.  
— Вот только не надо Гарри сюда приплетать, — промолвил Джон, понизив голос, и Шерлок почувствовал, что немного переборщил.  
— Я... не в плохом смысле. Сестра всё-таки не брат… Ладно, извини… Я сам с Леоном поговорю. Пусть мне объяснит, почему я должен ждать чего-то. В прошлый раз он со мной разговаривать не хотел, пока я не спросил, что я могу сделать, чтобы помочь. А теперь я должен ждать, пока всё само может быть наладится...  
— Сексист несчастный, — усмехнулся Джон, встал и подошёл к креслу, где сидел Шерлок. — Вот и поговори. Если док что и имеет тебе сказать, то через вторые руки такие вещи не передают. — Наклонившись, Джон поцеловал Шерлока. — Ты что-то нашёл про Каррингтона, пока меня не было?  
— Кое-что нашёл — хотя бы какая-то информация. Давай сюда ноут, я тебе покажу.  
«Аллилуйя!» — мысленно возблагодарил Джон. Он для порядка поворчал, заставил Шерлока пересесть на диван и следующие полтора часа читал о спортивных достижениях и светских победах Каррингтона, слушая язвительные замечания о фотографиях, где низкорослый конкуровец появлялся с очередной моделью на аршинных каблуках.


	3. Ушёл в увольнительную, вернусь не скоро

**4 июля, среда**

Слава богу, Грегори не проснулся. Стиснув зубы, Майкрофт осторожно встал с постели, выскользнул из спальни и прокрался в кабинет. Он посидел в кресле, вцепившись в подлокотники и кусая губы. Обошлось без рыданий на этот раз. Вытерев щёки, он кое-как отдышался и посмотрел на часы — два ночи.  
Стоило немного поработать с документами, раз уж днём он проспал всё на свете.  
Майкрофт, стараясь производить как можно меньше звуков, прошёлся по квартире, выпил воды на кухне, опять заглянул в спальню и забрал свой телефон.  
Но вместо того, чтобы открыть сейф и достать папку с бумагами, он уселся с сотовым в кресле.  
«Что я делаю?» — подумал он, посылая брату сообщение «спишь?»  
"Нет, тоже не спится. Читаю в гостиной".  
И Майкрофт позвонил.  
— Доброй ночи. Почему не спишь?  
— Не знаю, — ответил брат. — День какой-то странный был, будто надвое разделённый. А ты, когда писал, надеялся, что я сплю и не увижу твоё сообщение?  
У Майкрофта не было ощущения разделённости дня. После сеанса его встретил Грегори, пожаловавшись на то, что дома одному ужасно пусто. Они прошлись пешком, потратив на дорогу минут сорок. Раз Майкрофт уже успел поужинать, по дороге Грегори купил какую-то ужасную пиццу, которую потом и съел, читая почту и просматривая новости в сети. Сам он тоже устал за день и жаловался на интенданта, отымевшего ему мозги в конце рабочего дня.  
— Я так — наудачу написал… — признался Майкрофт, удобнее устраиваясь в кресле.  
— Сам-то что не спишь? Только не говори мне, что выспался за три часа у нас.  
— Я и дома спал примерно столько же. Завидую тем, кому хватает четырёх часов. Но вообще-то у меня остались незаконченными кое-какие дела…  
— Шести часов все равно мало, тем более не подряд. Я-то могу утром выспаться, а тебе ж, наверное, вставать рано? Как у доктора сеанс прошел? Сказал что-то... хорошее?  
— Леон редко говорит что-то… не совсем хорошее. — Майкрофт пытался вспомнить, о чём конкретно шёл разговор, но почему-то не мог. — Но вообще я почувствовал себя легче. Вечером с Майклом поговорили в скайпе — завтра, то есть уже сегодня, они идут в Лувр.  
— Ого, сразу в Лувр! А вообще правильно, чего тянуть? Майкл говорил, что хочет посмотреть места, где мушкетеры совершали подвиги и дрались на дуэлях, — Шерлок явно улыбался. — А мамуля, конечно, будет таскать его по музеям.  
— Так Лувр — это тоже мушкетёрское место, всё правильно. И, наверное, они там одним днём не ограничатся.  
— Кстати, я не был в Лувре.  
— Что ж, компенсируем Берлином — вы же с Джоном присоединитесь к нам в начале осени?  
— Обязательно. Хочешь показать нам с Майклом Пергамский алтарь? — Шерлок усмехнулся. — Значит, у меня есть два месяца, чтобы убедить Джона бросить работу в клинике... слушай, а Майки отпустят из школы?  
— Куда же они денутся? — хмыкнул Майкрофт. — Погоди… Ты хочешь, чтобы Джон уволился?  
— Ну а почему нет? — небрежным тоном спросил Шерлок, как будто речь шла о какой-то мелочи. — Не надо будет выпрашивать день за свой счёт у бывшей подружки всякий раз, когда я его куда-то тащу... да и вообще... ну что там интересного — в клинике этой? Правда, я пока не могу придумать благовидный предлог, чтобы ему это сказать. Нет идей на этот счет?  
— Так ты из практических соображений? — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — А я думал, тебе его не хватает.  
— Если мне его не хватает, я ему звоню, и он бросает клинику и бежит домой. А потом, якобы, я должен мучиться от угрызений совести, что оторвал его от дел. Но поскольку я не мучаюсь — он сердится... или делает вид, что сердится. Сначала это было забавно, но сколько можно играть в одно и то же? Да и вообще — если человека все время хочется видеть — разве это не романтические соображения?  
— Вполне романтические. Ты же скажешь ему о том, что хочешь его постоянно видеть? Но если серьёзно, жаль, что Джон не может вернуться к своей основной специальности. Он был хорошим хирургом.  
— Нет уж, хирургом не надо. Я его тогда вообще дома не увижу. Скажу... нет, не уверен, что скажу. Я скажу как-нибудь иначе. Например, что мне не нравится, что когда он работает в вечернюю смену, я должен сам заваривать чай. Ну, или что-то в этом духе. Это будет достаточно романтично?  
Майкрофт рассмеялся.  
— Это ужасно звучит. Ты стесняешься?  
— Я поддерживаю имидж, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — И потом, а что он может ответить? Если я скажу про чай — можно отшутиться. А если про то, что хочу его видеть — представляешь, как он растеряется?  
— И тебе совершенно не хочется посмотреть на растерянного от твоей романтичности Джона? Не верю. Надо будет ему как-то намекнуть, чем ты мечтаешь его удивить, — задумчиво протянул Майкрофт. ― Мне что-то кажется, что ты готов Джона отвести, так сказать, к алтарю?  
— Эй! — закричал Шерлок в трубку, и тут же понизил голос почти до шёпота. — Ты что задумал?! Майкрофт! Не смей, слышишь? И вообще — хватит в нашей квартире и одного романтика!  
— А что такого? — Холмс-старший уже просто блаженствовал. — Как говорится, «пока травка подрастёт, лошадка околеет».  
— Если ты намекнёшь, он будет считать, что мне это обязательно, придётся ему себя заставить. А я могу и во грехе, так сказать, пожить.  
— А почему бы тебе просто не спросить его? Как, мол, тебя устраивает больше? В общем-то я уверен, что он был бы более чем не против.  
— Майкрофт, ну что ты, в самом деле? Если Джону что-то нужно, он прямо об этом говорит. Раз не говорит, значит — не нужно. Я не хочу делать то, чего он не хочет — во всяком случае, в этом вопросе.  
— Шерлок, ты уже не первый год знаешь Джона и не понял, что он твои интересы ставит выше, чем свои? Серьёзно, ты это не понял до сих пор?  
— А я не хочу навязывать ему свои интересы. В себе я как раз не сомневаюсь. И вообще — тебе легко говорить: ты-то был уверен, что Лестрейд этого хочет.  
— Вовсе нет. Грегори сначала рассмеялся от неожиданности, а я обиделся, — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Даже вещи пошёл собирать.  
— Ничего себе! Ты герой, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Сомневался и всё равно рискнул... Нет, я так не смогу. Вот откажет мне Джон, и куда мне пойти? К вам жить на коврик в прихожей?  
— Никуда никому не нужно будет уходить. Вы же давно живёте вместе, а я был приходящим любовником какое-то время.  
Разумеется, Шерлок больше подшучивал, но всё же за шуткой пряталась и настоящая неуверенность. Пришлось напомнить себе, что брат уже большой мальчик и сам разберётся.  
— Ну, вот именно, у нас квартира общая, мы жить вместе начали задолго до того, как начали ...э... жить вместе. И когда Джон захотел что-то изменить — он так и сказал. И если бы захотел брака — тоже сказал бы.  
— Как знаешь, мой дорогой. Слушай: ты говорил, что у вас там один романтик. Это ты Джона считаешь романтиком?  
— Ну, не себя же. А что, ты не согласен?  
— В нашей семье, кроме мамы, именно Джон — тот человек, который обеими ногами стоит на земле.  
— Это не мешает ему быть романтиком, поверь. Как и тебе, кстати, — тихо рассмеялся Шерлок. — Интересно, твои подчиненные считают тебя романтичным?  
— Мои подчинённые приучены не думать обо мне лишнего, — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — А что для тебя — романтик?  
— Майкл недавно хвастался, что вы с Лестрейдом ходили курить кальян — как бы на свидание, и уговаривал меня пригласить Джона в кино. Ходить на свидание с человеком, с которым просыпаешься в одной постели каждое утро — романтично, наверное? Но пока Майк не спросил, я даже не задумывался об этом.  
— Романтично? Хм. Приятно. Ходить куда-то вместе. Да вообще что-то делать вместе, не связанное с работой или… хотел сказать, бытом, но даже в этом можно найти приятное для обоих.  
— А, по-моему, работать вместе — это лучше всего. Какая нужна ещё романтика? Хм... а интересно было бы попробовать поработать под твоим руководством.  
— Конечно, ваши приключения вполне… в смысле, под моим руководством? — у Майкрофта пропал дар речи.  
— В прямом. А что, думаешь, не потянул бы?  
— Не знаю, мой мальчик. Я же люблю всё держать под контролем, а ты — вольный стрелок.  
— Ну, тебе я мог бы и подчиниться в виде исключения. Ты когда-то предлагал... если возникнет такая идея в следующий раз — я не откажусь, учти.  
— Спасибо. Я учту, — серьёзно ответил Майкрофт и обернулся, потому что в кабинет заглянул Лестрейд.  
Он стоял в дверях и вопросительно смотрел на супруга. Но потом уверился, что причин для беспокойства нет, и разговор приятный.  
— Солнце ты моё… — усмехнулся он, подойдя к креслу. — Полуночное.  
— Э... за тобой пришли? Вот видишь, как романтично. А мой дрыхнет. Пожалуй, ты прав. У нас романтиков нет. Всё сконцентрировались в вашей квартире.  
— Я тоже дрых, как ты выразился, — сказал Грег, наклоняясь к сотовому. Ему прекрасно было слышно, что говорит Шерлок. — Вот я сейчас романтично как… ладно, не скажу, — рассмеялся он, получив толчок в бок, а потом приложил ухо к аппарату с другой стороны.  
— Ладно-ладно, не обязательно, у меня и так хорошее воображение. Идите уже... романтики.  
— Спокойной ночи, — невнятно промычал Майкрофт, которого уже целовали.  
— Сам иди, — добавил Грег, отбирая телефон. — И нечего там на Джона. Он, может, не романтик, но он тебя обожает. Пока. — И нажал «отбой».  
Телефон тут же обиженно запищал. Грег открыл смс и показал текст Холмсу:  
"Я тоже тебя люблю, Майкрофт. Ш.Х."

***  
Шерлок посидел в кресле, отложил книгу, задумчиво покрутил в пальцах сотовый. А потом решительно поднялся в спальню, улёгся рядом с Джоном и потряс его за плечо.  
— Ты чего? Что случилось? — промычал тот.  
— Ничего особенного. Ты хочешь пойти в кино? Там темно и можно целоваться на задних рядах. Хочешь?  
Джон помахал рукой у себя перед лицом, но оказалось, что он не спит и это не галлюцинация.  
— Угу, хочу, — промычал он. Потом прыснул в подушку. — Изверг.  
— Почему это я сразу изверг? — недовольно хмыкнул Шерлок, положив телефон на тумбочку. — Мне сказали, что это романтично. Значит, послезавтра пойдём. Закажешь билеты, ладно? А ты уже почти совсем проснулся.  
— Угу. Относительно. Блестящая дедукция. — Джон продрал глаза и посмотрел на силуэт с растрёпанной шевелюрой. — А что, есть ещё какие-то предложения?  
— Ещё два. Нет, три. Третьим будет — выпить чаю.  
— Посреди ночи? У нас молоко есть. А первые два? — Джон полусонно принялся стаскивать с Шерлока халат.  
— Ну, второе ты и так уже понял, — Шерлок энергично принялся помогать разоблачать себя. — А первое предложение я тебе озвучу… например, в день открытия Олимпиады... если всё сложится так, как я загадал.

***  
С утра, после завтрака Джон занервничал. Время приближалось к одиннадцати, должен был прийти клиент, а сколько он просидит у них? Шерлок почувствовал, куда ветер дует, и начал издалека.  
— Если дело окажется интересным, придётся побегать днём — на вечер у меня были планы.  
— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что мне на работу — я боюсь, что и со Стэкером не высижу, сколько потребуется, — Джон несколько виновато посмотрел на недовольную физиономию Шерлока.  
— Вечером я собирался встретиться с Эртоном… мы договорились. Так что…  
— Я могу, конечно, позвонить Саре… — начал Джон.  
— Скажи ей, что ты увольняешься, — небрежно промолвил Шерлок с совершенно невозмутимым выражением лица.  
Джон как-то уже подзабыл шутку доктора, поэтому воспринял заявление Шерлока, как и любое его безапелляционное.  
— Да? Это кто ж так решил?  
— Я так решил. Я что, не имею права?  
«Прямо хоть конфетку ему предлагай», — усмехнулся про себя Джон.  
— Ты бы хоть изложил аргументы, что ли. Для приличия.  
— Легко. — Шерлок зачем-то обнялся со скрипкой. — Зачем тебе туда ходить? Денег нам хватает. У нас давно уже общий бюджет, если ты не заметил. И расследования приносят нам гораздо больший доход, чем твоя клиника. Это раз. — Он дёрнул струну.  
— Заметил, — сказал Джон и опустился на диван, потому что вспомнил разговор с Эртоном. Общего бюджета и у иных супругов нет.  
— Твоя клиника и эти дежурства всегда не вовремя — вот как сейчас. Это два. — Другая струна тренькнула. — Третье — мне не нравится, что ты работаешь под началом своей бывшей.  
«Если он меня просто потащит без предупреждения в регистрационную контору, я упираться не буду», — подумал Джон, чувствуя, что в груди у него тоже что-то такое «тренькает» вслед за струнами.  
— И четвертое — в конце концов, твои дежурства мешают нам ходить в кино тогда, когда мы этого хотим. Ты же хотел в кино, помнишь?  
На лице Джона расцвета широкая, счастливая и немного глуповатая улыбка.  
— Слушай… кхм… поцелуй меня, а?  
Шерлок, отложив скрипку, довольно ухмыльнулся, не спеша встал с кресла и подошёл к дивану.  
— Пожалуйста, — сказал он, наклоняясь.  
«А, может, самому его… туда потащить?» — промелькнула более или менее связная мысль, прежде чем Джон запустил пятерни в волосы Шерлока, чтобы не дать тому отстраниться слишком рано.  
— Чёрт, — пробормотал он, отдышавшись. — Ты меня убедил. Но мне всё равно надо съездить в клинику и написать заявление.  
— Нет уж, напишешь завтра, а то они тебя припрягут — хотя бы сегодня отдежурить. Позвони, скажи, что не выйдешь. И вообще, нам некогда, у нас клиент вот-вот придёт.  
—А? — переспросил Джон. — Уф! Я сейчас… — Он взял телефон. — Не смотри… — Он чуть не прыснул. — Я с бывшей разговариваю.  
— Не буду смотреть, буду подслушивать, — рассмеялся Шерлок и довольно развалился в кресле. — Скажи ей — мы так решили.  
— Сара, привет… — начал Джон, пытаясь вернуть голосу нормальное звучание. — Извини… я сегодня никак не могу. Ну, как всегда, да… И вообще, я завтра приеду и напишу заявление об уходе. — На том конце повисло молчание. — Эй, алло? Нет, это было общее решение. Нет, вот это я ему передавать не буду. Это вообще не то, о чём ты думаешь. В общем, до завтра… Пока.  
— Какую гадость она мне просила передать?  
— Почему же сразу гадость? — удивился Джон. — Пожелала счастья в личной жизни. — И тут он соврал, потому что Сара спрашивала, не сделал ли Шерлок ему, часом, предложения?  
— Хм. Главное, учти, что завтра я пойду туда с тобой и буду ждать у ворот — чтобы у тебя не возникло желания задержаться...

***  
Стэкер пришёл без опоздания — лишь немногим раньше одиннадцати. Шерлок его вживую видел впервые, а Джон смог лучше рассмотреть при свете дня. Увы, Шерлоку особо нечем было блеснуть — многое о тренере они вчера прочитали в сети. Он был хроническим холостяком, выглядел лучше и моложе своих сорока шести лет, на здоровье — на врачебный взгляд Джона — не жаловался, а на разочарованный взгляд Шерлока — не курил. Костюмы он носить явно не привык, судя по выбору рубашки и галстука — надел просто для приличия, а сам привык совсем к другой одежде. Но часы на руке говорили о деньгах, и обувь тоже ― хотя и не особо модный бренд.  
— Извините, что не смогли выслушать вас вчера, — сказал Джон, пожимая Стэкеру руку и усаживая в кресло лицом к окну.  
Шерлок только изобразил губами некоторое подобие улыбки.  
— Рассказывайте, мистер Стэкер. Вас привела к нам смерть Каррингтона, или что-то иное?  
— Ральф умер почти две недели тому назад, — сказал Стэкер. — Это должна была быть уже третья наша Олимпиада. Вы, наверное, читали, что он собирался оставить большой спорт и готовился уйти золотым призёром, чтобы закрепить свой прошлый результат.  
— Давайте считать, что мы ничего не знаем. В Интернете пишут столько чуши, что опираться на эти сведения я не стал бы. Рассказывайте подробно. Раз вы тут, я так полагаю, вас что-то не устраивает в заключении врачей или дознавателей? Его смерть была признана естественной, как я понимаю?  
— Ральфу стало плохо вечером в баре. Он пошёл с кем-то выпить, но без меня… Мне позвонили уже после полуночи и сообщили, что он скончался. В баре ему стало плохо — он потерял сознание, а потом перестал дышать. Среди посетителей врачей не оказалось, но пока скорая ехала, кто-то там пытался делать ему искусственное дыхание и массаж сердца…  
— И что показало вскрытие? — спросил Джон.  
— Острый панкреатит и… в заключении было сказано, что это панкреатическая кома.  
— Он до этого жаловался на здоровье? Вот так всерьёз? Панкреатит, в конце концов, не возникает за вечер. Он много пил? Это вообще норма для спортсмена его уровня во время подготовки к Олимпиаде — пить в баре? — Джон продолжал наседать с вопросами.  
— Он мог себе позволить немного, — ответил Стэкер, — я уверен, что и в тот вечер он выпил совсем немного — чисто символически. У Ральфа были проблемы со здоровьем, но про это никто не знал, кроме его эндокринолога и меня. У него не так давно нашли диабет. Среди спортсменов есть диабетики — не все виды спорта противопоказаны при этой болезни.  
— Он принимал таблетки? — спросил Шерлок. — Диета? Что значит — не так давно? Его желание уйти из спорта было связано с этим?  
— Ральф колол себе инсулин трижды в день, за пятнадцать минут до еды. У него начались некоторые проблемы с весом, но он и так постоянно соблюдал диету, поэтому сел на инсулин.  
— То есть, он вообще не пытался пить таблетки? — удивился Шерлок. — Сразу начал использовать инсулин? Хм. Даже я понимаю, что это ненормально. Кто его эндокринолог? Это он ему такое посоветовал, или ваш Ральф поступал вопреки советам врача?  
— Доктор Филипс настаивал, конечно, на нормальном лечении, но Ральф упёрся. До игр оставалось всё меньше времени, и он дожал врача, — Стэкер упорно разглядывал свои руки. — Ральф обещал… потом сразу лечь в госпиталь.  
— А когда ему диагностировали диабет? — спросил Джон, разглядывая посетителя. Совершенно ничем не примечательный тип — не урод, конечно, но какой-то тусклый, невыразительный.  
— Месяца четыре тому назад.  
— Если там не было врачей, то, конечно, никто бы не смог определить гипогликемическую кому, — сказал Джон. — Но ведь это мог быть несчастный случай. Мистер Каррингтон мог что-то напутать с инсулином, не поесть нормально, выпить лишнего.  
— Дело в том, что он скрывал от всех, как я уже сказал, проблемы со здоровьем. Он всегда был... дамским угодником, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду. И считал, что если слухи про диабет пойдут, то это повредит ему в этом смысле. Ну, вы понимаете, диабет же дает осложнения определенного рода, и он боялся не столько импотенции, сколько слухов по этому поводу... Но я следил, старался следить, чтобы он не забывал сделать укол и поесть. Он не хотел измерять сахар при свидетелях, говорил, что ему достаточно симптомов, которые он ощущает. Зуд, сухость во рту...  
— Он пользовался ручками или готовил шприцы сам? — спросил Джон.  
— Шприцы, — ответил Стэкер. — Он делал укол утром дома, перед завтраком. Но потом ехал на тренировку, поэтому он держал у меня в офисе при конюшне запас шприцов и ампулы. Обычно утром, приезжая, он привозил уже заряженный шприц на день и отдавал мне. Потом улучал момент перед ланчем и незаметно делал укол в живот. Зря я пошёл у него на поводу — не надо было скрывать.  
— Что же, он вообще уровень сахара не измерял? — недоумевал Джон. — Хотя бы дома-то должен был.  
— Значит, кроме утреннего, шприцы хранились у вас? Где именно вы их хранили? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Измерял. Натощак было двенадцать единиц... Когда не забывал про уколы — держалось на уровне пяти-шести. Я хранил запас шприцов в сейфе, но те, что он приносил мне утром — обычно держал просто во внутреннем кармане. Он ведь для того мне и отдавал, чтобы не надо было тратить время на то, чтобы забрать шприц, наполнить — быстро сделал укол и всё. Иногда он забывал приготовить шприц заранее, тогда я шёл в офис и там наполнял ему шприц.  
— Вы сказали "те"? — переспросил Шерлок. — Он отдавал вам несколько?  
— Да, и на вечер тоже — ведь иногда тренировки затягивались. Мистер Холмс, помогите... Понимаете... он был моим другом на протяжении четверти века.  
Джон подумал, что занятные были друзья — блестящий спортсмен, знаменитость, бабник — и его тихий, незаметный тренер — пусть и отличный профессионал, раз воспитал олимпийского чемпиона.  
— Мы понимаем, — кивнул Шерлок, — а ещё понимаем, что у вас по логике не было поводов желать его смерти. И дело тут не в сантиментах.  
— Нет, что вы... дело и в сантиментах, как вы говорите, тоже. Он очень не хотел, чтобы правда про диабет выплыла. И я растерялся — когда сделали вскрытие и ничего не сказали про диабет, я не знал, что и думать. Вдруг диабета не было, а он колол инсулин? И из-за этого... а я молчу... и в полиции не сказал ничего... В тот день Ральф не забыл шприцы. Я забрал их, они были у меня в пиджаке... потом я отдал ему один, он сделал укол ровно в полдень — первый был утром, в семь. Вечером он собирался уколоться перед ужином, около семи, как обычно. Я этого уже не видел.  
— При вскрытии вам никто не определит инсулиновый шок, — сказал Джон. — А если про диабет не было известно — тем более. Сахар несколько ниже нормы, ну так не поел. Зато панкреатит даёт очень выразительную картину.  
— Они никогда не жаловался ни на поджелудочную, ни на что подобное вообще — он и про диабет-то узнал случайно. Начался зуд... ну, вы понимаете, доктор?... и он решил, что подхватил что-то — он не всегда пользовался презервативами. К своему врачу пойти постеснялся и пошел к анонимному венерологу. Там сделали анализы и сказали, что ничего такого, но вот сахар... и тогда он пришел ко мне. Он мало кому доверял, хотя казалось, что он очень открытый человек, весь на виду.  
— А вы уверены, что Каррингтон больше никому не говорил про свой диабет? Например, какой-нибудь очередной подружке? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Подружке — ни за что! Я совершенно уверен! Именно этого он и боялся как огня. Что пойдут слухи... вы же понимаете, диабетики часто страдают понижением потенции, а он очень гордился славой плейбоя. Даже врач команды ничего не знал. Только я и его эндокринолог. Ральф был немного бесшабашным, но при этом очень недоверчивым. Я понимаю, что все это звучит странно...  
— Тогда ваше дело плохо, мистер Стэкер, — сказал Шерлок и довольно потёр ладони.  
— Да что уж хорошего... Простите, а чему вы так рады, мистер Холмс?  
— Шерлок радуется интересному случаю, не обращайте внимания, — сказал Джон. — Но вообще-то вы должны понимать, что настаивая на том, что ваш друг был убит, становитесь первым подозреваемым. И вы же в полицию-то не пошли.  
Стэкер сидел, подавшись вперёд и опираясь локтями о колени. Он посматривал то на Джона, то на Шерлока исподлобья — и, судя по взглядам, всё больше раскисал.  
— Да, я понимаю... потому и пришел к вам. Шприц был у меня, но ведь никакого яда в крови не нашли. Полицейские всё же приходили, и я утаил от них факты — о болезни Ральфа. Я не хочу, чтобы меня арестовали, особенно перед Олимпиадой. У меня есть и другие подопечные, конечно, они не претендуют на золото, но я же отвечаю за них и не хочу подводить... и к тому же Ральф не хотел, чтобы о его болезни стало известно, но всё же мне не дает покоя вопрос — почему он умер?! Почему?! Он каждый день делал эти уколы, я старался напомнить ему... Он сделал укол вовремя в ту пятницу!  
— Очень просто, — сказал Шерлок. — Зачем нужен яд, когда есть инсулин?  
— Но инсулин был ему полезен! — от волнения Стэкер забыл, что в комнате находится ещё и врач. — У него был очень высокий уровень сахара, это действительно так, мистер Холмс! Он не мог бы тренироваться без этих уколов. Он сделал инъекцию утром — я спросил его, когда он приехал. Я... старался контролировать, как мог... он сделал укол днём на моих глазах. Когда мы закончили около шести — он сказал, что поедет в бар, звал меня с собой, но у меня были дела в офисе, и потом назначена встреча на вечер... и я напомнил ему перед тем, как он уехал, чтобы не забыл перед ужином сделать уколы. Он засмеялся, обозвал меня нянькой... но сказал, что не забудет. Он забрал у меня шприцы и уехал. И больше я не видел его живым... Если бы он сделал лишний укол... но он не делал, я гарантирую: он весь день был у меня на виду, а в баре... алкоголя в его крови было не очень много. Бармен сказал, что он выпил две порции водки по пятьдесят граммов. Он мог иногда... и он собирался поужинать после этого.  
Джон переглянулся с другом.  
— А Ральф вообще любил водку? — спросил он. — Или в тот раз такой выбор спиртного был исключением?  
— И, кстати, вы ведь должны хорошо помнить тот день — какая была погода? Жарко? — добавил Шерлок, соединяя кончики пальцев вместе.  
— Погода... Он вообще очень редко пил, и если уж что-то покрепче, то виски — и обязательно разбавлял. Последние месяцы он не пил, насколько я знаю. И он был не из тех, кто заливает проблему алкоголем. Наоборот, он пил немного — и только под хорошее настроение. День был жарким, даже очень. Животных старались все время поставить в тень, но к вечеру стало, конечно, лучше. Думаю, когда он был в баре, ему уже не было так жарко, как днем.  
— У Каррингтона, кажется, была квартира в Лондоне? — уточнил Шерлок. — В Челси, если не ошибаюсь? И кому она отошла по завещанию?  
— По завещанию — нашей конюшне. У него не было родных. Я его душеприказчик. Он хотел написать завещание на меня. Он, собственно, составил его совсем недавно, когда вот узнал про болезнь, но я сказал, что мне не нравится эта идея, и я не хочу ничего слушать про его смерть... Уже после смерти юрист показал мне завещание. По нему всё отошло конюшне, как организации. Я практически хозяин конюшни, ещё два мелких акционера... Опережая ваши вопросы — у меня нет финансовых затруднений, и я гораздо богаче его.  
— Мне просто любопытно, — начал Джон, — а что ваше маленькое акционерное общество станет делать с этой квартирой? — Он хотел задать уже следующий вопрос, но Шерлок, чьи ладони перекочевали на подлокотники кресла, предостерегающе приподнял указательный палец.  
— Я не думал об этом. Вы простите меня, доктор, но мне пока тяжело туда ходить. Я был там один раз за это время, брал костюм для похорон... Думаю, мы ничего не станем делать с квартирой.  
Шерлок довольно ухмыльнулся.  
— Мы с вами свяжемся, мистер Стэкер. В самое ближайшее время. Мне нужны ключи от квартиры Каррингтона.  
— Да, конечно. Я пришлю вам их через час, — ответил клиент. — Простите, что не догадался взять с собой. Значит, вы берётесь за дело? Спасибо, мистер Холмс, доктор. Вот чек, я подумал... это задаток и на расходы, — он достал из кармана пиджака бумажник и вынул оттуда листок. — Думаю, этого пока достаточно?  
Чек попал в руки к Джону, он посмотрел на сумму, сглотнул и молча передал его Шерлоку.  
— Если понадобится... и вне зависимости от результатов, я готов как минимум удвоить, — поспешил пообещать Стэкер. — Я хочу знать, что случилось с моим другом. Если никто не виноват — я буду только рад. Но я хочу знать правду!  
— Поспешите с ключами, мистер Стэкер, — сказал Шерлок.  
Джон пожал клиенту руку и проводил до двери, а потом посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Этот твой, банкир… как его тогда не раскорячило от пяти-то тысяч! — выдавил он из себя. — А этот… он что, миллионер? Там точно мне лишний ноль не померещился?  
— Не может же нам обоим померещиться. Ха, а ты говоришь — клиника! Так, Джон... узнай всё про бар. И про его врача — тебе придется встретиться с ним. Спросишь его мнение... ну, ты сам сообразишь. Но сначала вместе поедем на место смерти.

***  
Джону пришлось переодеваться, потому что в баре «Сохо» действовал дресс-код. Заведение начинало работать с полудня, немногочисленные посетители пока что терялись в полумраке большого зала.  
— Джон, как думаешь, вон тот бармен с рыжими усами — ирландец?  
— Откуда я знаю, пока он не начал говорить, — пожал плечами Уотсон. — А все рыжие автоматически становятся ирландцами?  
— Не все. Но мне нравятся рыжие — внушают доверие почему-то. Пошли, начнем с него.  
— Может, потому что Дебора в молодости была рыжей? — предположил Джон. — Давай с него начнём.  
Усы — это было сильно сказано. Скорее, усики и рыжая щетина, которая изображала наличие бородки. И вообще бармен был ещё совсем молодым — вполне подходящим для такого места работы.  
— Что будете пить, джентльмены? — спросил он с характерным смягчённым «эль».  
Из-под воротника рубашки у него посверкивала цепочка.  
— Есть хорошая водка? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Есть. «Svedka», «Absolut». «Smirnoff» у нас настоящий, из России. Простите, сэр, — обратился тут бармен к Джону. — Мне кажется, я видел вашу фотографию в сети. Вы ведь тот самый доктор Уотсон?  
— Вообще-то, да… Только тут «тот самый» скорее не я, а мой друг.  
Томас — судя по бейджику — уставился на Шерлока.  
— Н-да, вот что значит популярность, нас уже узнают в барах, ― сказал тот. ― Тогда водку не обязательно. Давайте виски. Томас, вы работаете тут каждый вечер? Собственно, мы ищем человека, который работал в тот вечер, когда умер жокей.  
Томаса распёрло от гордости. Значит, работал — и прямо жаждал поделиться сведениями.  
— Работал, — ответил он, наливая обоим виски. — Я понимаю, про кого вы говорите, но только он подсел к моему напарнику — чуть дальше. Но кое-что я видел.  
— Отлично. Вы раньше встречали его здесь? Он был завсегдатаем, или пришел впервые?  
— Иногда заходил. Нечасто, но обычно мы запоминаем повторяющиеся лица. Раньше он даже чаще к нам наведывался, а потом вдруг пропал. Но вообще-то мы тут знали, что он известный спортсмен. Наверное, тренировался усиленно перед Олимпиадой — поэтому и стал реже появляться.  
— Он бывал один или с кем-то? Приятели? Девушки?  
— С девушками я его тут не видел ни разу. Всегда с мужчинами. И в тот вечер он тоже был с мужчиной.  
— Опишите его, Томас. Молодой, старый? Вы его видели хоть раз до того вечера?  
— Так бы я его, конечно, не запомнил, но из-за несчастья… Он же скорую-то вызывал. Напугался — трясся весь. Особенно когда... как его звали?  
— Каррингтон, — подсказал Джон.  
— Да, когда мистеру Каррингтону один из посетителей стал делать искусственное дыхание.  
— То есть, помощь оказывал кто-то другой, не спутник жокея? Очень интересно... ― кивнул Шерлок, ― а спутник — что можете вспомнить о нём? Подумайте, Томас? Внешность, возраст...  
— Молодой. Ростом как доктор Уотсон. Волосы тёмные. На глаза я не обращал внимания — не до того было. Вот нос его запомнил. Такой заметный нос, выдающийся, — усмехнулся Томас. — Как у французского актёра, который ещё в «Багровых реках» снимался. Они пришли, сели за стойку. Мой напарник их обслужил. Пили они водку, кстати. Пропустили по одной, потом решили повторить. Я на них особого внимания не обращал — у меня тут свои клиенты сидели. А потом вдруг раздался грохот — упал табурет. Я тогда уже посмотрел ― а мистер Каррингтон лежит на полу. Его приятель сразу кинулся к нему, потом стал звать на помощь, вытащил телефон, стал звонить. Менеджер наш стал просить остальных, чтобы не толкались. Когда тот, второй, носатый, закричал, что мистер Каррингтон не дышит, один из посетителей стал пытаться… реанимировать? — Томас посмотрел на Джона. Тот кивнул.  
— Так... а не заметили, сколько времени прошло между моментом, когда они пришли, и его обмороком? И ещё — они всё время сидели вместе? Никто их них не вставал, не выходил?  
— А вот погодите, мистер Холмс. Я сейчас позвоню кое-кому. — Бармен достал из кармана телефон. — Слушай, Пол, — сказал он в трубку, — меня спрашивают насчёт того жокея, который у нас тут загнулся две недели назад. Нет, не полиция — Шерлок Холмс. — Тут Томас прикрыл телефон ладонью. — Пол там в шоке и спрашивает, не хотите ли вы с ним поговорить лично?  
— Это тот бармен, что обслуживал их?  
— Он самый. Вообще он не так уж далеко отсюда живёт.  
— Прекрасно, мы поговорим с ним чуть позже. А пока с вами. Томас, напрягитесь. Не выходил ли один из них из бара? Вы должны были всё время краем глаза видеть их. Хоть вас и не интересуют скачки, но вы ведь профессионал, так? Вы следите за посетителями автоматически. Постарайтесь вспомнить, как развивались события с самого их появления в баре. А ваш напарник пусть пока подходит сюда, у нас будут вопросы к нему.  
— Минуту, — Томас опять вернулся к разговору с Полом. — Слушай, ты давай подгребай сюда, ага. Давай, быстро… Мне, конечно, хотелось бы забрать себе всю славу, — усмехнулся парень, — но я мало что видел. Кажется, Каррингтон выходил в туалет. Мне кажется, что в какой-то момент носатый сидел один.  
— Этот носатый — он, получается, раньше тут не бывал? А потом, когда всё произошло, куда он девался? Ведь когда приехала полиция — его уже не было, так?  
— Не было. Точно, не было.  
На соседний табурет взгромоздился тучный мужчина, и Томас виновато посмотрел на них.  
— Может быть, вы пока присядете за столик?  
А куда деваться? Забрав свои бокалы, они сели за столик — поближе к стойке.  
— Подозреваешь гипогликемическую кому, коллега? — спросил Джон.  
— Ну, версию с панкреатитом теперь уже не проверить, тело кремировали. Но совпадение, конечно, слишком странное, — Шерлок задумчиво покрутил бокал. — Так что, имея тайный диабет в анамнезе, примем версию про инсулиновую кому. Тем более — симптомы ведь похожи, так? Для тупого полицейского врача — есть шанс спутать?  
— Почему же полицейский врач окажется обязательно тупым? — возразил Джон. — Труп к нему попал далеко не сразу — к тому времени в организме уже практически не осталось никаких следов, которые бы указывали на инсулиновый шок. Смерть наступила быстро, никаких врачебных наблюдений не велось. А вот поджелудочная дала очень красноречивую картину.  
— Потому что полицейские — тупые по определению. За некоторым исключением — хорошо. Но эксперты там... ладно, ладно. Не в этом дело. Скажи, а водка может сильно понизить уровень глюкозы?  
— Может. И потом Каррингтон приехал в бар сразу после тренировки, он был уставшим. Это могло усугубить.  
— Угу. А скажи мне, если бы, предположим, человек ввёл себе инсулин, но на самом деле то был бы не инсулин, а какие-то витамины... я хочу сказать — он понял бы, что лекарство не получил? Что уровень сахара остался высоким? Не меряя его? По симптомам? Допустим, он бы пропустил дневной укол — он это заметил бы по состоянию?  
— В принципе — да. Повышается температура кожи, она становится сухой. Хочется пить, во рту тоже сухость. Если не пить, то состояние начинает ухудшаться. Это где-то одиннадцать единиц — или с небольшим.  
— Но интенсивная нагрузка на тренировке могла повлиять, и уровень сахара снизился бы, скажем, до десяти единиц и без инсулина? — уточнил Шерлок.  
Джон кивнул.  
— Некоторые недоделанные культуристы употребляют инсулин кратковременного действия вместо стероидов. И после тренировки у них уровень глюкозы нормализуется сам.  
— Стоп, это ещё что за ерунда? Они понижают уровень глюкозы в крови, а потом понижают его ещё сильнее нагрузкой? Что им это дает?  
— Они делают вот что: принимают много углеводов накануне тренировки, потом ещё подзаправлются — чаще всего это растворы глюкозы и фруктозы. Когда они потом принимают инсулин, тот начинает перебрасывать сахар в мышечные клетки.  
— Ага... понял. Погоди... Так. Где этот Пол — или как его там? Я хочу знать, кто заказывал водку. И ещё, Джон, мне надо, чтобы ты поговорил с эндокринологом этого дурака. Узнай у него, насколько Каррингтон сам умел разбираться в своём состоянии. Мог ли определить навскидку, какой у него уровень глюкозы, или всё-таки нет. Только не дави на него, хорошо? Так, между делом...  
— Если он станет со мной разговаривать на эту тему. Но через Стэкера, думаю, это можно устроить. А вот и Пол…  
Томас подвёл к их столику своего приятеля — симпатичного парня, прямо ходячую барную вывеску для привлечения клиентуры.  
— Здравствуйте, джентльмены! — он широко улыбнулся. — У меня просто слов нет…  
Слова, видимо, правда, кончились.  
— Садитесь, Пол, — пригласил Джон.  
— Томас мне сказал, что вас интересует тот случай, мистер Холмс?  
— Интересует, — подтвердил Шерлок. — Расскажите всё, что вы запомнили — всё, что угодно, самые мелкие детали.  
— В общем, дело было так. Пришёл мистер Каррингтон с каким-то парнем. Да, я знал, что это за посетитель — что олимпийский чемпион, жокей, и всё такое. Парня того я раньше тут не видел. Описать внешность? Тёмные волосы, большой нос, но вообще-то он не был уродом, ничего так — нормальный. Ростом такой же, как и чемпион. Худее немного. Они сели у стойки, парень спросил, что мистер Каррингтон будет пить, и предложил взять по пятьдесят водки. Мистер Каррингтон согласился. Они выпили. Я не прислушивался к разговору специально, у меня ещё клиенты были, но вроде бы они говорили о серебре — может, шансы на медали обсуждали? Потом мистер Каррингтон вышел в туалет. Точно туда — я проследил его взглядом. Отсутствовал он минут десять. Потом, когда он вернулся, они заказали ещё по пятьдесят.  
— А дальше, пожалуйста, попытайтесь описать всё как можно более точно, — попросил Джон. — Нас очень интересует, как менялось состояние Каррингтона.  
— Я ещё подумал, что его слишком быстро развезло, — признался Пол. — Сто граммов водки даже на голодный желудок и за такое короткое время не всякого доведут до того, что язык начнёт заплетаться. А его приятель ещё сказал ему об этом: «как, мол, тебя накрыло быстро».  
— Каррингтон его называл по имени? — перебил Шерлок.  
— Если и называл, то я не расслышал. Потом мистер Каррингтон ещё промямлил, что надо срочно что-то заказать поесть, а сам уже сидел бледный, и на лбу у него пот выступил, хотя у нас кондиционеры хорошо работают. Потом он вдруг повалился на бок, упал с табурета на пол и задёргался, как будто у него припадок. Парень кинулся к нему, стал развязывать галстук. В общем, началась суматоха. Скорую вызвали сразу, это точно. Этот парень ещё поддерживал мистеру Каррингтону голову, а другой рукой полез за телефоном и сразу стал звонить. А дальше, наверное, вам Томас рассказывал.  
Говоря, Пол от волнения делал из салфетки что-то вроде оригами.  
— Тот парень когда ушёл? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Как только скорая приехала, мистера Каррингтона погрузили на носилки и понесли, он сразу пошёл за санитарами. Наверное, решил с ними в больницу ехать.  
— Что ж, спасибо, Пол, — сказал Джон, когда Шерлок кивнул, показывая, что у него вопросов больше нет.  
— Не за что. Эмм… можно попросить у вас автографы? — выпалил он, помявшись.  
— Ни в коем случае! — Шерлок, казалось, оторопел от такой наглости. — У доктора Уотсона можно, а мой почерк — это государственная тайна.  
Джон рассмеялся.  
— На чём расписаться? Мой почерк государственной тайной не является. Я на каждом рецепте автограф ставлю.  
Пол достал блокнот и ручку, Джон чиркнул ему пару слов.  
— Только не пишите у меня в блоге ничего по этому делу, — предупредил он. — Сразу удалю комментарий.  
— Нет-нет! Я же понимаю — расследование.  
— Ну, вот ты уже и автографы раздаёшь, — хмыкнул Шерлок, когда они вышли на улицу. — Вовремя я тебя из клиники уволил.  
Когда они вернулись домой, миссис Хадсон передала им ключи от квартиры Каррингтона, которые оставил, как и обещал, Стэкер.  
— На квартиру сегодня или завтра? — уточнил Джон.  
— Завтра. Сегодня мне нужно будет кое-что уточнить по поводу тренера, да и вечером встреча с Эртоном.  
— Ок, тогда я найду, чем себя занять на вечер.

***  
Шерлок соврал, что у него на вечер была договорённость о встрече. Может быть, он и съязвил бы в другое время по поводу того, что у Джона вдруг проснулись родственные чувства и тот решил навестить сестру, но сейчас ему это было только на руку. Так что, оставшись один, он позвонил Леону.  
— Добрый вечер, доктор, — поздоровался он вполне спокойно. — Мы можем сегодня встретиться и поговорить?  
— Можем, мистер... средний. Приезжайте через час после него и ждите в приемной. Простите, сейчас я разговаривать не могу.  
— То есть в девять? Хорошо, — покладисто — до зубовного скрежета — согласился Шерлок.  
Опять час на брата — замечательные сеансы, что и говорить! Какого чёрта Джону приспичило именно сегодня встречаться с сестрой?  
Шерлок час терзал бедный инструмент, так что миссис Хадсон не выдержала и заглянула к нему, спросив, не поссорились ли её мальчики.  
Накрученный до предела, Шерлок в девять уже сидел в приёмной.  
— Входите, Холмс, — пригласил Леон, выглядывая из кабинета. — Прошу меня простить, я был не один во время вашего звонка. Присаживайтесь. Что вас привело?  
Шерлок посмотрел на кресло, усмехнулся и сел.  
— Объясните мне… пожалуйста, — прибавил он, и угол рта его дёрнулся, — что происходит с Майкрофтом? Кстати, где он? Опять спит?  
— Спит. Но вы можете и не понижать голос, он вас не услышит, если, конечно, вы не станете кричать "помогите". Тогда, действительно, есть вероятность, что он проснётся.  
— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, доктор, — сказал Шерлок ещё тише.  
— На который? Что с ним происходит, где он, и не спит ли? Да, он спит. Ах да — где. В соседней комнате. Хотите взглянуть?  
— На первый, — но услышав, что он может посмотреть на брата, Шерлок тут же вскочил с кресла и указал на ширму. — Там?  
— На первый ответил как раз. Что с ним происходит — он спит. Там, прошу вас.  
Шерлок открыл дверь и заглянул в маленькую затемнённую комнату. На кушетке спокойно спал Майкрофт. Почему-то от этого зрелища стало жутко, и хотя кушетка не напоминала больничную койку, он вспомнил о Торонто.  
— Если просто разговаривать — он не услышит, даже вас, — сказал Леон, подчеркнув это «даже».  
Иногда Шерлоку удавались особенно цветистые любезные фразы.  
— Вы не могли бы, если вас не затруднит, перестать надо мной издеваться, доктор Эртон?  
— Я и не собирался, кстати. Если он сейчас и может услышать хоть кого-то, кроме меня, то только вас, и только если вы будете обращаться непосредственно к нему и звать на помощь. Но вы второй раз приходите ко мне заранее настроенным враждебно. Мне это не нравится.  
— Прошу прощения, доктор, — почти пропел Шерлок и поклонился. — Разумеется, вы правы: мне стоит знать своё место. Лестрейд, конечно, в курсе, что происходит с Майкрофтом. И я уверен, что и Джон — тоже, хотя он вчера просто виртуозно мне врал. Такой талант пропадает. Хотя я не в претензии ни к Лестрейду, ни к Джону. Я уверен, что вы с ним разговаривали как с коллегой, и тот теперь связан врачебной тайной. Но, может быть, вы будете так любезны и объясните мне — я всё-таки отдалённо прихожусь Майкрофту родственником — что, чёрт возьми, с ним творится такое? — последнюю фразу он прошипел сквозь зубы.  
— О, я наводил справки о вашем друге, — спокойно ответил Леон. — Он умеет хранить врачебную тайну, несомненно. Вообще чудесный человек. Жаль, что он не психиатр, я бы его взял ассистентом. Как у вас с памятью, мистер Холмс? Помнится, я уже объяснял вам, что творится с вашим братом. Ничего нового не случилось.  
— Я не жалуюсь на память. Вы сказали мне, что четырнадцать лет тому назад из-за моего поведения у моего брата начались серьёзные проблемы — вы не уточнили, какие именно — и вы… поработали с ним — опять же, не сказали, что это было. Джон вчера фактически повторил мне ваши слова про стрессы, про перемены к лучшему, про ожидание катастрофы… Но я никогда не поверю, что Майкрофт не может с этим разобраться сам. Я могу поверить в стрессы. Был очень сильный, связанный с Лестрейдом. Он это преодолел. И, кажется, счастливее итога трудно себе представить. У Майкрофта был стресс, связанный с сыном… Вы сказали мне, чтобы я дал почувствовать брату, что мы — одна семья. Только почему-то ему становится от этого хуже.  
Шерлок, как загипнотизированный, опять уставился на брата.  
— С чего вы взяли, что ему становится хуже? Вы всё делаете правильно, и вы правы, опять же, что он может и должен справиться с ситуацией сам. Ваш брат — совершенно уникальный человек, мистер Холмс. Очень сильный мозг, редчайший. Конечно, он справится, с вашей помощью в том числе. Ничего непредвиденного не происходит. Ему и сеансы-то наши нужны только потому, что организм должен иногда отдыхать. Кстати, я не предупредил вчера доктора Уотсона, что лучше не расспрашивать Майкрофта о происходящем на этих сеансах. Он не помнит, что спит. Ему кажется, что мы все два часа разговариваем.  
Шерлок наконец отошёл от двери и сел в кресло.  
— С чего я взял? А почему он не спит?.. Если спит, то… Вы говорите — мозг. Он ведёт себя, как больной ребёнок. Это, по-вашему, нормально, если речь идёт о Майкрофте? — Он вцепился в подлокотники. — Слушайте, я не псих. Я не собираюсь ни о чём расспрашивать брата. У вас есть сигареты?  
Доктор поставил на стол пепельницу и положил рядом пачку сигарет и зажигалку.  
— Конечно, ненормально. Но, например, повышенная температура для организма — тоже ненормально. Но она помогает организму справиться с болезнью. Он не спит, потому что боится своих снов.  
Шерлок прикурил и жадно затянулся.  
— А что ему снится? Я слышал только о своём полёте с крыши. — Немного успокоившись, он посмотрел на доктора. — Вы ничего не сказали о проблемах Майкрофта четырнадцать лет тому назад. И ничего не сказали о том, в чём именно заключалась ваша помощь. Судя по тому, что когда я опять стал соображать и увидел, что брата у меня как будто подменили, проблемы были — хуже некуда?

— Знаете, в чём разница между Майкрофтом и вами в данном случае? Он мне доверяет, а вы нет. Поверьте, молодой человек, если бы в интересах Майкрофта было рассказать вам всё, я бы с этого начал. Я не садист, Шерлок. Мне вовсе не доставляет удовольствия вас дразнить. Я просто действую в интересах своего пациента. Понимаю ваше желание понять... но будет лучше, если вы просто будете вести себя естественно. Говорю же — вы всё делаете правильно.  
— Когда я веду себя естественно, мне чаще всего и говорят, что я псих. Я боюсь сделать что-то не то, отчего Майкрофту станет хуже.  
— Вы не псих, поверьте специалисту с именем и стажем. Вы такой, какой есть, и именно такого вас любит ваш брат. Так что ведите себя так, как ведёте, и всё будет в порядке.  
Шерлок почти был готов капитулировать, но не признать это вслух, тем более что ему стало холодно — довольно противное ощущение.  
— Само собой? — переспросил он. — Вы хоть что-то Майкрофту говорите? Хоть что-то? Или просто помашете чем-то блестящим перед носом — и пусть себе спит?  
— Господь с вами, для чего размахивать? — удивился Леон. — Шаманство какое-то. Всё это проще делается. Давайте покажу — заодно успокоитесь и перестанете зябнуть. Что вы так недоверчиво смотрите? Не верите, что и вас можно усыпить?  
— Так заметно, что мне холодно? — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Попробуйте.  
— Ну, не вы один тут гений в своём деле. У вас есть часы? Снимите с руки. Посмотрите на них. Сколько на циферблате?  
Шерлок, хмыкнув, сделал то, что велел док, и посмотрел, который час.  
— Девять сорок.  
— Хорошо. Положите их себе... сядьте на них, — усмехнулся Леон.  
— Цирк, — фыркнул Шерлок, но сел на часы, благо кресло было мягким.  
— Закройте глаза.  
И тут Леон положил ему руку на лоб.  
— Откройте глаза и посмотрите на часы… — услышал Шерлок голос доктора через секунду — так ему показалось, во всяком случае.  
Он открыл глаза, усмехнувшись, привстал и взял часы.  
— Не может быть.  
На часах было девять пятьдесят.  
— Правда, так не бывает, — он вдруг весело рассмеялся, как обычно смеялся только на пару с Джоном. — Такое ощущение, что вы в меня влили немного алкоголя. Тепло.  
— Вот то же и он чувствует, когда просыпается тут. Тепло, всё в порядке. Жаль, конечно, что эти ощущения у него ненадолго — пока не выйдет за порог. Но он хоть немного отдыхает... Я даже не буду вам говорить, чтобы вы не нервничали так. Конечно, вы будете нервничать. Вы ведь любите его. Мне, правда, жаль, Шерлок. Я очень ему сочувствую. Но он должен справиться сам. Я мог бы поступить проще, поймите, опять что-то внушить ему... я могу, но нельзя вторгаться в такой разум, как у него. В прошлый раз у меня не было выбора, но сейчас выбор есть. И я уверен в Майкрофте и в вас — вы оба справитесь.  
— Я всегда любил Майкрофта. — Шерлок встал и посмотрел на дверь в соседнюю комнату. — Кажется, мне уже пора уходить… Спасибо, доктор.  
— Идите, мальчик, — мягко напутствовал док. — В следующий раз приходите без желания меня покусать, хорошо?  
— Вряд ли у меня опять возникнет такое желание, — Шерлок по-доброму усмехнулся. — Только не называйте меня «мальчик» — меня так даже мать не называет. Только брату можно. И, пожалуйста, из-за некоторого расположения к Джону не учите его этой штуке с часами. А то у него у него может возникнуть соблазн слишком часто ею пользоваться, чтобы меня заткнуть.  
— Не стану учить, — рассмеялся Леон. — Но действительно сожалею, что он отдал предпочтение хирургии, а не психиатрии, у него бы получилось, да. — Он взял листок, написал на нем что-то и заклеил в конверт. — Вскроете, когда доктор Уотсон позвонит мне при вас и скажет, что я был прав. Это не касается Майкрофта. И не гипноз, клянусь. Просто я тоже экстравагантный человек и люблю производить впечатление.  
— Хорошо, — удивлённый Шерлок сунул конверт в карман пиджака. — А насчёт психиатрии я Джону передам. До свидания, доктор.

***  
Джон долго раздумывал, чем задобрить Гарри, и купил торт. После развода и раздела имущества сестра переехала в квартиру на втором этаже в доме по Уайт-Лайон-стрит. Гарри открыла дверь, но так и осталась стоять на пороге — она, видимо, спала, но, кажется, не по причине возлияний, а просто — мало ли, по какой причине.  
— С ревизией пришёл? — спросила она, протирая глаза.  
Дома она ходила в мешковатых джинсах и футболках со всякими провокационными надписями. На сей раз на груди было написано: «Ищешь сиськи? Обломись, чувак!»  
— Я просто так зашёл, — сказал Джон, помимо воли глядя на надпись, и протянул вперёд руку, защищаясь тортом.  
— Заходи! — фыркнула Гарри.  
Джон с облегчением констатировал, что она вроде бы выглядит неплохо — не похудела, цвет лица не испортился.  
— Чего это ты такой добрый сегодня? — спросила сестра, оборачиваясь на Джона в дверях маленькой гостиной. — Со своим поругался?  
— Нет, совсем нет. Даже наоборот.  
— Что там может быть наоборот? Садись, я пока чайник поставлю.  
Джон послушно сел и осмотрелся. Когда-то, разглядывая бывший телефон Гарри, Шерлок сделал вывод, что она пьёт. Вообще-то, вывод правильный, но это если ограничиться отверстием для подзарядки. А царапины на корпусе объяснялись просто вечным бардаком у хозяйки в сумке, но в квартире у неё всегда был относительный порядок. Её гостиная была похожа на гостиную, в отличие от их с Шерлоком.  
Чёрный чайник и чёрные чашки остались у Гарри на память о бывшей. Они вместе их покупали.  
Поставив поднос на столик, сестра бросила перед ним на пол подушку и уселась, скрестив длинные ноги. Ноги были хороши — они как-то компенсировали почти полное отсутствие бюста и задницы.  
— Рассказывай, давай, — добродушно предложила она, отковыривая ложечкой кусочек торта, — что там у вас, какие новости?  
— В общем, я завтра увольняюсь, — ответил Джон, тоже принимаясь за торт.  
— Мда? Давай-давай, рассказывай дальше, — подбодрила Гарри. — Решил окончательно стать частным сыщиком?  
— Получается так. Мне всё равно приходится Шерлоку помогать, и я, если честно, с ног иногда валюсь. А он вроде обрастает клиентами всё больше.  
— Погоди, сигареты возьму, — сказала Гарри, вставая. — Ты же не против?  
— Кури, — пожал плечами Джон.  
Вернувшись уже с зажженной сигаретой, Гарри поставила пепельницу рядом с собой на пол.  
— Ещё немного, и твоего пробьёт, — сказала она.  
— Не понял…  
— Чего не понял? Сделает тебе предложение.  
— Посмотрим, — улыбнулся Джон. — Мне уже вчера предсказали.  
— Что ж… Везунчики вы оба. Правда, случайно познакомился с мужиком — просто из-за жилья, и вот тебе. Мне бы так.  
— А у тебя как на личном фронте?  
— Да как сказать… — Гарри успешно чередовала затяжки, торт и чай. — Секс есть. С отношениями сложно. Но секс чумовой.  
— Верю,— кивнул Джон. — Ты хорошо выглядишь.  
— Я же в состоянии активной охоты, — усмехнулась Гарри.  
— А что с отношениями? Она не хочет ничего серьёзного?  
— Да она замужем.  
— Как же тебя так угораздило? — невольно посочувствовал Джон.  
— Почему же угораздило? Муж в курсе, он не возражает. Она же не собирается от него уходить ко мне. Он, правда, всё пытается соблазнить на тройничок, но мне как-то не хочется смотреть на его… части тела, и потом я сама с ней — мужик. Пошёл он в задницу со своими фантазиями.  
— М-да…  
— Да я не переживаю. Это просто секс. Надоест мне с ней — найду другой вариант, может быть, даже повезёт — как тебе. Просто после Клары мне пока не хочется ни с кем постоянных отношений.  
— Ты с ней после развода так и не виделась? — спросил Джон.  
— Нет, она пыталась звонить — зачем только, я не поняла. Не нравилось ей со мной — разбежались.  
— А зачем всё-таки звонила?  
— Намекала, что жить нам вроде как некомфортно, но мы можем встречаться просто так. Плакалась, что у неё ни с кем такого хорошего секса не было, как со мной. Я её послала. — Гарри затушила окурок.  
Джон только вздохнул.  
— Да перестань! — Сестра похлопала его по колену. — Хорошо, что ты зашёл и рассказал, как дела. Не бойся, я твоё семейное счастье не спугну. Мальчишка-то к вам заходит?  
— Он сейчас в Париже, с бабушкой. Каникулы начались.  
— О! Отлично отдыхает! А вы все, значит, в работе? Ты же, получается, тоже, раз клиника стала мешать?  
— Угу. Сегодня только клиент был — отвалил задаток с четырьмя нулями.  
Гарри присвистнула.  
— Что ты вообще на своей работе тогда делал? На пациенток пялился? Я бы на месте твоего Шерлока уже давно поставила вопрос ребром. Так что он молодец. Я его одобряю.  
— Я ему передам, — засмеялся Джон. — Сара сегодня тоже… пожелала нам семейного счастья.  
— Жалко, что она по мужикам, — мечтательно протянула Гарри. — Какая красивая женщина! Я бы за ней приударила, честное слово.  
— Увы, — усмехнулся Джон.  
— Да? Ты знаешь поговорку? Все они гетеро до первого буча.  
— Гарри!  
— Ой! Ты только не покрасней, смотри! — Гарри покатилась со смеху.  
— Ну, к тебе-то это не относится!  
— Так и поговорка уже старая. А твой знает, куда ты пошёл? Обычно он уже начинает тебя по телефону доставать.  
— Я полностью свободен до десяти вечера, — ответил Джон.  
— А ты вообще сегодня ужинал?  
— Нет…  
— Так чего ты мне мозги пудришь? — Гарри вскочила. — Надо было сразу сказать, что не ел нормально. Так, торт пока оставь. Сейчас я что-нибудь быстро приготовлю. Останешься на ужин?  
— Останусь.  
Издав довольное, но нечленораздельное мычание, сестра чуть не задушила его на радостях.

***  
Войдя в прихожую, Майкрофт сначала удивился, что никто к нему не вышел — по обыкновению. Потом услышал голоса с кухни. Шерлок. Пройдя немного по коридору, Холмс-старший приостановился: голос Грегори звучал раздражённо.  
— А я тебе говорю: твои коллеги лопухнулись! — заявил Шерлок.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, лопухнулись, ради бога. А что ты от меня теперь хочешь? Тело кремировано.  
— Вот именно, и кто позволил кремировать тело, когда я на него даже не взглянул?  
— Побойся бога, Шерлок! — Грегори повысил голос. — Две недели прошло. Смерть была признана естественной. По-твоему, надо было подержать его в морге пару недель на всякий случай, вдруг ты заинтересуешься?  
— Почему ко мне сразу не обратились?  
— Знаешь что, ко мне тоже не обратились! Я вообще знаю об этом деле только то, что по ящику показывали. Ну, умер человек, да, жалко, тем более — знаменитый спортсмен. Но все, знаешь ли, умирают. Криминала не было.  
— Это твои тупые коллеги решили, что криминала не было! А теперь я должен…  
— Ничего ты не должен! — Лестрейд в сердцах хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Хочешь расследовать — вперёд. Я тут при чём? Нужна помощь — так и скажи. А если ты просто тянешь время до прихода Майкрофта, то посмотри пока телевизор, а он уже скоро придет.  
— Я не понял: ты со мной разговаривать не хочешь?  
— Разговаривать — запросто. Хочешь, расскажу, как дела у Майкла? А ругаться по поводу тупости полицейских не хочу, это вчерашний день, даже позавчерашний.  
Майкрофт решил, что самое время войти. На столе перед спорщиками стояли чашки с недопитым чаем и стояла корзинка с печеньем.  
— И как же дела у Майкла? — спросил он.  
— Привет! — Лестрейд вскочил со стула и подошёл к нему. — Извини, я не слышал, как ты вошёл.  
— Ещё бы ты услышал, — для порядка поворчал Майкрофт, обнимая его.  
— О, боже! — простонал Шерлок — но тоже, для порядка.  
— Это тебя Майки научил? — поинтересовался Лестрейд, целуя супруга. — Майки сегодня не выйдет в сеть в одиннадцать. Они уговорили Дебору на пару с Патриком — и ребёнку покажут Мулен Руж. Он звонил тебе, но у тебя телефон был выключен.  
— Чёрт, я выключил у Леона и забыл про это. — Майкрофт расстроился.  
— Мы заметили, — поддакнул Шерлок.  
— Не переживай, — сказал Грег, — с кем не бывает?  
— Со мной не бывает… Не бывало раньше, во всяком случае.  
— Не заводись, — миролюбиво промолвил Холмс-средний.  
— У нас есть что-то посущественней печенья? — спросил Майкрофт.  
— Ох… Сейчас. — Лестрейд метнулся к холодильнику.  
— Вот что значит — ребёнка нет дома. Никто не приготовит петуха в апельсинах. Не рановато ли Майклу в варьете? — поинтересовался Майкрофт.  
— Вообще я сразу позвонил Патрику, — ответил Грег. — У него там какой-то знакомый в оркестре. Патрик успокоил, что всё шоу они смотреть не будут, а только покажут Майклу канкан, раз уж ему рассказывали о Лотреке.  
— И заодно танцовщиц за кулисами посмотрит? — вкрадчиво уточнил Холмс-старший.  
— Да брось ты! — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Что такого? Это даже не стриптиз!  
И тут отцы выказали стопроцентное единодушие.  
— Ещё чего не хватало! — воскликнули они почти хором.  
Шерлок рассмеялся.  
— Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что там? — поинтересовался Майкрофт — В Лувре ты, получается, не был, а там побывал?  
— А ты, получается, наоборот?  
— Ну, поругайтесь ещё по этому поводу, — упрекнул Лестрейд, включая пароварку.  
— Мы любя, — ответил Холмс-средний. — Майкрофт, ты или садись, или сходи уже — переоденься. У меня есть новости.  
— Да, конечно…  
Майкрофт сначала подошёл к брату и чмокнул его в макушку, а потом отправился переодеваться.  
— Не нервничай так, — сказал тихо Шерлок инспектору. — Он заметит. О телефоне может забыть, но такое пока что видит.  
— Угу, — кивнул Грег.  
Когда Майкрофт вернулся в джинсах и пока ещё не растянутой футболке, стол уже был накрыт.  
— Ты с нами будешь? — спросил Грег у Шерлока.  
— Нет, буду смотреть, как вы едите.  
— Так что за новости? — поинтересовался Майкрофт, пока Грегори раскладывал еду на три тарелки.  
— Джон решил уйти из клиники. А еще нам дали задаток в пятьдесят тысяч, — ответил Шерлок.  
— Ни хре... — начал Лестрейд. — Упс. Если бы мне дали такой задаток, я бы тоже…  
— Ничего подобного! Мы сначала решили, что ему пора увольняться, а потом нам дали такой задаток!  
— Вы взяли дело Каррингтона, — подытожил Майкрофт.  
— Угу.  
— Ну, Стэкер может себе позволить заплатить и больше.  
— Что ты о нем знаешь?  
— Немного. Не самый знатный род у отца, зато мать из двухсот семейств. В некоторой мере мезальянс, но она очень любила мужа. Трое детей — у твоего клиента две старшие сестры. Обе замужем. Сам он учился в Кембридже, но не закончил. С детства увлекался верховой ездой, вес не позволял выступать всерьез, однако он хороший тренер. Дружил с юности с жокеями. Родители дали ему денег — купить первую конюшню. Когда родители умерли — стал основным наследником. Ничего криминального, он младший сын — поздний, смерть родителей — была самая естественная, им было за восемьдесят. Сейчас ему принадлежит около двухсот самых породистых скакунов в Британии. Кроме того, в его конюшнях стоят лошади многих известных особ. Так что капитал он ещё и сильно преумножил. Ну, а сам до сих пор бредит спортом. Тренирует как любителей, так и профессионалов. Его ученики часто выигрывают и большие спортивные турниры, и коммерческие дерби… Тратит много денег на благотворительность, один из попечителей экологического фонда, Чарльз о нём высокого мнения. Говорят — спонсирует и сборную команду сам, но тут я не уверен. Надо проверять. Это навскидку, ты же понимаешь. Если нужны подробности — я завтра уточню.  
— Для «навскидку» это просто… ну скажи честно, ты наводил справки? — спросил Грег.  
— Ты меня недооцениваешь. Это я телефон забываю включать, а информацию помню… пока что.  
Шерлок открыл было рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос, но, поймав сердитый взгляд инспектора, замолчал, давая возможность брату поесть.  
— В принципе вкусно, — милостиво бросил он через некоторое время инспектору. — Но Джон готовит лучше.  
Майкрофт промокнул салфеткой губы, пряча улыбку.  
— И вообще — бросай ты уже эти диеты! Лестрейд, вот скажи ему — сколько можно уже?  
— У тебя больше нет вопросов по делу? — перебил Майкрофт.  
— Хотел бы, конечно, услышать про Каррингтона…  
— О нем я знаю ещё меньше. Они знакомы со Стэкером с юности, почти ровесники, Каррингтон сирота, рос у холостого дяди, который тоже давно умер, с детства увлекался конным спортом, конкур всегда любил больше выездки. Не женат, и вообще был… несколько легкомыслен в отношениях с женщинами, но они от него оставались без ума. Так что — никаких претензий. Детей нет, во всяком случае — про них ничего не известно. Легко заводил приятелей, но ни с кем сильно не сближался. К молодым относился хорошо, не брюзжал, охотно делился опытом. Постоянной подруги не было никогда в жизни. Весной заявил, что уходит из спорта и эта Олимпиада станет для него последней. Возможно, он собирался стать тренером, как Стэкер. А, может быть, просто набивал себе цену, такой рекламный ход… Говорили, он набрал за полгода несколько лишних килограммов. В пределах нормы, но для жокея, конечно, критично, так что он старался придерживаться диеты. Когда он умер, кое-кто высказывал предположения, что он просто заморил себя голодом. Но это не соответствовало действительности. Кажется, отказала поджелудочная? И очень низкий уровень глюкозы в крови на момент смерти. Пожалуй — всё, что я помню. Извини, я действительно не успел поинтересоваться, хотя ты вчера и говорил о нём… Если нужно…  
— Пока не нужно, — ответил Шерлок. — Я тебе позвоню, если что, ладно?  
— Это у нас называется знать ещё меньше, — промолвил Грег.  
— Конечно, звони.  
Они заканчивали ужин, когда Шерлоку пришло сообщение, и он быстро набрал ответ.  
— Джон? — улыбнулся Холмс-старший.  
— Угу. Спрашивает, куда я пропал. Он сегодня навещал сестру. — Телефон опять запищал. — О! Его тоже накормили. Беспокоится, что я останусь голодным.  
На лице Майкрофта промелькнуло озабоченное выражение, и Лестрейд успел это заметить. Когда они проводили Шерлока, он спросил:  
— Ты из-за чего-то расстроился?  
— Да я подумал, что пока Джон работал, у него было время отдыхать от Шерлока, точнее от некоторых черт его характера. Не кончилось бы у него терпение.  
— Кажется, оно у него неиссякаемое, — промолвил Грег. — Хотел тебя сегодня встретить, но меня Шерлок перехватил.  
— Я бы не хотел… то есть, не мог бы ты не встречать меня после сеансов? Я себя чувствую от этого, как бы сказать… больным.  
Лестрейд внимательно посмотрел на него и кивнул.  
— Хорошо, не буду.  
— Только не обижайся…  
— И не собирался.  
Но хотя Майкрофт больше не упоминал об этом, у Лестрейда всё же осталось впечатление, что тот весь вечер мысленно возвращался к их разговору и что-то прокручивал в уме.


	4. Небольшое кровопролитие

**4 июля, вечер среды**

Джон не сидел без дела, пока дожидался Шерлока, — он восполнял свои пробелы по знаниям в области инсулиновой терапии и, засев с ноутом в кресле, читал справочники, нарытые на сайтах библиотек.  
— Привет, я дома! — Шерлок застыл в дверях, глядя на Джона. Он часто так делал: вначале обозревал всё вокруг, а потом только входил даже в собственную гостиную.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся Джон. — Читаю про инсулин. Я позвонил Стэкеру и попросил его связаться с эндокринологом, чтобы тот меня принял и поговорил про Каррингтона.  
— Очень хорошо, завтра этим займёшься — сразу после заявления в клинике. Что хорошего мы теперь знаем про инсулин?  
— Сразу про инсулин? Я думал, ты расскажешь, как там дела у брата.  
— Ты сам начал с инсулина, — Шерлок сел в соседнее кресло и вытянул ноги. — Ничего нового док мне в общем не сказал. Майкрофта я видел, он правда спал. Между прочим, тебе привет.  
— Это я просто отчитался, чтобы ты не думал, что я тут штаны протирал, — усмехнулся Джон. — От кого привет?  
— От дока в первую очередь. Он сказал, что если бы ты был психиатром, то он бы взял тебя в ассистенты.  
— Приятно слышать, — удивился Джон, польщённый такой лестной оценкой.  
— Потом я ужинал у наших, так что от них привет тоже. Майкла повели в Мулен Руж.  
— Зачем? Ему пока что рано учиться определять размеры женских бюстов, да они там все одинаковы.  
Джон вспомнил надпись на майке Гарри и усмехнулся.  
— Ты себя в тринадцать лет вспомни, — буркнул Шерлок. — Рано... хорошо, хоть Патрик не ханжа. Смотреть надо, когда интересно. Чего смеешься?  
— Да у Гарри на майке надпись забавная. Давай не будем вдаваться в споры по поводу полового воспитания. Ты вряд ли когда-то к женской груди испытывал здоровый и нездоровый интерес.  
— Здоровый — наверняка испытывал. Или по-твоему, я сразу начал питаться бифштексами? — усмехнулся Шерлок.  
— Про такой интерес ни один человек не помнит. Ладно, оставим это… Как Майкрофт себя чувствует после сеансов?  
— Док сказал: сразу после сеансов — хорошо, но это быстро проходит. Он меня удивил. Дал мне конверт какой-то и велел вскрыть, когда ты ему при мне позвонишь и скажешь, что он был прав. Что за игры ещё, не поделишься?  
— Нет, не поделюсь. Извини, — улыбнулся Джон. — Это, конечно, игры, но мне и самому интересно, чем закончится.  
— Ну и ладно. Подумаешь, прав он... но в общем я не против, чтобы он был всегда прав, что уж тут...  
— Выпьешь что-нибудь? Так-то мы оба поели — я даже слишком.  
— Да, я тоже съел сначала кучу печенья, потом какую-то рыбу, кажется... У нас есть что-нибудь совсем покрепче? И расскажи уже про инсулин.  
— Есть бренди, будешь? — Джон, закинув удочку второй раз, убедился, что рыба не клюнет, а сам он рассказывать теперь о Гарри не стал бы, раз Шерлока это не интересует. Это ж сестра всего лишь, и к тому же — чужая. — Если не вдаваться в подробности, то, скорее всего, днём Каррингтон получил передоз, а водка спровоцировала резкое падение сахара в крови.  
— Передоз... хм... думаешь, он мог днем вколоть больше инсулина, чем надо? — Шерлок взял бокал. — Нет, тут что-то другое. Джон, завтра поговоришь с врачом, а потом вот что — надо спросить у тренера, нет ли кого среди его спортсменов с особо выдающимся носом. Если не вспомнит сразу, тогда придётся просить у него фотографии. Подозреваю, что носатого мы там найдем. Слишком он смахивает ростом на жокея. Только предупреди клиента, чтобы не болтал. Когда установишь личность носатого, звони мне, может быть, я решу его допросить. А может, и нет... может, и нет... ладно, завтра решу. Сначала наведём о нем справки.  
— А может не стоит от меня скрывать свои идеи? — спросил Джон, усаживаясь в кресло. — Я не думаю, что в баре ты всерьёз спрашивал про витамины. А раз спрашивал в принципе, что, наверное, мы думаем об одном и том же?  
— Ну, ладно. Если честно, я думаю про Protamine Hagedorn. Думаю, днём у Каррингтона был не очень высокий сахар, может из-за интенсивной нагрузки, и он просто не заметил, что вколол себе не обычный свой быстродействующий, а пролонгированный препарат. То есть, днём он свою дозу как бы и не получил, но не заметил этого, вполне мог, если уровень был ниже десятки. У него опыта-то нет — определять без глюкометра. А в баре он отлучился в туалет и вколол, как и обещал тренеру, свой обычный Humulin R, или что там он колол... плюс второй раз его же — вместо длинного на ночь, и у него наложился пролонгированный днём на обычный, плюс ещё раз обычный, плюс сто граммов водки...плюс с самого начала был, допустим, двенадцать, а не обычные семнадцать — вот тебе и кома. Но это нам мало что даёт, честно говоря. Я понимаю — как, но совершенно не понимаю — кто. Ведь шприц в кармане тренера кто-то должен был подменить. Так что пока ты обсуждаешь всё это с врачами, я покручусь около лошадей и послушаю, что там говорят. Как думаешь, нас только в барах узнают, или на конюшне мне тоже не светит прикинуться кем-то вроде конюха?  
— Что-то я с трудом представляю тебя в роли конюха, — усмехнулся Джон, попивая бренди. — Но я тоже думал о пролонгированном инсулине.  
— Угу, но на жокея я похож еще меньше. Ладно. Как думаешь, Майкрофт уже спит? — Шерлок взял телефон и тут же стал набирать сообщение: «Мне нужен не слишком богатый, но известный спутник, вращающийся около лошадников. Представитель золотой молодежи, возможно. Завтра днем. Найдешь?»  
— Я ещё даже подумать не успел, — вздохнул Джон.  
И, разумеется, тут же позвонил Майкрофт.  
«Шерлок, какой спутник?»  
— Обычный, мужского пола. Мне нужен человек, который приведет меня в конюшню в качестве светского бездельника, готового потратить деньги… не совсем легально, скажем. Ему там должны доверять, считать достаточно безобидным. И он должен нуждаться в деньгах. Ну и, конечно, я должен быть уверен, что он не назовет меня по имени в самый неподходящий момент, и вообще не брякнет лишнего. Вознаграждение ему я гарантирую. Найдешь мне такого?  
«Постараюсь, но не прямо с утра».  
Джон к тому времени пришёл к выводу, что ему завтра предстоит и визит к эндокринологу, и беседа с клиентом.  
— Очень хорошо. Как только сможешь — сообщи. Как думаешь, мне пойдёт рыжий парик? — улыбнулся Шерлок. — Спасибо, дорогой, спокойной ночи. Джон, как считаешь, рыжий парик и костюм в клетку достаточно изменят мой внешний вид?  
— Чудовищно, — вздохнул Уотсон.

 **5 июля, четверг, утро**  
Реджинальд Месгрейв-третий был, что называется, хлыщом, завсегдатаем светских тусовок. Он умудрялся не слишком напрягать своего старика с деньгами, потому что ему везло на тотализаторе. Играл он относительно честно, то есть много общался с жокеями, с любителями скачек, внимательно слушал и делал выводы. Хотя бы в этом его мозги варили, как надо. Он стал ещё осторожнее, после того как чуть не вляпался по уши в историю с мошенничеством, куда его втянул один из приятелей, пообещав большой куш. Если бы не знакомый отца — какой-то важный тип, непонятно чем занимающийся, но при этом вхожий в самые высокие сферы, репутация Реджа была бы совершенно загублена.  
Вчера вечером ему позвонил тот самый мистер Холмс (а надо сказать, что Редж совершенно не интересовался блогосферой, если это никак не было связано с миром лошадников) и непрозрачно намекнул, что пора отдавать долг. Редж поначалу напрягся, но всё оказалось даже забавным. Ему лишь надо было свозить какого-то типа к Стэкеру. Реджинальду сказали, что у человека, с которым он должен встретиться, там есть свои интересы, а его задача — сделать то, что он скажет, и пообещали вознаграждение.  
В назначенное время Реджинальд сидел на заранее указанной ему скамейке, почти у самого входа в Гайд-парк, и чувствовал себя, как под прицелом. Он ожидал увидеть типичного «человека в штатском» и сначала растерялся, когда услышал… м-да, у Реджа даже мурашки пошли по телу от такого баритона.  
— Ты Месгрейв?  
Реджинальд поднял глаза и увидел рыжего парня, одетого в клетчатый костюм. Удивительно оригинальная внешность. Редж сам был далеко не красавец, хотя и не урод, но вот парня этого просто невозможно было пропустить, хотя он и напоминал отдалённо какого-то рыжего африканского зверька, выглядывающего из норы, чьё название Редж всегда забывал.  
— Так ты Месгрейв или нет?  
— Можно просто Редж, — Месгрейв встал и протянул парню руку.  
— Отлично. Майкл Дален, можешь звать меня Микки. Давно ждёшь?  
— Нет, дорогуша, на Микки ты не похож, — усмехнулся Реджинальд, глядя парню в глаза. — Не очень, минут за пятнадцать до тебя пришёл. — И он добавил. — Майкл.  
А рукопожатие-то вышло затянутым.  
« Да он из наших, — подумал Месгрейв. — Чёрт, руки какие! Умереть можно».  
— Ну, Майкл так Майкл, все равно ты не в моем вкусе — мне нравятся ребята поизящней. Так что расслабься. Мне нужна информация — а потом помощь кое в чём, и ты получишь тысячу фунтов, не напрягаясь.  
Реджинальд проглотил пилюлю — ещё не вечер, как говорится. Изящным его и родная мама бы не назвала, хотя он успешно скрывал свою рыхлость умением одеваться.  
— Тогда не предлагай мне расслабиться, — усмехнулся он. — И что у тебя за дело?  
— Мне сказали — ты бываешь в конюшнях Стэкера. Это так?  
— Да я там свой человек, можно сказать.  
— Отлично. Мне нужна информация. Не о лошадях, я чужой хлеб не заедаю. Мне нужна информация о людях. Я раньше скачками вообще не интересовался, но по весне один приятель затащил на дерби. В общем, у Стэкера был парень в команде, я как увидел его — ну, знаешь, наверное, как оно бывает. А парень — ноль внимания, всё девицы какие-то вокруг него вились, но я проверил — ничего серьезного. Меня заело, хотел раскрутить его, объяснить, как многого он не понимает. Если бы он там с какой-то всерьез — я бы не полез, у меня тут свои принципы. Но у него ни одна, говорили, дольше недели не задерживалась. Вот я и решил рискнуть. Он такой был стройный, глаза прозрачные, да одни руки чего стоили... в общем, не успел я с ним познакомиться толком, как он умер. И мне кажется, что кто-то ему помог. Может, подружка ревнивая попалась... или ещё кто... Знаешь, о ком я говорю?  
Пока парень тараторил свою длинную речь, Редж продолжал его рассматривать. Занятно, но в Ральфе, а речь явно шла о нём, Майкл, в первую очередь, заметил именно те привлекательные черты внешности, какими обладал и он сам.  
— Ральф Каррингтон, — ответил Месгрейв. — Только ты зря парился — он был стопроцентный натурал, точно тебе говорю. Это скорее Стэкер к нему неровно дышал, хотя он и не признался бы себе в этом ни за что.  
— Ну, зря не зря, кто теперь скажет. Но убивать парня за то, что на него положил глаз другой парень, — мне не нравится такая идея. И если я прав и тут замешана какая-то девица, я хочу это выяснить. А Стэкера я видел, мне показалось — он вообще ни о чём. Так, добрый дядюшка. С такими можно просто дружить, почему нет?  
— Правда, отчего же нет? — Редж приподнял брови. — Значит, тебе нужна информация… А я чем тебе могу помочь конкретно?  
— Ну, возможно, ты сам что-то знаешь? Кто там крутился около него последнее время? Я его и с парнем в баре видел, пару раз — с одним и тем же. Но в конюшни я не вхож. Хотелось бы туда попасть, посмотреть, пообщаться. Представь меня как своего приятеля, а по ходу дела поглядим.  
Месгрейв оценивающе посмотрел на парня.  
— Ну, что же, лови такси — поедем к Стэкеру.  
В машине Редж вёл себя прилично, чтобы не спугнуть красавчика, как он уже про себя окрестил Майкла. Сначала они отправились в сторону главного здания, покрутились там немного, поздоровались кое с кем, потом Месгрейв повёл гостя в сторону тренировочных манежей.  
— Найди кого-то, кто хорошо знал Каррингтона, — даже не попросил, а велел Шерлок.  
— Погоди, — Редж принялся рассматривать жокеев. — Вот, кажется, тот, кто нам нужен. Пусть откатает своё.  
Они ждали полчаса, пока жокей освободился.  
— Привет, Боб! — крикнул Месгрейв симпатичному (кто бы сомневался?) блондину в бежевом спортивном костюме. — Как жизнь?  
— Привет, Реджи. Давно не виделись, аж часов десять прошло. Ищешь Стиви? Он сегодня только вечером.  
— Привёз приятеля — ему интересно посмотреть. Знакомься, Боб, — это Майкл Дален. Майкл — Боб Доусон, король выездки. Непонятно, правда, какого чёрта он не в сборной.  
Жокей взглянул на Шерлока — тоже оценивающе, но скорее со знаком минус.  
— Ещё как понятно, ха, с моим языком — да в сборную. Посмотреть? Ну, смотрите, мистер. Это Гладиатор, лучший конь в галактике. — Боб потрепал жеребца по холке.  
— Поверю, — улыбнулся Шерлок, — хотя я совершенный лузер в этом, но он красавец. А как же язык мешает спортивной карьере?  
— Не желает держаться за зубами, вот как. Мой язык слишком резвый, опережают его только ноги моего коня. Впервые в конюшнях, Дален? У нас есть на что посмотреть, это точно. Реджи, своди его в западный флигель. Там молодняк, такие двухлеточки — ого. Будет на кого ставить через пару сезонов.  
— Ну, как впервые? Как сидеть на лошади я ещё помню. Но так, знаете, чтобы только не свалиться, — Шерлок рассмеялся.  
— Майкл считает, что у нас тут мафия, — сказал Реджи и хлопнул «Микки» по плечу.  
— Мафия? Да ладно. Тут даже ставок не делают. Вот у Грайса в конюшнях мафия, там как ни коммерческие гонки, так сплошные договорняки. От них в сборной будет девчонка, так они уже подставных ищут для ставок, я точно знаю.  
— Я читал, что у вас тут тренировался олимпийский чемпион, но умер совсем недавно. И что же теперь? Плакали наши медали — и это у себя дома? — спросил Шерлок с удачно наигранным возмущением.  
— Ральф? Да, умер. Довольно-таки вовремя, надо сказать. Прости меня, господи, конечно.  
— Почему? — в голосе Шерлока послышалась смесь искренней обиды и любопытства.  
Редж начинал понимать, что Майкл не так-то прост. Актёр знатный.  
— Потому что у многих был на него зуб, да. Не умри он сам — ему помогли бы. А заодно и Стэкера прополоскали бы, а он уж точно не заслужил этого. Единственный приличный парень во всеобщем гадюшнике.  
— О, господи, — Шерлок опёрся об ограждение. — Вот так смотришь игры по телевидению — такой кайф, такой пафос. (Реджинальд скосил глаза вниз, обозревая тылы Майкла — жаль, что он в пиджаке). А послушаешь вас… И чем там покойный всем мешал?  
— Кому чем. Кобель был тот ещё, если честно сказать. Девицы от него млели, особенно высоченные, он всегда требовал, чтобы они еще каблучищи напяливали. Сам, понятное дело, полтора метра, а девиц ему подавай не ниже ста восьмидесяти. Тут у нас народ, понятное дело, профессионального роста. Так он норовил на все вечеринки притащиться с такой дылдой... Но это мелочь. Коней он менял... Не устроит его конь — он раз — берет другого. А старика куда? Ему всё равно было. Мог выжать жеребца и забыть. Не люблю таких...  
— Слушай, Боб, — Реджинальд спохватился, что уже пора отрабатывать гонорар. — А кто теперь вместо него? И вроде бы его конь ещё молодой. Серебряный, кажется?  
— Да, Серебряный. Хороший жеребец, просто супер. Хозяин пока не решил. Если угадает с наездником, медаль всё равно будет, вот увидишь. Ты, Дален, не слушай никого, не в жокее дело, хотя тебе тут никто так не скажет. Но ты поверь, дело в коне. С таким жеребцом, как Серебряный, надо быть совсем мешком, чтобы не взять медаль.  
— Писали же, — Шерлок хлопнул себя по лбу. — Писали, что этот Ральф собирается уходить из спорта после Олимпиады. На коня, наверное, выстроилась очередь?  
— Ну, его, конечно, хотели многие. Так ведь "хотеть не вредно". Золан так просто помирает, как мечтает на Серебряном работать. Но кто ж ему даст, ха! Хотя, конечно, Каррингтон к нему благоволил. Он вообще любил себя выставлять другом детишек. Но решать все равно Стэкеру. Он толковый парень, понимает, что пацану молодому ещё пахать и пахать, пока ему такого коня доверят.  
Гладиатор тем временем подался вперёд, желая познакомиться с новым человеком. Ему чем-то понравились волосы «Микки», и он так и норовил высунуть морду за ограду и пожевать их. Шерлок рассмеялся и погладил коня по морде.  
— С соломой перепутал? Дурашка.  
— Кто такой этот Золан? — Реджинальд на сей раз высказал неподдельный интерес, хотя, если он до сих пор не знает парня хотя бы в лицо, то и смотреть там не на что.  
Солнце пекло затылок, и Шерлок уже начал вспоминать о Джоне — успешно ли он там беседует со Стэкером? Он хотя бы в помещении, где кондиционеры.  
— А, есть у нас такой, — промолвил Боб, не давая Гладиатору безобразничать. — С января в конюшне, а туда же. Стэкеру в рот смотрел, к Ральфу в друзья набивался. Всё совета у него спрашивал. Ну, ты его видел наверняка, просто внимания не обратил. Он не по твоей части, у него тёлка есть... на манер ральфовских — длинноногая такая, — усмехнулся Боб. — Правда, они вроде уже разбежались. Давно её тут не видел, а зимой она сюда часто приезжала.  
— Что-то я вообще его не помню, — пробормотал Месгрейв.  
— Страшненький, наверное, — усмехнулся Шерлок, слегка толкнув его в бок, — вот ты его и не помнишь.  
— Ну, такой чернявый, нос как у лягушатника.  
— Фу! — рассмеялся Редж. — Не удивительно, что его деваха кинула.  
— А то. Он ходил некоторое время кислый, потом вроде поуспокоился. Последнее время, правда, опять ходит зелёный весь. Понял, наконец, что ему Серебряный не светит.

***  
С утра Джон побывал у доктора Филлипса. Эндокринолог подтвердил слова тренера о том, что Ральфу был выписан хумулин короткого действия и пролонгированного, колоться он должен был трижды в день перед едой по схеме UR + R + UR, измерять глюкозу постоянно и при малейшем сбое сообщать врачу. Врач посетовал, что не удалось заставить олимпийского чемпиона начать лечиться, как принято, — таблетками и диетой. Врач был уверен, что первую вспышку болезни можно было купировать, а потом постепенно снижать сахар, правильно подобрав лечение, а сажать человека сходу на инъекции считал варварством. Но, в конце концов, пациент пригрозил, что просто обратится к другому врачу. А доктор был большим поклонником спортсмена.  
Послав сообщение Шерлоку, Джон получил добро на посещение Стэкера и, созвонившись с тренером, поехал к нему в офис.  
День выдался жарким, и Джон надеялся, что Шерлок всё-таки передумает надевать тот клетчатый костюм, который тот приготовил ещё накануне — хватит и парика, чтобы свариться.  
Добравшись до места, Джон нашёл кабинет Стэкера и постучал.  
— Войдите. О, доктор Уотсон! — тренер почти подбежал к нему и затряс руку. — Есть новости? Вы один?  
— Шерлок расследует в другом месте, мистер Стэкер, а меня послал к вам, чтобы я задал несколько вопросов.  
— Конечно, спрашивайте! Садитесь, пожалуйста.  
В кабинете на полную катушку работал кондиционер, и теперь Джон пожалел, что на нём нет пиджака. Он попросил тренера немного убавить мощность и сел в кресло.  
— Вы ведь хорошо знаете жокеев, которые у вас тренируются? — спросил он. — Нас интересует один человек, но мы слышали только примерное его описание.  
— Конечно, я знаю своих ребят. Правда, рост и вес тут у всех одинаковый примерно. Но вы спрашивайте.  
Стэкер уселся в кресло за письменным столом.  
— Тут главное не рост и вес, а нос, — улыбнулся Джон. — Официант в баре его лучше всего запомнил. Сказал, что он похож на нос Жана Рено — французский такой. И волосы тёмные.  
— О, тогда я знаю, о ком идет речь. Есть у нас молоденький паренек, Фреди Золан. Нос там и, правда, выдающийся. А почему он интересует вас? Он хороший мальчик. Очень уважал Ральфа, кстати, учился у него. Хотите сказать, это он был в баре с Ральфом? Не может быть! Он не оставил бы его одного!  
— Он интересует нас только как свидетель, — поспешил успокоить Стэкера Джон, и подумал, что, кажется, дал маху по-крупному, упомянув бар. — Официант как раз говорил, что именно носатый приятель Ральфа вызывал скорую, а потом ушёл вслед за санитарами.  
— Мне сказали, что никого из наших в баре не было. Я спрашивал ребят, думал, может, Ральф пошёл с кем-то... просто хотел услышать, как всё было, но никто не сказал, что был там с ним. Может, совпадение? — Стэкер утёр пот со лба. — Мало ли людей, похожих на Рено? Он же не обязательно из конюшни?  
— Вот мы и хотим проверить, — сказал Джон, — не волнуйтесь. Так они, получается, дружили?  
— Ну, Фред вдвое младше Ральфа, так что нельзя сказать, что они именно дружили. Скорее, Ральф над мальчиком шефствует... шефствовал. Паренек очень талантливый, думаю, у него хорошее будущее, и Ральф помогал ему. Он вообще часто помогал молодым. Он сирота, понимаете, с детства, и знал, что мальчишке не просто, когда никто не опекает его...  
— И кто же теперь выступает за Ральфа Каррингтона? — спросил Джон. — Трудно было найти ему замену?  
— Вы имеете в виду, кому достанется Серебряный? Или именно Олимпиаду? Я ещё не решил, буду ли выставлять коня на Играх. Сменить жокея — стресс для животного. А в принципе с конем будет работать Стивен Крой. Правда, я просил бы вас пока не озвучивать эту информацию никому в конюшне, я ещё не довёл её до сведения команды. Стиви — хороший спортсмен, хоть и любитель в чистом виде. Он никогда не участвует в профессиональных соревнованиях, даже тайком. У него нет нужды зарабатывать деньги, его мать — владелица модного дома. Но он хороший наездник.  
— Я имел в виду именно Игры. Понимаю, что конь достойно не выступит, но место в сборной ведь освободилось? — спросил Джон, приняв информацию к сведению.  
— Ну, в Великобритании не одна конюшня. И хотя я общий тренер сборной, но вы ведь понимаете: отбор в команду должен быть честным. Ральф был вне конкуренции, он не просто чемпион, у него весь год были самые лучшие показатели, и молодые пока не могут заменить его вот так запросто. От моей конюшни выставлено ещё два спортсмена, в том числе Стиви. Фред, конечно, не входит пока в сборную. Но у него ещё всё впереди.  
— У меня к вам будет ещё один деликатный вопрос, мистер Стэкер, — сказал Джон, — и он касается личной жизни Ральфа. Вы понимаете, что мы должны учитывать любые версии случившегося. Ваш друг, как вы сказали, был заправским сердцеедом. А как у него в последнее время было на любовном фронте?  
— Да у него всегда было одинаково. Вы уж простите меня... мне не хотелось бы... но серьезных отношений у Ральфа не было ни с одной девушкой. Он любил красивых женщин и секс без обязательств.  
— И как вы относились к такой неразборчивости вашего друга?  
— Не скажу, что мне это нравилось, но обычно девушки Ральфа расставались с ним без претензий… то есть когда как, конечно.  
— Простите, а Ральф случайно не был гомофобом? — спросил Джон напрямик.  
Стэкер наконец-то улыбнулся.  
— Нет, не был. Я понимаю, на что вы намекаете, доктор Уотсон. Не надо, не извиняйтесь — вы не первый. Как же, один друг — бабник, а второй — вечный холостяк и всё ему прощает… Я не гей. Просто секс для меня никогда не играл в жизни особой роли. А Ральф… Я относился к нему, как к брату, поэтому и прощал ему все фортели. Он был хорошим другом, очень хорошим — такого друг появляется один раз в жизни… если вообще повезёт… извините.  
Стэкер встал и налил себе воды из графина.  
— Как звали последнюю девушку Ральфа? — спросил Джон.  
Почувствовав себя неловко, он решил поскорее закончить разговор.  
— Джин… Джейн… чёрт, я помню, что на «Джей» начиналось имя. Дженнифер, кажется.  
Стэкера что-то привлекло за окном.  
— Хорошо, что Стиви не видит. Редж опять какого-то нового парня приволок с собой. Вы спрашивали насчёт гомофобии, а у Ральфа со Стивом всегда были прекрасные отношения.  
Джон подошёл к окну и посмотрел из-за плеча Стэкера.  
Английское солнце вдруг превратилось в жаркое испанское, а трава у манежа — в жёлтые опилки арены для боя быков. Джон почувствовал, что кровь с шумом прилила к ушам, когда он увидел, как какой-то прыщ прижимает Шерлока к забору и пытается лапать за задницу.  
— Извините меня, — процедил он сквозь зубы и ринулся прочь из кабинета.

***  
Джон обрабатывал разбитые костяшки пальцев и молчал. Шерлок уже снял парик и отклеивал баки, сидя в халате на голое тело за столом перед маленьким зеркалом — и тоже поддерживал взаимный бойкот.  
— Чёрт, — пробормотал Джон, заметив на рубашке пятна крови из разбитого носа Месгрейва.  
Он снял рубашку и отправился в ванную — замачивать.  
— Герой, — буркнул ему вслед Шерлок, но всё же посмотрел на его голую спину.  
— Да пошёл ты!  
— Ты хоть что-то успел узнать, прежде чем кинулся отбивать меня от извращенца! — заорал ему вслед Шерлок, но в ванной уже вызывающе шумела вода.  
Он как раз стирал клей с правой щеки, когда ему на сотовый пришло сообщение.  
Прочитав, Шерлок кинулся в спальню — одеваться.  
— Джон! — крикнул он, забежав в ванную. — Я к брату! Срочно!  
Уотсон только и успел обернуться с мокрой рубашкой в руке, а его уже след простыл.

 

***  
Днём Майкрофт почувствовал себя хуже, и даже кратковременный отдых не помог. Вечером его ждали во дворце, и он не мог позволить себе совершить хоть незначительную оплошность, не говоря уже о том, чтобы кто-то заметил его состояние.  
Зайдя к себе в кабинет, он сел за стол и послал брату сообщение: «Можешь приехать ко мне на службу в течение часа?» Ответ пришёл немедленно, и был коротким: «Еду». Шерлок не поставил по обыкновению свои инициалы в конце, и Майкрофт тут же почувствовал угрызения совести.  
Казалось, что прошло много времени, прежде чем дверь открылась, хотя Шерлок примчался, как на пожар.  
— Привет. — Он вначале заглянул в кабинет, усмехнулся, а потом зашёл. — Прямо как на ковёр вызвал, — подмигнул он. — Я всё удивляюсь: как ты можешь работать среди стен такого унылого цвета. Чёртов ведомственный консерватизм.  
— Завтра прикажу переклеить. Думаешь — поможет? — Майкрофт позвонил секретарю и заказал кофе, предупредив, что его ни для кого нет до половины пятого.  
— А вдруг поможет? — Шерлок слегка опешил от такой готовности. — Я вот думаю в гостиной у нас тоже поменять, а то не узор, а какой-то недоделанный каннабис. — Покончив с шуточками, Шерлок подошёл к брату, взял его за плечи и внимательно на него посмотрел. — Что случилось?  
— Я... не знаю. У меня сложные переговоры вечером. А я не могу взять себя в руки — никак. Я отрываю тебя от работы, да? — Майкрофт не делал никаких попыток обнять брата в ответ и даже в глаза ему не смотрел.  
— Не волнуйся — на сегодня мы с Джоном получили всю необходимую информацию.  
Тут Майкрофт наконец посмотрел на него и заметил оставшийся на лице след от клея.  
— Мало было парика? — спросил он.  
Отпустив плечи брата, Шерлок уселся в кресло и рассмеялся.  
— Джон остался при своём мнении — «чудовищно».  
— Погоди…  
Секретарь принёс кофе, и, пока он накрывал на маленький стол между кресел, оба брата молчали.  
— Запри дверь. Там есть засов, — сказал Майкрофт, когда они остались одни.  
Шерлок послушно закрыл задвижку. Не удержался и, подойдя к брату, обнял его по-настоящему. Ещё полгода тому назад он бы не решился на это, раз уж в первый раз брат не ответил.  
— Ты чего такой, а? — спросил он тихо. — Что стряслось?  
Майкрофт опять словно окоченел, и тут Шерлок осознал к своему ужасу, что брат напуган.  
— Мне кажется, я схожу с ума. Я сегодня дважды сорвался, а прошло ещё только полдня. Вчера ночью я... в общем, не мог заснуть. Хотел документы посмотреть — почувствовал, что ничего не понимаю. Включил телевизор. Ты не поверишь, с полчаса смотрел рекламу каких-то продаж, «позвоните нам и получите скидку и нож в подарок...» На полном серьёзе смотрел, и мне даже понравился халат... нет, я не с того начал.  
Шерлок молча усадил Майкрофта в кресло, достал из кармана пачку сигарет, прикурил одну и вручил брату, потом закурил сам.  
— Ах, что уж тут, — вздохнул Холмс-старший по поводу курения. — Ещё до этого я выбросил халат Грега. Он вылил на него соус — случайно. Я почему-то разозлился и выбросил халат. Ночью подумал — ну что за идиотизм... решил купить другой. Мне понравился — такой вишневый, плюшевый... я сошел с ума — покупать то, что рекламируют по телевизору?  
— Ну, почему же… — растерянно пробормотал Шерлок. Значит, вчера, когда он уехал домой, на брата тут же накатило.  
— Мне хватило ума хотя бы не звонить по их телефонам. Утром я приехал сюда, вызвал Антею и велел узнать, где продают плюшевые мужские халаты вишневого цвета, которые вчера рекламировали в два часа ночи по коммерческому каналу. Я думаю, она, конечно, хотела как лучше. В общем, к десяти утра она просто принесла мне в кабинет халат. Такой, как я хотел. И я ни с того ни с сего устроил ей... даже не разнос... Я на неё кричал, ты можешь себе это представить? Что я не просил её ничего покупать, что ей надо было только узнать и доложить, и если она разучилась меня понимать, я найду себе другого референта... сумасшедший дом. Надо ей отдать должное, она все-таки назвала мне адрес универмага, в котором такие халаты продаются, так сказать, вживую. Я поехал туда в полдень... полчаса, наверное, ходил по этому магазину, почему-то никого не спросил, куда мне надо, от консультантов в торговых залах отмахивался. Абсурд, да?  
Шерлок молча курил и неотрывно смотрел на брата.  
— Я нашел эти халаты, но оказалось, что есть оранжевые, красные, синие, белые, коричневые — и еще десяти оттенков. Вишнёвого нет. И я стоял, как идиот, напротив вешалки с этими халатами, рядами халатов, и у меня текли слёзы... прямо в магазине. Я еле добрался сюда. Шерлок, я не знаю, что со мной происходит. Но если я сегодня сорву переговоры вечером... я не могу себе этого позволить. И не понимаю, как успокоиться. Вот... всё, собственно.  
К концу рассказа сигарета Майкрофта оказалась выкурена почти до фильтра. Шерлок забрал у него из пальцев окурок и затушил.  
— Ты мог бы позвонить мне, вместо того, чтобы смотреть всякую чушь по телевизору, — сказал он.  
— Честно? Не мог. Что-то вроде спазма... я бы тебя ещё хуже напугал.  
— Не напугал бы, — покачал головой Шерлок. — И обязательно звони — в любое время, как только понадобится.  
— Я не мог говорить, Шерлок. И потом... проснулся бы Грегори... я всё время боялся, что он услышит... я всё время думаю... я очень его люблю, но постоянно раздражаюсь на него. Это так дико... я не знаю, что делать. Когда-нибудь ему все это просто надоест...  
— Лестрейду? — с упрёком промолвил Шерлок. — Слушай, я ему долгое время был вообще никто, даже больше того — шило в заднице, а ты помнишь, сколько он со мной носился? Ты его семья — у всех случаются проблемы, и люди их переживают вместе.  
— Я боюсь.  
Шерлок подошёл к креслу Майкрофта и, присев на корточки, положил ладони поверх рук брата.  
— Не бойся, мой дорогой. Ничего не бойся. Лестрейд — твоя семья, как и мама, и я с Джоном, и Майки, конечно. Твоя семья всегда будет с тобой.  
Почему-то такой тёплый и понимающий взгляд брата Майкрофт не мог вынести. Он закрыл глаза.  
— Мне каждую ночь снится, что ничего нет. Я просыпаюсь с ощущением, что я совершенно один, и заставляю себя думать, что вы просто бросили меня... я постоянно сам себе доказываю, что вы меня разлюбили и бросили, потому что иначе у меня полное ощущение, что вы все умерли.  
— Ну, что ты, — Шерлок пересел на подлокотник и прижал к себе голову брата, — ты от нас так легко не отделаешься. И не надейся. И не думай всякие глупости о Лестрейде — вы с ним просто созданы друг для друга.  
— Посиди так. Только не говори мне, что я опять проспал четыре часа. Чёрт, почему мне спокойнее в твоем присутствии? Если я засну — сразу разбуди. Мне через два часа надо быть во дворце.  
— Ты ещё даже и не собирался спать. Конечно, разбужу, если заснёшь, — пообещал Шерлок, поглаживая брата по голове. — Почему тебе спокойно? Это взаимно — мне с тобой так же.  
— Получается, я тебя использую.  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
— Вот ты какой корыстный, оказывается, а я и не знал. Ты мне просто открыл глаза на свою ужасную сущность!  
— Но так же нельзя...  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю. Я тебя позвал сейчас, потому что знал, что в твоем присутствии я смогу собраться... ради этих вечерних переговоров хотя бы... И я же понимаю, что тебе это нелегко даётся, возиться со мной... какое-то потребительское отношение, мне надо — и вот... нянчись тут...  
— Я когда-то же был таким «потребителем» — когда у меня что-то болело или не получалось, я сразу бросался к тебе. И ты со мной нянчился. Дай и мне понянчиться с тобой — не жадничай!  
— Шерлок, ну есть же разница! Ты тогда ребенком был.  
— А разве такое нужно только детям? Вот не говори мне, что ты никогда не нянчишься с Лестрейдом. Ни за что не поверю.  
— Я уже и не помню. Сейчас ощущение, что все возятся только со мной, и скоро всем надоест... Сиди, не двигайся. Действительно становится легче. Говори что-нибудь.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что должен всегда быть самым крутым? Для тех из дворца — да бога ради. Но для своей семьи зачем? Ты так говоришь, как будто не нуждаешься ни в заботе, ни в поддержке. Я не верю, что это так — но ты всё чего-то стесняешься. Майки, ты что?  
— О, господи... ты меня так последний раз называл, когда тебе было года два. — Майкрофт еле удержался, чтобы не расплакаться в очередной раз.  
— Значит, я впадаю в детство, — рассмеялся Шерлок и поцеловал брата в макушку.  
— Скорее уж я. — Майкрофт наконец-то улыбнулся. — Я не ухожу от ответа, Шерлок. Я просто не знаю, что ответить. Наверное — я так привык? Как твоё расследование?  
— Это было феерично. Джон защищал мою честь, ну, и некоторые части тела тоже. Когда бы я ещё увидел своего тихого доктора в таком гневе.  
— Не понял…  
— Джон сломал Месгрейву нос, когда тот попытался ухватить меня за задницу.  
— О, господи… — Майкрофт поднял голову и посмотрел на Шерлока, не шутит ли он.  
— Тот, правда, попытался дать сдачи — я даже не ожидал, что он на такое способен. И вообще Редж остался не в претензии. Джону потом пришлось оказывать первую помощь.  
— Передай Джону мои извинения.  
— О, как! — улыбнулся Шерлок. — Хорошо, передам.  
— Приятно, когда за тебя вступается рыцарь?  
— Да неужели не приятно! — Шерлок мечтательно ухмыльнулся, вспоминая горящие глаза Уотсона. — Хотя приятнее было убедиться, что Джон меня иногда ревнует. Он с такой скоростью налетел на Реджинальда… думал, он его вообще убьёт.  
— Угу, поэтому я и извиняюсь перед ним, а не перед тобой, — сказал Майкрофт.  
— Представляешь, я даже понимаю, почему, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Джон потом час дулся, пока ты меня не позвал.  
— Он хоть знает, где ты?  
— Определённо, я ему успел сказать.  
— Прогресс.  
— Не ворчи, лучше послушай, что мы узнали. — И Шерлок принялся рассказывать.

 

***  
— Как Майкрофт? — спросил Джон, чуть только Шерлок вошёл в комнату.  
Тот не ответил, сел на диван и уставился в одну точку.  
— Понятно, — Джон присел рядом. — Как он там? Я не в смысле того, хорошо или плохо — понятно, что плохо. Но что с ним конкретно?  
— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, Джон. Я его таким никогда в жизни не видел, — Шерлок опёрся локтями о колени и сцепил пальцы. — Он буквально просит о помощи. Но я не знаю, что могу сделать, кроме как его пожалеть. Жуткое ощущение, когда не можешь ничего сделать. Врагу не пожелаю.  
— Всё правильно ты делаешь, — Джон принялся наглаживать его по плечу. — Он ведь не привык, чтобы его жалели — не в том смысле, который иногда почему-то делают синонимом снисходительного отношения. Я про заботу, поддержку. Иногда ведь просто надо побыть с человеком, выслушать.  
— Эртон тоже говорит, что я всё делаю правильно. А что толку, Джон? Ему не становится лучше. По-моему, даже хуже становится. Если уж он дошёл до того, что меня просит его пожалеть...  
— У каждой проблемы бывает свой кризис, Шерлок. Я не говорю — у болезни. Майкрофт не болен.  
— А что с ним? Джон, он никогда в жизни таким не был! Ни в детстве, ни в юности, ни потом... ну мы же всё-таки общались всю жизнь, даже несмотря на все мои художества, но никогда его так не накрывало. Но тут... он говорит — всё хорошо, а сам загибается.  
— Тебе в детстве читали сказки братьев Гримм? — спросил Джон.  
— Читали, но я их терпеть не могу.  
— Тем не менее, тут без сравнений не обойтись. Есть у них сказка про принца, которого превратили в лягушонка. Помнишь?  
— Нет.  
— С принцем там всё ясно — нашлась дурочка, которая его расколдовала. Там суть в другом. У принца был лучший друг, который, чтобы не загнуться от горя, когда с принцем случилось несчастье, заковал своё сердце в три железных обруча. А потом, когда настал хэппи-энд, он почувствовал такую радость, что обручи стали сами собой лопаться. Думаю, что этому Генриху при этом было очень хреново, пока всё не закончилось. Или, если сказки тебя не впечатляют, представь себе планету, у которой меняются полюса. Вот примерно то же самое происходит с Майкрофтом.  
— А если обручи окажутся слишком прочными, то что? Сердце лопнет? За те четырнадцать лет, что я периодически загибался у него на глазах... наверное, очень крепкие обручи у него...  
— Они уже лопаются. Брат ведь уже не стесняется попросить тебя о помощи. Значит, доверяет, как прежде. Он звонит тебе первым — по личным мотивам, а не по делу. Он, я бы сказал, совершенно для тебя открыт. Подожди совсем немного, и его страх пройдёт.  
— Мне его так жалко сегодня было... Он немного успокаивается при разговорах, я вижу. Но потом всё начинается сначала. Вот он поехал на какие-то переговоры, потом к доку. Хватит ли его до вечера?..  
— Будем надеяться. После доктора его Грег подхватит. Он тоже найдёт, что сказать, при необходимости. Всё было бы намного легче, если бы не работа Майкрофта сейчас. Потерпи, Шерлок, потерпи. Я понимаю, как тебе сейчас тяжело. Всё будет хорошо — вот увидишь.  
— Вот самое трудное, что надо просто терпеть, ждать чего-то. И ещё Майкрофт вбивает себе в голову всякую чушь, вроде того, что мы все, в лучшем случае, его разлюбим, а в худшем умрём. Он вообще спать не может из-за этого...  
— Это у него от переутомления — всякие мысли. От усталости. Он, конечно, так не думает, на самом деле. Ну, то есть, если вот дать ему поспать пару часов, потом разбудить и спросить, как он считает: разлюбит ли его Грег, или ты, или сын? Он скажет — нет, что за идеи? Майкрофт привык, что он двужильный, что он всё должен сам, сам. Он просто ужасно себя таким, как сейчас, не любит. И ему кажется, что все думаю так же.  
— Можно подумать, любят за силу. Любят вообще ни за что.  
— Любят, конечно, не за что-то конкретное, но мы всё-таки привыкаем к определённому образу любимого человека, который сложился у нас в голове. Мы можем быть гибкими, можем понимать изменения, которые в близком человеке происходят, но иной раз бывает и наоборот. Вот Майкрофт и «падает» в свои мрачные мысли.  
— Вот ты меня за что любишь? — с подозрением в голосе спросил Шерлок, наконец-то разогнувшись и прислонившись к спинке дивана.  
Джон усмехнулся:  
— Спроси чего-нибудь полегче. Я могу только сказать, когда примерно начал соображать, что люблю тебя не только как друга.  
— По-моему, все должно быть ровно наоборот. Все любят тех, кто от них зависит так или иначе. И чем крепче человек от тебя зависит, тем сильнее ты его любишь. Не важно — как друга или как... ого!... и когда же?  
— Зависимость — это ведь дело обоюдное. Всё равно же в паре каждый даёт другому что-то своё, конкретное, в чём тот нуждается. И если всё складывается, вроде паззла, то и хорошо. Когда? Когда я расстался с Сарой и тут же подцепил другую. А сам думаю: зачем? Она ведь мне не нужна, собственно. И бабником я никогда не был. Как будто я пытаюсь соблюсти свой статус-кво. Мне о себе всё стало ясно, но я совершенно не был уверен, что тебе нужно от меня что-то, кроме дружбы. А терять её не хотелось.  
— То есть, хочешь сказать, что ты ещё тогда?... и ничего мне не говорил?! Столько времени?! Чёрт побери, ты это сейчас всерьёз говоришь?!  
— А что ты так удивляешься, Шерлок? Ты же мне постоянно давал понять, что женат на работе, а всякие отношения тебя вообще не интересуют. И ведь у меня тоже не было опыта с мужчиной. Я соображал, конечно, что мы всё меньше похожи просто на друзей, но думал, что, может быть, это для тебя скорее замена родственных отношений.  
— И что я тебе должен был говорить, когда ты менял девицу за девицей? Я тебя не обвиняю, просто... тогда получается, что мы потратили кучу времени, можно сказать, вхолостую.  
Джон тихо рассмеялся и прислонился лбом к плечу Шерлока.  
— А всё-таки и у нас получилось благодаря Майкрофту. Если бы ты не начал задавать вопросы, когда он влюбился в Грега, а я не пытался объяснить — вот и дообъяснялись.  
— В моей жизни всё происходит благодаря Майкрофту. Скажи честно, ты это говоришь, потому что я хочу это услышать, или ты, правда, так считаешь? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Я, правда, так считаю, — серьёзно ответил Джон, взглянув на него.  
— Спасибо…  
— Нахватался от брата, — добродушно поворчал Джон для порядка, целуя Шерлока. — Ну, что? Один пластырь тебе или парочку?  
— Одного хватит. Ничего, если я посижу один?  
— Ничего, а я пока наверх пойду.  
Уотсон не боялся, что Шерлок сможет услышать его разговор — тот уже налепил пластыри на предплечье и залёг на диване, глядя в потолок отсутствующим взглядом. Пока сам не вернётся в реальность, можно над ухом хоть из пушки палить.  
В спальне Джон плотно прикрыл дверь, присел на кровать и позвонил в приёмную Леона. Представившись, он попросил секретаршу соединить его с доктором, если тот свободен. Та сразу же перевела звонок в кабинет, и Джон услышал голос Леона.  
— Добрый вечер, доктор. Извините, что беспокою…  
— Добрый вечер, коллега. Что-то произошло?  
— Нельзя сказать, что особо новое. Днём… — Джон запнулся.  
— Возникли вопросы? А вы уже пили чай, доктор? Нет? Я тоже. Тогда приезжайте — тут на углу есть очень милая кондитерская в традиционном духе, только наденьте галстук.  
— Хорошо, скоро буду, — по-военному чётко ответил Джон и кинулся собираться.  
Шерлок всё ещё пребывал в своём трансе, поэтому он положил на стол у дивана записку для него — большой листок и буквы покрупнее, где написал, что уходит по делам и прибавил схему "UR + R + UR". Похлопал себя по карманам пиджака — телефон на месте, бумажник тоже — и кинулся ловить такси.  
Кондитерская как раз оказалась на углу той улицы, где располагалась штаб-квартира доктора Эртона. Маленькая, всего на четыре столика — домашняя обстановка и домашняя кухня со всеми вытекающими для кошелька последствиями. Леона Джон увидел сразу и подошёл к его столику.  
— Добрый вечер…  
— Присаживайтесь, коллега. Как вы относитесь к вишневому пирогу?  
— Спасибо, — Джон уселся на мягкий диванчик, обитый плюшем. — Положительно, в принципе, — немного растерялся он.  
— У миссис Мерсер сегодня вишневый пирог с ванильным кремом. Тут очень по-домашнему, что хозяйка подает, то гости и едят. Но всегда вкусно до безумия, — улыбнулся Леон. — О, нам уже несут.  
Миссис Мерсер оказалась очень пожилой, но очень бодрой дамой в белоснежном фартуке. Джон смотрел на порцию пирога размером с тарелку, и не сразу сообразил, что хозяйка, называя его «сынок», спрашивает, с сахаром ли он пьёт чай? Джон почувствовал, что у него горят уши, и стал послушно соглашаться и на сахар, и на сливки, потому что «он такой бледный!» Он не привык, чтобы за ним так ухаживали.  
— Здравствуй, пирог, я Джон, — пробормотал Уотсон, когда хозяйка удалилась.  
— Попадая сюда, я почти перестаю жалеть, что у меня нет своего Фрица, — довольно улыбнулся Леон. — Что у вас с рукой? Кому-то досталось от вашего кулака? Надеюсь, это не в процессе увольнения из клиники?  
Джон посмотрел на разбитые костяшки.  
— Нет, это сегодня в процессе расследования. Врезал одному… чтобы руки не распускал.  
— Люблю детективы.  
— Понимаю, — улыбнулся Джон. — Зато я понял, что переодевания меня не вдохновляют. Разве что на драку.  
— О! Вы не думали после окончания расследований описывать дела не только в блоге, но и, так сказать, по старинке — рассказы писать? Они пользовались бы успехом.  
— Боюсь, что писатель из меня получится неважный. И потом, я и в блоге теперь пишу очень осторожно. Шерлоку нужна реклама только в самых разумных пределах.  
— Ну, в рассказах писать можно не совсем как было в жизни. Думаю, Арчи тоже немного привирал, — мечтательно промолвил Леон, как будто речь шла о реальном человеке.  
— В описании себя как мачо, или в степени лени Вульфа? — усмехнулся Джон, не забывая про пирог.  
— О, нет, он, несомненно, был мачо! Я думаю, однако, Арчи иногда преувеличивал значение расписания в жизни шефа. Просто ему хотелось поспать утром подольше, вот он и приучил потенциальных клиентов не ждать, что их примут раньше одиннадцати, — ответил Леон.  
— Надо взять на вооружение.  
— Опять же, традиция не разговаривать за едой о делах... притом, что за обеденным столом проводишь так много времени...  
— Иногда Вульф эту традицию нарушал. Надеюсь, и вы мне позволите?  
— Я вас слушаю, Джон.  
— У меня возникло два вопроса, особенно в связи с сегодняшним. — Джон рассказал вкратце о том, как Шерлок ездил к брату на службу. — Три недели, пока Майкл за границей, это же максимальный срок, я правильно понимаю?  
— Да, с запасом. Думаю, всё пройдет быстрее. Судя по тому, как быстро всё прогрессирует... умный мозг старается быстрее прийти в норму.  
— А если вы увидите, что Майкрофту становится хуже физически, вы ускорите процесс? Извините, что задаю такие глупые вопросы.  
— Конкретизируйте, пожалуйста, — попросил Леон.  
— Я имел в виду отправку Грега в какую-нибудь командировку дня на три, — пояснил Джон. — Шерлок мне сегодня ничего конкретного не сказал, что именно там было с братом, но он вернулся напуганным.  
— Я думаю, что инспектора мы уберем сразу после фестиваля в Ковентри. Там планируются неофициальные встречи, и будут, по моим сведениям, достигнуты некоторые договоренности, согласно которым пятеро полицейских, в том числе и наш инспектор, срочно улетят на континент.  
— То есть после десятого, — кивнул Джон. — К тому времени и Шерлок по идее должен закончить расследование и освободиться.  
— Как он это переносит? Шерлок?  
— Тяжеловато, я бы сказал. Он многое не показывает, но я уже достаточно изучил его.  
— Постарайтесь сделать так, чтобы Майкрофту не пришлось ему помогать — это затянет ситуацию, — сказал док. — Впрочем, я думаю, всё будет в порядке. Шерлок сильно повзрослел. Ваша заслуга во многом, я думаю.  
— Моя? — удивился Джон.  
— Рядом со старшим братом можно всегда быть ребенком. Чтобы иметь семью, надо быть взрослым. Вы его научили к чувству взаимоответственности. Теперь оно разрастается.  
— Я поверю вам, доктор, что сам не слишком нянчился с Шерлоком. Но у меня невольно возник ещё один глупый вопрос. Вы говорили, что Майкрофт должен повторить ситуацию четырнадцатилетней давности и попросить брата его обнять. Но Шерлок теперь даже не ждёт, когда его об этом попросят.  
— Тут мы можем надеяться только на то, что нужная фраза «вытолкнется» мозгом Майкрофта в подходящий момент из подсознания. Если этого не произойдёт, мне придётся вмешаться. Но я очень надеюсь, что его мозг справится сам. Крайне не хотелось бы на него воздействовать.  
— А он тогда вспомнит ту ситуацию? Только бы Шерлоку ненароком не рассказал…  
— Считаете, Шерлок из него не вытянет в результате, позволит сохранить тайну? Он и так понимает, что всё завязано на нём. Что так уж кардинально изменится, если Майкрофт расскажет ему правду? Думаю, это как раз было бы правильно. Доверие подразумевает, что люди не только берегут друг друга, но и не боятся говорить откровенно, зная, что их правильно поймут, не так ли?  
— Он понимает, но считает, что виноват только в том, что чуть себя не угробил и сломал брату личную жизнь. Он постоянно задаёт себе вопрос, почему, раз сейчас всё хорошо, Майкройту настолько плохо. У него это уже почти навязчивые мысли.  
— Тем более, лучше будет, если он узнает правду. Не вижу смысла что-то выдумывать, чтобы объяснить ему произошедшее. А представить себе, что он не станет требовать объяснения, я не могу. А вы?  
— Вот и я не могу.  
— Думаю, Майкрофт вовремя найдет для него нужные слова, Джон.  
Уотсон только вздохнул.  
— Вовремя я уволился.  
— Уже? — удивился Леон. — Поздравляю. Хотя будь я вашим работодателем, я не отпустил бы вас просто так.  
— Боюсь, что я так часто был вынужден опаздывать или отпрашиваться, что моё бывшее начальство вздохнуло с облегчением. — Джон, немного успокоившись, вернулся к пирогу.  
— Вы хороший врач. Я интересовался, наводил справки, конечно. И как хороший врач вы не сможете просто переквалифицироваться в сыщики. К тому же, вы хороший психолог, вы чувствуете собеседника. Подумайте о писательстве серьёзнее, когда будет свободное время. Это часто даёт врачам, не имеющим практики, возможность реализовать себя. Очень... связанные профессии.  
Джон пробыл в кондитерской ещё полчаса. Немного поухаживал за Леоном, подлив ему чая (спасибо, Джон!), потом опять краснел (уберите бумажник, Джон, это я вас пригласил). Он не был уверен в терминологии, но в психологии то, что проделывал с ним док, кажется, называлось «поглаживания».  
Это оказалось кстати — возвращался домой он под постоянный писк телефона — Шерлок уже рвал и метал, возмущаясь, куда Джон посмел уйти, не предупредив? Записку он, конечно, проигнорировал.

 

 **5 июля, вечер**  
Майкрофт лежал с ноутом на кровати. Рядом с ним расположился Грегори. Он честно хотел дождаться своей очереди, чтобы пообщаться с сыном. Майкрофт держал ноут так, чтобы Грегори мог подглядывать.  
«Папа, привет!»  
«Привет, мой хороший, как ты? Как Париж? Как мама, то есть бабушка?»  
«Очень хороший Париж, мне нравится! Бабушка уже спит, ну или то есть я так думаю. У меня отдельный номер, представляешь?! Только без бара. В окно видна улица Бланш. Она такая тихая».  
«Ну, ещё бы он был с баром!»  
Лестрейд рассмеялся.  
«Где вы были?»  
«Ой, ты не поверишь! Ну, то есть были в Лувре, а еще гуляли и видели Мулен Руж. Мне мистер Свил рассказывал про Лотрека, а потом мы свернули направо, а там в каждом доме по два сексшопа. (Грег уже покатывался со смеху). Бабушка как увидела, сразу стала меня уводить! Мы днём пока там шли, так все вывески бьли закрыты, а когда стемнело, оно как зажглось!»  
«Особенно прелестно звучит после Лувра».  
«Ты там был? Ну, не в магазинах, а вообще?»  
— Так-так, — сказал Лестрейд. — Сейчас всё и выплывет наружу.  
— Перестань, — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Ты можешь меня представить на бульваре Клиши?  
«Пап, а в Лувре все стены ободраны».  
«Вы, наверное, пойдёте туда ещё раз — там есть исторические интерьеры, остались от Наполеона III. Если залы, конечно, будут открыты».  
«Ага, мне Патрик говорил про Наполеона, но мы не успели. Там так много всего. А в Мулен Руж мы прошли через служебный вход и познакомились со знакомым Патрика, и ещё я видел канкан, но больше мне ничего не стали показывать — ты не думай! Патрик сказал, что лучше мы пойдём в Оперу».  
«Вот, это правильно. Там очень красиво».  
— Сто лет уже в опере не был, — признался Майкрофт Грегу.  
— А ты думаешь, я против оперы? Главное, чтобы музыка не была заумная какая-нибудь.  
— Ловлю на слове.  
«Пап, а тебе нравится Рафаэль?»  
«Кое-что. Портреты в основном. И фрески в Ватикане».  
«Тут несколько картин. Красивые. И Леонардо. А тебе нравится Джоконда?»  
— Да уж, у нас есть личные причины её любить, — промолвил Грег, устраивая голову у Майкрофта на плече.  
«Нравится», — односложно ответил Майкрофт.  
«Потому что она Грегу нравится?»  
«Он меня однажды с ней сравнивал».  
— Ты чего ребёнку пишешь?  
— Правду, а что?  
«Но ты лучше Джоконды! У тебя глаза добрые! Пап, а мы когда-нибудь можем поехать все вместе втроём в Германию? В Дрезден?»  
«Возможно, и добрые, только не когда я на подчинённых смотрю. Ты хочешь посмотреть «Сикстинcкую мадонну»? Я думаю, что мы сможем туда поехать».  
«Теперь хочу. Мне тут понравился Рафаэль. Он как будто писал картины не про бога, а просто про людей. Ну и вообще, раз я в Париж уже попал, я же должен хотеть теперь что-то другое — с вами».  
«Определённо, у него просто молодые матери с детьми. Кроме Сикстинской, конечно. Дрезден совсем не исключает Париж ещё раз. Только уже с нами».  
«Да? Тогда знаешь что, тогда я скажу бабушке, что мы не поедем в Сен-Дени, а потом поедем с вами, ладно? А с бабушкой на Эйфелеву Башню. Ты ведь не полезешь на башню?  
«Нет, не полезу! Ни за что! Лезьте сами!» — спохватившись, Майкрофт прибавил смайлик.  
«Ага, мы сами. Не волнуйся, я к краю не подойду. Пап, а знаешь: там в Лувре есть совсем странная статуя. Мальчик с бюстом как у женщины».  
— Что они там смотрят? — сонно пробормотал Грег.  
«Это ты про гермафродита? Да где его только нет. Слепков предостаточно. Почти как с «Дискобола» Мирона».  
«Мне его жалко — вот не повезло».  
«Тебе миф-то рассказывали?»  
«Ага. Но всё равно — получилось по-дурацки».  
«У греков в мифах так частенько — попросишь у богов одно, а получается… по-дурацки».  
«И всё равно — девушку не жалко, а его жалко — ему ж так всю жизнь мучиться».  
«Майкл, это всего лишь миф. Они пытались объяснить… некоторые странности, которые видели в природе».  
«Ну да... а у Рафаэля тоже миф? Вот где Мадонна с сыном и Иоанном Крестителем? Миф? Или на самом деле было?»  
«Думаю, что Иисус — это вполне реальное историческое лицо, если пока не брать во внимание вопрос веры в бога».  
«А вот знаешь что, мне кажется, что Рафаэль как раз верил в Бога. Бабушка говорит, он на картинах всегда Иисуса и Иоанна этой мадонной разводил, то есть она их разводила. Мне кажется, что это доказывает, что он верил в Бога".  
«Ну да, есть такое наблюдение».  
«Она, наверное, надеялась, что вот вдруг ей удастся судьбу изменить, и если она этого Иоанна куда-то отодвинет, то её сын выживет».  
«Иоанн тут совершенно ни при чём. В том, что касается судьбы Иисуса».  
Грег уже мирно похрапывал, не выдержав философских дискуссий.  
«Мне док, то есть Леон сказал одну вещь. Я ему говорю: вот бы можно было изменить прошлое. А он привел пример из нашей жизни, в общем, убедил меня, что лучше не трогать ничего. Пап, а откуда берутся психотерапевты?»  
«На них учатся. Это такие же врачи, как и другие. Или ты про происхождение?»  
«Нет, я просто... ну он не похож на других. Этому можно научиться, или он такой родился понятливый?»  
«Научиться можно, но у Леона ещё и талант».  
«Эх. Жалко, что у меня такого таланта нет. Тогда я пойду в полицию работать, как ты думаешь?»  
«Не знаю, дорогой. Я бы, конечно, не хотел, чтобы ты становился полицейским».  
«Почему?!»  
«Грегори бы сказал — никакой личной жизни».  
Майкрофт посмотрел на спящего Лестрейда и тихонько поцеловал его в лоб.  
«Но, может, мне повезёт? И вообще, я договорюсь с женой, чтобы она мне родила двух сыновей, и чтобы были, как вы с Шерлоком».  
«Как же ты договоришься? И потом, девочка — это тоже хорошо».  
«Девочка — это хорошо отдельно. Но не в виде брата же? Если бы вместо Шерлока была девочка, что было бы?»  
«Что было бы? Я бы её любил, как и Шерлока».  
«Но его бы не было. Ты понимаешь? Она была бы вместо него. Ты на такое согласен?!»  
«Ты опять рассуждаешь с точки зрения настоящего, а оцениваешь прошлое. Когда я ждал брата или сестру, то я в принципе хотел брата или сестру. Мы не знали, кто это будет. УЗИ тогда ещё оставляли желать лучшего, а этот мелкий пакостник поворачивался к прибору задницей».  
«Пап, но сейчас-то есть настоящее. Сейчас ты уже знаешь, какой у тебя брат. Неужели ты можешь представить, что вместо него другая девочка? Это же так ужасно».  
«Сейчас, конечно. Но ты заранее нацелен на двух мальчишек, а вдруг одна будет девочка? Я тебе скажу ужасную вещь — бывает, что мальчишки рождаются после трёх, четырёх, пяти попыток».  
«Но я не хочу девочку. Я хочу таких мальчиков, как вы с Шерлоком. Чтобы они могли дружить всю жизнь, помогать друг другу. Девочки для этого не подходят».  
«Девочки для этого очень подходят».  
«Пап, не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но девочки вовсе не для этого».  
Тут Майкрофт не выдержал и рассмеялся, разбудив Грегори.  
— Чего это вы? — спросил он, приподнимаясь.  
Он прочитал написанное и хмыкнул.  
— Ужас, а я бы не отказался от внучки, если честно.  
«О, милый ты мой, у тебя потребительское отношение к женщинам», — печатал тем временем Майкрофт.  
— Да я бы тоже не отказался, если честно.  
«Почему это потребительское? Девочки — чтобы влюбляться в них. Дружить в принципе тоже можно, но потом всё равно влюбляешься. А сёстры для этого не годятся совершенно. Вон у Джона есть сестра. Разве это так же, как у вас с Шерлоком?»  
«Бывает по-разному. И потом Джон сестру любит, как и она его. Она просто пьёт и бросать не собирается. Старшие сёстры, возможно, иногда бывают стервозны, но не младшие. Младший брат рано или поздно почувствует конкуренцию, а для девочки старший брат — образец».  
«Конкуренцию? А Шерлок говорит, что всегда знал, что ты его превосходишь. И что-то я не вижу, чтобы он конкурировал с тобой. По-моему, он тобой гордится как раз».  
«Не всякий старший брат заменяет отца — ты это учитывай. У нас не было с ним общего ориентира в виде старшего мужчины в семье».  
«А если бы был, то разве ты бы меньше любил Шерлока? Или ты бы был не такой хороший и умный? Шерлок тебя любит не потому, что ты был вместо отца, а потому что ты такой хороший».  
«Я бы не любил Шерлока меньше. Но я определённо был бы счастливее».  
Лестрейд сочувственно погладил Майкрофта по плечу.  
«А Шерлок?»  
«Думаю, и Шерлок тоже. Благополучнее уж точно».  
«Ну не знаю. По-моему, так нет. А если бы тебе предложили выбрать, что вот раз — и можно изменить. И отец бы ваш остался с вами. Но без Шерлока тогда. Отец бы был, а Шерлока бы не было. Ты бы согласился?»  
«Это очень страшный вопрос, Майкл».  
— Не пора ли вам сменить тему? — спросил Грег.  
— Подожди…  
«Я тоже так думал. Ну, про похожий вопрос. Но оказалось, что на него легко ответить. Вот пап, знаешь, что ты делаешь неправильно? Ты все время возвращаешься куда-то и как бы раз — и не было ничего потом, как бы жизнь переделывается заново. А ты смотри отсюда, из нашего времени. Сейчас ты вот тут, и у тебя есть мы. Ты уже об этом знаешь. Ты же счастлив, что мы есть? И когда ты думаешь про прошлое, нельзя забывать про настоящее. Это не я придумал, честно. Мне Леон сказал. Про меня. Но я думаю, что это всем годится».  
Грег одобрительно покивал и поднял вверх большой палец.  
«Я счастлив, что вы у меня есть. А когда я узнал о тебе, у меня не было никаких мыслей, что вообще может быть какой-то выбор. Как и в том, что касается Грегори. Я двигался к цели, как танк, напролом — за своим».  
— О! Хоть прочитать про такое, — улыбнулся Лестрейд.  
Майкрофт немного смутился.  
«Ты когда мысленно возвращаешься куда-то, ты не думай, что прошедшее забудется. Ты когда отвечаешь на вопрос про прошлое, отвечай как сегодняшний, уже зная, как оно все есть. Я непонятно объясняю?»  
«Вполне понятно. И всё-таки девочка — это тоже хорошо. Кстати, а вдруг нам с Грегори захочется внучку?»  
«Ну, если захочется, то после двух мальчиков мы вам родим одну девочку. Но не вместо них. Ха! а если бы вместо меня была девочка?»  
«Опять задаёшь коварные вопросы? Я бы согласился на двойняшек, но не вместо!»  
«Теперь ты понял, да?»  
«Понял. Грегори тут почти засыпает. Ты хочешь с ним поговорить?»  
«Конечно! Передай ему ноут».  
«Тогда, на всякий случай, спокойной ночи, мой дорогой».  
«Спокойной ночи, пап! Ты тоже — мой дорогой».  
— Давай уже ноут, дорогой ты наш. Дай хоть минут пятнадцать с сыном поболтать. Ребёнку там уже спать пора, — проворчал Грег.


	5. Ужин на Бейкер-стрит

**6 июля, пятница**

Стэкер вчера оказался свидетелем драки, но прибежал, когда Джон уже пытался оказать Реджинальду первую помощь. Надо сказать, что он с особым, почти садистским удовольствием вправлял сломанный нос. Стэкер же показал себя на редкость умным человеком: он не назвал ничьих фамилий, пока незадачливый боец не уехал на такси в больницу. В кабинете тренера Джон и Шерлок долго шипели друг на друга, чем заметно подняли Стэкеру настроение. Они не забыли забрать фотографию Золана, но поехать в бар у них не получилось.  
Когда после встречи с Леоном Джон вернулся домой, Шерлок тут же налетел на него с претензиями, что он расспросил тренера не обо всём, что они запланировали. И тогда Джон к стыду своему вспомнил о подружке Каррингтона, в чьём имени Стэкер мог вспомнить только начальную букву.  
— Что за манера исчезать незаметно? Я уже решил, что ты ушел в кино без меня. Но, ты, судя по всему, пил чай с какой-то пожилой аристократкой?  
Джон рассмеялся.  
— Вот зря ты меня уволил, зря — дедукция начинает тебе изменять. Чай я пил, но с Леоном. Вместо кабинета он пригласил меня в кондитерскую на углу. Я вообще собирался задать ему всего пару вопросов по телефону.  
— В кондитерскую на углу, о господи, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Ладно, пусть будет с пожилым аристократом. Что он тебе сказал?  
— А что? — Джон даже слегка обиделся. — Я спросил его насчёт сроков — наладится ли у Майкрофта до возвращения сына. Леон сказал, что три недели — это был самый максимальный срок, чтобы уж не ошибиться. И ещё — постарайся не привлекать Майкрофта к расследованию.  
— Это ещё почему?  
— Потому что так надо, Шерлок. Просто сделай так — и всё. Док, конечно, сформулировал иначе: он сказал мне, чтобы я проследил за этим, но мне вовсе не хочется вмешиваться в твои разговоры с братом, так что — прими рекомендацию к сведению.  
— Не люблю, когда я чего-то не понимаю. Ладно... но если мы так и будем по очереди убегать из дома, то никогда не закончим это расследование. Я хотел спросить, собственно, до того, как ты так горячо кинулся защищать мою честь, ты хоть что-то полезное узнал от нашего клиента?  
Тогда-то Джон и вспомнил про подружку Ральфа.  
С утра до открытия бара Шерлок с головой ушёл в светские таблоиды, выискивая информацию о Каррингтоне и фотографии с различных тусовок, где он появлялся в паре с какой-нибудь очередной красоткой. Время приближалось к полудню, когда раздался звонок, миссис Хадсон открыла дверь.  
— Чёрт, я забыл сказать, что мы заняты, — проворчал Шерлок.  
— Если это к нам… Поднимется, извинимся.  
Джон уже развернулся к двери, когда в гостиную вошёл Реджинальд Месгрейв собственной персоной. Синяки под глазами он маскировал тёмными очками, поэтому трудно было определить выражение его глаз, когда он сначала увидел Джона, а потом и своего «Микки», который лениво посмотрел на него из-за ноута.  
— Срань господня! — возопил он. — Только не говори, мужик, что ты и есть Шерлок Холмс!  
— Могу не говорить, но вряд ли от этого что-то изменится. Откуда ты взялся?  
— Как откуда? Пришёл тебя… вас… нанимать.  
Редж снял очки, и Джон присвистнул.  
— Чёрт, как я тебя отделал-то!  
— Да брось, чувак! — Редж, кажется, предварительно принял для храбрости. Он хлопнул Джона по плечу. — Уважаю!  
— Руки убери от него, — прошипел Шерлок.  
— Всё-всё, ребята, — заржал Месгрейв не хуже Гладиатора, — про вас всё ясно. А я-то с разбитым, можно сказать, сердцем пришёл просить найти Микки.  
— Микки же сказал, что предпочитает парней поизящнее. — Шерлок развернулся к Месгрейву во вращающемся кресле. — Ты сумеешь хотя бы не болтать, раз уж мир так тесен?  
— Само собой, — подмигнул тот. — А другой мистер Холмс, который меня посылал на дело, получается, твой родственник? Я ещё на сайт зашёл, подумал: что-то здесь не так.  
— Даже не однофамилец. Забудь. Чек с компенсацией на медицинские расходы тебе уже отправлен по почте. Если ты действительно хотел нанять нас не ради поисков того, кто сломал тебе нос, то, увы, во всем остальном ты опоздал.  
— Угу, теперь я знаю, куда его отослать обратно, — сказал Редж и без приглашения уселся в кресло. — Мне полагалось вознаграждение за помощь, но за нос денег не возьму. И всё-таки тебя интересовал Ральф, да?  
Джон усмехнулся.  
— Налить тебе, или уже хватит?  
— Мне сегодня уже достаточно, Джонни, — подмигнул Редж.  
— Явно достаточно… — кивнул Шерлок, зло посмотрев на Месгрейва. — Нас интересует Ральф. Раз уж ты здесь — вчера, пока мы не потеряли общий язык, ты обещал познакомить меня со Стиви. Мое желание его повидать всё ещё в силе.  
— Он всегда такой? — спросил Редж у Джона. — Ладно-ладно, молчу! А то вообще останусь без носа. И зачем тебе… о, пардон, вам обоим дался Стив?  
— Буду называть его Стиви и смотреть, как ты отреагируешь. Ты вопросы задаешь в качестве клиента или вербуешься в помощники?  
— Вау! А у меня есть шанс? — оживился Редж.  
— Шанс на то, что ты просто уйдёшь и забудешь об этом деле, я оцениваю ниже некуда, так что да, у тебя есть возможность поучаствовать. Но если ты откроешь рот без разрешения — окажешься там, где должен был год назад, — заявил Шерлок. — Джон, покажи ему фотографии.  
— Ну, что это? — протянул Месгрейв. — Нельзя вообще обойтись без угроз?  
Джон забрал у Шерлока ноут, поставил на стол перед Реджем и открыл папку, куда были скинуты фотографии Ральфа с красотками.  
— Ты кого-то из девушек знаешь? — спросил он.  
Месгрейв внимательно пересмотрел все снимки. Перестав дурачиться, он даже немного стал напоминать человека с кучей предков и развесистой родословной.  
— Кое-кого я знаю. Тут модели в основном. Вешалки. А вот эта фифа — она вообще из эскорта.  
— А из "непрофессионалок"? Ральф, кстати, приводил их в конюшню? Или ты их только на тусовках встречал?— уточнил Шерлок.  
— Двух я встречал и в конюшне. Вот эта даже каталась, помню. Ничего так сидит в седле. В начале зимы видел. А вторую уже весной. Но я не знаю, как их зовут — мне ведь было всё равно.  
— Сможешь узнать у Стива осторожно, не было ли в тот день, когда Ральф умер, кого-то из девиц в конюшне? Не обязательно этих, любых? И вообще — не видел ли он посторонних в тот день? И не звал ли Ральф его с собой в бар в тот вечер?  
Месгрейв задумался, переваривая информацию.  
— Хорошо. Только со Стивом я увижусь вечером — у него ведь сейчас интенсивные тренировки. Так что, если что и узнаю, то сообщу только завтра. Идёт?  
— Идёт, вряд ли ты узнаешь что-то совсем уж горячее. На всякий случай — номер моего телефона, — Шерлок чикнул на листке, — можешь писать смс. Твой у меня есть. Не дави на Стива, и не болтай про расследование. В крайнем случае, расскажешь вчерашнюю версию. Ваша с Джоном потасовка в неё вполне вписывается.  
— На Стива я могу надавить только… ладно, — кашлянул Редж. — Ну, что же, босс, задание понял, готов выполнять.  
— Ральф ведь был не самым плохим парнем в мире? — спросил Шерлок. — Нас наняли разобраться с этим, но если его убили — я сам хочу знать, кто это сделал и почему.  
— Да кто ж его знает? Боб-то понятно чего фырчал — он натурал, и его, конечно, бесило, что все тёлки вешались на другого мужика. Но вот что касается коней… тут он прав — это нехорошо, неспортивно. — Месгрейв встал. — Ну, что же, пойду, пожалуй. Ждите звонка, джентльмены. — Он кивнул Шерлоку и протянул руку Джону.  
Тот крепко её пожал.  
— Уважаю, — сказал Редж.  
И решил, что пора, пожалуй, и честь знать. Когда он ушёл, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— И какое же тебе особое дело до Ральфа?  
— Никакого, с чего ты взял?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Джон. — Ты так сказал, как будто для тебя это уже личное дело.  
— Будем считать твой вопрос остаточным отголоском ревнивого, как оказывается, нрава. Эртон же считает тебя хорошим психологом, Джон. Не видишь — наш новый помощник в некотором роде романтик. Пусть проникнется благородством цели. Раз ты купился, то и он купится.  
— А! — протянул Джон, усмехнувшись. — Понятно. А у нас, получается, на повестке дня — поездка в бар, а потом будем искать Золана? И, скорее всего, он в баре-то с Ральфом и был?  
— Угу. Ты поедешь в бар и покажешь там барменам фото Золана. Только еще парочку к нему присоедини, чтобы было из чего выбрать. Скачай с сети кого-то с носами, только не Рено.  
— Ок, — вздохнул Джон. — Что ж, благородный мой Микки, пошёл я облачаться в костюм.  
— Иди, Отелло, — напутствовал Шерлок. — И, Джон... раз уж нам некогда сходить в кино... я тоже люблю пироги с ягодами и ванилью.  
— Отелло, значит? — Джон развернулся на пороге. — Да, ревную! И вообще я не заметил, чтобы у Реджа пострадала хоть какая-то часть тела, прежде чем я подбежал к вам, а ручонки свои он по-прежнему тянул, куда не надо!  
Шерлок ничего не ответил. Джон посмотрел на него, махнул рукой и ушёл к себе, принципиально не спросив, чем тот собрался заниматься, пока он будет в баре.

***  
В баре пришлось повозиться. Томас работал, а Пол опять оказался выходным. Взяв его адрес, Джон поехал к официанту, чем вызвал у парня приступ паники из-за бардака в доме. Набегавшись по квартирке в попытках рассовать вещи, куда придётся, Пол успокоился, наконец, и Джон объяснил ему, зачем он пришёл. Пол сходу указал на Золана в ряду фотографий, которые ему выложили.  
Вернувшись на Бейкер-стрит, Джон послал Шерлоку смс: «Золан. Я дома».  
"Жди, я скоро".  
Джон враждебно посмотрел на ноут, но потом всё же уселся с ним в кресло и полез изучать кулинарные сайты.  
Шерлок приехал через час. Он опять был рыжим и в давешнем костюме.  
— Вылей на меня ведро воды! — потребовал он с порога.  
— Зачем?! — обалдел Джон и чуть не уронил ноут, пытаясь быстро закрыть браузер с компроматом.  
— Чтобы этот костюм оказался навсегда испорченным, и мне больше не пришлось его надевать. И вообще — жалко тебе что ли? Мне жарко. — И он плюхнулся на диван.  
— Жарко? — переспросил Джон, успокоившись. — Иди в душ, а костюм выброси. Если я вылью на тебя ведро воды, то мы зальём кафе миссис Хадсон внизу. Хватит уже и смайлика на стене.  
— У меня нет сил встать с дивана. Надеюсь, лошадь устала не меньше.  
— О, так ты совместил приятное с полезным? — Джон закрыл ноут, встал и подошёл к Шерлоку. — Тебе помочь раздеться?  
— Пока было только неприятное с полезным. Но если ты настаиваешь на приятном, то можешь и помочь раздеться...  
Первым делом Джон стащил с головы Шерлока парик.  
— Баки сам отклеишь. — Он наклонился, чтобы снять с него пиджак. — Ну, и прёт от тебя конюшней! Значит, проехаться верхом для тебя — неприятное?  
— То ли я стал сильно тяжелее с того момента, как последний раз садился на лошадь, то ли лошади теперь более твердые, чем в моем детстве... — признался Шерлок. —Только не рассказывай Майкрофту, он меня засмеёт.  
— Ох… — до Уотсона дошло. — Да бедный ты мой!  
Он обхватил Шерлока за шею и поцеловал.  
— Давай раздеваться. Тебе не душ надо, а, пожалуй, ванну.  
— Самое обидное, что ничего там нет, в этой соседской конюшне. Пустой номер, можно не тратить на них время. — За такую трагическую мину Шерлоку следовало выдать театральную премию.  
— Пострадал, можно сказать, ни за что? — посочувствовал Джон, расстёгивая на нём рубашку.  
— Бармен точно опознал Золана? А, чёрт с ним. Отложим его на завтра?  
— Только до вечера. Сиди пока, я пошёл ванну набирать.  
— Сиди... издевается ещё...  
— Ну, ляг, — засмеялся Джон. — Так с тебя удобнее будет штаны стягивать. Зато я всё-таки отомщён! Как хоть звали кобылку?  
— Ола Чу, — буркнул Шерлок и растянулся на диване.  
— Вау! Она ещё и китаянка! — покатываясь со смеху, Джон всё-таки ушёл набирать воду.  
Когда он вернулся, Шерлок так и продолжал лежать с видом страдальца. У Джона закралось маленькое сомнение, а стоит ли, правда, куда-то ехать вечером, когда он начал расстёгивать клетчатые брюки; дальше сомнение ещё больше… укрепилось. Но потом все поползновения как-то отошли на второй план, когда Джон увидел результаты конных упражнений и присвистнул.  
— Живо в ванную!  
Намыливая эротично постанывающему Шерлоку спину, Джон наставлял:  
— Я читал на сайте одного американского актёра, как тот учил нашего Патрика Стюарта надевать на съёмки, где придётся ездить верхом, под брюки обычные женские колготки, чтобы не натирать, где не надо. Что ты так на меня смотришь? Я тебе даже сайт покажу.  
— Я просто представил тебя в колготках, — признался Шерлок и получил мочалкой по маковке.  
Он не обиделся, а полез целоваться, ненавязчиво притягивая Джона всё ближе к краю ванны.  
— Двоечник! Неуч! — бормотал Уотсон, отбиваясь для вида. — Коперника не знаешь, Архимеда тоже…

… Миссис Хадсон как раз заканчивала варить очередную порцию кофе для посетителя, когда услышала звук, словно капнуло с потолка. Точно ― в самом углу кухни образовалось небольшое пятно, и ещё одна капля сорвалась вниз и со звоном стукнулась о дно миски для замешивания теста. Позвав помощницу, миссис Хадсон заторопилась наверх.  
— Мальчики! — закричала она на лестнице. — Вы меня заливаете!  
Но дойдя до двери, она прислушалась, потом вообще прислонила к ней ухо. Видимо, доносившиеся из квартиры звуки заставили её махнуть рукой на потоп и, когда она спускалась вниз, она думала, что на кухне уже давно пора бы побелить весь потолок, а у Шерлока вскоре намечается гонорар. Прихватив из своей квартиры таз, она вернулась в кафе.

***  
Вообще-то Майкрофт просил его не встречать больше, но у Грега после работы было паршивое настроение — и хотя дело по горячим следам раскрывалось быстро, но он насмотрелся, наслушался и даже нанюхался. Чем только в этой квартире не пахло: табаком, грязным бельём, сладковато пахло какими-то цветами — вообще-то это был запах плохо очищенного фенамина. Пометавшись по квартире, Грег не выдержал и отправился, как на свидание, под окна к доктору.  
Майкрофт вышел на улицу и тут же достал телефон, но заметил Лестрейда, нахмурился и убрал телефон в карман.  
— Извини… — сказал Грег, подходя.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Майкрот. — С Майклом?  
— Нет, — Лестрейд пожал плечами. — Он мне днём звонил даже. У него всё отлично, обещал выйти в скайп, как всегда.  
— Тогда почему ты здесь? Я в твоем представлении уже инвалид? — Майкрофт недовольно поджал губы. — Не могу сам до дому доехать?  
— Нет… Я так, просто… — пробормотал Лестрейд, чувствуя, что нельзя было приезжать, и вообще — что он, умирал там дома? Мог бы и дождаться. — Извини.  
Сказать бы — «извини, мне было хреново», но момент не подходящий.  
— Грегори, мне не нужна нянька. — Майкрофт разозлился ещё больше, когда осознал, что вообще-то нянька ему нужна. — Я взрослый человек и должен справляться сам. Ты без машины? Сегодня я не пойду пешком, у меня ещё много дел.  
Лестрейд кивнул и подошёл к обочине. Такси попалось не сразу. Когда Майкрофт сел в машину, то Грег наклонился к открытой дверце и сказал:  
— Поезжай, а я пройдусь немного. Увидимся дома.  
При водителе Майкрофт не стал выяснять отношения, а только приподнял брови.  
Когда такси уехало, Грег направился домой пешком. Впору самому проситься к доку — чего он так психанул? Кто бы объяснил? Когда он налетел на прохожего, извинился и выслушал что-то нелицеприятное в свой адрес, мироздание подбросило ему спасательный круг в виде вывески бара. Грег зашёл, пропустил стаканчик виски, потом ещё стаканчик, посмотрел на часы и заторопился домой.  
Первое, что он услышал в прихожей, было:  
— Наконец-то. И что это за демарш? — Майкрофт стоял в дверях гостиной, засунув руки в карманы джинсов.  
— О чём ты? — спросил Грег, садясь в пижонское, по иронии судьбы обитое красным, кресло, доставшееся им вместе с меблировкой, и стал разуваться.  
— Обо всем. Что за странная идея с такси? И почему по всему дому раскиданы вещи? Это что — назло? Что, чёрт возьми, ты всем этим хочешь сказать? Если ты собрался со мной развестись, то ты выбрал не самое удачное время.  
Грег так и застыл с ботинком в руке.  
— Майкрофт, ты рехнулся? — вырвалось у него то, что в девяти из десяти случаев скажет любой в его положении.  
— Очень вероятно. И если тебе надоело жить с сумасшедшим, да ещё к тому же не всегда теперь состоятельным в постели, то я ничего не могу изменить. Но время действительно выбрано неудачно.  
Ну, что за гадство? Не одно, так другое. Ну, не получилось вчера, но вроде бы никто и не дёргался по этому поводу — всё тихо и мирно устаканилось. И первый раз, разве? У Грега у самого иногда случались проколы, когда он уставал на работе, но что-то его никто не упрекал в этом, да и сам он не лез на стенку по поводу возможного развода.  
Лестрейд закрыл глаза и сосчитал до десяти. Потом, на всякий случай, ещё до десяти.  
— У меня сегодня… — начал он и осёкся. — Майкрофт, я полдня проторчал в квартире, где наркоман исполосовал свою девчонку. Уж на что Андерсон привыкший, а его и то вывернуло на месте. От меня потом от самого «феном» пёрло, так что в офисе принюхивались. Какой развод, на хрен? О чём ты вообще говоришь?  
По привычке Лестрейд не повышал голоса, хотя ребёнка дома не было. Он аккуратно поставил ботинки на место, и тут за его спиной послышался странный звук, будто кто-то елозил ладонями по обоям. Грег обернулся и сам чуть не рухнул на месте, кинулся к Майкрофту, который уже оседал на пол, обхватил его поперёк груди и потащил к дивану. Майкрофт и так цветом лица не отличался, а тут совсем побелел и покрылся холодным потом. В старых добрых романах джентльмен в таких случаях вливал другому джентльмену в рот немного бренди, но Грег, ругая себя последними словами, кинулся на кухню, достал из аптечки нашатырь и прихватил графин с водой, нахлобучив на горлышко стакан.  
Нашатырь возымел действие, и когда Майкрофт немного пришёл в себя, Грег напоил его, приподнял и, прижав к себе, стал укачивать, как ребёнка.  
— О, господи... — с трудом выдавил Майкрофт, — связался ты... с истеричкой. — И заплакал.  
— Ну, что ты… — Грег стиснул зубы, чтобы самому не расплакаться. — Ты мой хороший… Сейчас всё пройдёт. Развод… — пробурчал он. — Тоже выдумал. Глупости какие. Я за ним, как последний чокнутый, притопал — под окнами стоять, а он мне тут про развод.  
— Я идиот. Хуже. Я эгоистичный идиот. Дай бог тебе терпения. Я не знаю, как с этим справиться. Что со мной творится — я не чувствую ни что с мальчиком, ни что с тобой... только я — и эти непонятные, глупые сны... я так останусь один — и поделом мне.  
— Угу, — кивнул Грег. — А я не только идиот, но ещё и озабоченный кобель. — Он выругался про себя, сообразив, что сострил не по делу. — Но вообще ты прав — ты идиот, Майкрофт Холмс, если думаешь, что я тебя смогу когда-нибудь бросить. Я же в тебе души не чаю. — От волнения у Грега выскочил родной и уже практически позабытый выговор.  
Майкрофт немного обмяк в его объятиях, начиная успокаиваться.  
— Я перед тобой виноват, — сказал он тихо. — Когда я выходил от дока, я хотел позвонить Шерлоку. Увидел тебя, решил, что тебе будет неприятно, если я стану ему звонить, убрал телефон... и завёлся. На пустом месте.  
— Ну, и позвонил бы, — Грег немного ослабил хватку и поцеловал Майкрофта в мокрый уголок глаза. — Почему мне стало бы неприятно?  
— Я не знаю... в нашей жизни очень много Шерлока. Я это понимаю. Но не могу с этим ничего поделать. Если бы ты уделял столько времени и... и любви кому-то, я наверняка не был бы в восторге. Но я не могу это изменить. Получается, что я должен скрывать... а это нелепо... и раздражает меня. Сама необходимость что-то скрывать от тебя.  
— Шерлока в нашей жизни столько, сколько нужно. И прежде всего — тебе, — сказал Грег. — Если я и завидую ему немного — по-хорошему, то это потому, что у меня не было такого старшего брата, да и младшего тоже. И в семье меня никогда так не любили — так сильно, я имею в виду. Я же давно знаю Шерлока. И всегда знал, как ты к нему относишься. Я только рад, что он разобрался с собой, наконец, и вспомнил, что любит старшего брата. И тебе ничего не нужно скрывать — тем более от меня.  
— Мне снилось на днях, что он покончил с собой, — признался Майкрофт. — Я и так просыпался постоянно от этой чашки... а теперь я просто боюсь засыпать. Боюсь, что это опять приснится. Ложусь и думаю — только не заснуть бы.  
— Вот почему ты кричал тогда…  
Всё-таки Грегу подумалось, невольно, что от него толку мало. Ему самому когда-то снились кошмары почти каждую ночь. Но присутствие Майкрофта рядом всегда успокаивало.  
— Пожалуйста, не скрывай от меня, что с тобой происходит, — попросил он. — И выброси из головы «истеричек» и прочее.  
— Истеричка и есть, — упорствовал Майкрофт. — Мне стыдно, что я не могу справиться с собой. Ведь объективно ничего как раз не происходит. Это просто сны... и чаще всего в них нет смысла. А я из-за них и сам извелся, и тебя скоро доведу... но я всё-таки ещё помню, что у тебя опасная работа. Заколдованный круг просто...  
Грег уложил супруга на подушку, чтобы видеть лицо, и подвинулся поближе.  
— Послушай меня… — сказал он, беря его за руку. — Я, конечно, знаю, что ты склонен преуменьшать свои заслуги и преувеличивать свои слабости. Так что придётся втолковывать. Давай оценивать ситуацию объективно. У тебя есть определённые проблемы, и ты ходишь к Леону, чтобы с ними разобраться. При этом ты работаешь, как проклятый, но работаешь. И с твоей точки зрения, у меня должно почему-то кончиться терпение? Майкрофт, ответь мне на один вопрос: почему ты считаешь меня неблагодарной сволочью?  
— Это я тебе должен быть благодарен, Грегори, а не ты мне. А ты всё терпишь... даже то, что сын тебя отцом не называет. — Майкрофт старательно отводил глаза.  
— Да, это тяжёлый случай, — скорбно констатировал Лестрейд. — Тогда я тебе напомню, при каких обстоятельствах мы с тобой сошлись. Когда ты вытаскивал меня из дерьма и вытирал мне сопли, то почему-то мной не брезговал. А я, значит, из-за… непонятно из-за чего, правда… должен идти вещи паковать?  
— Ну, вообще-то в здравом уме я не верю, что ты пойдешь вещи паковать. Просто ты... долго шёл... оттуда. Майкл звонил — он сегодня не выйдет в скайп — спросил, где ты. Я сказал — задерживаешься на службе... и представил себе, что по пути тебя сбила машина или подстрелили... так испугался, что решил — нет, лучше пусть будет — ты решил меня бросить и снял номер в отеле. Дальше я не успел представить — ты пришёл.  
— А смс чиркнуть не догадался? — нервно усмехнулся Грег. — Я вообще-то тоже хорош. Я только недавно перестал задёргивать занавески по всему дому, когда ты уезжаешь на пару дней. Слушай меня внимательно, и укладывай там — в твоём жёстком диске… нет, это у Шерлока диск… в общем, запоминай: ты самый дорогой для меня человек, единственный мужчина, которого я люблю. То, что мы вместе, — это самое прекрасное, и оно происходит со мной каждый день. Вообще, конечно, это не в моём стиле — так объясняться в любви. Мне проще сказать, что от тебя у меня постоянно сносит крышу. Ты потрясающий — ты знаешь об этом?  
Майкрофт молчал, и Лестрейд чуть подвинул его на диване и лёг рядом. Наверное, стоило подождать.  
— Я никуда не денусь, что ты? — пробормотал Грег, когда Майкрофт не то, что обнял, а почти вцепился в него, насколько хватило сил после обморока.  
Лестрейд выдержал молчание минут пятнадцать, потом он понемногу вытянул из Майкрофта ответ, что тот с полудня ничего не ел. Грег долго уговаривал его перейти в спальню, а когда уложил, наконец, то оставил дверь открытой, когда ушёл на кухню, заваривать чай с лимоном. Чай Майкрофт выпил и съел два с половиной печенья.  
— Раньше ты ужинал всегда в семь, а теперь откладываешь на потом. Вели своей куколке, чтобы она тебе обеспечивала питание — как раз до сеанса у доктора, — наставлял Грег. — Всё равно ты по ночам стал возиться с документами, так что страна не умрёт, если ты вовремя поешь. Если ты не будешь соблюдать хоть какой—то режим, ты не сможешь работать. Обещай, что не будешь забывать поесть.  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
— Заканчивалось бы всё пораньше, мы бы успели куда-нибудь сходить, а так… А может, взять и посмотреть какой-нибудь сериал? Из старого.  
— Сериал? — Майкрофт наконец-то заговорил.  
— А что? — удивился Грег. — Есть же классические, вроде «Дживса и Вустера». По Кристи, например, или что-то в этом роде.  
— А… Это ещё куда ни шло.  
— Пока ты будешь у доктора, я забегу в магазин и посмотрю, что там есть. Парочка серий вечером, чтобы разгрузить мозги. Уж лучше это, чем магазин на диване.  
Майкрофт внимательно посмотрел на сидящего на краю кровати Грега.  
— Получается, ты тоже не спишь из-за меня?  
— Иногда… иной раз боюсь к тебе выходить, чтобы ты не подумал, что я тебя пасу. И я даже не знаю, как лучше: посидеть с тобой или сделать вид, что не замечаю, как ты тут по квартире мечешься. Я всегда чувствую, когда ты просыпаешься. Мне можно к тебе выйти ночью?  
— О, господи… — пробормотал Майкрофт. — Дожил я. Ты уже у меня на это разрешения спрашиваешь! Иди ко мне!  
Грег подвинулся ближе, и Майкрофт второй раз за вечер обнял его первым.  
— Ты знаешь, как я тебя люблю? — шепнул он.  
— Знаю, — серьёзно ответил Грег, и Майкрофт облегчённо вздохнул.

 

 **7 июля, суббота, утро**  
Реджинальд явился с рапортом после завтрака.  
— Что-нибудь узнал? — сходу спросил Шерлок.  
— «Здравствуй, Редж. Как поживаешь? Садись, чувствуй себя, как дома», — съязвил Месгрейв.  
— Выпьешь? — рассмеялся Джон, глядя на покрасневшие белки его глаз.  
— Он, между прочим, на меня покушался, если ты помнишь, — пробурчал Шерлок, — а ты его тут… прикармливаешь.  
— Сразу видно трезвенника, — заметил Редж, принимая у Джона стакан с виски. — Мне вчера пришлось попотеть и напоить Стива, чтобы тот начал сплетничать.  
— А сам-то ты что-нибудь помнишь? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Представь себе. Я всегда помню, что сам говорил в подпитии и что мне говорили. А вот Стиви ничего не запомнил.  
— Рассказывай.  
— В общем, если вкратце… У Ральфа появилась относительно постоянная. Во всяком случае, с весны он периодически встречался с ней. Зовут Джессика Невилл. Работает в «Меридиан» старшим менеджером. Не тусовщица, не дура. Ах, да… Джон, покажи мне ещё раз снимки.  
— А тебе Стив фотографию показывал? — съязвил Шерлок.  
— Нет, он мне примету назвал, — ответил Редж.  
Джон открыл в ноуте папку с фотографиями.  
— Вот точно, это она. Единственная тут с формами.  
— Оу! — пробормотал Джон. — А ничего так… формы…  
Шерлок вскочил с кресла и отобрал ноут.  
— На что ты тут уставился? — спросил он и посмотрел на фотографию. — Ужас какой.  
— Почему? — не понял Джон. Девушка была очень симпатичная, красивая, можно сказать.  
— Да он же ей по плечо! А у неё ещё… формы.  
— Вот Джон не даст соврать… — начал Редж. — То есть, Джон, у тебя, ну, с женщинами… было вообще?  
— Угу…  
— Некоторые мужики тащатся от высоких. Особенно с формами. Это придаёт им значимости. Все сразу начинают задаваться вопросом: а что она в нём нашла? Значит, что-то в нём есть.  
— Что за логика? — хмыкнул Шерлок.  
— Нормальная логика, — возразил Джон. — Взять хотя бы Круза и Кидман.  
— Вообще не знаю, кто это.  
— Николь каблуки не носила, — поправил Редж. — Когда с этим саентологом жила.  
— Может, хватит уже? — прервал их дискуссию Шерлок. — Редж, переходи к делу.  
— Так вот… Теперь сядьте, а то упадёте. Эта Джессика сначала крутила с Золаном. Помните, Боб говорил, что он видел парня зимой с какой-то девчонкой, а потом тот ходил весь кислый. Так она как раз переметнулась к Ральфу. А потом вроде бы вернулась к Золану.  
— И оба коротышки, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — О… извини, Джон.  
— Да ничего, дорогой, — ответил Уотсон с видом «я тебе это припомню».  
— В общем, как я понял, девчонка какое-то время колебалась между ними. Но кто такой Золан? Так, мелочь. А Ральф всё-таки знаменитость. С другой стороны, Золан в неё по уши втрескался, а у Ральфа юбки менялись со скоростью звука.  
— И на ком же она остановилась, в конце концов? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Так я ж сказал уже: у Ральфа с весны появилась постоянная.  
— Погоди. Тут есть весенние и летние фотографии, где он с разными девицами.  
— Шерлок, ну ты и наивный! — рассмеялся Месгрейв.  
— Оставим мою наивность в покое. Стив что-нибудь знает о её семье, например?  
— Да откуда? За каким... она ему-то сдалась? Он про неё знает, собственно, потому что общался с обоими парнями, а с Золаном у него общий интерес был — жеребец Ральфа. Стив мне вчера сказал: Серебряный достаётся ему, представляете? Мы с ним это и отмечали. Стив вообще на седьмом небе от счастья. Выступать на Играх он, правда, будет на своём жеребце. Стив неплохо общался с Ральфом, а Золан постоянно крутился поблизости — он тоже мечтал заполучить жеребца. В смысле, чтобы ему Серебряного доверили. А так-то конь принадлежит Стэкеру. Да, Ральф Стива в тот день в бар не приглашал. А вот насчёт того, был ли кто из посторонних в тот день на конюшне, я даже не знал, как спросить, чтобы не вызвать ответных вопросов.  
— Так, что же… — промолвил Шерлок. — Ты честно заработал ещё одну тысячу. Чеком возьмёшь?  
— Погоди.  
— Что? Мало?  
— Нет-нет… даже более чем щедро. Погоди расплачиваться. Может, я ещё понадоблюсь? Возьму за всё сразу.  
— Как угодно.  
— И вообще, парни, если нужно что будет — обращайтесь.  
Редж встал, опять ограничился кивком в адрес Шерлока, а Джону пожал руку.  
— Счастливо, дорогуши, — бросил он у порога. — Не ссорьтесь тут без меня.  
— Вот… — Шерлок от возмущения даже не смог подобрать для Месгрейва нужное название.  
— А мне он нравится, — сказал Джон.  
— Тебе и формы всякие нравятся.  
— Шерлок, я к тому веду, что он тебе и дальше может оказаться полезным. Как источник информации. Во всяком случае, у него есть какие-то свои понятия о порядочности.  
Джон ушёл на кухню споласкивать стакан.  
— А что же он меня-то не спросил насчёт женщин?! — продолжал возмущаться Шерлок.  
— С тобой всё ясно и без вопросов, — отозвался Уотсон сквозь шум воды.  
— Почему?  
— Ну, ты же у нас гений дедукции, — улыбнулся Джон, выходя в гостиную. — Делай выводы.  
— Ты сразу посмотрел на... формы, — выдал Шерлок через пару секунд, — а я смотрел на…  
— Рост мужчин, ага. На будущее, кстати, если захочешь сойти за натурала, имей в виду, на что смотреть.  
У Шерлока сначала дёрнулись губы, он ещё пытался сдерживаться, но не выдержал и рассмеялся, а Джон за ним.  
— И вообще, ты меня сам упрекал, что я ворчал по поводу посещения Майклом варьете, — сказал Джон, успокоившись.  
— Уж не знаю… На бюсты ты смотришь — это мне не нравится, но зато не оцениваешь мужчин, — Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Конечно. Зачем они мне сдались все, если у меня есть ты?  
— Хм… — Шерлок довольно усмехнулся. — Логично.  
— Не отвлекайся от дела. Совсем от рук отбиваешься.  
— Дело… Давай, Джон, излагай, а я послушаю, — Шерлок уселся в кресло и сложил вместе кончики пальцев.  
— Ну, у нас появилось двое, у которых есть мотив, причём личный. Джессика и Золан.  
— Да, и значит, у нас повисает пауза. Потому что о девушке нам нужна более полная информация.  
— Попросишь Грега? — спросил Джон.  
— А какая может быть информация у него? Попрошу брата. Да, Джон, помню насчёт того, чтобы не привлекать его к работе, так он не сам будет собирать сведения, а поручит кому-нибудь.  
— Но Золана-то расспросить надо…  
— Конечно. Он сейчас в конюшнях, наверняка, но лучше поехать туда попозже… — у Шерлока зазвонил сотовый. — Лестрейд… Да! — почти крикнул он в трубку. — Где? Нет, я, как всегда, на такси. Ты уже на месте? Хорошо, я собираюсь и выезжаю, жди. — Он посмотрел на Джона. — Вызывает на убийство. Джон, ты не мог бы остаться и позвонить Майкрофту? Позови его к нам.  
— После сеанса? Конечно, — охотно согласился Уотсон. — Кто знает, сколько вы там пробудете.  
— Вот и хорошо. — Шерлок вскочил на ноги. — А мы тогда приедем сюда. — Он чмокнул Джона в щёку. — Я пошёл.  
— Аккуратней там! — крикнул Джон ему вслед.  
— Буду аккуратным, — неожиданно серьёзно ответил Шерлок, уходя.

 **7 июля, суббота, вечер**  
Грегори позвонил в час, предупредив, что уехал на срочный вызов и прихватил с собой Шерлока. Джон позвонил практически через полчаса и пригласил заехать на Бейкер-стрит после сеанса у доктора, и поужинать с ним за компанию. Майкрофт согласился — по большей части из-за нежелания оставаться дома одному. Из слов Грегори он понял, что дело грозит затянуться.  
Раз уж его ждал ужин, и, скорее всего, совершенно не тот, к какому он привык, Майкрофт велел Антее сегодня не заказывать ему еду на семь вечера, и, выйдя от Леона, чувствовал, как предательски урчит желудок. Как только Майкрофт выбрал место, чтобы поймать такси, неожиданно хлынул ливень, и с улиц смыло не только прохожих, но и таксистов. Летний дождь не так уж и страшен, если не случилось другой катастрофы — зонт остался дома. В течение всего для Майкрофт вспоминал о нём, но послать за ним Антею означало признаться в такой вопиющей забывчивости.  
Наконец ему удалось поймать кэб — нельзя сказать, что вода стекала с него в три ручья, но пиджак промок насквозь, и ноги замёрзли.  
— Господи! — воскликнул Джон, когда его увидел. — Вы же так простудитесь!  
Он чуть ли не силой заставил его снять пиджак, рубашку, разуться и облачиться в халат Шерлока и его тапочки. Майкрофт еле удержал Джона от попытки растопить камин посреди лета, но в итоге оказался в кресле, закутанным в плед и попивающим чай с коньяком, пока фактически родственник накрывал на стол.  
— У нас пирог с почками и говядиной, — сообщил Джон.  
— Вы печёте пироги? — брови Майкрофта поползли вверх.  
— Пришлось учиться — под руководством миссис Хадсон. Я сначала пытался соблазнить Шерлока на начинку из малины, но он признался, что ненавидит её с детства, потому что однажды обнаружил на ягоде червяка.  
— Правда, было такое, — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Я по почти той же причине не люблю клубнику — только на ней встречаются слизни.  
— А Майкл как-то хвастался, что папа может съесть всё — даже змей и личинок, — рассмеялся Джон.  
— Чего мне только стоило поддерживать тот разговор, — хмыкнул Майкрофт. — Пытался изобразить джентльмена старой закалки.  
— Это как?  
— Да у Голсуорси… одна героиня рассказывает. В купе ехали две девочки с гувернанткой и ели вишни из кулька. И когда они съели несколько штук, то обнаружили, что вишни червивые. Сидящий напротив джентльмен, видя, как они расстроились, забрал у них кулёк и съел все вишни вместе с червяками и косточками.  
— Ужас, — рассмеялся Джон. — Садитесь за стол, Майкрофт. Попробуем, что у меня получилось.  
— Пахнет вкусно, во всяком случае. — Оставив плед на кресле, Майкрофт сел за стол, и Джон положил ему на тарелку кусок пирога.  
Изображать британскую стойкость не пришлось — пирог удался. Вначале Майкрофт ел, несмотря на голод, скорее из вежливости — всё-таки он нарушал диету, но потом втянулся.  
— Как там Майкл в Париже? — спросил Джон. — Мне с ним удаётся лишь парой слов перекинуться в скайпе.  
Майкрофт тут же посмотрел на часы.  
— Не волнуйтесь, я слежу, — успокоил его Джон. — Майки вами так гордится…  
— У них там обширная культурная программа. Я не думаю, что Майкл сегодня много проговорит — завтра они едут в Версаль на экскурсию, и ему надо выспаться. Они ещё собирались в Фонтенбло съездить. И чем же Майкл так гордится?  
— Да ладно, не скромничайте. Таким отцом грех не гордиться. Всё знаете, всё умеете, а главное — всё понимаете. Они оба гордятся вами вовсю.  
— Определённо не всё — я вот не умею печь такие пироги, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Спасибо, Джон, очень вкусно. То-то Шерлок мечтал, чтобы вы уволились. Но почему вы не с ним сегодня?  
— Да вот, — Джон развёл руками, — не взяли. Наверное, Шерлок ещё дуется за конюшню.  
Не говорить же Майкрофту об истинной причине, почему он остался дома?  
— Да, с Месгрейвом получилось нехорошо. Шерлок хоть передал вам мои извинения?  
— Нет. А за что вы передо мной извинялись? Майкрофт, бог с вами, это недоразумение не стоит того, чтобы вы переживали. Я тоже хорош оказался, но когда увидел, как моё сокровище кто-то тискает, не выдержал.  
— Надо же, — промолвил Майкрофт. — Сокровище. Жаль, что Шерлок не слышит.  
— Нечего его баловать. Однако нам пора выходить на связь.  
У Майкрофта в кейсе был нетбук — он предпочёл взять его, а не пользоваться ноутом Шерлока. Майкл просидел в сети совсем недолго — Дебора настаивала, чтобы он пораньше лёг спать, зато он послал на домашний почтовый ящик архивы с фотографиями. Закончив разговор с мальчиком, Майкрофт открыл почту и распаковал их. Виды Парижа, Лувр, Мулен Руж, — конечно, с фасада и в огнях. На некоторых фотографиях стояла Дебора в обнимку с Патриком.  
— Красивый всё-таки мужчина, — сказал Джон.  
— Да, породистый, как раньше бы сказали.  
— Я очень рад за неё.  
— Я тоже. На всякий случай, Джон… Мама не знает, что я посещаю психотерапевта. Она знала только о Майкле, а насчёт моего очень давнего знакомства с Леоном не в курсе.  
— Вы ей тогда ничего не рассказывали? Правда? — изумился Джон. — Ничего себе…  
— Я не хотел её пугать ещё больше, — пояснил Майкрофт. — Честно говоря, я вообще плохо помню, что тогда со мной было. Но потом всё вроде бы наладилось, если можно так сказать.  
Джон сообразил, что ему бы следовало удивиться не только тому, что Дебора чего-то не знает, но и тому, что он знает слишком много.  
— Вы не сердитесь, что я говорил с доктором?  
— Нет, Джон. Шерлок бы всё равно не смог бы от вас скрыть.  
— Всё наладится, Майкрофт, вот увидите. Я вам это говорю не только как ваш родственник и друг, льщу себя надеждой, но и как врач.  
Майкрофт закрыл нетбук и убрал его в кейс.  
— Нам уже давно пора, как говорят немцы, выпить на брудершафт, — сказал он. — Иначе мы так и будем тянуть до пенсии.  
— Это легко устроить, — улыбнулся Джон.  
— Разве что чай.  
— Ты совсем не пьёшь?  
— Очень мало. Но сейчас мне и мало не нужно. Меня потянет в сон.  
— Так в чём же дело? Спальня Шерлока свободна.  
Майкрофт покачал головой.  
— Боюсь, тебе не понравится моё пробуждение.  
— Это если ты сам не хочешь, чтобы я его видел. Но меня мало чем можно испугать, как ты понимаешь. Приляг на диване и отдохни. Если ты уснёшь, я послежу за тобой и разбужу сразу, как ты забеспокоишься. Но я думаю, что раньше вернутся наши сыщики.  
Майкрофт так сосредоточенно размышлял над предложением, что Джону стало его жалко. Наконец он кивнул и улёгся на диван.  
— Вот и правильно. — Джон укрыл его пледом.  
— Боишься, что я простужусь?  
— Конечно. Ты ведь не станешь лечиться, как все нормальные люди.  
Подвинув кресло поближе к дивану, Джон сел лицом к Майкрофту.  
— Кстати, Шерлок меня как-то в кино пригласил. Я думал, это твоя подсказка.  
— Нет, точно не моя. Сходили?  
— Один раз — попытались. Шерлок только уселся, как начал громко спрашивать, в какой момент надо начинать целоваться, когда кино начнется или чуть погодя. Моментально обернулась дама, занимающая сразу два кресла перед нами, и очень обижено так сказала, что целоваться надо дома и желательно с девушкой. Тут же вокруг начали давать советы и высказывать свое мнение практически все окружающие, кто-то нас узнал, и нам пришлось сбежать.  
Майкрофт весело усмехнулся.  
— Мне кажется, что Шерлок просто удачно спланировал побег, — хмыкнул Джон.  
— Ты ведь не обиделся? — спросил Майкрофт с беспокойством.  
— Да бог с тобой. Конечно, нет. Разве я плохо знаю Шерлока? Ты только извиняться опять за него не вздумай — уж не передо мной точно. Вообще давно заметил за тобой такую особенность — может, это и выработанная привычка, конечно, но ты очень часто извиняешься за мелочи. Перед своими же.  
— У каждого свои недостатки, — уклончиво ответил Майкрофт.  
— Брось, у тебя нет недостатков.  
— Есть, Джон. Недостатки, на мой взгляд, делятся на две категории — те, которые мешают жить другим, и те, которые мешают жить тебе самому. Может, я и не мешаю жить другим, но кое-что мешает мне.  
— Например?  
— Например, я плохо умею выражать свои чувства. Мне порой очень этого хочется, но всегда приходится прикладывать усилия.  
— Но если хочется самому, что останавливает? Ты боишься, что тебя не поймут?  
— Это, наверное, глупо звучит, но у меня постоянно возникает чувство, что от меня отмахнутся.  
— Кто от тебя может отмахнуться? Грег? Майкл? Твоя мама? Твой брат или я? Это именно что несколько глупо, но это же не может быть твоим недостатком, потому что тогда получается, что твой недостаток — глупость? А этого уж точно не может быть.  
— Скорее нерешительность. У меня никогда не было таких проблем с матерью. Я знаю, Джон, что никто из моей семьи не подумает «опять навязывается», но что-то такое засело в подкорке, и мешает.  
— Но, возвращаясь к недостаткам… это же не недостаток, это как раз что-то, что мешает тебе быть счастливым, несмотря на отсутствие недостатков. Откуда у тебя нерешительность? Будь ты нерешительным, долго бы ты продержался на своем посту?  
— Если бы я считал себя человеком без недостатков, вместо них я бы приобрёл, как минимум один порок — гордыню, — усмехнулся Майкрофт.  
— О! А не иметь гордыни — не недостаток, а именно что достоинство! То есть, твоя как бы неуверенность от скромности, а это уж явно не недостаток! — улыбнулся Джон.  
— Я, было, хотел спросить тебя, не в претензии ли ты, что я так часто стал отрывать Шерлока…. от тебя. Но ты мне вдруг вздумал курить такой фимиам…  
— Кхм... ты всерьез хотел это спросить?  
— Вообще-то, да…  
— Я люблю твоего брата. А он счастлив, что может быть рядом с тобой. И ты мой друг. Я не только не в претензии, я очень хочу, чтобы так было всегда. О, я нашёл у тебя недостаток, — подытожил Джон. — Ты недоверчивый. Почему ты так неудобно лёг?  
— Я боюсь заснуть. Я и снотворное не пью, потому что боюсь не проснуться, когда мне начнёт… начнут сниться кошмары.  
— Надо найти для себя какое-то другое успокоительное. Не фармакологическое. И применять, пока сон не нормализуется.  
— Например? Какое?  
— Кому что подходит. От примитивных теплых ванн с подобранным комплексом эфирных масел, до чисто индивидуальных... у меня вот в детстве было, когда на глазах у меня мотоцикл сбил нашу собаку — мне снилось это потом несколько недель, и я жутко боялся спать. Сестра стала сидеть со мной, когда я засыпал, и держать меня за руку... мы очень дружили в детстве... вот, помогло тогда. А потом прошло.  
Майкрофт подумал, что если он попросит Шерлока таким образом его усыплять, то и у Грега, и у Джона, при всём их добром отношении к нему, терпение всё-таки кончится.  
— И всё-таки спать необходимо, ты это понимаешь, — продолжал Джон. — Эти сны пугают тебя сами по себе или тебе тяжело переносить свою реакцию на них?  
— Даже не реакцию — ощущение от них. Сами по себе за редким исключением эти сны вообще ничего не значат. Собственно, я вижу всё время один и тот же сон, абсолютно бессмысленный, но чувство от него как от потери разом всей семьи и смысла жизни. А реакция — что реакция... особенно когда не видит никто.  
— То есть ты пытаешься скрыть своё состояние от Грега, от брата?  
— А ты бы не пытался?  
— Возможно, до определённого момента и пытался бы. Но понимаешь, Майкрофт, не только ты зависишь от своего здоровья, но и близкие тебе люди. Не спать при твоей нагрузке — гораздо опаснее для организма, чем если кто-то постарается тебя успокоить. Уж не знаю, для чего тут может быть опасность…  
— Джон, мне пока не полностью отказал мозг, и я вижу то же, что и ты. Успокоить меня может только Шерлок. Я ищу этому объяснение — и не нахожу. Как ты себе представляешь дальнейшее наше всеобщее существование, если ничего другого я так и не придумаю? Мы съедемся в одну квартиру, и Шерлок будет меня каждый вечер убаюкивать — ради блага Англии? Извини, я не на тебя злюсь, конечно...  
— Майкрофт, а почему ты решил, что твоё нынешнее состояние продлится долго?  
Конечно, если бы дело не требовало в будущем решительных действий со стороны Шерлока, Джон именно такой вариант и предложил бы. Если бы речь шла об обычном нервном переутомлении или депрессии.  
— Потому что я уже некоторое время не вижу никаких изменений в своем состоянии. Оно не улучшается и не ухудшается. Я пытаюсь анализировать, Джон, но не нахожу ни ответа, ни другого выхода. А «подсесть» на такую помощь я не могу себе позволить. Это практически разновидность наркомании. И по этой же причине я не могу объяснить всё Шерлоку. Я лучше чем кто бы то ни было знаю, что чувствует человек, когда у него на глазах загибается брат, не давая себе помочь.  
Опять Джону приходилось молчать.  
— Оно не ухудшается — это уже плюс, — сказал он. — Сколько времени вы уже работаете с доктором? Ведь совсем немного.  
— Несколько дней, да. Я пока ещё надеюсь справиться... мне бы понять причину всего этого...  
— И ты поймёшь, я уверен. Ляг ты, наконец, как тебе удобнее, — мы же разговариваем, и ты не уснёшь. — Джон наклонился вперёд и поправил конец пледа.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что я уже стоя могу заснуть... Я всегда гордился своими способностями к анализу, Джон. Собрать максимум разных сведений и сложить в одну цельную картину — это моя работа. А теперь — я как будто собираю паззл, и в нем не хватает кусочков.  
— Мы же сейчас говорим не о твоей работе, а о другой части твоей жизни…  
Внизу хлопнула дверь.  
— Кажется, наши вернулись.  
— У меня, Джон, много лет не было другой части жизни, я отвык...  
— Привыкнешь, — Джон привстал и ободряюще сжал руку Майкрофта.  
Грег вошёл первым — он увидел Майкрофта, лежащего в халате Шерлока на диване, но лицо Джона было спокойно, и инспектор тут же сделал правильные выводы.  
— Главное не простудись, — сказал он, наклоняясь и целуя Майкрофта, не давая ему встать. — А чем это у вас так вкусно пахнет? Я бы мамонта съел. Привет, Джон.  
— Пахнет пирогом с мамонтом, которого добыл Джон. Боюсь, вам придется довольствоваться жалкими остатками, я тоже готов был съесть мамонта, когда пришел.  
— Не слушай его, Грег, — рассмеялся Уотсон. — Мамонтов на всех хватит. Сейчас поставлю разогреть.  
Шерлок, войдя в комнату следом за Лестрейдом, подошёл сначала к брату.  
— Промок? — спросил он.  
Майкрофт уже сидел, хмурясь, что его застали в халате и под пледом, как какого-то больного. Шерлок чмокнул его в щёку и повернулся к Джону, но тот уже был на кухне — ставил пирог в микроволновку.  
— Ничего страшного. Прости, я твои тапки, кажется, позаимствовал. Они где-то тут.  
— А то я дома босиком не ходил. Кстати, дело мы закрыли, можешь нас поздравить.  
— Поздравляю. Иди, поешь тоже, Джон печет вкусных мамонтов.  
Они сели за стол вчетвером. Джон с Майкрофтом — просто выпить чаю (Майкрофт хотел кофе, но Джон так на него посмотрел, что он решил не спорить), а сыщики на пару уничтожали пирог.  
— Ночуете у нас, — заявил Уотсон.  
— Но, Джон, это неудобно… — начал было Майкрофт.  
— Ну, конечно. Завтра воскресенье, на улице дождь, а мы с Шерлоком устали, как собаки, — возразил Грег. — И потом ты на часы смотрел? Завтра вообще-то воскресенье.  
— Но я же всё равно…  
— Но не с самого утра же! — тут уж и Шерлок возмутился. — И вообще… Джон, костюм уже высох?  
— Нет, конечно.  
— Вот и всё.  
— Что — всё? Не дашь мне ещё одну рубашку? — упрекнул Майкрофт.  
— Не дам, на тебя не напасёшься, — Шерлок поджал губы.  
— Жадина.  
— Совочек не поделили, — съязвил Грег.  
— Ты, правда, хочешь остаться, Грегори?  
— Конечно. Я же сказал. Но если ты категорически…  
— Ну, мокрую рубашку мне надевать не очень хочется... — сдался Майкрофт.  
— И у нас на утро есть ещё один пирог, — выдвинул последний аргумент Джон. — И тебе он не повредит. Ты и так похудел.  
— Это заговор?  
— Да! — Блестящая дедукция! — Как ты догадался? — заговорили трое разом.  
Майкрофт поднял руки, капитулировав.

***  
Выдержав ещё один спор с братом, Шерлок всё-таки пошёл его укладывать, заодно обещав рассказать о расследовании. Рубашку он пожалел, а пижаму выдал, и она висела на Майкрофте практически так же, как и на нём, но он-то любил свободное.  
Пока Шерлок, держа брата за руку, сообщал подробности дела, а вообще-то ждал, пока тот заснёт, Грег напросился помочь Джону на кухне, то есть просто посидеть с ним.  
— Только бы Майкрофт не простудился, — сказал Грег.  
— Я ему чаю с коньяком сразу налил. Но, к сожалению, может. Его знобило поначалу.  
— Спасибо, что побыл с ним.  
— И ты туда же?! — возмутился Джон.  
— Куда? — не понял Грег поначалу. — А! так нахватался же — не первый год вместе живём.  
— Ну, так и перевоспитал бы сам его. Хотя, он немного исправляется, — усмехнулся Джон. — Сегодня вспоминал, что у немцев есть традиция пить на брудершафт.  
— Я заметил, что вы с ним стали по-другому общаться, — ответил Грег. — Наконец-то.  
— Ему не на пользу скрывать свое состояние.  
— Я знаю, Джон. И ты знаешь, что он упрямо будет пытаться это делать. Он даже от меня пытается его скрыть. Думает, что я сплю и не знаю, что он ночами сидит то в кабинете, то в гостиной и пялится в ящик.  
— Он меня спросил, не против ли я, что он Шерлока от меня «уводит». Тебя ещё этим не пытали?  
— Меня? Нет, что ты. Я-то тут при чём? — пожал плечами Грег. — Мне и своего хватает. Хотя нет… он спрашивал вчера, не слишком ли много в нашей жизни стало Шерлока, представляешь?  
— Надо было сказать, что вы с Шерлоком друзьями были ещё тогда, когда он и не смотрел в твою сторону.  
— Я и сказал то же самое, Джон. Почти теми же словами. Ну, ты-то меня понимаешь.  
— Что тут непонятного. Ты же не ревнуешь его к Майки, почему ты должен ревновать его к Шерлоку?  
— Джон, он всё прекрасно понимает в глубине души. Он понимает, что никто его не бросит, что все его любят, но вот зацикливает его. Шерлок мне намекнул, что ты общался с доктором. Наверное, надеется потом из меня что-то вытащить.  
— Прости, тебе я тоже не расскажу. Не потому, что ты сообщишь что-то Шерлоку. Просто лучше не надо. Док мне сразу сказал — это или разговор с родственником пациента, или разговор двух врачей. Вот как врач я считаю, что не нужно никому ничего знать. Доктор Эртон едва ли не лучший врач королевства в своей области. И он знает, что происходит, и уверен в благоприятном исходе. Я ему верю.  
— Не говори ничего. Я и так знаю, сколько мне нужно. Слушай, налей мне чего-нибудь. У тебя виски есть?  
— Угу. Сейчас. На, домой пока противень.  
— Давай, — засмеялся Грег, вставая к мойке. — Научишь меня печь пироги?  
— Запросто, учитывая, что это был третий пирог в моей жизни, у тебя даже есть все шансы меня превзойти. Держи стакан. А ты знаешь, почему Майкрофт не любит клубнику?  
— Ну, он сказал, что у него на клубнику аллергия. А что, у тебя другие сведения? — Грег домыл противень, вытер руки и взял стакан.  
— Ха! Он мне сказал по секрету, что в детстве увидел на клубнике слизняка. А Шерлок не ест малину, потому что в ней бывают противные червяки, — рассмеялся Джон, наливая и себе. — Но я тебе ничего не говорил, учти!  
— Слушай, они оба иногда такие дети, правда? — сказал Лестрейд, садясь за стол.  
— Ну, нам ведь это нравится?  
— Конечно. Только если бы они узнали, что мы любим в них их детскость, они оба были бы шокированы, мне кажется. Майкрофт-то точно.  
— Зато они оба наверняка уверены в этом каждый про другого. В общем, они друг друга стоят. — Джон сел рядом с Грегом.  
— Ничего, старина, прорвёмся. — Грег хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Ты главное продержись, я уверен, что скоро всё наладится.  
— Я не сомневаюсь. Просто… ах, ладно. Ты и сам понимаешь.  
Шерлок, как обычно, вошёл «вовремя».  
— Какая идиллия. Он спит. Иди, пока я не передумал и не заснул на твоем месте.  
— Шерлок! — с упрёком промолвил Джон.  
— Пошёл я, спокойной ночи, — сказал Лестрейд, оставил недопитый стакан и вышел из кухни.  
— А что такое? — не понял Шерлок упрёка.  
— Ничего. Нашёл время для подколок.  
— Да что я сказал такое?  
— Какие места? Ты что на него напустился? — зашептал Джон. — Господи, Шерлок, ты с братом настолько чуток, а с другими — как слон в посудной лавке!  
— Вы что, оба идиоты, да? Между прочим, не только Майкрофт успокаивается, когда я рядом, но и я тоже. Вот я бы заснул там, и что дальше? Вы бы тут до утра виски пили?  
— Значит, до утра бы виски пили! Нет, Грег бы стал бегать и проверять то и дело, спит Майкрофт или нет. Мы тебя ждали.  
— Ну, так я и вышел. Что я сказал? Да ну тебя...  
— Возможно, тебя следует переводить? «Грег, Майкрофт заснул, ложись спать», — Джон завёлся, хотя и не мог понять, на какой почве.  
— Чего ты кипятишься? Вы тут поругались без нас, что ли?  
— Нет! Я вообще ни разу в жизни не ругался с Лестрейдом! А, кстати, здравствуй, Шерлок.  
— Обалдел?  
— Наверное. Только часом раньше.  
— Часом раньше, чем что? Да что с тобой сегодня?! Утром все нормально было...  
— Ладно, забей. Наверное, я просто перенервничал.  
— Что-то не так было? Он тебе что-то сказал? — забеспокоился Шерлок.  
— Ничего такого, что ты уже не слышал. Но твой брат всё-таки пока что не растерял свои мозги. Я себя чувствовал, как сапёр на минном поле. Боялся сболтнуть лишнего.  
— Ну-ну... Он мне сейчас сказал, что мне очень повезло с тобой, и что если я тебя обижу, он мне вломит...  
Джон затрясся от нервного смеха, закрыв лицо руками.  
— Так и выразился? — спросил он, наконец, вытирая слёзы.  
— Представь себе. Я даже испугался и пообещал ему тебя не обижать. Да, все мы чего-то... пошли-ка спать, а?  
— Пошли. Правда, пора уже, — Джон встал. — Вы сегодня с Грегом герои сыска. Набегались.  
— Я что, забыл поздороваться с тобой, когда пришел?  
— Вообще-то, да. — Джон обнял Шерлока и похлопал его по спине — скорее по-приятельски. — Считай, что поздоровались. Пошли спать.  
Шерлок удержал Джона и поцеловал.  
— Так лучше?  
— Я вообще-то волновался за тебя, идиот, — пробурчал Джон, сразу размякнув.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, — довольно ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Правда, — добавил он, заметив усмешку Уотсона. — Ты не обиделся, что я сначала к брату подошёл?  
— Вот на это я как раз и не думал обижаться. Правда.  
— Спасибо.  
— Боже ж ты мой! — простонал Джон. — Теперь ещё и ты!


	6. О кошках и зайцах

**8 июля, воскресенье**

Майкрофт открыл глаза — слишком светло, и с улицы доносится подозрительно много шума для привычных ему семи утра даже в выходные. Грегори спал на спине, тихо похрапывая, но, судя по звукам из гостиной, Шерлок и Джон уже встали.  
Посмотрев на часы, Майкрофт тут же стал будить Лестрейда.  
― Грегори! Мы проспали!  
― Как проспали? — Грег подскочил на постели, а потом рухнул обратно. — Майкрофт! Сегодня воскресенье! Законный выходной день любого британского гражданина!  
― Какая разница, какой сегодня день? Посмотри на часы, пожалуйста!  
Лестрейд приподнялся и взглянул на часы через плечо супруга.  
― Какое чудесное зрелище, наконец—то поспали, как люди.  
― Видимо, я не человек, ― проворчал Майкрофт. ― Я никогда в жизни не спал до одиннадцати! Мне даже выходить в гостиную страшно ― что подумают Шерлок с Джоном!  
― Надеюсь, ты не серьёзно. — Лестрейд сел на постели. — Ничего они не подумают. Ни—че—го. Давай ты первым в ванную.  
― А я не хочу вставать, ― неожиданно заявил Майкрофт.  
― Тогда лежи, — рассмеялся Грег. — Принесу тебе завтрак в постель.  
Он встал и надел брюки.  
— Как же... в постель... дома надо было для этого ночевать. А тут только заикнись про завтрак в постель, и все решат, что я при смерти. И вообще, я имел в виду, что ты тоже мог бы не вставать, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Если уж мы проспали все на свете, то пусть хоть не зря?  
— Вот для этого точно надо дома ночевать. — Лестрейд присел на постель со стороны Майкрофта и поцеловал его. — Мальчикам надо уже делом заняться, у них клиент. Позавтракаем и смоемся домой.  
— Ну вот, так не интересно. А где же любовь к экстриму и вообще нестандартным ситуациям? — Майкрофт перевалился на сторону Грега, соскочил с постели и скрылся в ванной.  
— Экстремальщик! — крикнул ему вслед Лестрейд, рассмеявшись.  
Раздался деликатный стук в дверь.  
— Вы проснулись? — спросил Джон в щёлку.  
— Вроде как. Сейчас выйдем.  
— Они проснулись, — сообщил Джон очевидный факт, закрывая дверь в спальню.  
— Я ещё помню, как хлопает дверь в мою ванную. Что делать с этим дальше?! — возмущался Шерлок, стоя у стола с тарелкой в каждой руке.  
— Да брось ты, — примирительно промолвил Джон. — Не тарелки! Ставь на стол и не дёргайся.  
— Ты велел вынуть из шкафчика, ставить ты никуда не велел. Распоряжайся в другой раз точнее.  
— Ладно, буду точнее. — Джон забрал у Шерлока тарелки и поставил на стол. — Не волнуйся, он хорошо выспался и чувствует себя тоже хорошо.  
— Почему ты уверен?  
— Потому что я пока ещё не растерял свои медицинские знания.  
— Какие медицинские знания можно использовать через щель в двери?  
— А ты не слышал, что Майкрофту Грег кричал? — усмехнулся Джон.  
Они немного попрепирались, но тут открылась дверь, и в гостиную вышел сам Холмс—старший при полном параде.  
— Доброе утро! Надеюсь, вы позавтракали, не дожидаясь нас? — но Майкрофт посмотрел на количество тарелок и покачал головой.  
— Доброе утро. Да мы сами встали в десять.  
— Спасибо за заботу, Джон, — поблагодарил Майкрофт, имея в виду почищенный костюм и выглаженную рубашку. Одеваясь, он обнаружил на рукавах стрелки — значит, гладил не брат.  
— Не за что.  
— Я в три часа ночи пытался украсть кусок пирога, но меня поймали на полпути к кухне, — пожаловался Шерлок. — Где там Лестрейд? Садитесь скорее.  
Тут и Грег присоединился к коллективному стоянию у накрытого стола.  
— А чего не садимся? — спросил он, потирая руки в предвкушении завтрака. — Привет, парни.  
— Садимся, и быстро, — сказал Майкрофт. — Во-первых, Шерлок уже умирает с голоду, во-вторых, мы с тобой очень торопимся.  
— Оу, — пробормотал Лестрейд, нашаривая стул.  
— А может, вам с собой пирога? — предложил Джон.  
Шерлок недоумённо посмотрел на брата.  
— Куда это вы так торопитесь в воскресенье с утра?  
— Спасибо, Джон, пирог мы съесть успеем. — Майкрофт блаженно улыбался. — Торопимся домой, Грегори мне утром напомнил, что у нас срочное дело.  
— Кто это, и куда вы дели Майкрофта? — прозвучал из уст Холмса-среднего риторический вопрос.  
— Его ночью инопланетяне подменили, — ответил Грег с набитым ртом.  
— Ничего подобного, я всегда такой перед ланчем. Просто меня в это время никогда никто не видит. Шерлок, не смотри с таким ужасом. Я выспался и у меня хорошее настроение. Джон, отличный пирог. Оказывается, я люблю пироги.  
— Слушайте, слушайте! — рассмеялся Джон. — Шерлок, пока они от нас не сбежали, раздай руководящие директивы.  
— А какие у меня были директивы? У меня всё из головы испарилось...  
— Про носатого и Джессику, — подсказал Джон.  
Майкрофт даже в спешке умудрялся есть, словно находился во дворце.  
— А... да. Лестрейд, ты можешь позвонить своим и запросить досье на Фреда Золана, жокея из конюшен Стэкера? Он наверняка пацаном попадался на ч ём-то. Конечно, после того, как вы закончите ваши срочные дела дома. Но желательно часов до четырех. И Джессика Невилл — тут, правда, сложнее, но, может, у твоих что-то есть? Майкрофт, я тебя спрашиваю, ты хоть слышишь? Кончай на него пялиться!  
— Я слышу, дорогой, — ответил Майкрофт с отсутствующим выражением лица.  
Джон слегка лягнул ногу Шерлока под столом.  
— Вызову-ка я вам такси, — сказал он, — и плевать, что тут всего три квартала.  
— Нет, спасибо, — наконец-то очнулся Майкрофт. — Мы пройдёмся.  
— Пробежимся, — хохотнул Грег.  
— Что это вообще было? — спросил Шерлок, когда его брат с супругом ушли. — Что за эйфория?  
— То-то и оно, что эйфория. Надо Грегу будет попозже позвонить, предупредить, чтобы к вечеру был готов. А ты себя вёл, как ребёнок, который вдруг выяснил, что у родителей тоже бывает ЭТО.  
— Да при чём тут... понятно, что бывает, хоть бы и пять раз в день, но чтобы он вот так на это всё время намекал?! Я даже представить такое не мог.  
— Ну, бывает, — улыбнулся Джон. — Вот что делает здоровый сон.  
До трёх они маялись бездельем — точнее, Шерлок маялся, а Джон по мелочи возился по хозяйству.  
— Ты хоть бы сыграл что-нибудь, а? — попросил он, садясь в кресло, чтобы пришить парочку оторванных пуговиц на своей рубашке.  
Шерлок посмотрел на пострадавшую вчера от его же рук рубашку и молча взял скрипку. Джон сначала посмеивался про себя — надо же, какая идиллия, а потом заслушался.  
— Я даже знаю, что это. Это мелодия из славянского танца Дворжака. По радио слышал.  
— Джон, ты меня поражаешь, — промолвил Шерлок с уважением.  
Грег первым прислал письмо по электронке. За Фредди числилось три привода — по мелочи, хотя в последний раз он чуть не загремел — ему пытались навесить кражу со взломом. Но попался хороший адвокат, пусть и назначенный, зато желающий накопить побольше оправдательных приговоров.  
Потом на машине с невнятными номерами приехал «мужчина в штатском» и молча передал Джону папку с пятью листами.  
— Всё-таки у твоего брата своеобразное чувство юмора, — сказал он, вручая папку Шерлоку.  
— Юмор юмором, а он, получается, на работу поехал?  
— Сейчас Грегу позвоню. — После коротких переговоров по телефону, Джон доложил. — Не поехал, он по телефону раньше велел собрать сведения о Джессике. Грег говорит: он приковал твоего брата наручниками к спинке кровати и выпустит только в шесть.  
— Значит, это чувство юмора Антеи, — сказал Шерлок, быстро просматривая досье. — А где, кстати, у нас наручники? — Джон заржал. — В смысле — с собой возьми на всякий случай! — пояснил Шерлок, покраснев. — И давай собираться — поедем пить чай с бывшей малолетней шпаной.  
— У тебя нет полномочий их использовать.  
Перед уходом, пока Джон переодевался, Шерлок сделал звонок мисс Невилл и договорился о встрече, ссылаясь на желание Стэкера.

***  
Рискуя, а может быть, мечтая испортить Золану аппетит, Шерлок потащил Джона в кафе, куда первый подозреваемый отправился выпить чаю. Они немного понаблюдали за парнем через окно.  
— Занятный субъект, — сказал Шерлок.  
Джон не ожидал, что у жокея окажутся такие вкрадчивые, аккуратные движения — как он взял салфетку, расстелил её на коленях, придвинул к себе чашку. Конечно, за стеклом позвякивание ложки о чашку и не могло быть слышно, но Джон подумал, что и в кафе Золан создаёт этим минимум шума.  
— Пошли, — скомандовал Шерлок.  
Подойдя к столику Золана, он состроил наивно-доброжелательную мину.  
— Мистер Золан, я полагаю? Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс. Не могли бы вы уделить мне и моему ассистенту доктору Уотсону немного времени?  
— О... прямо за чаем? Впрочем, конечно, прошу вас. — Глаза у Золана были слегка навыкате и с поволокой, а взгляд, видимо, от природы такой печальный.  
— Мы можем составить вам компанию, если вы не против? — продолжал прикидываться милягой Шерлок. — Правда, Джон?  
— Конечно. Тем более что мы чай ещё не пили.  
— Вы ведь тут часто бываете, верно? Не посоветуете, что тут стоит заказывать к чаю?  
— Если не нужно особенно следить за весом, рекомендую персиковый рулет. Я знаю, кто вы, джентльмены, я читаю ваш блог, доктор. Чем вас заинтересовала моя скромная персона?  
— Скоро уже невозможно будет не встретить твоего читателя, Джон, — улыбнулся Шерлок. — Закажи нам, будь добр.  
Джон чуть не прыснул — какие интонации, какая модуляция голоса, чёрт возьми.  
— Мистер Стэкер, как вы понимаете, очень удручён смертью Ральфа Каррингтона, — продолжил Шерлок. — У него есть некоторые сомнения по поводу её естественных причин.  
— Они очень дружили. На его месте я бы тоже наверняка хотел, чтобы расследование провели лучшие сыщики Лондона, чтобы уже не было никаких сомнений, — и Золан опустил глаза в чашку.  
— Вот и прекрасно,— без ложной скромности промолвил Шерлок. — Теперь вы понимаете причину, по которой мы нарушили ваше уединение. Не скажу, что это дело кажется мне требующим дополнительного расследования, да вот и Джон не даст соврать, что в заключении патологоанатома не было ничего вызывающего вопросы. Тем не менее… О, спасибо, Джон.  
«Кажется, мне понравится таким образом допрашивать подозреваемых», — подумал Джон, когда официантка принесла им заказ, куда он включил ещё и маленькие пирожные с ванильным кремом.  
— Тем не менее, вы были последним, кто видел Каррингтона живым, мистер Золан.  
— Я... почему вы так думаете?  
Джон заметил, что Золан оценивающе посмотрел сначала на внешне скромный пиджак Шерлока, а потом на его ветровку.  
— Мы не думаем. Мы знаем. И у нас есть к вам несколько вопросов, чтобы прояснить ситуацию.  
— Хорошо, я слушаю вас.  
— Это мистер Каррингтон пригласил вас в бар тем вечером или вы его?  
— Почему вы решили... хорошо, не важно. Это глупо, меня там, конечно, видели. Но вы задаете вопрос, ответ на который вам ничего не даст. Вы ведь не сможете проверить, не соврал ли я. Я могу сказать, что он, а могу и наоборот. И вы мне или поверите, или нет, с одинаковым успехом. Так что — не вижу смысла отвечать.  
— Видеть смысл предоставьте нам, мистер Золан. Так кто кого пригласил?  
— Вы отказываете мне в возможности поисков смысла поступков собственных и окружающих? Потому что вы — сыщик, а я простой жокей без всякого образования?  
— Нет, мистер Золан, я просто берегу своё и ваше время. И хочу спасти остаток вашего чаепития от нашего присутствия.  
— Не верю, что вы бросите недоеденным этот замечательный десерт. А я уже почти закончил. Я, как вы понимаете, джентльмены, мало ем вечером. Впрочем, утром я тоже ем мало. Попробуйте пирожные, доктор Уотсон, меня всегда интересовало, каковы они на вкус, но не решался спросить у незнакомых людей.  
— Они вполне удались, — ответил Шерлок за Джона. — Итак, вы пригласили мистера Каррингтона в бар, точнее попросились с ним за компанию, ведь он там бывал часто.  
— А вы, конечно, тоже считаете, что мистер Каррингтон не мог дружить с таким молокососом, как я? Ищете в нашем общении какую-то подоплеку?  
Шерлок положил ложечку на блюдце.  
— Мистер Золан, если вы и дальше будете пытаться изображать выбившегося в люди, но нахватавшегося по верхам хороших манер пролетария, то я, пожалуй, сочту вас молокососом. А любой полицейский на моём месте уже давно бы подумал, что вам есть что скрывать. Кто предложил выпить водки?  
— Мистер Холмс, я просто не вижу смысла в ваших вопросах. От любого полицейского на вашем месте я и не ждал бы никакого смысла, но о вас я был другого мнения. Впрочем, если хотите разговаривать как полицейский, то пожалуйста. Он пригласил меня провести вечер вместе, у него сорвалось свидание и не хотелось домой. Никто не предлагал выпить водки — каждый пил то, что хотел. Учтите только, что мои ответы ровно ничего не значат, я мог дать вам любые, и никто не гарантирует, что я говорю правду.  
Шерлок взглядом показал Джону, что пора вступить ему.  
— Вам не кажется, что вы излишне подчёркиваете это? — спросил тот, не забывая про чай. — Мистер Каррингтон отлучался от барной стойки?  
— Отлучался, минут через пятнадцать после того, как мы пришли. Отсутствовал около четырех с половиной минут. Точно меньше пяти, но все равно это долго, я даже подумал — возможно, что-то с желудком? Он к тому же ничего не ел в этот день.  
— Это он вам сказал, что ничего не ел? — спросил Джон.  
— Он весь день был у меня на виду. Ходил пару раз в туалет, но уверяю, он там не поглощал бутерброды.  
— Кто в тот вечер заговорил о Серебряном? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Тут я могу совершенно честно сказать — не помню. Мы всегда о нём разговаривали — кто и что сказал первым, совершенно не отложилось у меня в памяти.  
— Как вам показалось: Каррингтон был чем-то особо расстроен, — спросил Джон, — возбуждён или несколько вял?  
— Нет, он был таким же, как всегда. Спрашивал меня о кошке одного общего знакомого — у неё недавно родились котята, а его подружка хотела как раз взять котенка. Я хочу сказать — если вы думаете, что он мог покончить жизнь самоубийством — то на это было совсем не похоже.  
— Породистая кошка? — спросил Шерлок. — Его подружку бы вряд ли устроила какая-нибудь полосатая плебейка?  
Золан сверкнул глазами, но не отреагировал на провокацию.  
— Шотландская вислоухая. Про подружку ничего не скажу — у него всякие бывали подружки. А по мне так любая кошка — живая тварь и имеет право быть счастливой.  
— Мистер Каррингтон обещал вам посодействовать? Вы ведь хотели, чтобы Серебряного доверили вам, верно? — продолжил наседать Шерлок.  
— Да, обещал. Но не в баре, а ещё раньше. Он хорошо ко мне относился.  
— А к Стиву?  
— Стивен — хороший наездник... но Ральф предпочитал иметь дело со мной.  
— Как вы считаете, Ральф мог бы убедить Стэкера доверить коня вам, если бы остался жив?  
— Не знаю. Но я уверен, что он бы попытался. За Стэкера ручаться не могу, у него всегда свое мнение по любому вопросу, к тому же они со Стивеном из одного слоя. Ральф выбился из нищеты, ему было проще понять тех, для кого главное — выкарабкаться. Стивен — везунчик по жизни. Хотя он на самом деле хороший наездник.  
Джон тем временем занялся пирожным, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Я слышал мнение, что Ральф выжимал из своих лошадей всё, что можно, а потом бросал на произвол судьбы. Это соответствует действительности? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Я у Стэкера недавно, не могу сказать, что было раньше. Но я за Ральфом такого не замечал. Он сам собирался заканчивать, так что, сами понимаете... думаю, это все просто домыслы завистников. Ральф был хорошим человеком, без гонора. Никогда не смотрел свысока на тех, кто моложе или беднее. Ему было не важно, что его пиджак был дороже моего в сотню раз... А Серебряному так или иначе ещё далеко до выхода в тираж. Этот конь ещё покажет себя.  
— Спасибо, мистер Золан, — улыбнулся Шерлок. — У меня к вам больше нет вопросов.  
При этом он сдвинулся с места, продолжая пить чай, как ни в чём не бывало. Золан, который начинал раньше, позвал официантку и попросил счёт.  
— Тогда приятного вам аппетита, господа, — сказал он.  
— Разве что один вопрос не по делу, — остановил Шерлок Золана, когда тот уже был на ногах. — У вашего знакомого ещё остались котята? И он просто пытается пристроить или продаёт со всеми документами? Джон, ты говорил, что Гарриэт хочет завести кота.  
— О, точно, я чуть не забыл! — тут же отреагировал Уотсон.— А то знаете, иногда предлагают котят за дикую цену, а ведь не зная всю эту среду заводчиков, трудно не ошибиться. Конечно, можно и через клуб, но Гарриэт не собирается разводить.  
— Я думаю, все котята у него уже пристроены заранее. Прошу меня простить, господа. Всего хорошего.  
— Всего хорошего, — ответил Шерлок, а потом посмотрел на Джона. — Ты заметил?!  
— Насчёт пиджака? — уточнил Джон. — Или насчёт котёнка?  
— Насчет Золана! Как он после упоминания о котятах в первый раз вдруг начал сотрудничать, прямо на себя стал не похож! Сперва чуть не Мориарти из себя строил, а потом вдруг такой стал пай-мальчик...  
— Кое в чём они с Мориарти точно похожи. Тот аж готов был молиться на свой пиджак от Вествуд, а Золан готов плеваться на тех, кто ходит в таких пиджаках. Я как-то раньше не задумывался, из какой среды вышел Джим, и ты меня сейчас озадачил. Но у Золана прямо какой-то классовый комплекс неполноценности. Думаешь, что насчёт кошки он брякнул, не подумав?  
— Наверняка! И испугался. Тут что-то нечисто. Как бы не в кошке всё дело, а? А, кстати, сколько стоит твой пиджак?  
— Где ты его видишь? — усмехнулся Джон. — А тот, который я надевал в бар, тридцатник. Про свой молчи, пижон несчастный.  
— Тридцатник? О, господи. Напомни мне до открытия Олимпиады купить тебе нормальный костюм — не на распродаже!  
Джон фыркнул.  
— Да-да, дорогой, займись моим имиджем, — съязвил он.  
— Ничего смешного! Никогда не знаешь, зачем срочно может понадобиться новый пиджак! И вообще — иметь всего один пиджак в шкафу — это ненормально. Вон у Майкрофта их, наверное, штук двадцать.  
— Майкрофта положение обязывает. И у него едва ли не больше половины пошиты на Сэвил-Роу.  
— Ну, так я тебе и не говорю, что тебе нужно двадцать. Закажем три. Серый, белый и коричневый, например.  
— Белый?! — Джон вытаращился на Шерлока. — Куда мне в белом-то?  
— Ну, мало ли. Лето же. Так, не копайся, доедай это все быстро, поехали встретимся с Джессикой. Надеюсь, она лучше относится к пиджакам за пару тысяч, чем её бывший парень.  
— Ты специально не стал спрашивать, когда Золан ушёл из бара — поехал ли он со скорой или смылся?  
— А зачем спрашивать? Мы и так знаем, что не поехал. Я и про котенка-то в конце спросил зря, просто чтоб он не думал, что он тут самый умный. Не надо его настораживать раньше времени. Я почти уверен, что нам нужен именно он... но если нет, то хорошо, что он не рванул доставать нам котенка, а то куда б мы его дели?  
— Подарили бы Деборе, — усмехнулся Джон, расплачиваясь.

***  
Джессика снимала квартиру в доме по Олбани-роуд, на четвёртом этаже. Они поднялись и позвонили в дверь.  
— Вы к кому? — раздался грудной голос.  
— Мисс Невилл? Это Шерлок Холмс и доктор Уотсон. Мы договаривались о встрече.  
Джон ещё хотел удивиться, когда Шерлок успел позвонить Джессике, когда дверь открылась.  
Без косметики Джон её даже и не узнал поначалу. На девушке был спортивный велюровый костюм с короткими рукавами. Знакомые формы выглядывали из полурасстёгнутого джемпера, обрамлённые чёрным кружевом бюстгальтера. С её ростом Джон первым делом увидел именно два налитых полукружия, покрытые очень симпатичным загаром. Джон тут же поднял глаза и поймал насмешливый и слегка заинтересованный взгляд.  
Если Джессика и оценила пиджак Шерлока, то вида не подала.  
— И как же я узнаю, что вы — те, за кого себя выдаёте? — улыбнулась она.  
— Паспорт вас устроит? — усмехнулся Джон и полез во внутренний карман куртки.  
— Оставьте, — остановила его девушка. — Проходите, джентльмены.  
Она повернулась и махнула волосами, стянутыми в хвост.  
Гостиная начиналась сразу после маленькой прихожей. Симпатично, практично, функционально — на такую маленькую площадь.  
— Джон, ты уверен, что надо так пялиться туда? — спросил Шерлок громким шёпотом.  
Джон был совсем не уверен, а, тем более, что надо об этом так громко шептать, но сзади формы Джессики оказались не менее привлекательными.  
— Садитесь, пожалуйста, — она указала на диван. — Выпьете что-нибудь?  
— Спасибо, нет, я думаю. Разве что кофе?  
Джессика кивнула и посмотрела на Джона.  
— А вам, доктор?  
Можно было поверить, что такую женщину мог привлечь пусть и низкорослый, но чемпион, но Золан-то чем?  
— Мне тоже, спасибо, — пробормотал Джон.  
— Тогда подождите немного, джентльмены, — и она проплыла по идеально чистому полу на кухню. Тут только Джон увидел, что у неё на ногах носки такого же синего цвета, что и костюм.  
— Какой у тебя рост? — спросил он Шерлока.  
На кухне зажужжала кофемолка.  
— Метр восемьдесят пять, — ответил Шерлок. — Думаешь, у меня нет ни одного шанса ей понравиться?  
— В ней все метр восемьдесят. Без каблуков совсем немного ниже. То есть понравиться? — он посмотрел на Шерлока, принюхиваясь к умопомрачительному запаху кофе. — Сама варит, — почему-то прибавил он.  
— То есть — она явно любит смотреть на партнера сверху вниз. Давай, очаровывай.  
— А… Да ладно, у меня нет шансов. Ральф был симпатичным, а у Золана хоть какая-то оригинальность в физиономии есть.  
— Так бы я тебе и позволил с ней заигрывать, если бы у тебя были реальные шансы... смотри мне!  
Джессика появилась через десять минут, неся на подносе три чашечки кофе с пенкой и три стакана с водой.  
— Пахнет восхитительно. Вы варите с какими-то добавками? — спросил Шерлок.  
— В этом случае советуют не сознаваться сразу, — ответила мисс Невилл, ставя перед гостями стаканы и чашечки, — но вообще там немного какао и пара капель спирта в пену.  
Взяв свою чашку, она села в кресло и положила ногу на ногу.  
— Попробуйте. — Она почти не улыбалась, только чуть прищуривала глаза.  
— Мой друг — большой ценитель кофе. Джон?  
Джон бы с удовольствием наступил сейчас Шерлоку на ногу. Нашёл ценителя…  
— Любитель, а не ценитель.  
— Иногда от кофе не нужно ничего, кроме кофеина, правда, доктор? — сказала Джессика. — Особенно по утрам. Вы хотели поговорить о Ральфе, мистер Холмс?  
— Такая потеря для английского спорта... Вы хорошо его знали, мисс Невилл?  
— Для спорта? — переспросила Джессика, скривив губы. — Кто вспомнит о Ральфе, как о спортсмене, лет через пять-шесть? Для его друзей это потеря.  
— Конечно, мы соболезнуем вам, мисс Невилл, но я уверен, что его в Британии будут помнить много лет, он был выдающимся спортсменом. Его смерть была слишком неожиданной... и... несправедливой, что ли?  
Джессика только покивала в ответ.  
— Вы виделись с ним в тот день? Простите, что приходится ворошить, но у нас есть причины задавать эти вопросы, поверьте.  
— Я заезжала в конюшню после полудня. Совсем ненадолго.  
— Вы должны были встретиться вечером? — спросил Джон.  
— Должны, но мне позвонил папа и сказал, что хочет меня видеть вечером. Я решила не перезванивать Ральфу, а заехать — мне было близко по работе.  
— Вы, наверное, очень любите вашего отца, мисс Невилл? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Люблю, — Джессика наконец-то улыбнулась — удивлённо. — Я его часто навещаю. Нравится кофе, доктор? — спросила она, когда Джон поставил чашку на блюдце и сделал глоток воды.  
— Изумительный, — искренне ответил тот.  
— А вам, мистер Холмс?  
— Это замечательно, да, — Шерлок нетерпеливо взмахнул пальцами. — А как ваш отец относился к Ральфу? Они были знакомы?  
— Один раз виделись. Это было в мае — на Ральфа тогда что-то нашло. Затмение, наверное. Он вдруг напросился со мной. Трудно сказать, как папа относится к моим парням. Он в мою личную жизнь не вмешивается.  
— Ну, вот я, например, часто советуюсь со своим старшим братом по поводу своей личной жизни, иногда даже следую этим советам. А вы, значит, никогда не спрашивали, нравится ли кто-то из ваших знакомых вашему отцу больше, чем другой? Не для того, чтобы он вмешивался, но просто узнать его мнение? Нет?  
— Папе не нравится, что мне нравятся невысокие, — Джессика посмотрела на Джона. — Сам он примерно вашего роста, доктор. В молодости был чуть выше, конечно.  
— Ну, женщинам ведь часто нравятся мужчины, похожие на их отца? — улыбнулся Джон.  
— Прошу прощения за такой вопрос... — вмешался Шерлок, — но вам, я так понимаю, нравятся не только те, кто смотрит на вас немного снизу вверх, но и те, кто при этом старше вас? Или это не так уж обязательно?  
— Это совсем не обязательно. И потом, Ральф… он не был взрослым. По возрасту — да, а так — мальчишка.  
Шерлок решительно перехватил нить разговора.  
— А Ральфу понравилось у вашего отца? Расскажите про тот визит — в мае. Вы пили чай?  
— Ну, мы вообще поужинали, а потом пили чай. Ральф хотел с папой посоветоваться кое о чём.  
— Вот как? О чем же?  
— Сначала скажите: вас точно Стэкер нанял?  
— От этого будет зависеть, ответите ли вы искренне?  
Джессика кивнула.  
— Тогда, я думаю, я спрошу иначе. Ваш друг хотел поговорить с вашим отцом по поводу инсулина, так? Ведь он уже давно употребляет инсулин?  
— Да, Ральф хотел послушать, как это — жить так долго с диабетом. Он иногда впадал в панику. Папа его тогда поругал, что он так рано сел на инсулин.  
— Вы рассказали Ральфу о том, что у вашего отца диабет, когда узнали, что у него проблема с сахаром, или наоборот — вы сначала рассказали о своём отце, а потом уже он признался вам в своих проблемах?  
— Скорее я заметила в Ральфе кое-что похожее и однажды перевела разговор на отца. Но он мне не сразу признался, а позже. Когда я познакомилась с Ральфом, у него ещё не нашли диабет. А потом он стал есть и пить совершенно не то, что раньше. Уж диету своего отца я хорошо изучила. Леденцы стал с собой носить…  
— Мисс Невилл... давайте говорить начистоту? Ваши отношения с Ральфом не всегда ведь были безоблачны. Мы знаем, что вы дружили с ним какое-то время, потом расстались, потом снова сблизились. Это так?  
— Мистер Холмс, начистоту — это не так. Мы познакомились, потом одно время спали, потом разбежались, потом опять сошлись.  
— Что ж, тем проще... Вас познакомил мистер Золан? Вы ведь появились у Стэкера как девушка Золана, не так ли?  
— Да, нас познакомил Фредди. Угу… он очень хотел мной похвастаться. Вот и получил в результате.  
—Вы давно знакомы с Фредди?  
— Ну, когда он пригласил меня посмотреть на лошадей, мы с ним были знакомы три недели и переспали два раза. С его точки зрения, это уже был повод выставлять меня в качестве трофея.  
— Что ж, его подвела самоуверенность... Возможно, я задам нелепый вопрос, но не делал ли он вам официального предложения или чего-то, его напоминающего?  
— Фредди?! — глаза у Джессики расширились. — Нет… Он просто проходу мне не давал — с переменным успехом.  
— Каковы были его планы в смысле ваших дальнейших отношений?  
— Мистер Холмс, если у Фредди и были какие-то планы, они меня совершенно не интересовали, — зло отчеканила мисс Невилл. — Когда я поссорилась с Ральфом, я совершила одну ошибку в отношении Фредди — позвала его обратно в постель. Но у меня была пауза, я была зла, — тут она запнулась, — а Фредди в сексе очень даже неплох. Там он забывает о своих плебейских замашках и занудстве.  
— Он знал, что вы поссорились с Ральфом? Как он воспринял вашу ссору? Он сразу согласился на восстановление отношений?  
— Да у них там все всё знают — особенно о самых крутых… жеребцах. Они же сплетничают между собой не хуже баб. Фредди мне позвонил, пытался что-то такое проблеять насчёт того, что он меня предупреждал, но я его быстро заткнула. Он не отстал: звонил, письма по электронке мне на работу посылал слезоточивые.  
— А он предупреждал вас? О чём? О том, что Ральф был непостоянен?  
— Ну, да. Можно подумать, я это и без него не могла узнать.  
— Вы замечательный свидетель, мисс Невилл. Важный вопрос: Фредди бывал у вашего отца?  
— Да мне скрывать нечего, мистер Холмс. Фредди знал, где папа живёт. Он меня провожал как-то до него пару раз, но я его к папе не приглашала.  
— А почему вы назвали замашки Фредди плебейскими? — спросил Джон.  
— Дело не в его происхождении, конечно. Я тоже не аристократка, как вы понимаете. Просто… Он неглуп, в своём деле неплох. Но если бы меньше себя жалел и меньше думал, какие вокруг все сволочи и как стараются его подсидеть, он бы добился намного больше в жизни.  
— Точно подмечено, ― хмыкнул Шерлок. ― Мы сегодня имели возможность оценить его лично — за чаем. Он половину разговора сердился на меня за то, что его пиджак стоит на порядок дешевле моего. Скажите, ваш отец впустил бы его, если бы он пришел без вас и сослался на знакомство с вами?  
— Это скромно — на порядок, — сказала Джессика, посмотрев на пиджак Шерлока. — Кстати, вы хорошо одеваетесь, мистер Холмс.  
Она встала и дошла компьютерного стола, где лежал её телефон.  
— Папочка! Привет, дорогой. Скажи: Фредди к тебе хоть раз заходил? Да, нытик. И ты мне не сказал? Да не убила бы я его, сдался он мне! И когда это было? Вот засранец, а мне он ничего не говорил. А что он хотел? Что?! Вот за это я его убью. Нет, что ты! Папа! — тут она прыснула. — Ну, ты скажешь! Ладно, пап, пока. Целую. Ой, подожди. Хочешь, зайду сегодня? Ладно, тогда увидимся. — Она почмокала в трубку.  
— Итак? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Фредди сначала позвонил — телефон-то можно узнать, раз адрес известен. Попросил об аудиенции. Папа от меня о нём слышал — он у нас идёт под кодовым названием «Нытик». Фредди приходил плакаться, как он меня любит и какая я жестокая.  
— Как давно?!  
— Что вы так занервничали, мистер Холмс? Десятого июня.  
— Мисс Невилл, у вашего папы есть кошка? И если есть — не родила ли она не так давно котят?  
— Есть, — удивлёно ответила Джессика. — Дафна. Котята были, но их уже всех разобрали.  
— Чудесно! Вы удивительная женщина! Если бы не присутствие моего молчаливого друга, я бы вас расцеловал! Теперь позвоните вашему папе ещё раз, скажите, что приедете к нему не одна, а с двумя друзьями. И что до вашего прихода он никого не должен впускать в дом, а телефон брать, только если звоните вы.  
— Это он в вашем присутствии тушуется, — сказала Джессика, беря телефон. — К чему вы клоните, мистер Холмс?  
— Вам придется приютить вашего папу на пару дней. Хотя нет, лучше не рисковать. Звоните, я тоже позвоню. Алло, Майкрофт? Мне нужна квартира на два дня. Нет, не для этого. Надо поселить там пожилого человека, которому может угрожать внезапное появление у него гостя с не самыми мирными намерениями. Да, подходит, спасибо, дорогой.  
— К чему вы клоните, мистер Холмс? — спросила Джессика.  
— Всему своё время, мисс Невилл. А теперь скажите — и только правду, тем более мне всего лишь нужно подтверждение своим выводам: вы ведь проговорились Фредди, что у Ральфа диабет?  
Джессика вздохнула.  
— Да. Когда мы с Ральфом поссорились. Но Фредди молчал и никому ничего не рассказывал. Я ему пригрозила, что если он меня подведёт, то я его знать больше не хочу.  
— Хорошо, звоните вашему отцу.  
Джессика кивнула и нажала на кнопку.  
— Пап, это опять я. Я не одна приеду. Нет, пап, это два знакомых — к тебе по делу. Мы скоро будем, пап. Нет, не волнуйся. Но ты, пожалуйста, не впускай в дом никого, кроме меня, и не отвечай ни на чьи телефонные звонки. Я серьёзно. Пожалуйста. — Она посмотрела на мужчин. — Я переоденусь.  
И вышла из комнаты.  
— Не повезло кому-то, что Стэкер тебя нанял, — сказал Джон.  
— Не кому-то, а нашему другу Фредди. И чего, я хотел бы знать, ты молчишь всё время?  
— Это речевой оборот. Я в курсе, что Фредди. Хотя, будь я его адвокатом, я бы за него ещё поборолся. Почему я молчу? Вы так мило беседуете. Когда я ещё услышу, что ты посчитал какую-то женщину замечательной? — пожал плечами Джон.  
— Адвокат ему ещё понадобится. Так... мы едем к папе, но по пути заезжаем к Майкрофту за ключами. Я сбегаю, а ты побудешь с дамой в машине. Смотри, веди себя хорошо.  
— Да, дорогой, — съязвил Джон. — Слушаю, дорогой. А для чего, по мнению Майкрофта, тебе понадобилась квартира на два дня?  
— Не для того, о чём ты подумал, между прочим. Он испугался, что мы поссорились.  
— Я ни о чём таком и не подумал. А вот Майкрофт подумал что-то не то…  
— Да, счастья в жизни нет, — раздался позади них голос Джессики. — Такой мужчина, и вот вам…  
Она надела маленькое облегающее платье и жакет, гриву свою распустила, но пока что была без туфель.  
— Любите молчаливых мужественных героев, мисс Невилл? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Очень, — улыбнулась Джессика. — Идёмте, джентльмены.  
— А он ещё и пироги печь умеет, — добавил Шерлок.  
— Получишь, — прошипел Уотсон, глядя вслед Джессике. А потом глядя, как она наклоняется и достаёт туфли. На каблуках она оказалась вровень с Шерлоком.

Дорога получилась длинной — сначала на угол с Бейкер-стрит, а потом им предстояло ехать в Гринвич. Таксист блаженствовал. Шерлок усадил Джона на переднее сиденье и всю дорогу до дома брата молчал. Джессика сидела в уголке и начинала подрёмывать.  
Когда машина остановилась, она поморгала и полезла в сумочку за зеркальцем.  
— Я быстро, — предупредил Шерлок, выразительно посмотрев на Джона.  
— А он ревнует, — заметила мисс Невилл. — Знаете, у меня есть знакомые геи — обоих полов, но я никогда не понимала бисексуалов.  
— Я их раньше тоже не понимал, — ответил Джон, поворачиваясь к ней.  
— И всё же, quel dommage, как говорят французы.  
— Бросьте, — улыбнулся Джон.  
— Правда.  
— Вы любили Ральфа?  
— Как друга — несомненно, — ответила Джессика, вздохнув. — С ним было интересно.  
— Но, конечно, ни о каких серьёзных отношениях с ним и речи быть не могло?  
— Дело не в том, что он был бабником. Это вторично. Я уже говорила, что он был мальчишкой. Я бы ещё смирилась, если бы он был таким лет в двадцать, двадцать пять, но не в сороковник же. Ему была нужна мамочка, а я к этой категории не отношусь.  
— Дочка? — улыбнулся Джон.  
— Нет, вовсе нет. Просто хочется надёжного, спокойного охотника.  
— Охотника?  
— Ну, для меня все невысокие мужчины разделяются на две категории. Есть зайки, которые меня пугаются, и если кто и заинтересовал, приходится преследовать и хватать, — рассмеялась мисс Невилл. — А есть охотники. Вот вы — охотник. Спокойный, обстоятельный, неговорливый, взгляд добрый — мечта просто, а не мужчина. И уж простите, доктор, но ваши щёки во мне будят нездоровые инстинкты.  
— Господи….  
— Так и хочется потискать, — Джессика хищно повела пальцами и рассмеялась.  
— А Ральф был хорошим любовником? — спросил Джон.  
— Средним. Он, наивный дурачок, не понимал, что большая часть его подружек пользуется им, а не наоборот. Ему бы характер другой — тогда бы я ещё рассмотрела его кандидатуру, ведь не сексом единым, как говорится. Но… — она покачала головой. — Однажды я его спросила, зачем он связывается с эскортом? Он сказал, что с удовольствием бы пошёл на какую-нибудь презентацию с кобылкой из конюшни, но его тогда не пустят, и приходится искать замену. Я его чуть не стукнула.  
— А Ральф не расстроился, что вы с ним в тот день не смогли встретиться? — спросил Джон.  
— Нет, он же понимал, что раз я еду к отцу — это важно. Правда, мне там пришлось его поискать — телефон не отвечал. Мне сначала не повезло — я нашла мистера Стэкера, а около него крутился Фредди, то есть он крутился около стула, на котором висел пиджак тренера. Наверное, Фредди уже успел тренеру надоесть — тот стоял на солнце и потел, а пиджак оставил на стул в тени. Мне неудобно было при Фредди спрашивать, где Ральф, и я подозвала мистера Стэкера к себе. Тот меня особо, правда, не жаловал.  
— А это во сколько было?  
— Около часа дня.  
Шерлок вылетел из подъезда и сел в машину.  
— Поехали дальше. Тебе привет. Пока все спокойно. Смотрят кино какое-то.  
Джессика посмотрела на его мрачную физиономию.  
— Доктор ещё жив, как видите.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Доктор у меня очень... живучий.  
Джон, усмехнувшись, отвернулся и стал смотреть на дорогу.  
До Гринвича ехали в гробовом молчании.  
— Господи, как меня всегда в транспорте укачивает, — пожаловалась Джессика, выходя из такси и опираясь о руку Джона.  
Она открыла калитку в маленький палисадник у небольшого дома. Во входной двери отсутствовал специальный лаз для кошки. Если животное и выпускали погулять, то через чёрный ход.  
Джессика позвонила.  
— Пап, это я, открывай, — ответила она через несколько минут на вопрос с той стороны.  
— Зайчик мой! — с порога возопил полный старичок, опирающийся о палку. Со своей седой кудрявой шевелюрой он напоминал одуванчик. — Во что ты ввязалась? Кто эти двое?  
Услышав обращение, Джон усмехнулся.  
— Мистер Невилл, меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, я сыщик. Это мой коллега доктор Уотсон. Ваша дочь не сделала ничего плохого... пока во всяком случае. Мы можем поговорить?  
— Что значит «пока», молодой человек? — старик наставил на Шерлока палку. — Моя дочь вообще не способна на что-то плохое!  
— Папочка, не волнуйся, тебе вредно, — Джессика обняла отца и поцеловала в седой пушок на голове.  
В прихожей показалась ещё одна невольная участница драмы. Красивая серая кошка с характерными ушками важно подошла к Шерлоку, понюхала его ботинки, потом проделала то же самое с Джоном и, заурчав, стала тереться о его брюки.  
— Тем лучше, что не способна, всем будет спокойнее, — холодно заметил Шерлок.  
— Молодой человек, у вас все брюки в шерсти будут. Гоните её! Джесси, забери кошку!  
— Дафна, кили-кили, иди сюда. — Мисс Невилл наклонилась и взяла кошку на руки. — Папочка, у джентльменов к тебе серьёзный разговор. Очень серьёзный.  
— Проходите в гостиную, молодые люди, — указующая палка уставилась в сторону комнаты. — Садитесь, будьте, как дома. Бар — там, если хотите выпить чего-нибудь.  
— Спасибо, мистер Невилл, давайте лучше поговорим, — сказал Шерлок. — Вы готовы ответить на несколько вопросов, которые помогут установить истину в деле об убийстве хорошего знакомого вашей дочери?  
Старик доковылял до кресла и уселся, прислонив сбоку палку. Шерлок с Джоном устроились на диване.  
— Убийства? — переспросил мистер Невилл. — Джесси, ты куда?  
— Пап, я пойду соберу твои вещи.  
— Зачем ещё?  
— Мистер Холмс тебе всё объяснит.  
— И что это всё значит? — спросил мистер Невилл. Кошка запрыгнула к нему на колени и улеглась, глядя на гостей.  
— Это значит, что у вас очень умная дочка, всё понимает с полуслова. Мистер Невилл, Джессика только что по телефону спрашивала у вас насчет визита к вам её знакомого, молодого человека по имени Фред Золан. Вы хорошо помните этот визит?  
— Я пока ещё склерозом не страдаю, — ответил старик, машинально поглаживая кошку. — Могу даже назвать вам дату — десятое июня. Помню. Странный молодой человек. Очень неуравновешенный.  
— Расскажите, пожалуйста, с самого начала. Он предупредил о том, что придёт?  
— Он позвонил, представился. Имя я уже слышал и раньше. Голос у него был очень взволнован, помню. Он просто умолял, чтобы я позволил ему приехать, говорил, что это очень важно. Я разрешил ему приехать, да мне и самому было любопытно, что это за Нытик такой. Джессика о нём рассказывала много всякого, но у них всё-таки были какие-никакие отношения. Сначала он даже показался не таким уж и безнадёжным.  
Мистер Невилл прервался, потому что вошла Джессика, наклонилась и что-то шепнула ему на ухо.  
— В комоде, детка, во втором ящике.  
Кивнув, девушка вышла.  
— Не таким уж и безнадёжным, да… — повторил старик.  
Джон, которому говорить, собственно, было не о чем, а только слушать, рассматривал хозяина. Он всё никак не мог забыть совет Леона по поводу писательства и пытался сформулировать про себя, а как бы он подал в рассказе внешность их свидетеля.  
Вряд ли старику было больше семидесяти. Конечно, болезнь наложила определённый отпечаток, но мистер Невилл выглядел ухоженным — и не только из-за заботы дочери, он сам ещё держался молодцом.  
— Мы познакомились сегодня с Фредом, — сказал Шерлок, — мне он показался слишком невзрачным, но, возможно, я предвзят. Как он объяснил цель визита к вам?  
— Я не вижу ничего плохого в том, что молодой человек, имеющий серьёзные намерения, хочет познакомиться с родителями… с отцом девушки. Но девушка сама должна его представить. Правда, я думал порой, что Джесси, возможно, слишком с ним сурова. Поэтому и согласился выслушать. Он рассказывал, как сильно любит мою дочь — это я мог понять. Жаловался, что она его измучила — это я мог понять с натяжкой, то есть, по моему мнению, мужчина до таких жалоб опускаться не должен. Но мальчик-то молодой совсем. Молодёжь сейчас пошла нежная такая. Совсем удар не держит, да…  
Замечание о родителях заставило Джона внимательно присмотреться к фотографиям, висящим на стенах и стоящим на каминной полке. Там было много снимков дочери — начиная с детства, а девочка ростом пошла в мать, много общих семейных снимков, парных фотографий супругов. Молодой мистер Невилл, красуясь тёмной кудрявой шевелюрой, стоял в обнимку с женой, которой приходилось наклоняться к нему, но оба выглядели совершенно счастливыми.  
— Согласен с вами, сэр, — сказал меж тем Шерлок. — Особенно насчет серьёзных намерений... однако решать тут девушке, и если она отдает предпочтение другому — ныть и жаловаться на это вовсе не комильфо. Мистер Невилл, у нас, к сожалению, не очень много времени, поэтому я вынужден задавать вам вопросы, некоторые из которых покажутся вам странными, но мне надо подтвердить или опровергнуть кое-какие предположения. Скажите, Золан говорил о другом кавалере вашей дочери, Ральфе?  
— Говорил, — нахмурился старик. — Как я понял, они тоже были друзьями. Очень неприятно, если девушка уходит к другу. Я бы не одобрял некоторые вещи в поведении Джесси, но ведь она не задумывается о замужестве только из-за меня. Фред говорил, что его приятель нечестно ведёт себя с женщинами, но Джесси мне и раньше рассказывала, что тот сердцеед.  
— В любом случае это дело Джессики, я бы понял ещё, если бы они были давними друзьями с ней, но Золан не имел никакого права на что-то претендовать. Впрочем, это моё личное мнение. Обсуждали ли вы с Золаном ваш диабет и состояние здоровья Ральфа?  
— Обсуждали? — возмутился старик. — До такого он не дошёл, слава богу. Он, конечно, задал мне вопрос — из вежливости — как моё самочувствие? Но и то после того, как я извинился и ненадолго его покинул, потому что мне нужно было сделать укол. А про диабет Ральфа он ничего не говорил, но это было бы и неприлично.  
— Этот молодой человек не очень заботится о приличиях. Прошу меня простить, но мне придется задавать вопросы, которые могут показаться вам некорректными... каким инсулином вы пользуетесь, сэр?  
— Я пользуюсь пролонгированным и короткого действия. О! Фред спрашивал меня, неужели, мол, какое-то лекарство человек может колоть так долго? Я ему немного объяснил про инсулин. Он ещё спросил, а сразу ли его назначают? Я ответил, что такого быть не может — это уже самоуправство больного и совсем не полезно.  
— Где вы держите пролонгированный инсулин? Вы ведь, наверное, имеете запас, так?  
— На кухне, в холодильнике. Джесси за ним ездит — мне уже тяжело, я и из дома-то почти не выхожу.  
— Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы не пользуетесь готовыми смесями и сами их составляете? Могу я взглянуть на лекарство?  
— Конечно. Посмотрите сами.  
— Джон, — позвал Шерлок, и Джон потянулся за ним на кухню.  
В холодильнике они обозрели стоящие рядком на боковой стенке холодильника флаконы с инсулином. В их стройном ряду уже зияли прогалины — инсулина, кажется, взяли с запасом, а не только на два дня.  
— Отлично! — воскликнул Шерлок. — Нейтральный протамин Хагедорна. Я так и думал. Он просто подкалывает к нему кристаллический инсулин перед едой, так?  
— Точно, — ответил Джон. — Вот он стоит, полкой ниже.  
— Мистер Холмс? — раздался голос Джессики — она зашла на кухню, чтобы взять миску для кошки.  
Шерлок выпрямился и показал на флаконы протамина.  
— Мисс Невилл, ваш отец не жаловался вам, что в прошлом месяц у него раньше времени подошел к концу запас вот этого инсулина?  
— Жаловался. Но вообще-то у него не хватило двух флаконов — ещё и кристаллического получилась недостача. Я даже думала идти в аптеку и устраивать им там разнос, но папа сказал, что незачем — он ведь по страховке получает. Мистер Холмс, вы думаете: это Фредди?  
— Честно? Я уверен, что это Фредди. Вопрос в том, как мы это докажем... Хорошо бы, чтобы он пришел сюда ночью убивать вашего батюшку... но, честно говоря, у меня на это надежды мало. Мы, конечно, спрячем вас и вашего отца, а тут поблизости подежурит полицейский, я уже договорился... но это больше так — на всякий случай.  
Джессика с ужасом уставилась на Шерлока.  
— Тихо-тихо, — сказал Джон, наливая воды в стакан. — Хорошо — это в том смысле, что удачно для следствия.  
Мисс Невилл, у которой уровень слёз в глазах грозил превысить норму, молча выпила воду и быстро подцепила уже собиравшиеся скатиться капли согнутыми пальцами, как это часто делают женщины, боясь, что тушь потечёт.  
— Да я понимаю. Я не поэтому… это из-за меня всё получается.  
Шерлок покачал головой, закрыв дверку холодильника.  
— Если человек готов убивать соперника, повод не важен. С тем же успехом убил бы, чтобы получить лошадь Ральфа или лучшее время для тренировок... Вы не были его супругой, вы даже ничего ему не обещали. Может вам и есть в чем себя винить, но точно не в этом.  
— Там диван-то найдётся? — спросила Джессика.  
— Там найдется все, что угодно, фазаны в холодильнике и три спальных места на выбор.  
— Я заканчиваю собираться, — и мисс Невилл вышла, прихватив с собой кошачью посуду.  
— Пошли, ещё один вопрос — и едем, — сказал Шерлок. — Отвезём старика, а потом ты, как рыцарь, свозишь мисс Невилл домой — за вещами. У меня ещё будет пара дел.  
В гостиной старик по-прежнему сидел в кресле и терпеливо почёсывал за ухом кошку, которая уже от удовольствия выпускала когти ему в колено, издавая непрерывное мурлыканье.  
— У меня к вам будет последний вопрос, мистер Невилл, — сказал Шерлок. — Золан по время своего визита не уходил ли из гостиной — скажем, в туалет не отпрашивался?  
— Выходил, да, ещё просил разрешения зайти на кухню — выпить воды. Сказал, чтобы я не утруждал себя.  
— Он скоро ушёл после этого?  
— Ещё где-то полчаса посидел, всё извинялся, оправдывался, а потом наконец-то ушёл.  
— Пап, я всё собрала, — сказала Джессика, заходя в гостиную. — Давай мне Дафну, я посажу её в переноску.  
Забрав кошку, она вышла в прихожую.  
— Не надо, доктор, я сам, — сказал мистер Невилл, когда Джон попытался помочь ему встать. — Ноги меня ещё держат. Но вы мне так и не объяснили, куда меня везёте и зачем.  
Объяснение заняло ещё какое-то время, но, к счастью, старик ещё обладал ясностью мысли — хоть и сокрушался, что так всё вышло.  
На этот раз Шерлок занял переднее сиденье — подальше от кошки. Джессика с Дафной на руках села между отцом и Джоном, но на полпути и так расстроенный, что приходится уезжать из дома, старик то ли захандрил, то ли его тоже стало укачивать, и девушка попросила Джона подержать переноску. Кошка машину переносила стоически и не возмущалась, что её отдали в незнакомые руки. Она таращила на Джона жёлтые глаза и словно говорила: «И это суета». Джессика обняла отца, и тот задремал.  
Они не пересекали Темзу — дом, где Майкрофт выделил для мистера Невилла квартиру, располагался на том же берегу. Когда старика устроили в его временном, но очень комфортном пристанище, Джессика засобиралась домой за вещами. Шерлок усадил её во всё то же такси, что возило их весь вечер по городу. Шофёр был уже счастлив до смерти.  
— Доктор поедет с вами, — заявил Шерлок.  
— Не стоит, я бы и сама управилась.  
— Не в том дело — в качестве страховки, на всякий случай.  
— Вы думаете, Фредди может?.. — Джессика осеклась.  
— Ничего не исключается, — сказал Джон, забираясь в салон. — И потом, вы же не думаете, что мы позволим вам расплачиваться за такси?  
Ни у дома Джессики, ни в подъезде не обнаружилось ничего подозрительного. Джон сидел на диване, ожидая, пока мисс Невилл соберётся. В машине она ещё крепилась, но тут он не удивился, когда она прошла мимо него на кухню, и лицо её было заплакано.  
— Минутку, я только таблетку от головы приму.  
И больше она ничего не сказала весь обратный путь. Джон проводил её до дверей квартиры и передал сумку.  
— Спасибо за всё, доктор, — сказала Джессика и протянула руку.  
На Джона вдруг нахлынули рыцарские чувства, и он вместо того, чтобы пожать её, поцеловал.  
— Мы вас будем держать в курсе, мисс Невилл.  
Джон вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, расплатился с таксистом, прибавив чаевые. В квартире свет не горел — Шерлок ещё не появлялся. В гостиной Джон открыл ноут и создал документ. Он попытался описать сегодняшний день, как если бы писал рассказ — просто, для себя, чтобы посмотреть, что в итоге получится.  
— «Дорогая, я дома»! Что пишешь, зайчик мой? — раздался за спиной насмешливый голос. — Надеюсь, ты не выкладываешь в блог материалы ещё не законченного дела?  
— От зайчика слышу, — отозвался Джон и обернулся. — Меня вообще-то типизировали, как охотника. На вопрос не обижаюсь, хотя мог бы.  
— А что, прелестно звучит — зайчик. Весь вечер думал, как использовать такое обращение, но к кому я его могу ещё применить? Терпи, — улыбнулся Шерлок и развалился в кресле с довольным видом. — Тебе привет от Реджи.  
— И ему не кашлять. Зажигал в клубе? — спросил Джон. — От тебя сигаретами пахнет.  
— Ему сам передашь. Он завтра будет у нас в гостях — со своим другом Стиви. И да, я на твой вопрос тоже не обижусь, хотя мог бы. Нет, я не был в клубе. Не думаю, что запах конского навоза тебе понравился бы больше.  
— Значит, бар для курящих, — Джон повернулся в кресле. — Завтра сбор всех частей?  
— Да не был я в баре. Ты что, Джон? Я пошутил про блог. Я на конюшне был в обществе четверых свидетелей.  
— Не буду призывать свидетелей, — рассмеялся Джон.  
Подойдя к Шерлоку, поцеловал его.  
— Я тут писал, конечно, но не для блога — пытался следовать совету Леона и делал из сегодняшних событий что-то вроде куска для рассказа. Показать?  
— Ого. Леон уже делает из тебя Арчи Гудвина? — улыбнулся Шерлок. — Показать, конечно! И завари мне чаю? Пожалуйста.  
— Держи. — Джон поставил ему ноут на колени. — Только не швыряйся им в меня в процессе.  
Он ушёл на кухню заваривать чай. Чтение у Шерлока сопровождалось восклицаниями — немного неясного оттенка.  
— Ну, как? — спросил Джон, ставя на столик поднос. Ноут в него пока что не полетел.  
— Как звали того русского врача, который писал рассказы лет сто назад? Надо будет у Майкрофта спросить... Ты пишешь иначе, чем в блог. Это специально?  
— Так в блогах все пишут, как попало.  
— Это действительно почти рассказ уже. Надеюсь, ты не во всем будешь подражать Арчи? Он был бабником. — Шерлок отдал Джону ноут и взял чашку. — Во всяком случае, тут ещё одно косвенное подтверждение наших подозрений — про пиджак. Ну, завтра он у меня покрутится. И мог бы ей сказать, что я не ревную, потому что уверен в тебе. Вот.  
— Я тоже в тебе уверен, но иногда в виде шутки ревность приятна. Правда, не тем, кому ломают носы. Кстати, про Арчи… Не пора ли нам завести лицензию? — Джон тоже сделал пару глотков.  
— Мне не дадут, Джон. Ты можешь попробовать получить.  
— Ах, чёрт. Но пусть хоть у меня будет. Не всё же Грегу нам задницы прикрывать.  
— Логично, я и не спорю. Давай сделаем. Ну, а завтра Лестрейду придется еще поприкрывать наши, как ты говоришь, задницы. Я поиграю в Ниро Вульфа. Опишешь потом на радость Эртону. Жаль, у нас нет красного кожаного кресла, Фрица с подносом напитков и особенно картины с водопадом. Придется Лестрейда как-то прямо в гостиной замаскировать.  
— Замаскируй его под своего зятя, — предложил Джон. — Золан всё равно тебя считает пустым пижоном — пусть позлорадствует. Ладно, допивай чай и пошли уже спать — третий час.


	7. Безумное чаепитие

**Ночь с восьмого на девятое**

Вечером Майкрофт тянул до последнего, не желая ложиться спать. Аргумент, что он выспался с утра, имел ещё какую-то силу до часа ночи. Но когда стала накатывать дремота, а всегдашнее беспокойство отошло на задний план ― ведь день вышел хорошим ― Майкрофт всё же сдался на уговоры и отправился в постель.  
Когда он проснулся, рыдая у Грегори на плече, горящие цифры на электронных часах издевательски сообщили, что спал он чуть больше часа. Всего-то. Не имея сил пошевелиться и встать, парализованный страхом, Майкрофт сотрясался от рыданий, считая секунды, когда супруг проснётся.  
И, конечно, тот проснулся, обнял и принялся утешать, а Майкрофт прижимался к нему и чувствовал себя при этом полным ничтожеством.  
— Замкнутый круг, — выдавил он из себя. — Нет никакого выхода. И не будет.  
— Неправда, мы справимся, — шепнул Грег. ― Не плачь, мой хороший.  
А что он ещё мог сказать?  
— С чем, Грегори? С чем мы справимся? ― Майкрофт не мог сдержать надрыв в голосе. — Вот это... эти сны — они все время. Я жду их или не жду — они приходят. Но самое ужасное не это. Самое ужасное сознавать, что есть лекарство — именно от этих снов. Но это — как наркотик, понимаешь? Я не могу позволить себе подсесть на наркотик. И не могу обойтись без него. Это тупик.  
— Ты про Шерлока? Это не наркотик, это анестезия. ― Грег понимал, что ему скоро придётся уезжать, он ждал этого со страхом, но всё-таки надеялся. И даже порой хотел уехать, чтобы скорее всё разрешилось и Майкрофт перестал мучиться. ― Что тебя пугает в этих снах? Что они как-то связаны с братом?  
— Это утешает, конечно, что наркотик не сдуру, а от боли... Я сказал бы, что не связаны... но я не знаю. У меня все время ощущение, что я не вижу всех кусочков головоломки. Не знаю, как тебе объяснить, но это ощущение пугает меня даже больше, чем сон. Сон не пугает сам по себе, он приносит боль, отчаяние, но он не страшный. Страшно, что я не могу понять его природы. Страшно, что мне отказывает мозг. Я будто упираюсь в стену — и не могу её пробить.  
— Страшно, что мозг отказывает? То есть ты пугаешься своей беззащитности, получается? Твой мозг ― твоё оружие.  
— Пугает любая деградация. Если я теряю способности к анализу — я вообще никто и никому не буду нужен. И очень большое искушение пользоваться этой, как ты говоришь, анестезией... тоже пугает... если я сдамся, то уже не выкарабкаюсь.  
— Подожди. Ты всерьёз считаешь, что твоей семье в тебе дорога способность к анализу? – не понял Грег.  
— Я не смогу тебе объяснить... – Майкрофт наконец-то разжал руки и повалился на свою половину постели.  
— Наверное, стоит попробовать. Я вроде не тупица. Местами… — Лестрейд повернулся на бок и подпёр голову рукой.  
— Я тебя уже раздражаю, да?  
— Что ты? ― ласково усмехнулся Грег. ― Я очень терпеливый хороший полицейский. Могу тебя так допрашивать до бесконечности.  
— Полицейский, да, — ухватился Майкрофт за мысль. — Вот представь себе, что ты приходишь на работу и не можешь провести ни один допрос, не можешь раскрыть ни одно дело, ты не можешь больше работать и быть собой. Ни твоя семья, ни твои друзья не разлюбят тебя из-за этого, наоборот, они будут сочувствовать тебе. Но тебе будет от этого легче?  
— Легче, может быть, не будет. Но давай уж откровенно – у меня останутся варианты: отдохнуть, потому что я явно зарапортовался, сменить занятие. Я тебе вовсе не предлагаю менять работу, но вообще-то иногда наступает такой момент, когда любовь к работе начинает требовать жертв в виде необходимого отдыха.  
— Дело не в любви к работе. И я не верю, что и ты думал бы о смене занятия для себя... и... Грегори, я не хочу тебя обижать... чёрт, вот знаешь, что ещё угнетает? – Майкрофт сжал на секунду ладонями виски. — Я не могу говорить какие-то вещи... ну, любой человек не может всегда говорить всё, что приходит ему в голову, чтобы не обидеть или не задеть собеседника... но я ловлю себя за язык в последний момент, и когда говорю с Шерлоком, и когда говорю с тобой. Кому я еще могу сказать что-то задевающее? Подчиненным?  
— Тут вот в чём вопрос: считаешь ли ты любую критику или любое замечание задевающим? Когда человека что-то раздражает, а он молчит, это уже отдаёт какими-то страхами, тебе не кажется? ― Грег тронул его за плечо.  
— Нет, ты не понял. Я просто... ну, хорошо. Я вот только что готов был сказать тебе, что моя работа важнее работы инспектора полиции, и меня некем заменить в случае моего желания отдохнуть. Да, я знаю, что ты это понимаешь и сам, но ненормально мне это произносить. Я не могу объяснить Шерлоку, что его помощь стала для меня сродни наркотику, потому что из этого следует, что его помощь глобально приносит вред... практически ведёт к смерти. И он лучше многих знает — что такое подсесть на наркотик и как трудно от него отказаться...  
Лестрейду тоже пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не брякнуть ненароком: мол, как-то Британия и раньше стояла без единственного в своём роде аналитика… Но у Холмсов некоторое тщеславие было общей чертой.  
— Определённо, Майкрофт, Скотланд-Ярд не пострадает. Но вообще-то я ранее вёл речь не о смене занятия для тебя, а о том, что ты работаешь на износ. А для кого? Но это риторический вопрос. Не можешь что-то объяснить Шерлоку, попроси об этом Джона. Шерлок его послушает.  
— О, Господи. Джон-то при чём? – начал заводиться Майкрофт. — Дело не в том, что я не могу чего-то объяснить, этого ещё мне не хватало для полноты счастья... дело в том, что такое вообще нельзя ему говорить, а я чуть не сказал позавчера. Я не могу сдерживаться — вот в чём беда. И усталость не при чём. Вчера был совершенно спокойный день, отдых, и вообще — всё прекрасно. И сам видишь, что мы имеем в середине ночи.  
— А сформулировать иначе нельзя? Обязательно употребить слово «наркотик»?  
— Да я не о том, господи... найду я, как сформулировать, если мне надо будет. Ты не понимаешь? Вот я сказал тебе про инспектора, и ты обиделся, хоть и не говоришь об этом, или даже себе не признаёшься. Однако твое "Скотланд-Ярд не пострадает" именно об этом говорит — мои слова тебя задели. И это я еще сказал их для примера. А сказал бы в сердцах? Я говорю не о том, что не могу сформулировать мысль. Пока ещё я не дошел до этого, хотя, кто знает, что у меня впереди... но пока меня пугает то, что я теряю выдержку и скорость реакции. Я перестаю быть собой, понимаешь?  
— Майкрофт, если бы у нас была в доме Библия, я бы мог прямо сейчас на ней принести присягу, что ничуть не обиделся на твои слова, — спокойно ответил Грег.  
— Не надо Библии. Просто поменяй нас местами и представь, что ты мне сказал нечто похожее. Кстати, у нас дома есть Библия. Коран и Талмуд тоже есть.  
— Что-то я не нахожу особых-то перемен в характере, — усмехнулся Грег, потянувшись к Майкрофту и чмокнув в лоб. ― Как был язвой, так и остался.  
— Вот-вот, потеряю разум — только язвительность и останется... Ладно, прости. Ты спи, я пойду поработаю. Всё равно спать я уже не смогу.  
Он сел на кровати и сунул ноги в тапочки.  
— Майкрофт, что за глупости, а? ― обратился Грег к его затылку. — Разум он потеряет…  
— Ты видишь какую-то другую перспективу?  
— Конечно. Всё придёт в норму. Станет даже лучше, чем было. С каких пор ты стал бояться стен?  
— С тех пор, как перестал видеть выход... ― Майкрофт так и не обернулся.  
— А разве обязательно законопослушно искать выход? ― поинтересовался Грег. — Стену можно пробить, сделать подкоп…  
— Не искать, дорогой. Видеть. ― Холмс встал и снял со стула халат. — Вот когда ты смотришь... ну, например, на сложную математическую задачу, ты должен её решить — ты начинаешь искать решение и находишь его, потрудившись. А есть люди — специалисты, математики, гении, возможно, которые смотрят на задачу и видят ответ, возможно даже не всегда заранее отслеживая путь решения. Я слишком привык видеть ответы. А пробить... я пытаюсь пробить стену уже почти месяц. И единственное, что я понял — проще не пробивать. Проще остаться с этой стороны стены, снимая боль и устраняя желание пробиваться куда-то наркотиком.  
Пока Грег в ступоре пытался найти внятный ответ, Майкрофт надел халат и ушёл в кабинет. Тут уж стало не до сна. Грег тоже накинул халат, прокрался в дальний конец квартиры, возмутительно покурил в открытое окно гостиной, пользуясь расстоянием. Никотин помог хоть как-то сформулировать мысль.  
— Это не наркотик, чёрт возьми! ― заявил Грег, решительно входя в кабинет. ― Это твой брат. А ты для Шерлока кто? Тоже наркотик?  
— Скорее всего. И поэтому не могу себе позволить... ― «разбить себе голову до смерти», хотел закончить он фразу, но не успел.  
Замолчав, он вдруг схватился за горло, пытаясь вздохнуть. Даже при неярком освещении в кабинете было видно, как побелело его лицо. Ожидая второго обморока, Грег кинулся к нему, но это пугающее состояние длилось всего несколько секунд. Грег крепко держал Майкрофта за плечи, с облегчением слыша, как тот опять хрипло и судорожно задышал, как будто его вынули из петли.  
— Не даю я тебе отдохнуть... Я громко кричал? ― спросил он каким-то чужим голосом.  
— Нет, ты не кричал… — Скорее инстинктивно, но Грег понял, что Майкрофт ничего не помнит после ухода из спальни. ― Я зашёл, а тебе тут плохо…  
— Голова... о, господи, что это было? Такого со мной не было никогда. Как будто мозг вскипятили с перцем... и воздух одновременно пропал. — Он не мог понять, с чего вдруг накатило такое?  
— Ты можешь встать? Идём ― тебе лечь нужно, — попросил Грег, боясь выпустить его из объятий.  
— Погоди. Я боюсь пошевелить головой.  
— Болит? ― Грег осторожно погладил.  
— Не знаю... нет, сейчас не болит... но вдруг опять заболит...  
— Тогда мы позвоним доку. И спросим, что делать, да? Держись за меня и попробуй встать. Всё получится, вот увидишь.  
— Не надо ночью звонить... нехорошо... ― Майкрофт встал, опираясь о плечо Грега. Голова не болела. Он позволил отвести себя в спальню и уложить. ― Я ведь не засну.  
— А ты думаешь, я засну? Хочешь, я тебе почитаю?  
— Тебе работать с утра... А почитай...  
— Что почитаем? ― спросил Грег, который ещё не ложился.  
Он не удивился, что в доме есть Коран и Талмуд, но очень удивился, что, оказывается, эта книга у них есть.  
— Сейчас принесу.  
Книжка стояла на самой нижней полке в шкафу, старая и потрёпанная, зачитанная, как говорится, до дыр. Вернувшись в спальню, Грег улёгся рядом и Майкрофтом и направил лампу на страницу.  
— Устраивайся, как тебе удобнее.  
Майкрофт тут же воспользовался предложением, поднырнув под руку Грега.  
— Тебе в детстве читали? – спросил тот.  
— Конечно. И мама, и отец. Хотя я и сам рано научился, но мне нравилось слушать. Правда, с мамой я быстро засыпал ― у неё голос был успокаивающий. Зато когда мне читал отец, ей приходилось нас разгонять ― так громко я орал.  
— Не от страха, надеюсь? ― спросил Грег.  
— Нет, от восторга. Отец читал с выражением и изображал всё в лицах. Это было интересно и иногда очень смешно. В детстве я вообще часто смеялся. До определённого возраста. А тебе читали?  
— Бабушка. Пока не умерла. Я поздно начал читать сам ― всё никак не мог складывать слова целиком. Отец сердился, говорил, что я самый тупой ученик в классе. Ну, ладно. Давай начинать. ― Грег открыл первую новеллу и стал читать: — «Однажды по пустыне шел большой караван. На беспредельной равнине, где видишь только небо да песок, издалека уже слышались колокольчики верблюдов и серебристые бубенцы лошадей; густое облако пыли, предшествовавшее ему, возвещало о его приближении, а когда порыв ветра рассеивал облако, блеск оружия и пестрота одежд слепили глаза»…  
К четырём утра он добрался до середины истории об александрийском шейхе, посмотрел на Майкрофта и увидел, что тот спит. Грег не стал выключать лампу, только положил книгу себе на живот обложкой вверх и тут же заснул, как по команде «отбой».

 

 **9 июля, понедельник**  
Утром, как только Грег зашёл в кабинет, он тут же запер дверь и позвонил доктору Эртону.  
— Доброе утро, доктор. Это Лестрейд… Вчера ночью… — он не успел продолжить.  
— Он мне уже звонил. Приходите в девять вечера, Грегори. Не ставя его в известность, конечно.  
— Звонил?! А разве он… Хорошо, я буду в девять. До свидания.  
Но в восемь же у Майкрофта сеанс! Лестрейд ничего не понимал, но раз док сказал ― надо, значит, надо. Майкрофт, получается, звонил доку прямо из машины, если успел отчитаться за ночное происшествие раньше, чем он.  
Шерлок предупреждал вчера, что с утра зайдёт его клиент и подаст заявление касательно смерти Ральфа Каррингтона, а дальше задача Грега ― сделать так, чтобы дело было запущено в производство, и в пять явиться на Бейкер-стрит ― с машиной и констеблем, чтобы, как придёт время, произвести арест.  
Клиент Шерлока приезжал, заявление оставил. Грегори потом пришлось попотеть в кабинете Грегсона, но тот строил из себя сурового босса скорее для порядка ― всё-таки заявитель был заметной фигурой, а в преддверии Олимпиады становился ещё более значимым.  
Когда Лестрейд приехал на Бейкер-стрит и велел водителю загнать машину на задний двор ― куда заезжали машины, привозящие в кафе продукты, — в квартире, кроме Шерлока и Джона, находилась грудастая красотка, которая помогала на кухне миссис Хадсон под прицелом недовольных взглядов консультирующего детектива.  
Гостиная поражала почти пугающим порядком, стол освободили от всякого хлама и застелили откуда-то взявшейся скатертью (Грег подозревал, что без миссис Хадсон тут не обошлось). К тем пяти стульям, которые имелись в квартире, хозяйка добавила ещё три от себя. Стол подвинули ближе к центру комнаты. Шерлок затевал спектакль с размахом.  
— Мисс Невилл, — обратился к красотке Джон, — знакомьтесь: мистер Лестрейд ― зять Шерлока.  
Лестрейд уже слышал фамилию и знал, что её показания очень важны в деле.  
— Можно просто Грег.  
— Джессика, очень приятно, — улыбнулась барышня, протягивая руку.  
Умная барышня — вопросов не задавала.  
Через десять минут приехали ещё двое: шустрый и слегка нахальный толстячок, представленный как Реджинальд Месгрейв-третий, и его приятель – жокей Стивен Крой, телосложением типичный наездник, лицом симпатичен, но немного смазлив. Девушка оказалась знакома с обоими. «Просто Реджи» чувствовал себя на Бейкер-стрит, как рыба в воде, пристал к Грегу с расспросами, не интересуется ли тот скачками. Грег, чтобы как-то поддержать разговор, начал интересоваться по большей части у его стеснительного приятеля, какие детские школы верховой езды он мог бы порекомендовать мальчику-подростку.  
Наконец, когда на стол накрыли и миссис Хадсон ушла к себе, потому что ещё раньше заявила Шерлоку, что не сядет за один стол с убийцей, появились ещё два персонажа драмы: мистер Стэкер и Фред Золан.  
— Очень интересная квартира, и действительно череп, — сказал Фредди. — Был уверен, что это художественное преувеличение. Могу я спросить, доктор, пока все не сели за стол, чем вызвано такое сборище? Тренер сказал — нас зовут на чай...  
— Совершенно верно, — ответил Джон с радушной улыбкой. ― Дело-то завершено, вот заодно и отпразднуем ― ко всеобщему удовольствию.  
— Видишь ли, Фред, я, прежде всего, хотел знать правду, — сказал Стэкер, — какой бы она ни была ― даже если мои подозрения окажутся беспочвенными. Я только порадуюсь, если можно так сказать о смерти Ральфа, что она имела исключительно естественные причины. А чай ― своего рода сигнал об этом.  
— Садитесь, господа, — пригласил Шерлок. ― Обратите внимание, мистер Крой, мистер Золан, тут есть кое-что и диетическое, что вам совсем не повредит. Попробуйте, например, вот этот йогуртовый торт.  
Грег подвинул Джессике стул, узурпировав её внимание, раз уж ему предстояло изображать шурина.  
— Простите, господа, — сказал Шерлок, когда вообще вспомнил, что Грег находится среди гостей. ― Я ещё не всем представил мистера Лестрейда, моего зятя.  
— А почему чая удостоен только зять? ― поинтересовался Фредди. — Где ваша супруга, мистер Лестрейд? Судя по вашему кольцу — она жива-здорова, что ж вы её с собой не взяли?  
— В наше время супруги иногда работают, и не всегда могут отпроситься ради чая в приятной компании, — ответил Грег.  
— Ужасно, когда женщины вынуждены трудиться, в то время, как мы имеем возможность пить чай в приятной компании... неправда ли, Джесс?  
— Так я тоже работаю, Фредди. Просто у меня сегодня отгул, — Джессика улыбнулась, — из-за папы. Вчера вечером ему нездоровилось, но сегодня значительно лучше.  
— Надеюсь, с ним все будет в порядке. Передавай ему привет от меня.  
— Непременно, Фредди.  
— Вы знакомы с отцом мисс Невил, мистер Золан? ― спросил Шерлок.  
— Джесс много о нём рассказывала, — ответил Фред. — Прекрасные чашки, очень красивый фарфор. Стив, тебе нравится?  
— Красивый, верно, — немного удивлённо ответил Крой, отвлекаясь от ревнивого наблюдения за Реджи, который делал попытки пошептаться о чём-то с Уотсоном, называя того «Джонни».  
— Ну, ты-то привык к тонкому фарфору с детства, наверняка знаток, потому я спрашиваю твое мнение.  
Стив даже не нашёл, что сказать, удивлённо посмотрев на Золана.  
— Светские беседы ― это замечательно, Фред, — вмешался Стэкер, — и, отдавая должное нашим гостеприимным хозяевам, всё же стоит сказать и о том, ради чего мы тут собрались. Ральфа вы знали все ― кроме мистера Холмса и доктора Уотсона. ― Грег поднял руку. ― Верно, мистер Лестрейд, — и вас.  
— Но мы слышали о мистере Каррингтоне много хорошего за эти дни, — промолвил Джон.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Стэкер и продолжил. ― Смерть Ральфа, признаюсь, выбила меня из колеи, я мог думать только о её внезапности, и о том, что меня не было рядом с другом. Возможно, кто-то пошёл бы, на моём месте, к психологу, кто-то ― к священнику, а я вот выбрал детектива-консультанта.  
— Ну, в нашей стране вряд ли есть хоть один человек, не знающий кто такой Каррингтон, — сказал Шерлок. — Уверен, о нём ещё напишут книги или снимут кино. Нация должна помнить тех, кем гордится. Жаль, что я не литератор, я бы написал о нём, пожалуй.  
— Вот пусть Джонни и напишет, — встрял Реджинальд. ― Почему бы нет?  
— Я даже не знал бы, с чего начать, — поскромничал Джон.  
— Ну, почему же? Это просто, Джон. Ты начал бы с того, что к частным сыщикам обратился тренер — вот как в жизни — с просьбой разобраться в смерти его подопечного и друга. Он рассказал бы сыщикам какой-то секрет, нечто, что скрывалось от общественности, и что помешало полиции открыть дело или хотя бы заподозрить, что со смертью жокея что-то нечисто.  
— Например? ― небрежным тоном спросил Фред.  
— Например, мистер Золан, что умерший был на самом деле не настолько здоров, как думали окружающие. Допустим, у него могла недавно обнаружиться какая-то болезнь, которую он не хотел афишировать. Нет, не смотрите так насмешливо, я имею в виду, ну, скажем — диабет.  
— Зачем его скрывать?  
— Ну, мало ли, какие могут быть причины? Может быть, он боялся, что его начнут жалеть? Это доктор Уотсон придумает по ходу дела. Потом сыщики возьмутся за работу. Они выяснят, что в последний вечер с жокеем в баре был его приятель. Ральф покровительствовал этому молодому человеку, но ровно до того момента, когда речь заходила о серьёзных вещах. К примеру, о его любимом коне Серебряном. Мистер Стэкер, Ральф обсуждал с вами судьбу коня после того, как сам он уйдет из спорта?  
— Разумеется, — кивнул тренер. — И мы с ним практически сразу сошлись во мнении, что конь должен отойти к Стиву. При его ответственности, работоспособности, таланте, и учитывая качества коня, к следующей олимпиаде у Стива были бы все шансы на золото.  
Грег, наблюдая за гостями, заметил, что по-настоящему ели и пили чай только он, да толстячок с приятелем. Не считая хозяев, конечно. У Стэкера чая убавилось глотка на три, разве что. Джессика делала вид из вежливости, что участвует в трапезе, а у Золана кусок торта уже превратился на тарелочке в месиво.  
— Вот! И в книге, Джон, ты бы так и написал. И молодой человек, допустим, мистер Х, нет Х — тривиально, допустим мистер Z, узнаёт об этом. И это станет последней каплей, переполнившей чашу его терпения.  
— А предыдущие капли? ― спросил Фред, слишком резко ткнув ложечкой в развалины торта, так что она звякнула о тарелку.  
— Их можно придумать много, мистер Золан! Ну, к примеру, Ральф мог в силу своего характера обидеть мистера Z и вообще не заметить этого. Скажем, он мог подружиться с девушкой, которую мистер Z привел в конюшню посмотреть, как там все устроено. Возможно, мистер Z имел какие-то далеко идущие планы, связанные с этой девушкой? Но поскольку девушка не являлась невестой молодого человека и даже не была осведомлена об этих планах, то она могла повести себя так, как ей захотелось бы? Что удивительного, что она предпочла веселого, щедрого и знаменитого наездника его молодому и где-то даже невзрачному коллеге? Я прав, мисс Невилл? Скажите как женщина? Вы бы поступили так же?  
— Как женщина, я скажу, что сначала бы порвала с мистером Z, то есть уведомила его, чтобы больше ни на что не рассчитывал, — ответила Джессика. ― Да, весёлого, общительного, интересного ― щедрость тут не при чём.  
— Отлично. Джон, ты понял? – спросил Шерлок. — Так и напишешь.  
— Заодно напишите, доктор Уотсон, — добавил Фред, — что хотя девушка мистера Z не была невестой последнего, но ей не мешала его молодость и невзрачность, — Золан желчно усмехнулся. ― Поначалу, ох, как не мешала! А некоторые качества Z её даже устраивали. А вот про качества девушки лучше помолчим.  
— Да как ты смеешь?! – завопил вдруг скромняга Стив, вскакивая.  
— Да ты вообще сиди. За своим Реджем следи лучше, — брезгливо скривив рот, ответил Золан.  
— Джонни, куда лучше бить по носу, чтобы не сразу срослось? – спросил Месгрейв.  
— Сбоку ― в перегородку. Смещение и неделя гипса обеспечены, — ответил Джон, поглаживая кулак.  
— Чудесно! ― хлопнул в ладоши Шерлок. — Вот именно так герои книги и будут реагировать. И сразу станет понятно, почему именно девушка отдала предпочтение другому, неправда ли? Вот... Ну, возможно, мистер Z и смирился бы, ведь мир так несправедлив... но для остроты ситуации, Джон, ты напишешь, что отношения девушки и Ральфа не сразу заладились, и в какой-то момент они расстались. Молодой человек узнал об этом, и надежда в его душе разгорелась с новой силой. И только он решил, что его мечты сбылись, как новый удар — девушка и Ральф снова вместе. Допустим, Ральф понял, что эта девушка не такая, как все его прошлые пассии... или просто решил остановиться... ну или миллион других причин, которые доктор Уотсон потом придумает. В общем, мистер Z получил ещё один щелчок по самолюбию. Правда, отношений с Ральфом он не прерывал, ведь его интересовали не только девушки, но и скачки, а тем более замечательный Серебряный. И тут как раз подоспела новость про то, что Ральф уходит из спорта, а его жеребец достанется конкуренту — счастливчику, всеобщему любимцу, баловню судьбы — назовем его Стиви.  
— Но ведь получится драма, а не детектив, — подал голос Грег, который уже совсем было слился с интерьером.  
— О, а дальше как раз начнётся детектив! Мистер Z с детства считает, что мир несправедлив. В подростковом возрасте он многое перепробовал, чуть не встал на скользкую дорожку, но в какой-то момент увлёкся спортом и решил жить честно, и вот что из этого вышло — девушки нет, надежд на карьеру нет. И он решает, что приятель, который сначала вроде как казался покровителем, не просто увел у него подружку, не просто рекомендует отдать коня сопернику, он обманул все ожидания и значит должен быть наказан за предательство. И мистер Z, который с интересом следит за блогом, описывающим жизнь и приключения частных сыщиков, и вообще обожает детективы, придумывает способ отмщения. Он совершенно случайно узнает про диабет Ральфа, и у него возникает план. Напросившись в гости к знакомому диабетику, который по совместительству может оказаться, например, отцом той самой девушки, мистер Z выбирает момент и крадёт у старика флаконы с инсулином. Надо сказать для непосвященных, что инсулины бывают очень разные, если проще — с разным сроком действия. Ральф, будучи диабетиком, так сказать, «начинающим», вообще не должен был колоть инсулин, врачи чаще всего советуют начать с таблеток, но у Ральфа была цель – Олимпиада, и он всё подчинил этой цели. Так что нашему преступнику повезло. Ральф колол себе инсулин. Конечно, хорошо бы проверять ещё и уровень глюкозы, приборы для этого существуют, и дома Ральф ими пользуется, но не на людях — он ведь скрывает свою болезнь. Диабетики со стажем, впрочем, легко обходятся и без глюкометра, если его нет под рукой. Они умеют определять уровень сахара в крови по многим симптомам, но ведь Ральф, напоминаю, диабетик новоиспеченный. Кроме короткого инсулина, он утром и вечером колол себе инсулин длинного действия. Это такой инсулин, который не надо «заедать», он действует в течение восьми-двенадцати часов, постепенно, начиная с момента укола. Итак, преступник ворует флакон, но не с обычным пролонгированным, как у Ральфа, а Protamine Hagedorn, заодно прихватив и кристаллический. Джон потом как врач опишет это подробно, я же просто скажу для тех, кто не в курсе — бывает инсулин, который начинает действовать не сразу. Ты укол делаешь в час дня, допустим, а сахар снижаться начнёт часов в семь вечера — в зависимости от дозы. Именно таким инсулином пользуется отец девушки, подкалывая к нему при необходимости короткий инсулин. Но тут важно чётко знать дозу... В общем, план нашего преступника таков. Он понимает, что тренер обязательно будет посвящен в ситуацию с диабетом. Зная об уколах, он следит за приятелем и замечает, как тот каждый день перед ланчем забирает что-то у тренера, запирается в душевой или ещё где-то уединяется на несколько минут, а потом присоединяется к остальным. Не составляет труда в результате узнать, что Ральф отдает тренеру шприцы. Их тренер потом выкидывает, в общем, не очень и скрываясь, в корзину для бумаг в своем кабинете. Никто там особо не роется в мусоре... кроме нашего преступника. Он покупает такие же шприцы, наполняет их заранее нужным инсулином, и, выбрав момент, подменяет шприцы во внутреннем кармане тренера. Это было бы не проделать в другое время года, но сейчас лето и стоит жара. Вы наверняка снимаете пиджак во время тренировок, мистер Стэкер?  
Стэкер ответил не сразу. Шерлоку пришлось повторить вопрос.  
— В тот день было жарко… да. Я вышел из кабинета перед самым ланчем, высматривал Ральфа ― у него при себе не было телефона, и он мог увлечься и забыть, что время делать укол. Шприцы у меня лежали во внутреннем кармане. Я сидел в тени…  
— А скажите, сколько именно шприцев вы обычно носили в кармане?  
— Сейчас время напряжённое ― тренировались до упора, так что я сразу прятал в карман пиджака два пакетика ― чёрные такие, аптечные, знаете?  
Шерлок достал из кармана брюк пустой пакет из чёрного полиэтилена и положил на стол.  
— Совершенно верно, — кивнул тренер. – В одном пакете лежал хумулин R, чтобы сделать укол перед ланчем, а во втором лежало два шприца – тоже хумулин, но один R, а второй U.  
— Эти два вы отдали Ральфу вечером после тренировки?  
— Да, он, как только забрал их, сразу поехал в бар.  
— Отлично. Дальше сюжет будет развиваться так: в тот вечер тренировка закончилась не поздно, потому что заранее Ральф собирался вечером встретиться с девушкой, но днём девушка заехала в конюшню и предупредила, что её планы меняются. Большая удача для мистера Z. Он подменил заранее заготовленные пакетики со шприцами во внутреннем кармане пиджака тренера, который висел на стуле в тени, тогда как сам тренер со стула постоянно вскакивал и подходил ближе к манежу. В одном из пакетиков — дневном — короткий инсулин был заменен на украденный у отца девушки длинный, а в вечернем пакетике теперь лежали два шприца с коротким хумулином мгновенного действия. После этого оставалось только пригласить немного расстроенного сорвавшимся свиданием Ральфа выпить после тренировки в баре ― удача Z сопутствовала. Итак, Ральф колет себе днём не обычный короткий, а длинный инсулин с отложенным началом действия. Он не замечает этого, ведь тренировка была интенсивной и уровень глюкозы сам по себе не очень высок, а за ланчем он съедает салат из пекинской капусты с курицей, что сахар ему, конечно, не повысит. Про салат — это мое допущение, но тому могут найтись свидетели. Скажем, Стивен... Стивен, так?  
— Правда, мы ели салат, — ответил Стив. ― А Ральф вообще в последнее время ел мало ― он немного набрал лишнего.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Шерлок. — И вот в баре мистер Z уговаривает своего спутника выпить водки, это точно помнит бармен — инициатива исходила от спутника Ральфа. Водка сама по себе довольно быстро снижает уровень глюкозы в крови, но эндокринологи частенько не предупреждают пациентов об этом, опасаясь, как бы те не приняли это как руководство к действию, и не начали лечить диабет водкой. Они заказывают водки, Ральф выпивает одну порцию, спускается в туалетную комнату и делает себе уколы — длинного, как он считает, и короткого инсулина. На самом деле он получил двойную дозу короткого. Ему необходимо срочно съесть хотя бы кусок сахара, но он этого не знает. Он возвращается наверх, выпивает вторую приготовленную водку и собирается заказать съестного, но не успевает. Он падает, впадает в кому и умирает в течение нескольких минут, не приходя в сознание. Мистер Z вызывает врачей — он не мог поступить иначе, все видели, что они пришли вместе. Он сделал вид, что пошёл вслед за санитарами, но в больницу не поехал, а унёс ноги, наивно полагая, что его не найдут.  
— А разве вскрытие не показало, что Ральф умер от инсулина? ― спросил Стив.  
— Диабет не диагностируется при вскрытии, — ответил Джон. – Зато была классическая картина острого панкреатита — с кровоизлияниями в окружающие ткани и жировыми некрозами на брыжейке и сальнике. Остальное в норме.  
Редж скривился.  
— Фу... – усмехнулся Шерлок, — ну, ты опишешь это в подробностях в книге, сейчас давайте опустим, всё-таки чай. Ешьте торт, мистер Золан, вам не повредит, я уверен.  
— Мне не нравятся ваши намеки, мистер сыщик, — буркнул Фред.  
— Господь с вами, какие намеки? Торт диетический, вот и всё. Ах, да... в книге же нужно уличить преступника?  
— Вот именно. И как вы собираетесь его уличить?  
Джессика давно отодвинула чашку и сидела, сложив руки на коленях.  
— Вот вы описываете этого мистера Z, как единственного подозреваемого. А как же его бывшая девушка, например? – хмыкнул Фред. ― Ей-то было куда легче узнать у Ральфа и про инсулин, и уж тем более взять у своего отца нужный. А как насчёт самого тренера? Почему бы не предположить, что ему вовсе не нравилась идея Ральфа выступить на Играх?  
— И как же девушка заменила пакеты-то? – усмехнулся Редж. ― Она ведь с тренером разговаривала, а не с его пиджаком.  
— Мимо, мистер Золан, — развёл руками Шерлок. — Найдётся куча свидетелей, которые покажут, что мисс Невилл была на территории конюшни совсем недолго, да и то время она провела с Ральфом.  
— А как насчёт тренера? ― не унимался Фред.  
— Да ты спятил! ― выпалил Стив.  
Джон взглянул на Стэкера ― у того был вид человека, которого походя окатили помоями.  
— Подожди, Стив, — сказала Джессика. На щеках её выступили красные пятна. ― Только такой урод, как ты, Фред, мог подумать, что человек, который отдал другу двадцать лет своей жизни, мог бы отвернуться от него, когда тот заболел. И только такой непроходимый неудачник и лентяй может подумать, что профессионал одним махом может перечеркнуть годы усилий и труда, затраченных на подготовку к играм. Ты отвратителен, Фред.  
Золан попытался вскочить с места, но ему на плечо опустилась тяжёлая ладонь Лестрейда.  
— Не стоит, Золан. Тут слишком много мужчин.  
— Так мы возвращаемся к нашему мистеру Z. Или лучше Золану, — продолжил Шерлок, слегка поклонившись Джессике. ― Разумеется, тот пакет, из которого Ральф доставал шприцы в баре, он выбросил там же, в туалете. А вот пакет, который он отдал мистеру Стэкеру, тот положил себе в карман пиджака, а выбросить забыл. Редж, если мистер Стэкер после смерти Ральфа появлялся в костюме, какого он был цвета?  
— Чёрный, как и сейчас.  
— Стив?  
— Чёрный, точно. Он же вроде как в трауре.  
— Джессика, а какой пиджак был на мистере Стэкере в последний день жизни Ральфа?  
— Коричневый, из тонкой шерсти.  
— Верно, и этот пиджак мистер Стэкер повесил в шкаф, и забыл о нём, пока я не напомнил ему о шприце. Мистер Стэкер, покажите.  
Тренер достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака чёрный пакетик, упакованный в прозрачный, какими пользуются криминалисты.  
— На этом пакете найдутся отпечатки пальцев Ральфа, самого мистера Стэкера и ещё третьи отпечатки…  
Золан всё-таки вывернулся, вскочил с места и кинулся на Стэкера, попытавшись вырвать из его рук улику. И тут Реджинальд сумел урвать свой звёздный час. Он не попал Фреду по носу, зато хорошо припечатал в глаз.

***  
Золан, узнав, кем был зять, заметно приуныл. Арестованного Грег отправил с констеблем, а сам задержался.  
— Что ж, господа, с фактическим признанием при таком числе свидетелей суда присяжных не будет, но готовьтесь, если понадобится, явиться по вызову судьи, — сказал он. ― Шерлок, всё висело на ниточке, но ты парня дожал. Отлично сработано.  
— Буду рад, если его накажут как можно строже. Мерзкий тип.  
— Да уж, учитывая, что и водки сам выпить предложил, ни о каком убийстве по неосторожности и речи быть не может, — добавил Джон. ― Ты сейчас куда? В управление?  
— Угу, но я не тороплюсь.  
— А мы отчалим, пожалуй, — сказал Реджинальд, вставая. ― Пошли, Стив, пропустим по маленькой. Пока, Шерлок. Звони, если что понадобится. Джон, пока.  
— Пока, Редж. Успехов, мистер Крой. — Уотсон пожал руки обоим.  
— До свидания, мистер Стэкер, увидимся завтра, — тихо сказал расстроенный Стив. ― Держитесь, сэр.  
Когда они ушли, Джессика придвинула свой стул поближе к стулу тренера.  
— Мистер Стэкер, — сказала она тихо. ― Простите меня, если можете.  
— Да полно, кто же знал… Фреда считали его другом…  
— Он не был другом ― он был прилипалой. ― Джессика посмотрела на остальных. ― Я пойду, джентльмены, папа там один. Мистер Холмс, как вам переслать ключи от квартиры? И поблагодарите… я не поняла, кому вы звонили, за помощь.  
— Поблагодарю, мисс Невилл. Ключи можно отдать моему зятю, он всё равно будет встречаться с вами на днях.  
— Хорошо, передам. До свидания, доктор.  
Джон пожалел об упущенной возможности предложить Джессике свою помощь. Про встречу с зятем он и не подумал, правда. Да ещё Шерлок обидится, чего доброго.  
— Всего вам хорошего, мисс Невилл. Вам и вашему отцу.  
Они остались вчетвером. Джон собрал на поднос лишние чашки и унёс на кухню.  
— Джон, прихвати, пожалуйста, четыре бокала, — попросил Шерлок, доставая из бара бутылку бренди. ― Выпейте, мистер Стэкер, — сказал он, наполняя бокалы и ставя один перед тренером. ― Вам не повредит.  
— Спасибо, — тренер взял бокал и долго смотрел на жидкость в нём, прежде чем отпить немного.  
— Вы сейчас разрываетесь между двумя взаимоисключающими друг друга мыслями, не так ли? — предположил Шерлок. ― Вы узнали правду, но думаете, что лучше бы вам её не знать.  
— Вы правы. Я столько лет… — Он вздохнул и помолчал. ― Мне часто говорили, что Ральф сидит у меня на шее. И вот эта милая девочка тоже не воспринимала его всерьёз. Талантливый спортсмен, а больше что с него взять? Но мало у кого в жизни есть такой друг… был… Знаете, как у Екклесиаста сказано: «Чего ещё искала душа моя — и я не нашел? Мужчину одного из тысячи я нашел, а женщину не нашёл». ― Стэкер едва не заплакал, но сдержался. ― Здесь ваш гонорар, джентльмены, — сказал он, положив на стол конверт. ― Прошу меня простить.  
Он поднялся, сделал общий поклон и вышел.  
Шерлок тут же схватил телефон и набрал брату смс: «Занят?»  
— Давай-ка я тебе помогу, — предложил Грег.  
— Угу, — кивнул Джон, сообразив, что не в помощи дело.  
Они собрали оставшуюся посуду и ушли на кухню, прикрыв дверь. Зашумела вода, набираясь в раковину.  
«Нет, — пришёл тем временем ответ от Майкрофта, — у меня как раз время до ужина».  
Шерлок нажал на двойку.  
— Это я. Я тут сказал мисс Невилл, что ключи она может отдать завтра Лестрейду. ― «Вы уже закончили расследование?» — Да, только что увезли убийцу. Лестрейд пока тут, кажется, помогает Джону мыть чашки после безумного чаепития. ― «Фред Золан, конечно?» — Конечно. И давно ты догадался? ― «Шерлок, мне вообще странно слышать из твоих уст это слово. Ты ведь и сам не гадаешь». — Но у тебя не было вообще никаких данных! ― «Долго ли их получить, когда в твоём распоряжении вся королевская рать?» — Всегда я от тебя отстаю на полшага. – «Нет, мой мальчик, ты ведь делаешь всё сам, и сведения находишь сам. Но согласись, что дело было простенькое. Зато Джон может теперь совсем не переживать по поводу увольнения». — Главное, чтобы не начал переживать о формах свидетельницы. Ты как сегодня? Приходите вечером к нам? У нас торт диетический. ― «Извини, дорогой, в другой раз как-нибудь. У нас с Грегори есть некоторый повод побыть вечером вдвоём». — Тогда торт навяжем ему с собой. Увидимся завтра? ― «Посмотрим, Шерлок. Как получится. Антея докладывает, что ужинать пора. До свидания, мой мальчик».  
— Джон, запакуй Лестрейду торт с собой! ― крикнул Шерлок в сторону кухни, где бренчали посудой. — Пусть Майкрофту отнесёт.  
— Хорошо, — Джон приоткрыл дверь и высунул голову в гостиную.  
Он уже успел навязать Грегу небольшой пирог с вишней собственного изготовления ― в подарок доку.  
— Лестрейд, можно тебя на пару слов?  
Грег вышел из кухни и вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— С ним всё в порядке?  
— Как обычно, Шерлок. Пока без изменений. Вчера читал ему Гауфа ― он заснул всё-таки.  
— Я только что говорил с ним. Может, мне кажется, но что-то мне не нравится. Не знаю что.  
— Конец рабочего дня, — Грег пожал плечами. ― А вместо того, чтобы поработать ещё ― есть заставляют. Но он мне обещал ужинать ровно в семь.  
— Да, он сказал, что его зовут ужинать. Просто он... ну, он говорил со мной так, словно вокруг куча посторонних. И при этом называл меня «мой мальчик». Он не говорит так при посторонних. В общем — не знаю. Звони, если что-то понадобится.  
— Конечно, Шерлок. Ладно, съезжу я, проверю, как там наш Фредди поживает. Ещё хотел заскочить в магазин, купить какой-нибудь лёгкий фильм для разгрузки головы.  
— Американский, — посоветовал Шерлок.  
— Почему? ― рассмеялся Грег. ― Я же не сказал ― глупый. Просто ненапряжный.  
— Да не обязательно глупый. Просто будет повод хоть немного вслушиваться, чтобы понять, о чём речь. Ладно, удачи.  
— И вам с Джоном, — ответил Грег, усмехнувшись. Он забрал коробку, где прятался ещё и пирог, и поехал не в управление, а домой. Торт следовало поставить в холодильник.  
— Ну что? ― спросил Джон, беря конверт. ― Заглянем?  
— Валяй.  
На всякий случай сев на стул, Джон достал чек.  
— Господи… — Он повернул листок цифрами к Шерлоку.  
— Ого. Прилично...  
Джон нервно рассмеялся.  
— Не забудь послать Месгрейву пару тысяч.  
— Не забуду, — кивнул Шерлок. — Он вчера все урны со мной перетряхнул на конюшне. На что потратим — кроме трёх костюмов?  
— И ещё за подбитый глаз Золана, — напомнил Джон. ― Слушай, у меня вообще никаких идей ― разве что… это наше первое общее дело после моего увольнения, можно сделать подарки членам семьи.  
— Ну, в общем, тоже идея хорошая. А какие?  
— Давай составим план. ― Джон налил в бокалы бренди. ― Совещание, как говорится, объявляю открытым.  
***  
В девять ровно Грег материализовался в приёмной у доктора и выпалил секретарше, что ему назначено.  
— Посидите, мистер Лестрейд, — сказала та, — доктор сам выйдет к вам.  
— Спасибо, я постою, — ответил Грег, буравя взглядом дверь. Только коробку поставил на стол.  
Леон появился через пару минут.  
— Добрый вечер, доктор.  
— Входите, Грегори. Присаживайтесь. Будем считать, что я ничего не знаю. Что вы хотели мне сказать?  
— Вчера ночью Майкрофту стало плохо, — начал Грег, привыкший к рапортам, — что-то вроде припадка. Он не мог дышать какое-то время, а когда пришёл в себя, спросил: громко ли кричал?  
— Вы были с ним, когда начался припадок? ― Леон опустился в кресло и положил ладони на подлокотники.  
— Да. Но он не помнил, как я вошёл в кабинет.  
— Что предшествовало припадку? Какие-то его слова? ― уточнил док.  
— Сейчас… — Грег постарался вспомнить поточнее. ― Он жаловался сначала, что «подсаживается» на Шерлока, как на наркотик, потому что не может работать нормально и боится оказаться совершенно несостоятельным. И что он устал и решил за месяц, что стену ему всё равно не пробить ― он так называет своё состояние во сне. И что проще пользоваться таким вот наркотиком. Потом он ушёл к себе в кабинет, сказал, что поработает. Может, быть, с ним такое случилось, потому что я вспылил? ― Грег виновато посмотрел на Леона. — Я зашёл к нему и спросил ― а кто он сам для Шерлока, в таком случае? Тоже наркотик? Майкрофт сказал, что, скорее всего, и он не может себе позволить ― и тут его накрыло.  
— Не может себе позволить... так и есть, да-да, — Леон кивнул. — У вашего супруга сработал блок. Ничего, Грегори, всё идет как должно. Хотя вам, конечно, не позавидуешь.  
— Да чёрт со мной… — буркнул Грег, отмахнувшись. – А что хотел сказать Майкрофт?  
— Хотел сказать, что не может позволить себе умереть — или не может позволить себе даже захотеть умереть, поскольку от него зависят люди. На это и ставился блок.  
Через столько лет, конечно, поздно махать кулаками, но Грег не мог толком решить, кого ему хочется взять за грудки и потрясти больше ― Шерлока за его тогдашние выкрутасы, или Майкрофта. Да и слова доктора были более чем прозрачны по смыслу, а во всяких восклицаниях Грег смысла не видел.  
— И что теперь будет? ― тут он запнулся. ― Майкрофт сейчас у вас?  
— Конечно. Он спит. У членов вашей семьи уже стало традицией навещать меня в это время. Можете заглянуть, вон дверь, он вас не услышит. Вы помните, о чём я говорил вам во время нашей первой встречи? Не надо никого обвинять. Скоро всё разрешится. Будьте готовы к командировке на континент в ближайшие дни.  
— Спит? Ох, слава богу! ― Грег встал с кресла и нырнул за ширму, за которой скрывалась дверь в соседнее помещение. Зрелище спящего Майкрофта вызвало у него на лице широкую улыбку.  
— Вам бы тоже не мешало выспаться, — раздался из-за ширмы голос доктора. — Это я, конечно, так, мирозданию совет даю. Впрочем, в командировке немного отоспитесь.  
― Вы сказали ― в ближайшие дни? ― Грег вернулся в кабинет. ― Майкрофт будет рвать и метать. Как отбиваться? Мне-то ладно, но он ведь до моего начальства может дойти.  
— У него не будет времени рвать и метать, вы уедете быстро, два часа на сборы — и он уже провожает вас в аэропорту. А требовать от министра, чтобы вас не посылали в командировку, он не станет. Всё-таки это дурной тон — требовать такие вещи по личным мотивам.  
— Ясно. Отправят неожиданно. ― Куда отправят, было уже неважно. ― С Майкрофтом всё будет в порядке, доктор?  
— Да. Он ничего не сделает с собой, если вы этого боитесь. Блок оказался даже слишком сильным, продержался четырнадцать лет и сработал в полную силу. Если бы не моё сочувствие лично Майкрофту, я бы сейчас просто раздувался от гордости. Что же до всего остального — я совершенно уверен, что ситуация подошла к критической точке, смоделирована правильно и разрешится так, как надо.  
— Спасибо, доктор, — просто сказал Грег.  
— Поезжайте домой. Лучше не ждите его поблизости. Сегодня он проспит полтора часа — и мы ещё поговорим с ним, так что не волнуйтесь, если он задержится немного. Как настроен Шерлок? Он не срывается сам? От него потребуется... продержаться несколько дней.  
— Я ведь его редко вижу. Два раза мы с ним работали, и тогда он забывает обо всём, кроме работы, а когда мы с Майкрофтом ночевали на Бейкер-стрит, то Шерлок был в своём репертуаре ― подкалывал, ворчал. Он со мной не откровенничает, доктор.  
— Что ж, в своем репертуаре — это хорошо. Это самое лучшее. Не сердитесь на него, Грегори. Он и сам себя ещё замучает. Хоть он и не самый откровенный человек в мире, но совесть у него есть. И брата он любит.  
— Да я и не сержусь, за что сердиться-то? За то, что он натворил, когда был сопливым мальчишкой? ― Грег пожал плечами. ― А брата он очень любит, это правда.  
— К вам он тоже очень привязан, на самом деле. Что ж, счастливо, инспектор. И не волнуйтесь. Я и сам присмотрю за Майкрофтом в эти дни.  
— Спасибо, — Грег повторял это, как заведённый. ― О, боже, я чуть не забыл! Одну минуту.  
Он вышел в приёмную и вернулся с коробкой.  
— Вот, это от Джона. Вишнёвый пирог.  
— О, действительно? ― Леон принял коробку, приоткрыл крышку и с интересом заглянул внутрь. — Самодельный? Какой талантливый молодой человек. И проницательный, — улыбнулся он. — Передайте ему мою искреннюю благодарность.  
— Обязательно. Я пробовал такой же. Мне кажется, Джон не подкачал. У них сегодня целый спектакль вышел за чаем ― с финальным арестом убийцы.  
— А из вас, значит, делают инспектора Кремера? ― Леон поставил коробку на стол. — Однако хорошо, что развязка уже наступила. Надеюсь, Шерлок благоразумно не станет брать новое дело в ближайшие два-три дня.  
— Из меня сделали зятя, а по совместительству инспектора. Думаю, Шерлок не будет брать нового клиента. Он звонил брату ― доложить об успехах, и ему что-то в словах Майкрофта показалось подозрительным. Так что он будет начеку.  
— Возможно, Майкрофт говорил с ним немного суховато? Вполне объяснимо в данной ситуации. Ничего, это скоро пройдет. Впрочем... скажите ему вечером, что Шерлок заметил что-то. Это будет не лишним.  
— Хорошо. Майкрофт обязательно станет расспрашивать, как сегодня всё прошло, — кивнул Грег. ― Что ж, я не буду больше занимать ваше время, доктор…  
— Удачи, Грегори.  
— До свидания.  
Грег с облегчением покинул кабинет Леона и заторопился домой. По пути он заехал в магазин — подобрать подходящий фильм. Продавец с ним промучился полчаса и всё-таки всучил старый американский научно-фантастический сериал. Грег о нём слышал, но не смотрел. Он больше любил криминальные сериалы ― всегда был повод повеселиться над ляпами в сценарии.  
Ему попался подходящий автобус. По пути он разглядывал обложку с космическим кораблём и тремя мужиками, у одного из которых уши были, как у Леголаса, а под бровями почему-то наведены голубые тени. Сидящий рядом парень, глянув на диск, уверил Грега, что сериал этот ― «забористая травка». «Надо было старика Пуаро брать», — подумал Лестрейд.  
В половине одиннадцатого стало ясно, что Майкрофт задерживается. Грег вышел в сеть и увидел, что Майкл уже на месте. Обрадовавшись, что второй папа наконец-то попал к нему в лапы, он тут же стал посылать новые снимки, сопровождая их подробными рассказами. Майкрофта всё не было, и пришлось врать мальчику, что он звонил и предупредил об опоздании. Когда Майкл уже отправился спать, щёлкнул замок.

***  
Брат задерживался у доктора. Майки в скайпе сообщил, что он тут с Грегом болтает, а папы ещё нет. Он успевал ещё перекидываться фразами и с дядей, скинул новые фотографии. Шерлок не спешил звать Джона полюбоваться на виды Луары, у него вдруг появилась неожиданная идея, и когда Майкл отправился спать, он попросил племянника одолжить ноут бабушке. Шерлок бы не решился сейчас пользоваться микрофоном и веб-камерой ― печатая текст, он ещё мог бы по необходимости врать матери, когда она спрашивала о Майкрофте. Продержался Шерлок ровно двадцать минут ― поболтал насчёт подарка для мальчика, ловко обошёл все мели и рифы касательно брата, но когда речь зашла о белом костюме для Джона, не выдержал материнской иронии и быстро распрощался. В общем-то, положа руку на сердце, он был согласен с матерью, что белый ― это не цвет Джона, но увидеть его в таком костюме стало для Шерлока идеей фикс. Когда сумма гонорара перевалила за сотню тысяч, можно позволить себе одну маленькую блажь ― пусть даже потом Джон этот костюм ни разу в жизни не наденет.  
Пискнул телефон, и Шерлок прочитал сообщение от Майкрофта: «Ты не обиделся на меня? Приходите к нам завтра после восьми. Торт не обещаю, но пирожные привезу от Дандрэ».  
— Как после восьми? ― не удержался Шерлок от восклицания и кинулся набирать ответ одними заглавными буквами.  
Поняв, что брат не спит, Майкрофт тут же позвонил.  
«Приходите в восемь пятнадцать. Ты же хотел увидеться».  
— А док? ― спросил Шерлок.  
«Док разрешил, он в курсе. Один раз можно, тем более что мы сегодня работали с ним дольше обычного. Придёте?»  
— Конечно. Чем занимаешься?  
«Я? Собираюсь смотреть какой-то американский сериал, — Майкрофт усмехнулся. ― Так что до завтра, дорогой. Спокойной ночи».  
— Угу, спокойной, — сказал Шерлок гудкам. ― Джон…  
— Да? ― тот оторвался от своей писанины.  
— Тебе со стороны видней. Скажи, у тебя нет ощущения, что я веду себя по отношению к брату навязчиво?  
— Нет, — ответил Джон. ― А почему у тебя вдруг появилась такая мысль?  
— Да вот… Позвонил, — Шерлок разглядывал свой сотовый. — Приглашает нас завтра на чай. А днём не горел желанием меня видеть. Думает, что я обиделся.  
— Вечно у вас Мерлезонский балет, — проворчал Джон.  
— Какой?!  
— Балет Луи Тринадцатого, который в любимой книге твоего племянника. «Три мушкетёра». Просто вы всё ходите кругами ― первая фигура, вторая фигура. Когда я с тобой познакомился, у тебя с братом уже давно была холодная война. Вы даже рук не пожимали. Я подумал сначала, что у вас в семье вообще прикосновения не в ходу. Даже такие. Но со мной ты держал себя иначе.  
— Ну, как не в ходу? Ты же видел нашу мать ― она похожа на женщину, для которой ласковые прикосновения к детям ― табу? У нас с Майкрофтом это началось после моего первого выхода из клиники. Его как подменили. Я понимал, что виноват перед ним. Но я не мог попросить прощения ― я просто не умел этого делать. Мне легче было смычок проглотить. Я думал: нужен ли я брату ещё? Если я попадал в истории, он вытаскивал меня с непроницаемым выражением лица. Если я спускал деньги на наркоту и влезал в долги, он молча совал мне чеки в карманы. Если и отчитывал, то только за то, что я не занят настоящим делом и трачу жизнь и способности на всякие глупости. Может, любит, как раньше? ― думал я. А потом ― нет, он это делает только ради матери, чтобы я не добавлял ей переживаний.  
— Про маму фразу я помню, — усмехнулся Джон.  
— «Мамуля? Какая мамуля?» — передразнил Шерлок. ― Но вообще-то Майкрофт знал, на что давить, на какие точки. Матери я много нервов попортил.  
— Но ты первым пошёл на примирение с братом, и вообще…  
— То-то и оно. Но мне иногда кажется, что Майкрофт меня так снисходительно поглаживает ― мол, вернулся, блудный сын.  
— Шерлок, ты говоришь чушь.  
— Наверное. Но иногда он прежний ― то есть совсем прежний, как это было до моих восемнадцати, а иногда я чувствую, что он от меня отстраняется. Как будто для него уже перебор с моей… щенячьей влюблённостью.  
— Вы с ним сегодня о деле говорили вечером? Я же не слышал.  
— Да! Конечно, он уже всё знал, — Шерлок в сердцах хлопнул ладонями по подлокотникам.  
— Я могу представить, что Майкрофт по своему обыкновению увидел в деле Стэкера незначительную загадку. Даже не упражнение для ума, а так… фисташки. Пощёлкал ― и готово. Но он всё-таки признал твоё право жить, как тебе хочется, и заниматься тем, что тебе нравится. Он просто мог подумать, что задел тебя ― иронией, может быть, или чем-то ещё. И дело тут вовсе не в твоём предложении встретиться семьями. Семьями, кстати! Так что тараканы Майкрофта, кто кого отнимает у семей, тут не сыграли, мне кажется.  
Вообще-то Шерлок изначально не предлагал встречаться семьями, но тонкий намёк Джона уловил и подумал, что Майкрофт мог сомневаться именно поэтому.  
— Ты считаешь?  
— Да уверен практически, — улыбнулся Уотсон. ― Потому и говорю, что вы с ним танцуете Мерлезонский балет. Ходите кругами и всё боитесь друг друга чем-то задеть. Но это пройдёт.  
Шерлок рассмеялся.  
— Что ты там пишешь? Про дело Стэкера?  
— Пытаюсь стать Арчи.  
— Покажи! Ты про сегодняшнее? ― Шерлок подскочил к столу и заглянул в вордовский файл.  
— Эй, я вообще-то не разрешал!  
— Да, ладно, Джон! Мне же нравится. Ого! Сколько уже. Прочитай мне вслух ― это даже полезно, говорят. ― Он поймал взгляд Джона и чмокнул того в щёку. ― Да, знаю, я деспот. Кто там ещё? Изверг, тиран и дальше по списку. ― Вернувшись в кресло, Шерлок сложил пальцы домиком. ― Я тебя внимательно слушаю.  
Вздохнув, Джон принялся читать. Сначала стесняясь («Ты не бубни, с выражением давай!»), а потом втянувшись. Заодно сразу и правил. Шерлок тоже неожиданно увлёкся, и очнулись оба только в третьем часу.


	8. Три дня

**11 июля, среда, день первый**

— Шеф, куда вас посылают? — Салли почти бежала за Лестрейдом по коридору.  
— В Женеву, мать её! Извини, мне некогда!  
И Лестрейд захлопнул дверь перед самым носом верного сержанта. Схватив телефон, он сначала отдышался, а потом, вызвав Майкрофта, попробовал говорить в меру недовольно, в меру обеспокоенно.  
— Здравствуй. В общем… меня срочно отправляют в командировку на четыре дня. Начальство вот почти с порога огорошило.  
Пауза.  
— Куда? — наконец спросил Майкрофт ровным тоном.  
— В Женеву, на какой-то чёртов семинар.  
Опять пауза.  
— Кто это распорядился?  
— А я что, спрашивал? — Грег выхватил карандаш из подставки, повертел его в пальцах, тут же сломал пополам и выбросил в корзину. — Грегсон вызвал, сунул билеты в зубы, сказал — полетишь. Всё. А кто там ему чего сверху спустил, я не знаю.  
— Ты сейчас домой? — осведомился Майкрофт так, будто речь шла о чём-то незначительном.  
— Конечно, вещи собрать. У меня самолёт через три с половиной часа, — пожаловался Грег.  
— Я не успеваю домой. Буду через два часа в аэропорту.  
— Так самолёт же… — он не успел договорить — Майкрофт уже повесил трубку.  
Пока Лестрейд ехал домой, в голову лезли разные глупые и вредные мысли. Нет, он прекрасно понимал нежелание Майкрофта показывать эмоции — в том числе, чтобы и его не пугать. Он понимал смысл удаления себя со сцены. Он без всякой задней мысли признавал значимость Шерлока в том, чтобы помочь Майкрофту. Но его значимость, получается, сводилась только к тому, что он должен был вовремя исчезнуть.  
Дома, занявшись сборами, Грег всё-таки убедил себя, что он блажит исключительно из-за того, что проститься с Майкрофтом сможет только в аэропорту. Приняв душ и сверившись с прогнозом погоды в Женеве на ближайшие дни, он позвонил Шерлоку и стал собирать вещи, притащив из кладовки новый чемодан. Когда-то он ворчал на Майкрофта за то, что тот выкинул его старый и купил это навороченное безобразие на колёсиках и с выдвижной ручкой и ещё в пару к нему сумку через плечо. Первый делом он собрал всякие мелочи, которые под конец обычно ищешь впопыхах, а потом занялся рубашками.  
— Нет, к этому костюму нужно другую рубашку, — услышал вдруг Лестрейд голос за спиной.  
От неожиданности он уронил вешалку и выругался.  
— Что? — переспросил Майкрофт. — Третья рубашка совсем не подходит.  
— Заикаться заставишь. — Грег поднял вешалку с пола.  
— Извини. Не бери эту, возьми в узкую полоску под запонки. Может, будет повод вечером надеть. У вас там намечаются два вечерних мероприятия, одно из них полуофициальное. — Майкрофт посмотрел на часы. — Осталось двадцать минут до выхода?  
— Как двадцать?! Чёрт… — Грег уныло посмотрел на него. Потом начал складывать рубашку по науке, запутался.  
Майкрофт забрал её и принялся складывать сам, а Грег присел на край кровати.  
— Всё взял, ничего не забыл?  
— Всё. Сейчас ещё раз в ванне посмотрю… — ответил Грег, не вставая.  
Хотя чего смотреть-то? Предмет с ужасным названием «несессер» уже лежал в чемодане.  
— Что-то пить хочется. Я сейчас...  
— Не нервничай так. — Майкрофт погладил его по плечу. — Ты улетаешь на четыре с половиной дня. Я буду скучать, но выживу — обещаю.  
— На сколько? Вот сволочи. Да что там делать? Куда, спрашиваются, идут деньги налогоплательщиков? — Грег взял руку Майкрофта и потёрся об неё щекой. — Будешь теперь и со мной в скайпе разговаривать. Я нетбук взял.  
— Конечно. И скажи ещё спасибо, что от тебя доклада не требуют. Была, оказывается, и такая мысль. В общем-то программа довольно интересная — по разным профилям. И что самое прекрасное, начинаться заседания будут утром в одиннадцать часов. Так что у тебя будет шанс выспаться за эти дни.  
— Ну, просто райская жизнь, — буркнул Грег, прибавив непечатное.  
— Не надо, Грегори, — сказал Майкрофт чуть тише. — В этом есть свой смысл. Выспись впрок, кто знает, сколько я ещё буду будить тебя по ночам?  
Лестрейд кивнул, ещё раз осмотрел содержимое чемодана и закрыл его.  
— Вроде бы пора, — сказал он, вставая.  
— Успеем. У меня машина внизу.  
Майкрофт осмотрел его, поправил галстук, огладил по плечам. Брови его растерянно приподнялись. Грег не выдержал первым и резко притянул его к себе. Они стояли так, обнимаясь до ломоты в руках, и ни один не рискнул поцеловать другого — все планы полетели бы разом к чёрту.  
— Пора, — сказал наконец Грег.  
Треть пути они проехали в молчании, когда Майкрофт всё-таки не выдержал.  
— Мама звонила, они планируют вернуться восемнадцатого, — сказал он. — Так что совсем вскоре после тебя.  
Он посмотрел на кнопку — стоило её нажать, и поднималась перегородка, отделяющая салон от водителя, — но раздумал.  
— Хорошо. Соскучились уж все, — кивнул Грег.  
— Да, почти три недели — всё-таки это много. Кстати, забыл сказать, мне поклялись отпустить тебя в отпуск в сентябре. Так что двенадцать дней на Германию у нас будет.  
— А после Германии? Вторую половину отпуска когда возьмёшь?  
— Потом на Рождество можно полететь в какую-нибудь снежную страну. Хочешь? В Финляндию, например.  
— К Санте? — усмехнулся Грег. — Не боишься, что я чего-нибудь у него не то попрошу?  
— Думаю, мне понравится то, что ты попросишь, — улыбнулся Майкрофт.  
— Ох, не зарекайся!  
— Ты меня интригуешь. Впрочем, я уверен, что не буду против.  
— Вот попрошу, чтобы ты никогда не работал в выходные — и что будешь делать?  
— У Санты попросишь? Ну, если он договорится с моим руководством...  
— Он всё-таки, как-никак, представитель высших сил.  
— Ну, тогда, возможно, у него получится провести переговоры на самом высоком уровне и добиться удовлетворительного результата?  
Грег взял Майкрофта за руку и тихонько её пожал.  
— Все будет хорошо, — сказал тот.  
— Не слышу напутствий, вроде «звони, как прилетишь», «связываемся вечером во столько-то», — сказал Лестрейд. Неприятное ощущение в левом боку беспокоило его всю дорогу.  
— Уверен, что ты сам не забудешь позвонить, как только прилетишь. И ты лучше всех знаешь мое расписание, да? Приехали. Как раз к началу регистрации.  
На лице Грега отразилось: «Вот они, Холмсы».  
— Обещай мне одну вещь, — промолвил Майкрофт, когда они стояли в очереди к стойке регистрации. — Не надо покупать виски в дьюти-фри.  
— Обещаю, — усмехнулся Грег, думая, что он сейчас пойдёт в аптеку, а совсем не за алкоголем. — Вечером ты где?  
— Сегодня я не пропущу сеанс. А потом дома, где же ещё? Я выйду в скайп как обычно.  
— Может, к парням пойдёшь?  
— Грегори, не переживай так. Я жил один почти полтора десятка лет.  
— Уф… Я всё-таки кое-что забыл, — забеспокоился Лестрейд. — Стой, я быстро в аптеку — от головы не взял. Не люблю летать вообще-то.  
Он купил таблетки от головной боли и нитроглицерин, спрятав его во внутренний карман пиджака.  
— Почти уже? — сказал он, вернувшись. Очередь заметно продвинулась.  
— Да, уже скоро. Экседрин взял?  
Грег похлопал по наружному карману и кивнул.  
— Не кури там много, — наставлял Майкрофт. — Если будешь искать уютные кафе — от цветочных часов по второй улице дойдёшь вверх до карусели, и там на площади есть маленькая кондитерская. Очень призывно пахнущие пирожные в ней продавались.  
Грег взял Майкрофта под руку и улыбнулся.  
— Когда ты говоришь о сладком, я чувствую себя живущим с великомучеником.  
— Вчера я нарушил пост, ты же видел, — в шутку потупился Майкрофт.  
— Шерлок меня по секрету пытал, что тебе подарить. Я теперь знаю, что ему посоветовать, — велотренажёр. И ешь тогда пирожные хоть каждый день.  
— Он не рискнет! Он понимает, что в ответ я подарю ему лошадь.  
— А он скажет, что это для всей семьи. — Грег сунул билеты и документы в окошко регистрации.  
— Всё равно не рискнет, — улыбнулся Майкрофт.  
— И ты лишишь ребёнка возможности покрутить педали? — не поверил Грег. — Да, мисс, можно и в проходе.  
Объявили посадку на рейс.  
— Только не убеждай меня покупать ребёнку велосипед, — промолвил Холмс, глядя на табло. — Я все равно не разрешу ездить на нём по городу.  
— Он у нас дитя интернет-поколения, ему двигаться надо больше. — Когда они закончили все формальности, Грег отвёт Майкрофта в сторону. — Обнимешь или постесняешься?  
— Я не стесняюсь. — Мягко обхватив ладонями голову супруга, Майкрофт поцеловал его. — Возвращайся скорее.  
Проводив Грега взглядом, он направился к выходу. Он двигался в нужном направлении скорее инстинктивно, так же инстинктивно обходя попадавшихся на пути людей, а, может, и не обходя уже — всё вокруг слилось в какую-то пятнистую массу, и он просто шёл вперёд. Если бы он заметил на пути скамью, то просто упал бы на неё и уже не смог подняться на ноги. К реальности его вернул Шерлок, оккупировавший заднее сиденье машины.  
— И почему я не удивлен? — промолвил Майкрофт, садясь рядом. — Поехали, Хью.  
— Ты не сердись только, — попросил Шерлок. Именно попросил.  
— Да я и не сержусь. Я был уверен, что ты где-то поблизости.  
— Приедешь к нам сегодня?  
— Я ещё из аэропорта-то не уехал... — Майкрофт нажал кнопку и поднял стекло, отделяющее салон от водителя.  
— Но ты же на работу, а потом к доку. Я просто заранее спрашиваю.  
— Я не знаю, насколько адекватным буду вечером, Шерлок. Я и сейчас не очень хорошо соображаю.  
— Тем более приезжай. Я даже помогу Джону готовить по такому случаю.  
— Не надо готовить. В смысле — для меня точно не надо, — быстро заговорил Майкрофт. — Я сегодня точно ничего не смогу съесть. И вряд ли буду в состоянии общаться. Шерлок, давай не будем договариваться заранее. Я, правда, сейчас не знаю, что будет вечером. Мне бы до восьми продержаться. Только, пожалуйста, не жди меня у подъезда дока. И не обижайся, ладно? Я сейчас могу что-то не то сказать. Ты знаешь, что я не хочу тебя обидеть.  
— Я и не собирался тебя встречать — ты же не маленький, — спокойно ответил Шерлок. — Но я подумал, что от нас тебе будет поспокойнее общаться вечером с Майклом.  
— Такими темпами я скоро заведу у вас пижаму и в твоей бывшей спальне повешу занавески на свой вкус.  
— Пижама будет не лишней, а вот занавески — ничего подобного. Ты ещё мою таблицу со стены, чего доброго, снимешь.  
— И повешу вместо нее портрет Её Величества? А если мне нравится, просыпаясь, видеть зелёные шторы? — пикируясь с братом, Майкрофт немного пришёл в себя.  
— Я ей на тебя нажалуюсь. И про шторы не забуду, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Как проводил Лестрейда?  
— Мы не опоздали, если ты об этом. Грегори просто не высыпается, — ответил Майкрофт, отвернувшись к окну. — Небольшая командировка пойдёт ему на пользу. Он слишком подстраивается под меня.  
Шерлок с беспокойством посмотрел на брата. Пожалуй, именно сейчас он осознал, насколько за эти дни Майкрофт изменился и с головой ушёл в свои страхи.  
— Мне не нравится глагол «подстраиваться», — сказал он.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что вы с Джоном не подстраиваетесь друг под друга? — спросил Майкрофт, оборачиваясь.  
— Я бы так не сказал. Мы просто учитываем характеры друг друга. Может быть, это просто спор о терминологии.  
— Терминология… — Майкрофт опустил перегородку. — Не выходи, машина тебя довезет. Хью, отвезите моего брата на Бейкер-стрит.  
Он задумчиво смотрел вслед автомобилю, пока тот не скрылся за поворотом. До пяти работал с документами, потом вызвал Антею и отменил ужин — мысль о еде вызывала неприятный ком в горле. Ему понадобилось приложить некоторое умственное усилие, чтобы вспомнить о разнице в часовых поясах между Лондоном и Женевой. Грегори позвонил, как только нашёл встречающих. Вместо того чтобы успокоиться, Майкрофт расстроился ещё больше, представив себе четыре дня в одиночестве в пустой квартире и, почувствовав слабость, перенёс совещание на завтрашнее утро.  
Раньше, выходя от Леона, Майкрофт с трудом мог вспомнить, о чём они с ним говорили. Зато общее состояние было куда лучше. В этот раз доктор говорил с ним о его текущих делах, потом перевёл разговор на отношения с Грегори и планах на отпуск. Весь разговор ясно запечатлелся у Майкрофта в памяти, но, выйдя на улицу, он растерялся, не зная, что делать дальше. Он смотрел на знакомую улицу и чувствовал себя здесь, как впервые, заблудившимся. Поймав такси, он поехал к себе домой. Подойдя к подъезду, поднял голову, глядя на окна пустой квартиры.  
Поднявшись на последний этаж, он подошёл к двери, сунул руку в карман с ключами и застыл, прислонившись лбом к деревянной обшивке. Он представил себе, как войдёт, переоденется, пойдёт на кухню, поставит чайник, возьмёт с полки чашку…  
Майкрофт отшатнулся, кинулся вниз по лестнице и выбежал на улицу. Ему повезло, что на перекрёстке горел зелёный, иначе бы он угодил под машину. Пробежав два квартала, как будто за ним гнались, он кинулся к двери в квартиру брата и ткнул в звонок. Палец как будто примёрз к кнопке.  
— Миссис Хадсон! Уйдите! — раздался голос Шерлока.  
Брат распахнул дверь, Майкрофт ввалился в прихожую и повис у него на плечах, тяжело дыша.  
— Тише, тише, — Шерлок гладил брата по спине, тщетно пытаясь расцепить его руки. — Пойдём наверх…  
Майкрофт не отвечал. Страх сменился стыдом — он не справился, прибежал за своей дозой. Потом стало как-то всё равно — пусть доза, зато теперь можно дышать. Правильно, ломка закончилась. Он не выдержал и тихо заплакал, как после пробуждения от кошмара, ставшего таким привычным.  
На лестничную площадку вышел Джон, молча посмотрел на братьев и ушёл разбирать для старшего постель.  
— Ради бога, идём, тебе лечь нужно, — Шерлок сумел обхватить брата за талию и осторожно повёл его к лестнице.

***  
Шерлок полежал немного, слушая, как дышит Майкрофт. Сон не шёл — рано ведь совсем, да и на душе муторно. Когда-то, кажется очень давно, он съязвил на реплику Джима, что по сведениям из достоверных источников, сердца у него нет. А теперь и возражать о наличии души было некому. Правда, не сказать, что Шерлок об этом жалел.  
Он осторожно встал с постели и ушёл в гостиную. Джон сидел в кресле под торшером и читал газету.  
— Уснул? — шёпотом спросил он, сложив листы и бросив на пол.  
— Уснул. Я попозже к нему пойду.  
Шерлок продолжал стоять и смотреть на Джона. Домашний, обстоятельный, уютный, надёжный — просто личная каменная стена. Понимающий.  
— Мне там не по себе, — признался Шерлок, — как будто я рядом с телом лежу…  
— Ну, что ты… — Джон потянулся вперёд, чтобы дотронуться до его руки.  
Шерлок с непроницаемым выражением лица опустился на колени, развёл Джону ноги, втиснулся между ними и обнял его за талию, пристроив голову у левой ключицы.  
— Ты что? — тот опешил и неловко обнял его. — Не надо так.  
— А что такого? — спокойно ответил Шерлок. — Мне так удобно. Я же выше тебя.  
— Может, на диван ляжем?  
— Ещё чего. У меня ноги не поместятся и будут торчать пятками кверху.  
Джон не удержался от смешка.  
— Правда, со мной весело? — всё тем же неопределённым тоном спросил Шерлок.  
— О, да, — вздохнул Джон, обнимая его крепче. — Но ты можешь просто сесть на диван.  
— Не хочу! Мне и так неплохо. Ты что-нибудь ещё писал сегодня?  
— Совсем немного — как от нас Стэкер уходил. Вообще ты с ним хорошо себя держал…  
— И? — предложил Шерлок продолжить.  
— Просто. Хорошо, и всё.  
— Я думал, ты скажешь: «я от тебя такого не ожидал».  
— Не скажу. Я тебя уже давно изучил.  
— Так у тебя есть теория? — улыбнулся Шерлок. — Излагай.  
— Это у Майкла сплошные теории, а у меня наблюдения и выводы. Колени не устали? Хоть бы на пол сел.  
— Не хочу! У меня тогда ухо окажется на уровне твоего живота, и я буду слушать, как там урчит? — хмыкнул Шерлок. — А так — романтично же! Я слышу, как стучит твоё сердце. — Джон затрясся от беззвучного смеха. — Ну, хватит уже! Майкрофт прав — никакой ты не романтик.  
— Это ты перестань, а то не буду излагать, и ты не услышишь в свой адрес ничего хорошего.  
— Тогда молчу, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Я тебя внимательно слушаю, Джон.  
— Помнишь ведь игру Мориарти? И то, как ты меня спросил, не разочарован ли я в тебе?  
— Помню. Так разочаровал же.  
— В тот момент — да, но потом у меня было время вспомнить некоторые вещи и подумать. Особенно после бассейна. Я вспомнил, что когда ты не думаешь о том, как тебя будут оценивать окружающие, ты всё делаешь правильно. Но когда ты уверен, что от тебя ждут чего-то определённого, ты или делаешь именно так, или совершенно наоборот. Когда ты развязывал Сару и успокаивал её, ты совершенно не думал, как это будет выглядеть со стороны.  
— Обязательно надо вспоминать Сару? — проворчал Шерлок. — Но вообще-то она попала в переделку из-за меня, как и ты. Я не такой тупой, чтобы этого не понять. Ну, хорошо, не будем меня анализировать. Как там наши сегодня?  
— Майклу я сказал, что вы с Майкрофтом заняты, что у нас срочное дело — всегда можно на убийство жокея свалить. Мы же мальчику ничего не рассказывали, да он забудет ещё сто раз. Грег нервничал, конечно. Сказал ему, что Майкрофт пришёл уставшим и лёг спать.  
— Хорошо. Джон, напомни мне завтра, чтобы я позвонил матери. Я могу забыть.  
— Хорошо, напомню. Не волнуйся.  
— Разве правильно, что я могу забыть?  
— Ты можешь забыть, потому что будешь много думать о другом. Ведь у Деборы сейчас всё хорошо.  
— Майклу я звоню днём, когда у них, то есть у французов, обед, а про мать вспоминаю вечером, и уже поздно.  
— Ничего, я напомню.  
— А Стэкеру я посочувствовал, но скорее потому, что он кое-что сказал о своём друге — то, что я мог бы сказать о тебе, но не решился или не смог бы так объяснить. Про «одного из тысячи».  
Джон даже не знал в первый момент, что ответить на такое. Он растерянно потыкался лицом в волосы Шерлока и шепнул:  
— Это у нас взаимно.  
Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Джон не удержался и обвёл пальцем его губы.  
— Как мне нравится, когда ты так делаешь, — Шерлок даже зажмурился от удовольствия.  
— Я знаю.  
— Поцелуй меня.  
Дважды просить было не нужно, но когда Шерлок увлёкся и стал перехватывать его губы, Джон попросил:  
— Не шали.  
— Ладно, свою дозу поглаживаний я получил. Пойду. Ты только не засиживайся долго.  
Шерлок отлип от него и легко поднялся на ноги.  
 **  
12 июля, четверг, день второй**  
— Майкрофт, проснись, у тебя будильник звонит. — Шерлок потряс брата за плечо и встал с постели.  
— Утро? Уже? О, господи, сколько времени?  
— Семь, ты на семь и ставил. — Шерлок полез в шкаф. — Полотенце держи. Твоя свежая рубашка и пиджак в шкафу.  
С кухни пахло кофе.  
— Ты оставался тут всю ночь... — Это было утверждение, а не вопрос. А что отрицать, если на второй подушке глубокая вмятина от головы?  
— Ну, и что? — беспечно отозвался Шерлок. — Джон зато тоже выспался — никто его на край не сталкивал и ногами не брыкался.  
В дверь деликатно постучали.  
— Майкрофт, завтрак практически готов.  
— Спасибо, Джон, я уже встаю. Шерлок, ты, может быть, выйдешь? — Холмс-старший взял телефон и вызвал шофёра.  
— Уже вышел, — усмехнулся Холмс-средний.  
В ванне обнаружилась новая зубная щётка и губка — в упаковках. Вспомнив, как он вчера бежал по улице, Майкрофт наскоро принял душ. На рукавах выстиранной рубашки — его рубашки — обнаружились стрелки, и сразу проснулась совесть. Мало того, что вчера он ввалился в этот дом почти невменяемым, так Джон ещё среди ночи приводил в порядок его рубашку.  
Так что к завтраку Майкрофт вышел притихший и мечтающий поскорее убраться восвояси. Запахи с кухни тут же подсказали, что вчера он практически ничего не ел.  
— Доброе утро. Неужели опять пироги? — Майкрофт попытался улыбнуться. — Пахнет чем-то... чем-то непонятным, но очень вкусным. Корица?  
— Практически. Шарлотка на скорую руку, — ответил Джон. — Тебе кофе или чай?  
— Кофе, если можно. Никак не могу проснуться толком. Сколько я проспал?  
Майкрофт сел за стол, желая провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Не так много, около девяти часов — вполне здоровый сон. Шерлок, садись.  
— Мне чай, Джон.  
Уотсон улыбнулся и покивал.  
— Да... всё в истории повторяется. Когда-то лет двадцать пять назад такое уже было — только в другую сторону... у Шерлока была скарлатина, высокая температура, а он не засыпал, пока я не ложился рядом. Бедная мама не знала, что делать. У меня в раннем детстве не было скарлатины, и она ужасно боялась, что я заболею... но со мной под боком он спал по шесть-семь часов. Правда, утром у меня обнаруживались синяки на боку, — попытался пошутить Майкрофт. — Спасибо, отличный кофе.  
— История вообще, говорят, цикличная штука, — заметил Джон. — Как шарлотка? Только честно.  
— Честно, очень вкусно.  
— Думаю, что немного мучного тебе не повредит, — не удержался Шерлок, чувствуя, что Майкрофт нарочито оживлён.  
—Возможно... Спасибо, дорогие мои, — Майкрофт положил на стол салфетку и бодро поднялся. — Машина уже должна подойти. Поеду, надо сегодня поработать подольше, пока такое хорошее самочувствие.  
— Я приду вечером. В половине одиннадцатого, хорошо? — остановился его Шерлок.  
— Спасибо, мальчик мой, я думаю — это лишнее.  
— Я приду, — повторил Шерлок тихо, глядя куда-то на угол стола.  
Джон взглянул на него с беспокойством, потом на Майкрофта и чуть заметно кивнул.  
— Я... хорошо, делай, как знаешь. Прости, Джон. Если хочешь — приходите вместе. Я поеду, Шерлок, проводи меня вниз, пожалуйста.  
— За что простить? — удивился Джон. — Удачи на работе, Майкрофт. До встречи.  
Шерлок пошёл за братом вниз.  
— Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я приходил? — спросил он, глядя в затылок Майкрофта.  
— Я не сказал, что не хочу. Скорее уж наоборот... ты же сам видишь, насколько мне с тобой спокойнее. Конечно, я хочу. Просто это все дальше уводит меня от решения проблемы... на твоём месте, я бы тоже не послушался и приехал. Так что я не стану сейчас даже время тратить на бесполезные уговоры, да?  
— Да, — кивнул Шерлок. Внизу он пригладил Майкрофту лацкан пиджака и снял воображаемую соринку. — Ты сегодня работаешь, и тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
— Не расстраивайся. Я, может быть, иногда что-то не то говорю сейчас, не обращай внимания, хорошо? На, возьми ключи, придёшь во сколько хочешь, у меня на работе есть ещё одна связка. До вечера, мой дорогой.  
— До вечера…  
В гостиной Шерлок положил ключи на каминную полку рядом с приколотыми ножом письмами. Потом растерянно посмотрел на Джона.  
— Что ты? Что он сказал? Ругает тебя?  
— Нет, ключи дал от дома. Сказал, чтобы я пришёл, когда мне удобно. Он слишком мягок — меня это пугает.  
— Он же видит, как ты переживаешь за него. Ему не сложно поставить себя на твое место. Все нормально, Шерлок. Он просто заботится о тебе, ничего необычного, — соврал как по писанному Джон.  
— Словно мне лет двенадцать. Я не про сам факт, а про то, как он разговаривает со мной. Даже не двенадцать — меньше. Он с Майклом-то в таком стиле не говорит.  
— Я думаю, он просто чувствовал себя неловко — вот и всё. Так что ты правильно идёшь сегодня к нему. Дома Майкрофт будет чувствовать себя увереннее. Я, разумеется, останусь дома. Всё нормально — одну ночь мы пережили. Главное, до возвращения Грега дотянуть.  
Шерлок подошёл к креслу, в котором сидел Джон, и опёрся о подлокотники, нависая над ним.  
— Скажи мне одну вещь. Только одну. Я понимаю, что из всех нас ты знаешь больше других. Я уверен, что доктор обсуждал с тобой происходящее как с коллегой. Ответь мне только на один вопрос: с Майкрофтом всё будет в порядке?  
Джон спокойно выдержал его взгляд.  
— Да. Такой ответ тебя устроит?  
— Вполне.  
Больше они к этой теме не возвращались.

***  
Когда Майкрофт пришёл вечером домой, он увидел у вешалки ботинки Шерлока. Он надеялся, что брат придёт чуть позже, и он сможет немного собраться с мыслями. А тут сразу нахлынула безотчётная радость, и Майкрофт попытался забить её в зародыше. Сам Шерлок обнаружился в гостиной, с интересом смотрящим на экран телевизора. Он поставил тот сериал, что Грегори купил за день до отъезда. Джон когда-то говорил, что Шерлок обычно комментирует происходящее в фильмах или шоу, но тут он хранил гробовое молчание.  
— Шерлок?  
— У вас в плеере кино про инопланетян! И упаковка от него в мусоре. Скажи честно, это ты или Лестрейд купил?  
— Это Грегори. Но вообще-то неплохо разгружает мозги.  
— Ха, я включил, там какой-то эльф ходит вообще без мозга, у него мозг женщины похитили, а вместо него теперь в руках приборчик. Дашь остальное посмотреть? — с азартом спросил Шерлок.  
— Эльф? Мистер Спок? — Майкрофт кашлянул. — Дам, конечно. Тогда уж бери первый сезон.  
— Мне там врач понравился. Ходит, такой, ворчит... но всех спасает. Ты ужинал? А то у вас в холодильнике одна трава какая-то... я уже посмотрел.  
— Маккой? Я от него иногда вздрагиваю — почти как Спок. — Майкрофт взял с полки диск и отдал Шерлоку.— Я ужинал в семь. Джон же тебя голодным из дома не выпустил, надеюсь?  
— Нет, я так... на всякий случай... ну и из любопытства, конечно. Не сердишься?  
— Нет, конечно. За что? Но, может, чаю заварим? Я только переоденусь.  
Потом они вместе пили чай и разговаривали с Майклом по скайпу. Диалог с Грегори пришлось свести к минимуму — не потому что Майкрофту не хотелось с ним говорить — как раз хотелось, смертельно хотелось, ему казалось, что два оставшиеся дня — это целая вечность, — но при Шерлоке он боялся снова сорваться. Одного Грегори он бы ещё выдержал.  
— Майкл когда возвращается? — поинтересовался Шерлок.  
— Восемнадцатого. Впечатлений на целый год. Я ужасно соскучился. Если бы не сеансы, на три недели не согласился бы.  
— Пусть, пусть отдыхает, если ему нравится.  
— Грегори-то приедет раньше, слава богу. Я, конечно, нашёл, кто отправил его в Женеву, но, к сожалению, человек представляет пользу для страны, — желчно усмехнулся Майкрофт.  
Шерлок рассмеялся.  
— Вообще как он там?  
— Жалуется, что приходится сидеть часами слушать всякий бред, да ещё и записывать. — Майкрофт протёр глаза. — Но там международный семинар, хотя бы переводчики нормально работают.  
— Устал? — посочувствовал Шерлок, убирая чашки в раковину, — Ложись. Что у тебя завтра? Опять в семь встанешь?  
Майкрофт молча кивнул, глядя, как брат моет посуду.  
— Я бы посидел ещё немного…  
— Тогда пойдём к тебе в кабинет. У вас слишком большая гостиная для нас двоих, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Слушай, а зачем тебе тут диван? — спросил он, когда они ушли с кухни. — Нет, он, конечно, сейчас весьма кстати…  
— Потому что в кресле я засну? — усмехнулся Майкрофт.  
— Ну, я бы тебя разбудил. — Шерлок устроился на диване и вытянул ноги.  
— Он остался с прежней квартиры, даже с квартиры Грегори, если уж совсем точно. У нас с ним связаны приятные воспоминания, вот я его и узурпировал себе. — Майкрофт сел рядом с братом.  
— У меня к тебе будет один личный вопрос, можно?  
— Ну… да…  
— Я вот думаю… то есть если я соберусь с духом и сделаю Джону предложение…  
— Что? — оживился Майкрофт, заглядывая Шерлоку в лицо.  
— В общем, да… — Шерлок попытался принять безразличный вид. — Я думал по поводу колец — это обязательно или нет? Ты вот носишь, и Лестрейд тоже.  
— Я считаю это важным — не для окружающих, конечно. Для себя лично. И Грегори, наверняка, тоже так считает.  
— Что-то вроде символа?  
— Так это традиционно символ, просто кто-то относится серьёзно, а кто-то носит так — вроде украшения или для придания статуса, если надо. Знаешь, я вот вспоминаю, как делал Грегори предложение, и очень жалею, что вышло немного нелепо. Я не смог подобрать нужные слова.  
— Ты не смог найти слова? — не поверил Шерлок.  
— Не смог. Грегори, наверное, подумал, что от Холмса ничего другого ждать и не приходится, — вздохнул Майкрофт.  
— А, может быть, в том есть свой плюс. Вы сколько уже живёте вместе? Ведь точно больше двух лет. И представляешь, возвращается Лестрейд из командировки, а ты вдруг его огорошиваешь признанием в любви.  
— Хм... Я сейчас. — Майкрофт поднялся с дивана и вышел из кабинета.  
Шерлок, оставшись один, решил уже, что сказал что-то лишнее, но брат вскоре вернулся с двумя бокалами вина.  
— Ого!  
— Ну, мы же о таких вещах говорим… Я надеюсь, что у тебя сделать предложение получится лучше, и ты скажешь Джону, что чувствуешь.  
Шерлок предпочёл промолчать. Он вообще запланировал сделать предложение во время открытия Игр, чтобы у Джона оставалась возможность для манёвра — всегда можно сделать вид, что не расслышал.  
— Я иногда думаю, а точно это мы их выбрали? — промолвил он, чокаясь с Майкрофтом. — А не они нас? Хотя ты-то сам выбирал, да.  
— Да и ты выбрал Джона, мой дорогой. И даже с первого взгляда выбрал.  
— Я его в соседи по квартире выбрал. Ну, ладно, пусть в друзья.  
— Вот то-то. Ты не забыл, как я его в первый вечер похищал? — усмехнулся Холмс—старший.  
— Еще бы. Запутал ты его тогда хорошо. Ну, и я помог ненароком... Ты хочешь сказать, что уже тогда всё предвидел? Да ладно, Майкрофт, не может быть.  
— Не скажу, что предвидел, но пошутил пророчески. Вряд ли Джон тебе передавал мои слова. Я его спросил, не стоит ли такими темпами ждать радостного известия через неделю? А вы до сих пор никак нас не обрадуете. Надеюсь, что больше вы ждать не заставите, а то, мой мальчик, ты подорвёшь мою репутацию аналитика.  
— Тебе сообщение пришло, — увернулся Шерлок от продолжения разговора.  
Майкрофт прочитал длинное послание на сон грядущий от Грегори и набрал даже слишком пылкий для себя ответ.  
— Грегори передаёт вам с Джоном привет.  
— Честно привет или ты из вежливости?  
Майкрофт пролистал текст до нужной строчки и показал Шерлоку.  
— Дальше уже личное.  
— Ага, он вот не сомневается, что я тут. А ты меня пускать не хотел! Значит, я прав! — Шерлок с азартом стукнул себя кулаком по колену.  
— Но он предполагает, что и Джон здесь, — поправил Майкрофт, ставя на стол опустевшие бокалы.  
— Ты его звал утром. Я ему даже напомнил. Но он сказал, что нам лучше побыть вдвоем.  
Майкрофт обнял Шерлока и вздохнул, глядя куда-то за его плечо.  
— Ты мне как-то снился маленьким, лет пяти. Когда ты спрыгнул неудачно с качелей и растянул щиколотку. Помнишь, я испугался и нёс тебя до дома, а мама меня ругала, что я ненормальный?  
— Что нёс — помню, — Шерлок погладил руку брата. — А что ругала — не помню.  
— Ты тогда не плакал — вцепился в меня и молчал.  
— Пытался быть взрослым, наверное. Тебе подражал.  
— Я тут подумал — ты так давно не играл мне… — ушёл Майкрофт от темы, выпрямляясь.  
— Чего проще? Завтра возьму скрипку с собой.  
— Нет-нет, завтра обещали дождь… высокая влажность… — Майкрофт не знал, что придумать. Он уже твёрдо решил, что завтрашний вечер проведёт без Шерлока. Вот ещё только сегодня — раз уж он держит себя почти в рамках. Ещё один раз, а там останется продержаться совсем немного — каких-то два дня до приезда Грегори. — Я зайду к вам на днях, и ты сыграешь.  
— Можно и так, — легко согласился Шерлок. — Уже поздно. Тебе пора спать… — Он замялся. — Можно я с тобой лягу?  
«Всё равно завтра Шерлок будет ночевать дома», — подумал Майкрофт.  
— Можно.

 **13 июля, пятница, день третий**  
День прошёл относительно спокойно. Две вчерашние дозы возымели своё действие. С утра совещание удалось — Майкрофт даже почувствовал себя почти в привычной форме. К вечеру беспокойство вернулось — и пока что связанное с приходом брата. Но сегодня Майкрофт не отменил ужин. Потом Леон беседовал опять о чём-то, кажется, незначительном, или же смысл пока понимал только он. Закончили они раньше обычного. Вернувшись домой, Майкрофт переоделся и пошёл ставить чайник, а потом так и остался на кухне, куря в открытое окно. Свет он на кухне он погасил, спрятавшись за оконной створкой.  
Раздался звонок в дверь и Майкрофт вскочил со стула, как ужаленный.  
«Надо подождать немного. От гостиной до двери мне идти не одну минуту. И не побегу же я открывать, в самом деле?» Восстановив дыхание, он направился в прихожую.  
— Здравствуй, заходи, мой мальчик, — назвав так брата, он почувствовал себя почти предателем.  
— Я смотрю снизу — свет в гостиной горит. Раньше закончили с доком?  
Шерлок сунул в карман пиджака ключи от квартиры брата. В левой руке он держал маленький пакет.  
— Да, мы закончили немного раньше. Ты ужинал?  
— Нет, хотел с тобой. Ты же не ел еще? А я тебе яблоко принес. Смотри, какое огромное. Только ты мой, оно из магазина. По пути купил, увидел и не удержался.  
Майкрофт заглянул в пакет и достал большое красное яблоко. На кухне он поставил его посередине стола.  
— Я сразу лес вспомнил, — улыбнулся он. — Прости, дорогой, я быстро что-нибудь приготовлю. Омлет будешь?  
— То есть в холодильник ты не заглядывал? Молодец, что тебе сказать. Там заготовлено всё, я утром ещё сделал, когда ты на работу ушёл. Салат только заправить и овощи подогреть. Консультировался с Джоном, так что должно быть съедобно.  
— Я не успел ещё…  
Открыв дверцу холодильника, Майкрофт машинально стал доставать форму с овощами, салатницу под крышкой. Надо что-то сказать…  
— Спасибо, не дали умереть с голоду, — усмехнулся он в своей обычной манере, но тут же засомневался, а точно ли так. — Ты будешь чай или кофе?  
Он поставил разогреваться рагу и быстро приготовил заправку для салата.  
— Смотря какие у нас планы? Завтра суббота, вставать рано не надо. Можно кофе, наверное.  
Майкрофт занялся кофе — крутясь у рабочего стола, он мог держаться от брата на некотором расстоянии.  
— Чем вы сегодня занимались? — спросил он.  
Когда-то он в сердцах, не выдержав, бросил в лицо брату, что у того совершенно нет силы воли. Кажется, это было после третьего срыва Шерлока. Но сейчас он понимал, насколько тяжело, адски тяжело удержаться, когда у тебя перед глазами маячит шприц, или белая дорожка — такая манящая, решающая сразу кучу проблем, освобождающая от страхов, от отчаяния, дающая… даже не удовольствие, а просто возможность не страдать больше.  
— Подарки ездили выбирать. Мама сказала, что Майкл хочет пальто — как моё. Ездили смотреть, но, видимо, ему надо на заказ шить. На его рост есть, но все равно в плечах широковато будет и вообще. Еще затащил Джона мерить костюмы. Еле жив остался: он шипел, что за цену любого можно месяц кормить двух взрослых людей деликатесами, а собаке купить золотой ошейник.  
— Ты шутишь, наверное? Джон бы никогда такого не сказал.  
Самым тягостным было постоянное сомнение, а правильный ли у него тон? Ведёт ли он себя ровно, или уже держится, как на похоронах? Майкрофт даже не просил Шерлока помочь ему — боялся, что, как позавчера, вцепится в него и будет умолять не оставлять одного.  
— Ешь и на меня не смотри, — сказал он, накрыв на стол и садясь напротив брата, — я сегодня вообще-то ужинал, но тебе компанию составлю.  
— Ты когда ужинал-то? В семь?  
— В семь, по режиму.  
— Поешь хоть салат — я же старался. Во всяком случае, мерить костюм дороже тысячи Джон отказался категорически.  
— Шерлок, чего проще — закажи ему костюмы. Ценников он точно не увидит, а забирать будешь сам после последней примерки, и сам же расплатишься.  
— Ха! Ты гений! Так и сделаю.  
— Я всегда гений, мой мальчик, — Майкрофт решил, что салат он выдержит. Видя состав, он представлял себе его вкус, только всё казалось совершенно пресным. — Какого цвета костюмы?  
— Мерить заставлял белый. А закажу несколько. Я его уже достал с этим белым пиджаком. Ну, вот хочется мне.  
— Белый костюм должен быть белым полностью…  
— Не нравится салат? Ты как себя чувствуешь? — перебил Шерлок.  
— Нормально. Салат вкусный, но я не уверен в собственной заправке, — нашёлся Майкрофт. — Чего-то в ней не хватает, кажется… Так вот, белый костюм… Никаких тёмных рубашек, Шерлок. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это моветон.  
— Заправка как заправка, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — А что я-то? Ты это Лестрейду скажешь, он же, наверное, будет шафером, вот и будет следить, как Джон оденется. А ты будешь мне галстук завязывать.  
— Я к тому, что заказывать под такой костюм нужно сразу всё, включая сорочку и галстук. Ты не возражаешь против кофе из кофеварки?  
Кажется, Шерлок уловил его напряженное состояние.  
— Может, тебе не надо кофе? Майкрофт, ты слышишь, о чём я говорю?  
— Да, прости… Шафер… я просто задумался, в каком качестве получаюсь я. Тоже шафер?  
— Вообще-то предполагается, что у нас два жениха, значит и шафера два. Ты думаешь о чём-то другом, как будто к себе прислушиваешься. Ты точно нормально себя чувствуешь? Нет температуры? — Шерлок встал из-за стола, подошёл к брату и попытался потрогать его лоб — тот быстро сделал пару шагов назад, пока не упёрся в столешницу — ...Господи, ты что? Укушу я тебя, что ли?  
Сердцебиение усилилось. Пора было заканчивать эту пытку. Ещё немного, и он не сможет попросить Шерлока уйти.  
— Пожалуйста, прошу тебя, сядь… Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что. То есть попросить…  
— Хорошо, я слушаю… — Шерлок отошёл к стулу.  
— Мальчик мой… я тебя очень прошу… я тебя просто умоляю: оставь меня сегодня одного, — Майкрофт наконец-то сказал это, и у него с плеч свалилась, по крайней мере, половина груза.  
— Но я не понимаю, это что — разновидность мазохизма? Ты... ничего не принимал?  
— Я ничего не принимал, — сказал Майкрофт почти шёпотом. — Я просто хочу попробовать обойтись без… без допинга, если хочешь. Я хочу попробовать. Просто попробовать. Шерлок, милый мой, бога ради!  
— Какого допинга? Майкрофт, успокойся, пожалуйста. — Шерлок сделал было шаг к брату, но увидел выражение его лица и остался на месте.— Всё-всё, я тебя не трогаю, но ничего не понимаю. Объясни мне, что случилось?  
Махнув рукой на то, как всё это выглядит, Майкрофт выдвинул ящик, достал сигареты и закурил.  
— Ты же заметил, как действуешь на меня. Это стало почти как… ударная доза успокоительного. Но на успокоительные подсаживаются. Шерлок, я должен хотя бы попытаться… Пожалуйста. Ты знаешь, я тебя люблю, очень люблю — видит бог, я бесконечно тебе благодарен, что ты меня поддерживаешь сейчас, но я просто не могу сам себя такого выносить….  
— Подсаживаются... знакомое слово. Боишься помощи, как наркотика?  
— Шерлок… — Майкрофт закурил вторую. — Я не боюсь помощи, я боюсь своей неадекватной на неё реакции. И дело не в тебе, дело во мне — это всё происходит со мной, я превращаюсь в тряпку.  
— Ты так реагируешь только на меня?  
— Да.  
— Значит не ври мне: дело не в тебе, дело во мне. И что теперь? Я должен держаться от тебя подальше, чтобы моя любовь тебе не нанесла вред?  
— Я никогда в жизни тебе не лгал, Шерлок, — нахмурился Майкрофт. — Я не прошу тебя держаться от меня подальше — я прошу только оставить меня на ночь одного. Просто позволь мне побыть наедине с собой и подумать.  
— А если к утру ты надумаешь, что я для тебя хуже героина — как я буду жить дальше?  
— Значит, мне останется жить на героине. От такого я не умру, во всяком случае.  
— А я?..  
— Господи боже! — взорвался Майкрофт. — Я тебя уже полчаса упрашиваю — просто оставить меня в покое! На одну ночь! Я могу попытаться разобраться в себе, чёрт возьми?! Могу сделать хоть один шаг без подпорок и костылей?! Я прошу тебя! Мне, может, на колени встать?  
Шерлок потрогал яблоко на столе.  
— Изгнание из рая, — усмехнулся он. — Ключи отдать?  
— Не говори глупостей. Увидимся утром…  
Ничего не ответив, Шерлок молча вышел из кухни, через пару секунд хлопнула входная дверь.  
Майкрофт без сил опустился прямо на пол у кухонного стола. Он посмотрел на часы над шкафом — было уже пятнадцать минут двенадцатого. Достав телефон, он кое-как набрал Грегори сообщение с просьбой позвонить Майклу и поговорить с ним. Просил его простить, придумал что-то жалкое про недоработки в течение дня.  
Вот он и остался один, как хотел. Какой прекрасный повод наконец-то перестать себя сдерживать, выпустить раздражение, гнев на самого себя, что накопились за прошедшие недели. Он может сделать всё, что угодно — перевернуть этот стол, например, — просто, в сердцах, все люди на такое иногда способны. Видимо, он не способен, если уже заранее думает о том, как будет собирать осколки посуды, чтобы утром брат не увидел следы ночного погрома.  
Пришёл ответ от Грегори — Майкрофт уловил общий смысл, поднялся с пола и стал убирать посуду в раковину. Он набрал воды и стал мыть тарелки вручную. Кофе они так и не выпили — две полные чашки стояли под кофеваркой, пар уже не шёл.  
Когда-то давно, в детстве у него была любимая кружка — он уже не помнил, откуда она взялась. На ней были нарисованы фламинго в тростниках. Майкрофту было уже пятнадцать, когда Шерлок случайно разбил её. Было обидно, конечно, но больше напугала реакция младшего, который лепетал, что он не специально, и даже расплакался от огорчения. И Майкрофт утешал брата, утешал и говорил, что бог с ней, с кружкой, она не стоит таких слёз. Перед сном Шерлок пришёл пошептаться и, забравшись к нему под одеяло, признался, что подумал, будто брат его не простит — потому и плакал. «Разве может быть такое, чего бы я тебе не простил? — удивился тогда Майкрофт. — Тем более это всего лишь старая кружка». «Всё когда-то бывает в первый раз», — изрёк маленький Шерлок.  
Уже молодым человеком на блошином рынке в Германии Майкрофт увидел точно такую же кружку, купил её, поставил в шкаф в холостяцкой казённой квартире, но так ни разу и не пил из неё, а потом забрал с собой, когда съезжался с Грегори.  
Майкрофт сделал попытку вспомнить, не эта ли кружка снится ему, но испугался и самой попытки, словно человек, который остановился на краю глубокого обрыва и спешит отойти подальше, боясь, что у него появиться искушение прыгнуть.  
Необходимо было срочно отвлечься на какую-то другую мысль — ведь персонального наркотика на эту ночь он лишился. Стоило позвонить Шерлоку и спросить, добрался ли он до дома… какой бред, ведь тут всего два квартала, и он уже с Джоном — хорошо, что есть Джон, господи храни его.  
Если не думать о снах — почти как не думать о белой обезьяне — если не думать о снах, а попытаться понять, почему вдруг он стал так зависим от брата? Ещё бы голова не болела так и озноб не бил. Надо встать, наполнить грелку и лечь под одеяло. Или хотя бы сесть — ноги уже не держат.  
Почему он решил, что это сродни наркотикам и ломке?  
Майкрофт сел на стул, прислонившись к спинке. Взгляд без цели переходил с одного предмета на другой. Кофеварка, чашки, дверца холодильника… Откуда-то пришла убеждённость, что если закроет сейчас глаза, то сразу провалится в тот самый сон, и уже не сможет проснуться. Значит, надо просто продержаться до утра — это не так сложно, ему и раньше приходилось проводить ночи без сна.  
«Кого я обманываю? Утром Шерлок вернётся, и я получу свою дозу. И не надо думать, что за те пятнадцать минут, что нужны ему на дорогу домой, с ним могло что-то случиться. С ним ничего не случилось — он дома, может быть, жалуется Джону. В самом деле, я накричал на мальчика. А за что? Он всего лишь пытается помочь. Почему мне кажется, что его забота сделает меня слабым, разрушит? Это же бред. Я люблю брата…»  
Но Майкрофт тут же признал, что он любит и супруга, и сына, и мать, но никто из них, оказываясь рядом, не действовал на него, как Шерлок. В чём отличие?  
«Я сам его вырастил, всё, что в нём не от природы, практически всё заложено мной. Он, правда, куда в большей степени мой ребенок, чем Майкл. Я учил его читать, объяснял, зачем нужно каждый день играть гаммы, следил, чтобы он не поранился, не ушибся… может, надо было тогда рассердиться за разбитую кружку? Может, жизнь бы по-другому сложилась, рассердись я тогда? Но я просто расстроился, я никогда не сердился на Шерлока в детстве — а смысл? Ведь я отвечал за всё, что он делал, — прежде всего перед собой, а не перед мамой или отцом… Об отце лучше не думать…»  
В горле пересохло, как будто он не думал, а произносил это вслух. Он посмотрел на графин — воды в нём не было, обычно её наливал Грегори. Шерлок с утра ставил чайник, и забыл наполнить графин.  
Майкрофт не двинулся с места. Нужная мысль была где-то рядом. Он машинально посмотрел на яблоко — плод познания добра и зла, как говорится. Как сказал Шерлок, случилось изгнание из рая. А зачем рай, если в нём пусто?  
«Я уже совсем близко. Мне осталось совсем немного. Начать сначала. Сны… Я стал просыпаться в ужасе, я довел себя до того, что боюсь заснуть, я валюсь с ног, я вижу одно и то же, когда засыпаю — кроме тех случаев, когда рядом Шерлок. Тогда я сплю крепко и без этого нелепой чашки. Шерлок мне помогает. Главное — он очень хочет помочь. Я это вижу и чувствую, меня это трогает… так. С этим все понятно. Я отказываюсь от помощи — зачем? Так, ещё медленней… Мне надо победить сон, проломить стену. С Шерлоком рядом — это невозможно, рядом с ним этого сна нет, а есть ощущение — какое? Комфорта, спокойствия, правильности происходящего. Да, именно так. Почему я уперся в наркотик? Потому что наркотик ассоциируется у меня с братом? А если Грегори прав? Если это не наркотик? Если это единственное обезболивающее, которое позволит всё-таки пробить стену? Смогу ли я справиться один? Уже понимаю, что не могу. Может, это ощущение правильности именно оттого, что только от брата я могу получить помощь? Зачем я его прогнал? Почему ни разу не попытался подумать вместе с ним? Его мозг ничуть не хуже моего… Нет, не то, я опять ухожу в сторону…»  
От волнения Майкрофт поднялся на ноги, но тут же застыл неподвижно, как будто малейшее движение могло порвать нить размышлений.  
«Я прогнал Шерлока, кричал на него. Почему? Мог просто попросить — как о помощи. С того момента, как он позвонил мне, выйдя из квартиры Кейтлин, он помогает мне постоянно, даже когда не прошу... а я прошу? Практически нет. Я не просил его искать пропавшего мальчика, не просил вместо меня отключать аппарат в клинике, не просил держать меня за руку, караулить в аэропорту, вытирать мне слезы… Он всё это делает сам. Почему же мне так сложно попросить его о чём-то? Я приглашал его поехать с нами в лес. Невинная просьба — и я помню, чего мне стоило её озвучить. Почему? Я не жду, что он мне откажет, — наоборот, абсолютно уверен в помощи. Где-то тут… совсем рядом… Шерлок старается быть похожим на меня. Разве я отказывал ему в помощи хоть раз? Нет, опять не то. Рядом — но не то. В детстве… почему-то я последние дни все время вспоминаю его ребенком. Как я сказал ему? Возвращаемся к истокам — туда, где все было хорошо. Где он и представить себе не мог, что старший брат может сделать ему так больно, чтобы решить свои проблемы? Или мог? «Все когда-то бывает в первый раз»… Я перестаю быть собой — так я Грегори сказал. Перестаю, но не когда не могу решить проблему. Я перестаю быть собой, когда отталкиваю брата».  
— Господи, что я сделал!  
Он заметался в поисках телефона. Сотовый так и остался лежать на полу у ножки стола. Упав на колени, Майкрофт взял его дрожащими руками и не сразу нажал нужную кнопку. Гудки следовали один за другим. Прижимая телефон к уху, Майкрофт кинулся в прихожую, собираясь уже выбежать из квартиры, когда услышал за дверью знакомый рингтон. Он отшвырнул телефон на вешалку и еле справился с замком.  
— Шерлок…  
Брат сидел на ступеньке, привалившись к перилам, и тщетно пытался достать из кармана телефон.  
— Мальчик мой! — Майкрофт подошёл к нему и тяжело опустился рядом.  
— Два часа шестнадцать минут, — тихо произнёс Шерлок. — У тебя большая сила воли, поверь моему опыту.  
— Прости меня…  
— Тебя-то за что? — Шерлок наконец-то справился с телефоном.  
— Прости. Я сказал глупость, жестокую глупость.  
— Ты как всегда меня пожалел... но тебе ведь это не поможет...  
— Шерлок, пойдём домой. Прошу тебя. — Майкрофт осторожно тронул пальцами рукав его пиджака.

***  
Они вернулись на кухню, и Майкрофт поставил воду — под гробовое молчание Шерлока, который уселся на стул, глядя куда-то в пол. Открыв шкаф и достав чашки, Майкрофт вдруг запустил руку глубже и пошарил по полке. Потом открыл другую дверцу, стал отодвигать в сторону ёмкости для сыпучих продуктов.  
— Что ты ищешь? — спросил брат.  
— Кружку. Ту, с фламинго. — Чертыхнувшись, Майкрофт полез смотреть на нижних полках под рабочей столешницей.  
— Та кружка разбилась, — устало произнёс Шерлок. — Лет двадцать назад.  
— Нет же, не старая! Я потом купил точно такую же! Да где же она?! Я же точно помню, что она мне попадалась на глаза уже в этой квартире!  
— Зачем она тебе? Вот же чашки, успокойся, пей из любой. — У Шерлока мелькнула мысль, что брат тронулся.  
— Ты не понимаешь! — почти простонал Майкрофт.  
Шерлок подошёл к шкафам, стал решительно открывать все дверцы подряд и заглядывать внутрь.  
— Когда ты её видел в последний раз?  
— Когда переезжали. Она точно где-то на кухне.  
— Сядь, не нервничай. Если она на кухне — я её сам найду.  
Майкрофт послушался. Шерлок действовал методично, оставляя в осмотренных шкафах дверцы полуоткрытыми.  
— Эта? — он извлёк кружку откуда-то из-за тарелок. — На, держи. Чёрт!— Кружка чуть не выскользнула из его рук. — Держи же! Сейчас бы я и эту расколотил.  
Подойдя к Шерлоку, Майкрофт забрал у него кружку и задумчиво повертел её в руках.  
— Ты тогда так расстроился из-за неё, — сказал он и со всего размаха запустил кружкой в стену.  
Шерлок посмотрел на осколки и приподнял брови.  
— Впечатляет. Но теперь я уже совсем ничего не понимаю. Или ты мне сейчас же все объясняешь, или я прямо сию минуту звоню Эртону.  
— Она фальшивая — всего лишь замена той, старой, — заговорил Майкрофт. — Но склеить ничего нельзя, тем более заменить. Ты раздумываешь, что мне подарить — подари мне кружку, или большую чашку, любую, хоть с попугаями. Я буду пить из неё чай каждый день.  
— Подарю. А это поможет? — Шерлок пожал плечами.  
Их разделяло три шага — всего лишь. Ровно на этом расстоянии друг от друга они обычно и стояли раньше, когда разговаривали. Но ведь всё же изменилось с тех пор…  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Майкрофт. — Но мы начнём заново.  
— Мы?  
— Да. Помоги мне.  
— Как? Что я должен сделать? — Шерлок смотрел на него с беспокойством, сочувствовал, но при этом казалось, что его голос как будто эхом доносит. Майкрофт тут понял: что брат боится, что его помощь опять будет отвергнута. Нужно попросить, но о чём-то действительно важном сейчас. И он произнёс, слыша свой голос откуда-то со стороны:  
— Обними меня…  
Шерлок шагнул к нему, и Майкрофт не сразу понял, что произошло вслед за этим. В голову вдруг внезапно, словно из прорвавшейся плотины, хлынули воспоминания: тот день в клинике, смех Шерлока, отчаяние, которое привело к доктору Эртону, их разговор…  
— Майкрофт! Ты слышишь меня? Я куплю тебе эту чёртову кружку, шторы эти зелёные...  
Нельзя сказать, что он окончательно пришёл в себя, но почувствовал, как его неудержимо колотит, и что Шерлок его крепко держит, не давая упасть.  
— Чашка…  
— Что? Очнись! Нет никакой чашки, никакого сна, всё хорошо.  
— Чашка с чаем, горячим, крепким, сладким… — пробормотал Майкрофт, словно мантру, и дрожь прошла.  
— Боже мой, да что же это? Ты пить хочешь?  
— Нет. Всё в порядке. Не отпускай меня.  
— Не отпущу. Тебе лучше?  
Они стояли посреди кухни, у осколков разбитой кружки. Шерлок обнимал его, боясь разжать руки.  
— Мне хорошо. Не бойся, мой дорогой, всё закончилось. Ничего плохого больше не будет. Только нам сейчас надо поспать. Пойдем… куда-нибудь… только не отпускай меня.  
— Не отпущу. — Шерлок отвёл его в спальню, и Майкрофт повалился поверх покрывала.  
— Я утром всё объясню. Только не уходи, тебе тоже надо отдохнуть.  
Скинув пиджак, Шерлок лёг рядом, и стоило ему обнять брата, как тот сразу же заснул.


	9. Эпилог

**Суббота, 14 июня**

Пробуждение получилось мягким. Сознание и тело медленно приходили в гармонию, пока Майкрофт не осознал себя полностью ― лежащим на кровати на левом боку, и понял, что Шерлок, как и вчера, обнимает его. Он открыл глаза и сразу встретил обеспокоенный взгляд брата.  
— Доброе утро. А ты так и не заснул? ― спросил Майкрофт, глядя на его утомлённое лицо.  
— Доброе, — голос звучал тихо. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Хорошо, даже больше чем хорошо. Я же сказал вчера... сказал? ― Он определённо помнил, что говорил с Шерлоком. — А ты? Как ты?  
— Ты сказал, что всё будет хорошо, но это как-то не очень вязалось с твоим состоянием. Что это за чашка, чай сладкий?  
— Я расскажу ― обязательно. Прости, я заснул вчера. Не волнуйся только.  
Шерлок наконец-то смог пошевелиться ― он так всю ночь и не решался разжать руки, боясь, что брату станет плохо или он опять проснётся от кошмара, а сейчас откинулся на спину.  
— Может, встанем? ― предложил Майкрофт. ― Я кофе сварю.  
— Лучше чай мне завари, — выдавил Шерлок и встал с постели. – Извини, я умоюсь.  
Майкрофт проводил его взглядом и тоже поднялся. На кухне, поставив греться воду, он первым делом подмёл осколки кружки, потом позвонил доку и наскоро отчитался.  
Когда Шерлок приплёлся из ванной, он уже успел накрыть к чаю на двоих. Не возиться же с кофе только для себя?  
— Голоден? ― спросил он на всякий случай.  
— Ничего я не хочу, не суетись. Надеюсь, что ты мне всё-таки объяснишь про вчерашнее. – Шерлок добавил в чай молока.  
Майкрофту стало немного не по себе, когда он увидел, как брат обхватил чашку ладонями.  
— Вчера я вспомнил, что значил тот сон, откуда он взялся и почему так меня пугал, — сказал он, глядя на его руки. — Больше он не приснится. А всё остальное... ты меня прости, мой мальчик, за бред про наркотик. Я сейчас даже представить себе боюсь, о чём ты думал два часа на лестнице...  
Шерлок раздражённо мотнул головой.  
— Так откуда? Откуда сон с чашкой? ― не унимался он. — Что прямо так ― сам собой исчез? Но ты и раньше не видел его со мной. Откуда ты знаешь, что всё закончилось?  
— Раньше я не понимал, что он значит и откуда взялся. Сейчас знаю. В нём больше нет смысла. Было бы нечестно после всего не объяснить тебе. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты нервничал. Сначала просто прими сам факт — всё закончилось, плохое ушло. Это ведь самое главное?  
Шерлок нерешительно взял брата за руку.  
— Да, конечно. Не сочти меня эгоистом, но ты вёл себя так странно этот месяц и всё, так или иначе, было связано со мной. Я имею право знать, нет?  
— Ты имеешь право знать. Просто это долгий разговор. И я прошу тебя сначала мне поверить… — Майкрофт тянул время, пытаясь наметить хоть какой-то ход рассказа, но чтобы и не соврать и не вызвать у брата, не дай бог, чувства вины.  
— Я верю ― в том смысле, что ты веришь. Желательно ещё понимать.  
— Всё началось много лет назад, когда ты первый раз попал в клинику. Ты помнишь что-то из тех событий?  
Шерлок убрал руку и насторожился.  
— Помню. Не всё, конечно. А кое-чего, возможно, и не было. ― Он схватил чашку и торопливо осушил её до половины.  
— Я понимаю, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Мне было тогда очень страшно. Я не только за твою жизнь боялся, но потом ещё и за твой мозг… Ты пришёл в себя, оказалось, что осложнений нет, но мне не стало легче. Меня мучило чувство вины перед тобой. Ты меня посчитал предателем, но я и сам чувствовал себя предателем, понимаешь? Самыми важными для меня стали две вещи — чтобы врачи тебя вытащили и чтобы ты меня простил. Мама всё время пыталась убедить меня, что я не прав, когда обвиняю себя, но меня это только убеждало в обратном.  
— Но мама была права…  
— Тогда-то я считал иначе. С Кейтлин мы расстались, как мне казалось, временно. Честно говоря, я вообще не задумывался об отношениях с ней, мне было не до того... Ещё вчера я мог бы сказать, что этот последний месяц был самым ужасным в моей жизни. Но не сейчас, когда я помню своё тогдашнее состояние... Не знаю, почему ко мне были так снисходительны на службе, но первые две недели меня не трогали, и я жил у тебя в клинике, иногда мне удавалось поспать. Но потом мне пришлось ещё и работать. Я приезжал вечером, но по ночам ты почти не спал — и я не мог спать, а утром опять ехал на службу. Потом вдруг объявилась Кейтлин — позвонила и сказала, что выходит замуж. Помню, я спросил её, хорошо ли она подумала. Она ответила: «Ты никогда не будешь любить никого, кроме своего брата. Я не хочу быть вечно второй». Я не нашёл, что ей возразить. К сожалению, ты вышел из палаты как раз в тот момент, когда мы закончили разговор.  
— Я помню этот день, — нахмурился Шерлок. — День моей выписки, да? Я ещё поехал вечером к матери…  
— Если бы я стоял не лицом к окну, то заметил бы тебя раньше и прекратил разговор. Но я обернулся только, когда ты рассмеялся.  
— Да, ты разговаривал с Кейтлин по телефону. Кажется, я ещё подумал, что теперь ты от меня отделался и опять займёшься личной жизнью. То есть опять кинешься совершать ту же глупость.  
Майкрофт кивнул и потянулся к ящику за спиной. Достав сигареты, он положил на стол всю пачку и поставил рядом пепельницу.  
— Я приехал тебя увезти из клиники, поэтому меня отпустили днём... мы с мамой договорились тогда, что ты будешь жить у меня, но не поставили тебя в известность. Мы даже официально оформили опеку, чтобы не было проблем… — Он закурил. – Ты помнишь, что было дальше?  
Шерлок выудил из пачки сигарету и покачал головой.  
— Я только помню, что мы в тот день ещё раз поругались.  
— Не поругались... Я воспринял случившееся, как наш разрыв. Правда, если бы ты пришёл хоть на пятнадцать минут позже, я бы успел справиться с собой. А тогда я даже отца вспомнил ненароком. Странно, но вчера ситуация повторилась до какого-то момента один в один. Я попросил помочь мне. Ты спросил, как? Я стоял и думал — как ты можешь помочь? Никто не может помочь. Мне вдруг захотелось просто сочувствия. Я сказал: «Обними меня». А ты ...опять засмеялся. И сказал: «Нет, не хочу». Повернулся и ушёл. Конечно, ты же связал всё с Кейтлин… — Майкрофт в паузах выдыхал дым и пытался подобрать нужные слова. Вспоминать и теперь было тяжело, и он боялся сказать лишнее. — Ты шёл по коридору, а я не мог сдвинуться с места, мне казалось, что ты уходишь навсегда... А когда я пришёл к тебе в палату минут через десять, ты заявил, что мне тут нечего делать, ты не желаешь меня видеть, и вообще едешь домой один и незачем тебя провожать. Вот тогда мы, можно сказать, поругались... я заставил тебя сесть со мной в одну машину и привёз к маме. Я даже не сказал, что собирался везти тебя к себе...  
— Я помню, как уходил по коридору… Погоди… Я всё-таки не совсем понимаю. Доктор говорил, что он с тобой тогда работал. А как именно? Твоё состояние как-то с этим связано?  
Над столом уже зависли облака дыма, и Майкрофт открыл настежь окно.  
— Связано. Я пытался как-то достучаться до тебя, но ты сказал, что… не хочешь со мной общаться... Кончилось тем, что на службе... в общем, мой тогдашний начальник департамента взял меня за шиворот и притащил к доктору Эртону. Тот потратил много времени, чтобы убедить меня, что я не прав. Что моя... что я нужен и матери, и стране, и даже тебе, хоть ты этого и не признаёшь. Мы с ним встречались несколько раз, и он разговаривал с тобой один раз, если ты помнишь... ― Шерлок кивнул. — Доктор меня, наконец, убедил, что есть обязанности, которые я не могу бросить... я справился с отчаянием, но впал в полный ступор. Я совершенно не мог работать. И тогда Леон предложил мне... стереть память обо всей этой истории с просьбой о помощи, и о том способе решения проблемы, который мне пришёл в голову. Он мне сказал: «Майкрофт, я поставлю вам блок на любые… нежелательные мысли»…  
— Стой! Какие мысли? – перебил Шерлок.  
Он в сердцах ткнул только что прикуренной сигаретой ― второй или третьей ― в пепельницу и сломал её.  
— Погоди, успокойся, — Майкрофт схватил брата за запястье. ― Послушай… Я же говорил, что не мог работать. Разные мысли… Когда случился тот разговор, мы сидели с Леоном и пили чай. Вернее, я чай выпил давно, но я держал чашку в ладонях и пытался согреть их, почему-то они очень замерзли... нервное… и я сказал, что мне всё равно, что со мной будет дальше, потому что моя жизнь теперь — как эта чашка: совершенно пустая и холодная. Леон предложил убрать у меня из памяти самые травмирующие воспоминания, потому что блок ― это и так вещь довольно тяжёлая, но от мыслей-то не спасает.  
Резко выпрямившись, Шерлок испытующе посмотрел в глаза брата, погладил его ладонь и осторожно высвободил руку.  
— Погоди…  
Графин так и оставался пустым со вчерашнего дня ― пустым и совершенно высохшим. Шерлок встал и налил себе воды в стакан из-под крана от водяного фильтра.  
— Значит, доктор поставил блок, но оставил лазейку? ― спросил он, осушив стакан.  
— Да, он сказал, что даже если у перемен к лучшему есть один шанс из тысячи, он хочет, чтобы этот шанс у меня был. ― Майкрофт нерешительно поднялся и подошёл к Шерлоку. — И если наши с тобой отношения станут прежними, если я почувствую, что могу просить тебя о помощи и сочувствии, если у меня получится попросить тебя… обнять, если я скажу об этом… а ты обнимешь меня в ответ, то блок разрушится и я всё вспомню. Последнюю фразу я помню дословно: «Вспомните и поймёте, что чашка снова не пустая. Что в ней чай ― горячий, крепкий, сладкий».  
— Про чашку я понял. ― Шерлок тронул брата за плечо. — На что ставился блок? Мысли бывают разными. Что значит: «жизнь пуста»? Не имеет смысла, что ли? ― Он на ощупь попытался поставить стакан на рабочий стол. — И что ты молчишь? ― спросил он. ― Нет, не отворачивайся. Раз ты начал рассказывать, то говори всё, как есть.  
— Мысли о самоубийстве…  
— Мысли… — произнёс Шерлок, и взгляд его был обращён скорее внутрь себя, — Не просто мысли, раз такое понадобилось. Ты… — он криво усмехнулся, потом оскалился и, развернувшись, ударил Майкрофта кулаком в грудь. ― Ты! Как ты мог?! Как ты мог со мной так носиться, зачем?! Зачем ты строил из себя непрошибаемого старшего брата? ― после второго ощутимого удара Майкрофт схватил брата за руки. Стакан не удержался на краю стола и осколки тут же захрустели у них под ногами. — Я тогда шёл по коридору, я мечтал, чтобы ты догнал меня, встряхнул как следует и надавал по морде! ― кричал Шерлок. — Я же знал, что виноват! Майкрофт, зачем? Десять лет, десять лет! Ты позволил сопливому мальчишке украсть у тебя десять лет жизни! Господи! ― Он пытался не заплакать, лицо его зло исказилось, но усталость последних суток всё-таки добила его.  
— Тише, тише... мальчик мой, послушай меня, эти годы никуда не делись, — торопливо заговорил Майкрофт, хватая рыдающего брата за плечи и прижимая к себе. — Мы всё равно были рядом. И все эти десять лет я не переставал любить тебя, и я теперь знаю, что и ты тоже меня любил. Послушай, — заговорил он тише, — пусть жизнь сложилась именно так, но в результате она нас привела к сегодняшнему дню. Совсем недавно твой племянник сказал, что нельзя жить, глядя напрямую в прошлое, что надо смотреть в него через призму настоящего. Это были трудные десять лет, но я не отдам из них ни одного дня. Даже этот последний месяц я не согласен вычеркнуть из памяти. Рядом с самым плохим всегда есть то, ради чего стоит жить.  
Шерлок успокоился, а, может быть, просто вымотался. Он позволил увести себя в спальню и уложить. Ему было стыдно за свою истерику, и когда брат лёг рядом, он, не зная, куда себя деть, уткнулся брату в плечо.  
— Я расскажу тебе про кружку, которую вчера разбил, — зашептал Майкрофт ему на ухо. – Я купил её в Бремене, лет семь тому назад, и ни разу не использовал ― убрал в шкаф подальше, боясь разбить. Ты правильно говоришь, что я иногда впадаю в нелепый романтизм…  
— Когда это я говорил такое? ― пробормотал Шерлок.  
— Я вспоминал ту, старую кружку. Иногда даже меня тянет на метафоры… — Майкрофт погладил его по голове. ― Вчера я сказал, что вторая ― фальшивка. Но я был неправ. На самом деле, родной мой, важно было и прошлое, которое мне казалось утерянным, и настоящее. Понимаешь, что я хочу сказать? Это были вполне настоящие десять лет. И все десять лет мы делали вид, что они пустые, но очень боялись что-то разбить... а оно не бьющееся, на самом деле. Мы можем больше не бояться.  
— Я не боялся, просто уже не верил, — отозвался Шерлок.  
— Это моя вина, — сказал Майкрофт. — Я так и не смог сделать первый шаг. Всё время, с того момента, как Грегори тебя вытащил в квартиру Кейтлин, ты первым шёл ко мне. Ты первым позвонил, написал, сам предложил прийти к Майклу... и всё время потом... всё время мне помогаешь.  
— Давай больше не будем думать о том, кто и в чём был виноват? Пожалуйста.  
— Не будем. Ты прав, мой дорогой. Сейчас всё хорошо. И ты обещал подарить мне чашку — с попугаями. Помнишь?  
Шерлок усмехнулся.  
— Почему с попугаями-то? Ты сказал ― любую.  
— А тебе уж прямо лень поискать? ― с облегчением рассмеялся Майкрофт. — Ты ещё скажи спасибо, что я не напоминаю про зелёные шторы. Я про них тоже слышал.  
— Так ведь переселение к нам отменяется, а у тебя тут свои… зелёные, — сонно отозвался Шерлок.  
— Что уж, нам просто так нельзя остаться у вас ночевать? О, да ты у меня уже спишь…  
Майкрофт подождал немного, уверился, что брат и правда уснул, и осторожно высвободился.

***  
Телефон он нашёл там, куда зашвырнул его вчера, — на тумбе для обуви. Он позвонил Джону и пригласил его прийти, не найдя ничего лучшего, чем предложив вместе приготовить ужин, хотя просто хотелось поговорить с кем-то, пока Шерлок спит. В ожидании Уотсона Майкрофт рискнул для очистки совести послать Грегу сообщение, понадеявшись, что тот отключил у телефона только звук, но ответа не последовало, да и Джон всё не шёл. Майкрофт во второй раз за утро подмёл с кухонного пола осколки. Сколько же посуды побили на счастье! Насчёт пирога он пошутил, но Джон пришёл через сорок минут, нагруженный пакетами, ворча, что чувствует себя вьючным животным.  
Осведомлённость Джона о некоторых вещах радовала и освобождала от необходимости объяснять что-то и ещё раз повторять весь рассказ. Они возились на кухне. Джон подшучивал, язвил, гонял «поварёнка». Суета успокаивала, время летело незаметно, когда раздался звонок в дверь.  
— Ты кого-то ждёшь? – спросил Джон.  
— Нет. Антея бы позвонила, — Майкрофт пожал плечами и пошёл открывать.  
На пороге стоял улыбающийся Леон.  
— Так и знал, что застану вас дома. Возьмите это на кухню. ― И док вручил Майкрофту два увесистых пакета.  
Новая порция продуктов настроила Джона на размышления в духе лошади фермера Джайлса: «А кто всё это будет готовить?» И некому было сказать: «Не грусти, голубчик».  
Когда на кухне стало слишком шумно, а запахи просочились даже в щель под дверью спальни, Шерлок наконец-то проснулся и, еле продрав глаза, в одних носках приплёлся на кухню, застав там всю компанию, бурно спорящую насчёт картофельной запеканки.  
— Добрый вечер, — пробормотал он, моргая, потом прибавил, ― всем. Джон, ты и тут уже пироги печёшь?  
— Эксплуатируют! — пожаловался тот.  
— О, кажется, пришла моя очередь делиться рубашками, — рассмеялся Майкрофт, подходя к младшему и обнимая его. ― Пошли, пошли, соня.  
Когда Шерлок вернулся, баталии на кухне не угасали.  
— Отлично выглядите, — усмехнулся Леон, увидев его в рубашке брата. ― Не хватает только жилета и часов на цепочке.  
— Боже упаси, — пробормотал Шерлок. ― Я про жилет и часы.  
— Вы окончательно проснулись? У меня к вам разговор.  
— Конечно…  
— Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы поработать на одного моего пациента? ― Леон доверительно взял Шерлока под руку. — Он обратился ко мне... впрочем, нет. Майкрофт, мы с вашим братом можем поговорить для начала приватно?  
— Разумеется, Леон. Кабинет в вашем распоряжении.  
— Спасибо. Пойдёмте, Шерлок. И да, Майкрофт, я настаиваю, что к телячьему языку нужен камберлендский соус, иначе пропадет весь смысл блюда. Джон, а вы следите пока за запеканкой. Показывайте, куда идти, Средний.  
Шерлок сопроводил доктора в кабинет.  
— Прошу вас, — сказал он, немного разворачивая кресло. ― Увы, оно не красное.  
— Что ж, нет в мире совершенства, — крякнул Леон, усаживаясь. — Красное у них стоит в прихожей. И кактус вместо орхидей. И доктор Уотсон вместо Фрица. И пива никто не предлагает. Но ужин все равно будет на уровне. Итак, по делу.  
Шерлок сел на диван, скрестил руки и приготовился слушать.  
— У меня есть пациентка — милая дама, ходит ко мне уже лет двадцать. Недавно она попросила меня проконсультировать её мужа, она считает, что у бедняги развилась мания преследования. Эта пациентка из тех, кому невозможно отказать. Не потому что она так очаровательна, а потому что проще согласиться и не тратить время на попытки её переубедить. ― Шерлок усмехнулся. — В общем, я согласился побеседовать с супругом, и пришёл к выводу, что склонность к проявлению мании преследования у него конечно есть, но как говорится, если у вас есть мания преследования — это ещё не значит, что за вами не следят. Не подумайте, что я прошу вас только проверить — есть ли слежка. Я почти уверен, что она есть, вопрос в том, кому и зачем нужно следить за этим довольно безобидным преподавателем колледжа. Он горит желанием нанять частного детектива, а мне его рассказ показался загадочным. Как вы смотрите на это?  
— Положительно, доктор, но почему такие тайны? ― спросил Шерлок. ― С вашим пациентом я встречусь, но это, наверное, всего лишь преамбула?  
— Ну, пока мы беседуем с глазу на глаз... я не адвокат, но я врач, и мои разговоры тоже проходят как конфиденциальные. Пока вы не представляете интересов моего пациента... к тому же, я думаю, у вас тоже могли возникнуть ко мне вопросы, которые вы хотите задать без свидетелей?  
К числу достоинств доктора, как Шерлок уже понял, относилось и то, что можно было не торопиться с ответом. Разумеется, поговорить хотелось, но в присутствии дока он чувствовал некоторое напряжение, как человек, привыкший видеть всех насквозь и сам оказавшийся «под рентгеном».  
— Майкрофт мне, в общем-то, всё рассказал сегодня. У меня только один вопрос, лично к вам. Случись такая ситуация, если бы знали Майкрофта, как сейчас, вы бы воспользовались тем же методами?  
— Вы ухватили самую суть. ― Леон удобно устроил руки на подлокотниках. — Это не такой простой вопрос, Шерлок. Скорее всего, я нашёл бы другой способ. Но ещё вернее — будь я знаком с ним на тот момент уже давно, он пришел бы ко мне со своей проблемой заранее, а не тогда, когда стало уже поздно. Тогда действовать пришлось быстро. Боюсь, что другого способа не было.  
— Если бы Майкрофт был знаком с вами на тот момент, то, возможно, и я тоже. И я бы скорее прибежал… — Шерлок рассеянно потрогал ладонями обивку дивана.  
— Мне жаль, что пришлось применить к Майкрофту такие жёсткие меры, и что ему пришлось пройти через всё это, чтобы снять блок. А вам тогда было всего восемнадцать. Разве за все эти годы, что я знаю вашего брата, вы делали попытки прийти ко мне — до самого последнего момента? А Майкрофт обращался ко мне не раз за это время. Думаю, вы пришли ко мне тогда, когда почувствовали необходимость. Раньше вам это было не нужно. Всему свое время.  
У Шерлока мелькнули, по крайней мере, две мысли, которые он решил не озвучивать. Если бы тогда был человек, которому бы он мог доверять и с которым мог обсудить свои беды, возможно, это удержало бы его от идиотского поступка. Но мать всегда одобряла старшего сына, хотя и недолюбливала будущую невестку, а сам Майкрофт до последнего старательно избегал разговора о своих планах. И уж, конечно, зная, что брат изменился после общения с психотерапевтом, Шерлок шарахался от последнего как чёрт от ладана. Но что говорить? Жизнь сложилась так, а не иначе.  
— Теперь всё наладится, — сказал он.  
— Да, теперь всё будет в порядке. Как вы сами себя чувствуете? – поинтересовался Леон. — Честно говоря, вид у вас не очень.  
— Я проторчал два часа на лестнице, а потом всю ночь не спал… — уклончиво ответил Шерлок. — Ступеньки у них тут холодные.  
— Я вам кое-что объясню. Когда я ставил этот блок, было гораздо проще поступить по-другому — не оставлять этой лазейки, якоря с объятиями и чашкой. Я сознательно пошёл на это, понимая, как трудно будет выходить из ситуации. Все эти годы я ждал, пока бомба замедленного действия рванёт. Но я не жалею, что дал ему и вам этот шанс. И сделал я это только после того, как пообщался с вами. Так что я благодарен вам, что тогда в вас не ошибся, и что вы выдержали и справились.  
— Мне? ― Шерлок пожал плечами. ― Нет, я всё понимаю, доктор. Просто у меня в голове кое-что не укладывается. Опять же… это было в прошлом, просто… Майкрофт говорил — мысли, но если уж дело до такого дошло, то это должно было стать уже навязчивой идеей. Но разве так можно?  
От волнения он говорил немного невразумительно, но доктор его понял.  
— Навязчивой идеей? Нет, Шерлок. Это было решением, которое он принял. А вы лучше других знаете, насколько нереально отговорить Холмса от уже принятого им решения.  
Шерлок закрыл глаза и поиграл желваками.  
— В этом Майкрофт ― страшный человек, — проговорил он.  
— Блок стоял много лет. Насколько мне известно, он сработал за эти годы всего дважды. Теперь он больше не нужен.  
— Дважды? О, нет… — Шерлок подумал, что речь идёт об обоих случаях, когда он опять подсаживался на наркотики.  
— Дважды, — подтвердил доктор. — Один раз давно, прошло уже несколько лет. Причин я не знаю, а он, конечно, не помнит. Второй раз совсем недавно, буквально на днях.  
На днях ― значит, дело не в наркотиках. Даже дышать стало легче.  
– Майкрофт сказал вчера, что всё будет хорошо. Всё, правда, будет хорошо, доктор?  
— Я не могу вам дать гарантию на всю его оставшуюся жизнь. От вас всех, его близких, это зависит куда больше, чем от меня. Но сейчас вы ведь спрашиваете не об этом? Нынешняя ситуация благополучно разрешилась, за несколько дней он полностью восстановится. Блока у него больше нет, но без этого блока живет подавляющее большинство людей, как вы понимаете.  
— Я хотел спросить… То, что Майкрофт выбрал четырнадцать лет тому назад именно такой… способ уйти от проблемы, — это связано только со мной, или это… как бы сказать, свойственно ему вообще?  
— Только с вами. ― Леон встал и подошёл к бару. — Не потому, что кроме вас для него нет значимых фигур, сейчас это уже не так. Но вы единственный, в ком он полностью уверен. Не просто в... лояльности, а именно полностью — скажем так, вы единственный, кого он полностью признает равным. ― Он налил в бокал бренди и протянул Шерлоку. — Как бы объяснить... если есть проблема, он уверен, что сможет её решить. Если проблема связана с вами — полной уверенности в возможности решения у него нет. Если же вас беспокоит возможная склонность к суициду у брата ― её нет, иначе блок срабатывал бы куда чаще. Вы же понимаете.  
— Уже жить легче. — Шерлок сделал пару глотков для видимости. — Сигареты бы подошли лучше, но тогда Майкрофт скорее впадёт в панику.  
— Всегда считал, что лучше курить, чем нервничать по этому поводу. В меру, конечно.  
— Вы действуете развращающе, доктор, — усмехнулся Шерлок. ― Майкрофт пироги начал есть, я курить начну. Бренди вот спаиваете.  
— Я страшный человек — как все психоаналитики, — улыбнулся Леон. — Думаете, почему нас все так не любят? Зато Майки в восторге — он получил от меня противобликовые фильтры и ни одного вредного совета.  
— Майклу простительно ― он ещё ребёнок, — улыбнулся Шерлок в ответ. ― Когда можно будет связаться с вашим пациентом?  
— Вы берётесь? В самое ближайшее время, в любом случае. Но это будет зависеть от погоды над Ла-Маншем. Я тут же дам вам знать.  
Шерлок ничего не понял насчёт Ла-Манша, но он любил загадки.  
Пока они беседовали, Майкрофт с Джоном быстро пришли к единогласному решению по поводу ужина и уже накрыли в гостиной ― тот самый памятный стол, что перекочевал в новую квартиру ещё из прежнего жилища Лестрейда. Как раз на четверых ― уютно и без излишней помпы. Трое из присутствующих, по крайней мере, успели проголодаться и сначала отдали дань мясу и запеканке. По торжественным случаям принято произносить тосты, но никто не решался начать ― в том числе и Майкрофт, которому бы положено, как хозяину дома. Леон-то уж точно решил оставить себе последнее слово.  
— За всю свою жизнь я так и не научился произносить застольные речи, — признался Майкрофт и вздохнул.  
— А ты без протокола, — подбодрил Джон.  
— Жаль, что семья сегодня не в полном составе. Правда, никто не мешает повторить праздничный ужин ещё раз. Я хочу просто поблагодарить свою семью, то есть всех присутствующих.  
— И тех, кто за морем, — улыбнулся Джон, посмотрев на доктора.  
Шерлок, уловив аналогию, одобрительно кивнул.  
— Я бы мог сказать, что абсолютно счастлив, — продолжил Майкрофт, — но это неправильно. Мне кажется, что счастье и любовь не терпят эпитетов в превосходной степени ― это лишает их движения. Но вот что я чувствую себя удивительно свободным ― это я с радостью могу признать. – Он окинул взглядом сидевших за столом и улыбнулся. ― Меня ещё не пытаются остановить? Когда-то я сказал Грегори, что меня стало слишком много для меня самого, и что одиночество больше, чем человек. Удивительно, каким я был кретином. Спасибо, что заставили меня поумнеть.  
— Джон, давай ты, — предложил Шерлок. ― Тем более что у тебя есть ценная мысль.  
Уотсон рассмеялся.  
— Я пытался сделать неуклюжий комплимент, — он покашлял. ― Но вообще-то я нахожу сравнение справедливым. И не только потому, что все эти события познакомили меня с замечательным человеком, — он поднял бокал и посмотрел на Леона, — и не только потому, что наши отношения с Майкрофтом перешли в новое качество. Но и потому, что вы двое научились говорить ― друг с другом. И понимать друг друга. Вот за это я выпью. Я не думаю, дорогие мои Холмсы, что вы и дальше будете исполнять всякие пируэты, и скоро ваш темперамент даст о себе знать. Да, Майкрофт, и твой темперамент тоже, не усмехайся. Но я уверен, что вы не утратите способности друг друга понимать.  
— Прекрасный тост, Джон, — тихо сказал Майкрофт.  
Все трое обернулись к Шерлоку.  
— Что вы все так на меня смотрите? – усмехнулся он. ― Я, конечно, мог бы выпить за попугаев, за зелёные шторы. Джон, я не сошёл с ума. И вообще ― смотри, мой брат научился у тебя твоему любимому жесту. ― Майкрофт трясся от смеха, закрыв лицо ладонью. ― Брат, я тебя люблю. Джон, пока я смелый, я тебя люблю. Доктор, я готов признаться, что вас я, кажется, тоже люблю, хотя это и безответно, видимо… А вообще я выпью за Олимпиаду!  
— Почему за Олимпиаду-то? ― удивился Уотсон.  
— Узнаешь.  
Леон хитро улыбнулся и поднял свой бокал.  
— Ну, что ж, я предлагаю выпить за то, чтобы вы, мой дорогой Майкрофт, чувствовали себя счастливым, принимая любовь своих близких. Вы, Шерлок, чувствовали себя счастливым, отдавая любовь всем, кого любите. Вы, коллега... у вас и так всё с этим в порядке — просто оставайтесь сами собой, и тогда будут счастливы и вы, и ваши близкие. И ещё я предлагаю выпить за несправедливость мироздания. ― На него уставились три пары округлившихся глаз. — Да, что вы так удивляетесь? Вы не верите, что оно несправедливо? Вот смотрите: сколько часов мы готовили этот прекрасный ужин? А за столом нам удалось посидеть от силы минут пятнадцать, а теперь нам немедленно придется встать и поехать встречаться с вашим, уважаемые сыщики, новым клиентом. А всё благодаря двум вещам: хорошей погоде над Ла-Маншем и тому, что именно я сижу лицом к двери.  
Все, как по команде, повернулись, и только Майкрофт вскочил с места, грохнув бокал и опрокинув стул, и кинулся к Лестрейду, который стоял, прислонившись к косяку, и улыбался, разглядывая сидящих за столом.  
— Отступаем через кухню, — шёпотом скомандовал Джон, — реквизируем половину пирога.  
Даже когда они, выйдя через столовую, прошли позади Грега, тот ничего не заметил, а Майкрофт ― тем более. Звук захлопнувшейся двери минут через десять заставил обоих лишь на мгновение приоткрыть глаза и сообразить, что они одни в квартире, и Грег, и так уже оторопевший от такой бурной встречи, совершенно потерял голову от счастья, когда Майкрофт с внезапной решимостью потянул его в сторону дивана.  
 **  
Запись в блоге Джона Уотсона  
27 июля, пятница  
**  
Честно говоря, те, кто смотрит церемонию открытия игр по телевизору, теряют немногое в плане зрелища. Не считая, конечно, салюта в финале и возможности помахать всякими флажками и посветить фонариками. Вообще, когда я смотрю такие трансляции по ящику, то становлюсь жутко сентиментальным ― не к месту, а так хоть Шерлок своими комментариями отвлекал. Зато я слышал, как он поёт. Ха! Он, конечно, эту запись прочтёт, но я всё равно скажу ― он стесняется петь.  
Побывали дружной компанией ― всей семьёй, можно сказать.  
Описывать не буду ― все смотрели, и все видели, что организаторов всё-таки дожали с интернет-голосованием, хотя, возможно, участие Теннанта было заранее запланировано.  
Майкл орал на всю ложу: «Это Доктор!» Но вы и сами слышали: орали все. Если бы ещё скандировали, то чего-нибудь бы рухнуло от резонанса.  
В общем, было весело.

***  
Джон ограничился в блоге таким незначительным сообщением и потом получил кучу комментариев от недовольных читателей, что он мог бы рассказать и подробнее. Но подробнее Джон написать не мог, не желая афишировать некоторые перемены в личной жизни.  
Доктор его, конечно, предупреждал, но он всё-таки не думал, что Шерлок заговорит между появлением на арене команд Аргентины и Армении.  
— Вот видишь, летом многие носят белые костюмы. Это создает хорошее настроение для окружающих, — вдруг сказал он.  
Джон рассмеялся.  
— Ну да, особенно как олимпийскую униформу.  
— Костюм на один раз, ну и что? Ты свой тоже можешь один раз надеть, например десятого сентября. Тебе нравится число десять?  
— А что у нас десятого сентября? – Джон покосился поверх головы Майки на сидевшую слева Дебору и толкнул Шерлока в бок. ― Мама замуж выходит?  
— Почему мама? Ты замуж выходишь. Я думаю, десятое сентября — вполне подходящий день. Тепло ещё будет, можно без пальто...  
Джон ничего не ответил, пытаясь сохранить серьёзное выражение лица.  
— Если тебя не устраивает десятое, — сказал Шерлок, — можно перенести, но вообще я подумал, что начинать новую жизнь правильнее с понедельника.  
Джон поднял на него взгляд, слегка наморщил лоб, хмыкнул, но опять промолчал.  
— И за кого же я выхожу? ― спросил он, наконец, потому что Шерлок тоже как в рот воды набрал.  
— А у тебя что, есть варианты? ― проворчал тот.  
— А… — Джон сделал вид, что упорно думает. ― Я бы предпочёл пятницу – всё-таки выходные впереди.  
— А чем ты со вторника собирался заняться? Если ты помнишь, мы обещали нашим, что двенадцатого летим вместе в Берлин? Ну, в общем, если хочешь, давай пятницу. Решай ты.  
— Но можно же и накануне. Седьмого, — Джон не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
— Договорились. Седьмого. Наденешь как раз белый костюм, — довольно ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Тогда вечером, попозже. Надо узнать, какой там самый поздний вариант.  
— А почему попозже?  
— Так твой шафер-то в отпуске только с понедельника. То есть, я не говорю, что выбрал шафера за тебя, это уж ты сам, конечно, но вряд ли я ошибся.  
— Точно, — кивнул Джон. – Твой-то тоже ― с понедельника. ― Он взял свой телефон и набрал номер дока, но сигнал глушили. Обернувшись к Майкрофту, он попросил телефон у него.  
— Что ты делаешь? ― спросил Шерлок.  
— Звоню Эртону, — ответил Джон, деловито набирая номер.  
— Ты с ума сошёл? Он же сидит позади меня.  
— Я обещал позвонить. ― Попытки оказались безуспешными, Джон повернулся в сторону доктора: — Я вам звоню! Чтобы сказать, что вы были правы!  
Док показал двумя пальцами букву «V» и похлопал Шерлока по плечу.  
— Ваша очередь.  
Тот слегка опешил, но потом достал из кармана конверт, вытащил листок бумаги, прочитал и показал Джону. Там значилось всего лишь «счастья новобрачным!» и «с меня торт».  
Посмотрев друг на друга, они прыснули, а потом долго смеялись, так что Майкл не выдержал и спросил, что смешного они нашли в одежде знаменосца команды Джибути.  
— Ну, и кто будет кольца держать? ― спросил меж тем Грег, глядя на смеющихся.  
— Это очень интересный вопрос, — задумчиво промолвил Майкрофт.


End file.
